Another Problem
by Myshun
Summary: La guerre est finie. Harry a vaincu. Pourtant Dumbledore lui ordonne de rester encore un an, un mois une semaine et un jour chez son oncle et sa tante. Le Sauveur n'a jamais écouté les règles et il ne va pas commencer maintenant. Il sait le Monde Magique en danger et il fera tout pour le sauver... montrer l'exemple, et même faire ce qu'il a toujours détester s'il le faut : diriger.
1. Prologue

_**J'ai une gentille Bêta nommée Mioox donc je corrige mes chapitres. La suite est toujours en écriture vous inquiétez pas.**_

 _ **Désolée pour avoir mis du temps pour mon retour mais j'ai eu des soucis de santé important. Mais je survis ! xD**_

* * *

 _ **Another Problem.**_

 **Prologue**

« Les Dursley. Charmante famille heureuse et aimante appréciée par beaucoup. Ils vivent dans une maison, avec jardin et garage, très bien entretenue. La clôture resplendissait toujours et les peintures changeaient tous les étés. Leurs fleurs… Ah les fleurs ! Tous les buissons étaient taillés à la perfection, les fleurs étaient agencées avec goût, le gazon était impeccable : bonne couleur verte vive et pas un brin ne dépassait ! »

 _\- POTTEEEER_ !

« _Quelle voix mélodique Oncle Vernon_ » pensa l'interpelé dans un soupir. Harry reposa sa plume et relu rapidement ce qu'il avait noté. Il était décidé : il allait publier un livre dans le monde sorcier sur sa famille moldue. Il y avait un risque de créer un nouveau Mage Noir anti-moldu mais il s'en moquait. Trop de gens pensaient les moldus tout blanc. Tous les moldus n'étaient pas comme les parents de Hermione mais beaucoup comme ceux de Harry ou Snape. La pensée du professeur de potion l'attrista d'un coup et le souvenir des morts de la guerre le frappa.

Il descendit malgré tout pour savoir ce que son oncle lui voulait. D'après lui, ils allaient avoir des invités car les corvées qu'il faisait étaient plus importantes qu'habituellement. Quand il entra dans le salon-salle à manger, il eut la confirmation à ses doutes. Les cachalots avaient la bedaine à l'air dans leurs costumes devenus un peu trop étroits alors que la gourde portait un affreux tablier à froufrous.

 _\- Marge vient diner ce soir et ensuite trois de mes clients arriveront pour diner les soirs suivants. Alors tu vas faire taire ton maudit pigeon et faire les repas avant de disparaître dans ta chambre !_

 _\- Oncle Vernon, j'ai reçu un message de l'Ordre qui doit venir me chercher au pub de Londres aujourd'hui à dix-sept heures ou ici à vingt heures._

 _\- Hors de question que tes amis bizarres viennent ici !_

 _\- Oui Oncle Vernon. Du coup, je me suis dis que je pourrais faire la cuisine cet après-midi et quand vous irez à la gare chercher Tante Marge vous me déposerez au pub._

 _\- Hors de question ! Tu as tes corvées cette après-midi !_

 _\- Mais je libérerai ma chambre et la rendrai parfaite pour héberger Tante Marge si elle préfère passer la nuit avec vous. Et si je commence à cuisiner maintenant, j'ai le temps de préparer deux tourtes, quelques tartes et gâteaux pour ce soir et les prochains repas._

Il y eut un silence et Harry sut qu'il avait gagné à la vue du regard affamé de son cousin qui suppliait ses parents dans des couinements porcins. L'affaire conclue, Harry courut dans sa chambre pour plier bagage et retirer toutes traces de son passage. Il laissa ses affaires sur le palier à l'étage pour que sa tante puisse préparer la chambre sans être encombrée. Dans la cuisine, les plats défilaient les uns après les autres à une vitesse impressionnante. Il appela son cousin, qui râla jusqu'à voir une assiette où reposait un chausson aux pommes encore tiède. D'un air avide, il vit le clin d'œil de son cousin et attrapa aussitôt l'assiette, grommelant qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour être sûr que ce n'était pas empoisonné. Il aimait quand Harry cuisinait car c'était meilleur et que sa mère le grondait quand il voulait goûter. De plus, quand il n'embêtait pas Harry et que celui-ci cuisinait, il avait toujours à manger en plus des préparations. Ainsi, la « chasse au Harry » avait fortement diminué, voir disparu lors de certaines vacances.

Quand son oncle se prépara à partir, Harry avait pratiquement terminé et expliquait à sa tante les derniers détails avant de monter prendre ses affaires et sa chouette qu'il mit dans la voiture avant de s'y asseoir à son tour. Le trajet se fit silencieux et Harry vit qu'il arrivait à destination.

 _\- Oncle Vernon j'ignore si je vais vous revoir alors je vous souhaite pleins de bonnes choses à vous, tante Pétunia et Dudley._

 _\- Que veux-tu dire garçon ?_

 _\- Je suis majeur dans mon monde, ainsi il y a une chance pour que vous n'ayez pas à me supporter un été de plus, ne serait-ce qu'une journée. Je dois vérifier à la banque._

 _\- Très bien ! Bon débarras !_

 _\- Pour m'avoir recueilli, logé et nourris, je vous remercie,_ répéta le brun en récupérant ses affaires. _Au revoir Oncle Vernon_.

L'oncle partit rapidement et Harry sourit avant de décroiser ses doigts. Comme s'il allait regretter ce petit monde d'asservissement ! Il était même parti plus vite que prévu : un mois et demi au lieu d'un an, un mois, une semaine et un jour. Rapetissant ses affaires, Harry repensa à l'ordre de Dumbledore pour sa « sécurité ». Il ne fallait pas pousser quand même ! Il entra dans le _Chaudron Baveur_ qu'il traversa rapidement pour ne pas être reconnu. Il sortit une cape sorcière qu'il enfila et rabattit son capuchon pour cacher son identité. Dumbledore ne devait pas connaitre sa fugue pour le moment.

Le Survivant s'engagea dans la rue commerçante et marcha d'un pas vif vers la banque sorcière. Pour la première fois il y allait seul. Habituellement les Weasley l'accompagnaient et Molly insistait à chaque fois pour monter avec lui dans le wagon. Il avait toujours évité que cela ne se produise : le coffre des Potters était seulement accessible par un membre de la famille, en l'occurrence, lui. Maintenant majeur et seul, il allait enfin pouvoir essayer de parler gobelbabil, la langue des gobelins. Il avait appris quelques mots et phrases mais n'avait jamais essayé de parler à un gobelin dans sa langue avant à cause des Weasleys qui parlaient toujours à sa place ou parce qu'il refusait d'expliquer à Hermione pourquoi il avait commencé l'apprentissage du gobelbabil. Cette dernière ne raterait pas une occasion d'étudier et d'apprendre quitte à ce que le cobaye soit son meilleur ami.

Oui Harry Potter en avait assez de ses « amis ». Ce n'était pas une grande nouvelle, Hermione Granger devait tout savoir sur tout. Au début Harry appréciait ce côté sérieux de son amie, tout comme les Ravenclaws. Mais Hermione faisait dans l'extrême et pouvait se montrer blessante à penser toujours tout savoir et le prendre de haut, comme s'il n'était qu'un imbécile. Elle ramenait toujours tout à Dumbledore, dès qu'elle apprenait quelque chose sur Harry, le Directeur de Hogwarts devait le savoir ! Mais ce qui déclencha la colère du Survivant fut à la fin de l'année, arrivé à la gare de Londres. Sa meilleure amie lui avait ordonné de se comporter correctement avec sa famille moldue et qu'il devait tout faire pour qu'ils l'acceptent sans broncher. Car ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le Survivant et qu'il y avait de légères tentions qu'il devait dire à tout le monde qu'il était battu. « _Harry, une tape pour un manque de respect et mérité, cela ne fait pas de toi un enfant battu_ » se souvint le brun avec fureur. C'était la goutte d'eau comme dirait les moldus. Ron c'était différent. Le rouquin ne cessait de lui demander d'aller jouer au Quidditch, faire des farces, se prendre la tête avec les Slytherins… quand Harry refusait pour lire ou faire un devoir le roux le regardait comme si Voldemort poussait à l'arrière de sa tête et lui disait qu'il devenait comme Hermione. Ses deux amis étaient très extrêmes mais le pire était la jalousie qu'il sentait quand ils le regardaient. Cette année il avait eu du mal à ne pas les rejeter, il avait tenu bon, mais ses amis l'énervaient au plus haut point.

En entrant dans la banque, il vit Molly Weasley avec Ron et Ginny devant un gobelin qui refusait quelque chose. La matriarche rousse semblait commencer à perdre patience, car ses gestes se faisaient de plus en plus nerveux. Harry, curieux, se rapprocha discrètement du groupe pour entendre. Ce n'était pas difficile pour Molly qui retenait à peine ses cris.

 _\- J'ai la clef pour entrer dans le coffre_ , répéta la femme.

 _\- Je regrette mais les voûtes sont bloquées_ , répondit le gobelin d'une voix lasse.

 _\- Harry est majeur !_

« Que faisait-il donc dans cette histoire » se demanda le concerné en fronçant les sourcils. Molly n'avait pas la clef pour son coffre puisqu'il l'avait dans sa poche. Mais de toute manière pourquoi pensait-elle pouvoir y avoir accès ? En regardant de plus prêt Harry remarqua que le comportement de la matriarche n'était pas habituel. Harry commença à appréhender les idées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête avec un pincement au cœur.

 _\- En effet, M. Potter est majeur. Cependant, il n'a pas procédé à la réouverture de ses coffres donc ceux-ci restent fermés. De plus, votre clef est un duplicata et non l'originale._

 _\- C'est l'original !_ protesta la femme.

 _\- Les clefs des plus anciennes familles sont forgées par les gobelins. Les Potters ont toutes leurs clefs faites par des gobelins forgeurs. C'est ce fait qui me permet d'affirmer que ce n'est pas la véritable clef du coffre que vous souhaitez voler._

 _\- Voler ?!_ s'étrangla Ron, furieux.

Le gobelin lança un coup d'œil en direction d'Harry et cacha sa surprise de le voir présent. D'un geste de la main assez vague et d'un échange silencieux avec le Survivant, le gobelin lui demanda de rester caché et de rester attentif. Harry était ébahi. La famille qu'il chérissait et considérait comme la sienne le volerait ? Oui ils le volaient car d'après le coup d'œil du gobelin et l'attitude du trio de rouquin ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils venaient piocher dans son compte.

Après cette première mauvaise surprise, Harry se concentra à nouveau sur le trio Weasley et il sentit une colère sourde l'envahir à mesure qu'il entendait les piètres essais pour accéder à son coffre et les commentaires de son « meilleur ami » qui le traitait d'égoïste et que « ce type se prétendait être son meilleur ami et ne partageait jamais rien ». Molly insistait sur le fait qu'habituellement, ça ne posait pas de problème et qu'ils avaient toujours procédé de la sorte mais Harry faillit s'étrangler de stupeur quand Ginny se déclara être sa fiancée et qu'il fallait qu'elle récupère les bagues de fiançailles dans le coffre de son futur mari, ainsi que la robe de mariée de la famille Potter pour les essayages et les ajustements. Comment osaient-ils le traiter de la sorte ? Depuis quand cette mascarade avait commencé ? Toujours patient mais fermement, le gobelin conseilla aux Weasleys de quitter la banque avant de se faire mettre à la porte d'une façon moins douce. Le trio partit furieux de ne pas avoir eu gain de cause et proclama haut et fort que c'était inadmissible de se faire traiter de la sorte.

Chamboulé par la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux, Harry s'avança vers le gobelin et retira son capuchon avec un sourire, malgré la déception de se rendre compte que sa famille de substitution s'était jouée de lui depuis des années, apparemment. Il le salua respectueusement dans un gobelbabil pas trop mal. La créature eut un regard étonné mais approbatif et répondit comme le voulait la coutume, apprenant à Harry qu'il s'appelait Grevok, avant de lui glisser ses petites erreurs de prononciation, signe qu'il était ravi de voir enfin un sorcier s'essayer à sa langue. Bon élève, Harry répéta correctement la phrase qui fut approuvée par le gobelin de meilleure humeur.

 _\- Que venez-vous faire ici M. Potter ?_

 _\- Je voulais juste retirer de l'argent mais je crois que je vais avoir besoin de consulter toutes les démarches faites sur les comptes Potter et Black depuis ma naissance et suite à la mort de Sirius Black._

 _\- Vous n'avez pas conservé les documents envoyés tous les mois et tous les ans ?_

 _\- Je ne remets pas en cause votre travail, cependant je n'ai reçu aucun documents_ , répondit maladroitement le jeune homme.

 _\- Je vois. Suivez-moi._

Harry attendit que le gobelin descende de sa chaise haute et suivit le banquier sans broncher. Ils passèrent le hall principal avant de tourner à droite dans un couloir dont on ne voyait pas le bout. Sur le trajet Harry admira le travail de précision des architectes de la banque. Les piliers et fresques qui ornaient les murs du couloir étaient somptueux. Les gravures fines étaient dans une langue qu'Harry reconnu comme la langue des gobelins. Apercevant l'intérêt de son visiteur, Grevok ralentit un peu le pas pour se mettre à sa hauteur et entreprit de lui expliquer les choses. Les fresques présentes dans toute la banque, sauf les voûtes et leur accès, étaient là pour rappeler les fondements de Gringotts et les règles principales à y respecter. Pour les gobelins, elles se trouvaient dans ce couloir et pour les visiteurs, dans le hall. Avec un sourire carnassier, Grevok fit la remarque que les sorciers avaient le règlement de la banque sous leurs yeux et qu'ils ne tenaient qu'à eux de l'apprendre... Chose qui n'étant jamais faite, bon nombre de sorciers se retrouvèrent pantois après avoir voulu se plaindre. De cette remarque, Harry comprit que les gobelins étaient des créatures contre qui il ne fallait pas trop chercher des noises et qui se moquaient bien des sorciers, ces derniers se croyant supérieurs à eux. Le gobelin expliqua ensuite que chaque département de la banque avait sa porte qui donnait sur un couloir avec les spécialités internes au secteur. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant et le gobelin pointa le haut de la porte où l'on distinguait une plaque d'or sur laquelle était gravée en lettre d'ivoire du gobelbabil.

 _\- Le sommet indique le département : ici c'est pour les échanges monétaires. Les colonnes qui encadrent la porte expliquent la manière de se conduire et le but de ce département. Chaque colonne a sa partie_ , spécifia Grevok.

 _\- Pratique pour ne pas s'emmêler les baguettes_ , approuva Harry pensivement. _Est-ce que les détails du secteur et le règlement sont toujours sur la même tour ? Ou cela dépend_ _des portes ou des banques_ _?_

 _\- Le règlement est à gauche et les détails sont à droite M. Potter et ce, pour toutes les portes de_ _toutes les banques Gringotts_.

 _\- Encore mieux. C'est vraiment intéressant. Dommage que je ne lise pas bien le gobelbabil. Je ne connais que la phrase de début de conversation. Je trouve que cela aide à avoir une bonne entente, quelque soit la personne en face de soit._

 _\- Très bien pensé. Si vous avancez dans vos connaissances de notre langue et de notre culture, je pourrai vous faire visiter la banque pour y déchiffrer nos écritures_.

Harry sourit alors qu'ils reprirent leur marche. Les gobelins et leur impassibilité à toute épreuve était déstabilisante, pourtant il savait que le gobelin était heureux de parler de son peuple. Il avait apprit à déchiffrer les incorruptibles banquiers, ainsi il savait que la proposition du petit homme était exceptionnelle et faite avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Le pas était plus soutenu et le gobelin ne ralentit pas quand il franchit une grande porte sur la droite. A l'intérieur il y avait un petit accueil avec un gobelin qui triait des papiers. Grevok s'avança et lui expliqua la raison de sa présence avec le brun. Celui-ci eut l'impression de se faire scanner au rayon X sous le regard scrutateur du collègue de Grevok. Après un petit moment, il annonça qu'il pouvait aller patienter le temps qu'une réunion importante se termine. Harry remercia poliment les deux créatures et s'assit calmement pour ne pas déranger.

Au bout de longues minutes une porte au fond d'un couloir s'ouvrit et plusieurs gobelins en sortirent l'un raccompagnant les autres jusqu'à l'entrée en parlant sérieusement. Ce dernier était richement vêtu, que ce soit dans la matière des tissus que dans les ornements décoratifs et officiels de ceux-ci. Après de longues formules de politesse, la porte se referma et la créature alla droit vers le secrétaire général du secteur. Quelques échanges suffirent pour que l'on remarque la présence du sorcier patientant silencieusement. La créature s'avança finalement et lui demanda de le suivre. Harry s'empressa d'obéir et se retrouva à traverser un autre couloir richement décoré mais plus petit et surtout plus court que le premier. Le gobelin ouvrit la porte du dernier bureau dont la porte était tout au bout face à la porte principale. La créature passa derrière son bureau et s'installa en triant des papiers. Harry resta debout, un peu en retrait, attendant calmement son tour.

 _\- Habituellement, les sorciers râlent pour l'attente, pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ?_

 _\- On m'a prévenu que vous étiez en réunion et qu'il faudrait attendre._

 _\- En effet,_ acquiesça le gobelin avec un regard rapide. _Il est également régulier qu'ils s'avancent pour s'assoir_ , commenta de nouveau le banquier en tamponnant des papiers.

 _\- Je n'ai pas reçu une quelconque autorisation et il serait impoli de ma part de m'imposer_ , tenta Harry dans une réponse la mieux formulée possible.

 _\- Il y a une chose entre connaitre et appliquée la bienséance chez les sorciers vis-à-vis des autres « créatures »,_ grommela le petit homme en rangeant les papiers pour mettre ses coudes sur le rebord et appuyer sa tête sur ses doigts croisés avant de reprendre. _Bien, asseyez-vous._

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Vous avez bien appris dans vos livres M. Potter. Je suis prêt, que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- Je suis venu ce matin pour avoir un aperçu de mes comptes, étant majeur._

 _\- Vous n'avez guère besoin de moi pour cela…_

 _\- En effet. Seulement une femme, Molly Weasley, et ses deux plus jeunes enfants étaient là juste avant moi, réclamant l'accès à mes comptes avec un duplicata de ma clef de voûte accessible jusque là._

 _\- Les duplicatas sont refusés depuis la fin de la guerre pour éviter toute effraction._

 _\- Oui mais ils n'avaient pas mon autorisation et je n'ai jamais donné une réplique de ma clef à qui que se soit lorsque Hagrid me l'a donnée._

 _\- Hagrid ? Le garde-chasse de Poudlard ?_

 _\- En effet._

 _\- Votre clef devait être avec vous depuis le décès de vos parents._

 _\- Je ne l'ai eue qu'à mes onze ans. C'est Hagrid qui l'a donnée au gobelin et Gripsec me l'a redonnée en main propre à la fermeture du coffre._

Le gobelin attrapa un parchemin vierge et nota les noms que le brun citait dans les réponses aux questions, en ajoutant quelques détails et flèches dans tous les sens. A la fin, il appela le secrétaire de l'entrée et lui demanda de faire venir les responsables notés sur un morceau déchiré. Au départ de ce dernier, la créature se présenta comme Ragnok, Ministre des Finances dans le monde gobelin et Directeur de Gringott Europe. Harry reçut l'organisation rapide du monde de l'argent avec les gobelins. Ainsi, le Directeur apprit qu'il n'avait jamais eu de mise à niveau ou d'informations sur la banque et encore moins les courriers du compte rendu de ses voûtes. Harry posa quelques questions auxquelles le banquier se fit une joie de l'informer. Le brun avait, comme toutes les grandes familles sorcières, un conseiller à la banque qui gérait au mieux ses voûtes s'il n'y avait pas de demandes particulières ou que toutes les démarches n'avaient pas besoin de la présence du propriétaire. Quand au reste, pour les détails, il fallait demander à son conseiller car le Directeur ne savait qu'une chose qui choqua le jeune adulte : Harry James Potter était la plus grande fortune du monde sorcier.

Quelques coups à la porte les interrompirent et, après autorisation, trois gobelins entrèrent. Le secrétaire vu plus tôt, Grevok et Gripsec. Le directeur et Harry quittèrent le bureau pour prendre place sur des canapés et fauteuils autour d'une table basse où fumaient différents thé et petits gâteaux.

 _\- Puisque nous allons en avoir pour un moment autant rendre cela le moins inconfortable possible_ , expliqua le Directeur. _Knovir, avez-vous fermé le département ?_

 _\- Oui Monsieur, c'est fait._

 _\- Bien. Tout d'abord M. Potter je pense qu'il est nécessaire que vous signez le document que Knovir va vous tendre. Voilà. C'est pour qu'à la prise de votre héritage les transactions censées s'effectuer ne se font pas sans votre accord. On évite des transactions indésirables._

 _\- D'accord, merci_ , sourit Harry en signant aussitôt après l'avoir lu.

Quand il rendit le document le jeune Héro pu voir l'approbation des gobelins présents. En effet, Harry ne signait plus de papiers sans lire tout le document, y comprit les petites lignes, depuis que les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient fait signer une autorisation de test de leurs produits sur lui pour trois mois.

 _\- Bien_ , reprit Gripsec, _alors je vais commencer par vous poser des questions simples qui joueront sur la suite. Acceptez-vous le titre de Lord Potter qui vous revient par le sang ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Acceptez-vous le titre de Lord Black qui vous revient tout comme l'héritage de la Maison des Black qui vient de votre parrain Sirius Orion Black ?_

 _\- O-oui_ , balbutia Harry choqué et ému par la démarche de son parrain.

 _\- Acceptez-vous le titre de Lord Prince, cédez à votre personne par l'ancien chef de famille actuellement décédé car il jugeait son descendant indigne de ce rôle ?_

 _\- Prince ? Mais le professeur Snape…_

 _\- Son grand-père a déshérité sa mère et de rage, celle-ci a refusé tout lien avec sa famille. Ainsi M. Prince ignore avoir eut un petit fils. Il vous fait don de tous ses biens._

 _\- C'est triste. Le professeur est mort en croyant être haï par son grand-père alors que celui-ci ignorait tout de son existence… J'accepte_ , finit par dire Harry, le cœur gros au souvenir de feu son professeur de potion.

 _\- Ensuite, plusieurs familles se sont éteintes à cause des guerres et stipulaient que si leur lignée s'éteignait, tout irait au Sauveur, M. Potter, votre nom changeant selon les époques où tout cela fut écrit. Evidemment, vos parents ne pouvaient rien toucher donc les biens et leur montant reste encore inconnus. D'autres familles, encore vivantes cette fois-ci, vous ont donné de l'argent ou des biens en remerciement de votre aide. Un sorcier célèbre, l'écrivain O'Cappel, a vu son fils périr pendant la dernière bataille et vous nomme comme son héritier. Beaucoup d'autres sorciers ont agit de la sorte._

 _\- En vous écoutant, j'ai l'impression que le monde sorcier n'est plus_ , fis tristement Harry. _J'accepte pour tous mais je souhaite les rencontrer s'ils sont vivants. Je ne veux pas être l'unique héritier du monde magique parce que j'ai tué un Mage Noir._

Gripsec prit note de tous les noms alors que les autres continuèrent de boire le thé. La liste parut interminable et lorsque le point final fut écrit avec les signatures apposées, Harry soupira. Ragnok gloussa comme une porte grinçante avant de faire signe à Grevok. Celui-ci avait en main d'autres papiers dont Gripsec aurait dû se charger mais celui-ci écrivait déjà les missives pour les personnes à rencontrer. Grevok posa une immense pile de documents qui fit pâlir Harry. Le gobelin se moqua en le comparant à un caméléon sur un lit blanc. La pile fut divisée en plusieurs parties distinctes et devant toutes ses piles, Ragnok déposa des boîtes de velours qui étaient apparues sur son bureau. Le gobelin ouvrit un écrin à bague rouge et Harry reconnu le symbole de Godric Gryffindor. Il savait, grâce aux Reliques de la Mort qu'il possédait, que les trois frères Peverell, descendant de Gryffindor, ont eu deux lignées, le cadet s'étant suicidé à la mort de la femme qu'il aimait. Ignotus, le benjamin, avait les Potters alors que l'ainé eut les Gaunt suite à son mariage avec l'unique fille sur trois héritiers de la famille Gaunt de cette époque. Ceux-ci descendant de Slytherin Harry fut tout de même surprit quand l'écrin vert dévoila la chevalière aux armoiries de Salazar. Le jeune Lord se demanda si son lointain ascendant par procuration lui en voulait d'avoir tué son familier. Vint ensuite l'écrin anthracite pour la famille Black. Harry aima la chevalière dès qu'il la vit et pensa que son parrain devait avoir fière allure avec, le bijou semblait fait pour Sirius. L'anneau d'or blanc était fin surplombé par une pierre tanzanite finement taillée en carré où des filaments noirs traçaient deux chiens sur leurs pâtes arrières se faisant face, séparés par une épée.

Harry mit les quatre chevalières, celle des Potter et des Black fusionnèrent à sa main gauche alors que sur la droite étincelaient les chevalières de Salazar Slytherin à l'annulaire et celle de Godric Gryffindor à son index. Quand un quatrième écrin dévoila la bague des Princes Harry la plaça à son poignet car un enchantement placé sur les chevalières permettait de modifier leur taille. Une fois les bijoux en place, Grevok fit un sourire carnassier absolument effrayant avec ses dents pointues à Harry. Le brun déglutit difficilement quand il posa un regard sur les piles de papiers qui lui faisaient place, le narguant ostensiblement.

 _\- Bien, nous allons commencer_ , le charria gentiment Grevok. _Avez-vous d'autres rendez-vous ?_

 _\- Non, j'avais prévu la journée mais je pense rester pour le week-end_ , plaisanta le brun.

 _\- Ah ? Tant mieux. Tout d'abord nous allons commencer par les testaments des tiers dans lesquels vous apparaissez. Vous devrez les signer avec ceci, comme tous les documents à partir de maintenant, sauf certains que je signalerais_ , expliqua Grevok en tendant une plume rouge.

 _\- C'est une plume de sang ! Je ne toucherai plus jamais à ces trucs_ , refusa violemment Harry.

 _\- Pourquoi un tel refus ?_ S'enquit Ragnok surprit par tant de colère soudaine.

 _\- Dolorès Ombrage me mettait en retenu pour copier des lignes et le message se gravait sur notre peau. Vous voyez ceci ?_ Continua Harry en levant sa main gauche pour que tous puisse voir la cicatrice, _c'est mon message personnalisé « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges ». Depuis, je ne suis pas très amateur de plumes de sang, même ordinaire, de couleur rouge._

 _\- Je vois. Dans notre cas, rien n'est gravé sur votre peau M. Potter. Elle a du user d'un sort noir pour rendre la plume de sang, ainsi car en réalité ces plumes écrivent avec votre propre sang ce qui évite le plantage d'aiguille dans le doigt._

 _\- Aucune trace ?_

 _\- Aucune, je vous le certifie. De plus, vous ne sentirez pas le sang vous être retiré car c'est un procédé magique,_ expliqua patiemment le Directeur.

 _\- Dans ce cas_ … Répondit le brun avec un certaine méfiance dans la voix.

Harry saisit la plume d'une main tremblotante et incertaine mais premier fait rassurant : il ne sentait pas la magie sombre dans cette plume comme dans les autres. Quand il signa la première fois, il manqua de casser la plume tant il était inquiet. La douleur ne se présenta pas, ni même quand il eut fini de signer une trentaine de testaments sur les lignées éteintes et une quarantaine pour les lignées sans héritier. Cela leur prit tout de même quatre heures avec plusieurs poses pour marcher un peu, s'étirer et manger. Le secrétaire du directeur s'était absenté pendant ce temps pour vérifier que tout allait bien dans la banque et s'assurer que tous les employés savaient que la direction était indisponible jusqu'à une durée indéterminée pour un client important. Les gobelins ayant vu Potter entrer plus tôt et partir avec Grevok dans le couloir sans être revenu, commencèrent à en parler entre eux. Knovir confirma la rumeur à quelques employés en signalant que M. Potter était venu prendre son héritage. Beaucoup s'enthousiasmèrent à cette joyeuse nouvelle car de nombreuses voûtes allaient être ouvertes à nouveau. Surtout que leur banque avait la Première Fortune dans le monde magique comme client.

Bill Weasley était le seul sorcier accepté par les gobelins, en tant que briseur de sort car certains coffres recelaient de joyeuses surprises. Au détour d'une conversation, il apprit que Harry Potter était présent pour son héritage. Il alla trouver Knovir pour qu'il lui explique la situation. Avant de répondre à ses questions, le gobelin fit jurer le sorcier sur sa magie de ne rien divulguer sur la présence du jeune héritier à Gringott. Après avoir juré, le gobelin repartit travailler, l'air satisfait. Le roux ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il y avait autant de zèle autour de Harry et surtout, comment se dernier était arrivé ici alors que tous le croyaient chez son oncle et sa tante.

* * *

Voilà ! Première correction finie !

Vous en pensez quoi ?


	2. Alliances

_**BOUH !**_

 **Je profite de la correction pour répondre aux reviews que j'ai raté ou auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu ne sachant pas comment les voir ou comment y répondre. Pour ma défense c'est ma première publication sur le site alors j'étais (et suis toujours) une bleue !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Black Jo :** Merci pour ce commentaire. Le premier en plus, alors il représente beaucoup. Je voulais et veux un Harry responsable et qui s'intéresse au monde magique. Qui se prenne en main et ouvre les yeux sur ce qui l'entour et qu'il puisse se forger lui-même une idée et vision du monde magique. Pour ce qui est des manipulations et manipulateurs... eh bien Harry James Potter ne fait pas les choses comme tout le monde ! :)

 **Lia Kant :** Bon après le passage de Mioox, est-ce que ça va mieux avec les conjugaisons ? Et oui j'ai aimé étoffé par rapport à ce que tu as pu lire ou entendre à la base, ce qui est normal. J'ai procédé a d'autres améliorations grâce à ma Bêta et j'espère qu'elles te plairont. Poutou :p

 **Adenoide :** Je ne sais pas si Bill aurait fait un rapport à Dumby, je ne l'imagine pas comme ça. Cependant en parler à sa famille qu'il a vu ou entendu que Harry était à la banque oui il aurai pu. C'est après que Dumby en aurait eu connaissance grâce à ses acolytes. Pour Molly et ses enfants... le pouvoir de l'argent est immense, même dans la réalité, et nombreux sont ceux près à tout faire pour en avoir plus. Et tu as raison : personne, et encore moins eux, n'apprécierait que l'on pique dans leurs voûtes.

 **Luffynette :** Merci c'est gentil ^^ j'espère que la suite va autant sinon plus te plaire !

 **Chavalie :** Hahaha ne t'en fais pas je ne compte pas m'arrêter là ni plus tard ! L'histoire continue jusqu'à la fin ! Je risque d'avoir quelques irrégularités de publications mais je vais la finir !

 **Voili voilou !**

 **Pour tous les autres, relecteurs ou nouveaux lecteurs, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre Premier**

 **Alliances**

Après une énième pause, Harry entama la troisième pile de papier. D'après Ragnok, il devait y aller calmement pour celle-ci car il fallait de la concentration et beaucoup de sang froid. Etonné, le brun demanda quelle pile c'était.

 _\- Les contrats divers et variés comprenant aussi bien de l'argent que des mariages._

 _\- M-mariage…_ , bégaya Harry en fixant la pile comme si c'était Voldemort en personne.

 _\- Puisque vous semblez lancé dans les projets maritaux, commençons par ceux-ci !_ ricana Grevok. _Nous avons ici un contrat stipulant que la lignée des Malfoys et des Blacks sont liés car chaque héritier Malfoy peut réclamer un Black de son choix comme époux ou épouse._

 _\- Nous ne sommes pas du bétail !_ _Et puis les alliances consanguines n'ont pas bien réussi pour Bellatrix Lestrange et Walburga Black, d'après le portrait de cette dernière. De plus, les deux héritiers restant sont Draco et moi. Je suis sûr qu'il serait d'accord pour annuler ce contrat entre les deux familles, au moins le modifier pour qu'il soit plus… moderne_ , tenta Harry, effrayée à l'idée de finir ses jours avec le Slytherin.

 _\- Très bien, nous pouvons demander dès à présent si les Malfoy sont disponibles pour des modifications_ , proposa le Directeur.

 _\- Oui_ , finissons-en maintenant, approuva Harry avec une assurance qu'il était loin d'avoir.

Ragnok appela la famille par réseau de cheminette et celle-ci arriva quelques instants plus tard. Le trio de blond était parfaitement bien habillé pour la circonstance et avait ce port digne des Malfoys. Harry soupira en rendant un énième papier qu'il avait signé et posa la plume pour boire une gorgée de thé. Grevok lui lança un regard moqueur en classant le document sur la bonne pile qui grandissait alors que l'autre rapetissait. Le jeune homme se leva pour faire face aux nobles Malfoys réprimant un tournis qui n'échappa à personne. Tandis que le brun salua poliment le Lord, sa femme et son fils, les gobelins installèrent une table haute avec un autre service à thé et des gâteaux.

 _\- Noyer sous les lettres d'admiratrices et admirateurs secrets Potter ?_

 _\- Non. Simplement la plus grande fortune du monde sorcier à remettre sur pied en tant qu'héritier_ , répondit platement Harry à sa Némésis qui fulminait.

 _\- Pourquoi nous avoir contacté M. Potter ?_

 _\- Je suis en train de m'occuper de divers contrats, notamment les contrats maritaux entre diverses familles. Celui qui nous concerne est celui qui lie les Familles Black et Malfoy._

 _\- Je le connais. Il est fait pour être profitable aux deux familles, répondit le Lord blond._

 _\- C'est sur ce point que je ne suis pas d'accord. Il est vrai qu'à votre mariage avec votre femme, les Blacks prospéraient encore. Cependant, la venue d'un certain Mage Noir a tué tous les héritiers, y compris dans la branche la plus éloignée et bannie des Tonks. Je me retrouve donc Lord Potter-Black principalement._

 _\- Principalement_ , releva Lucius.

 _\- Oui. Il s'avère que ma généalogie soit très… diverse et puissante, sans compter les héritages reçus en tant que Survivant, ce que je ne comprends toujours pas d'ailleurs…_

 _\- Vous avez vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et la population sorcière vous en est reconnaissante_ , fit froidement le Lord.

 _\- Moi je vois ça plutôt comme le fait de me payer pour avoir tué quelqu'un qui a mal tourné parce que la société sorcière n'a pas été foutue de prendre des décisions_ , cingla Harry d'une voix dure.

Les Malfoys le regardèrent avec une surprise dissimulée que le brun réussi à apercevoir tout de même. Il fallait bien que sept années avec Draco, Snape et Dumbledore servent à quelque chose ! Après plusieurs piquent envoyés par le Lord blond et repoussés par un Harry agacé de ce petit jeu, ils décidèrent de se pencher sur la question du contrat.

 _\- Une alliance entre nos deux familles serait profitable pour…_

 _\- Je vous arrête là immédiatement M. Malfoy ! Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver marié à votre fils Draco et je pense que celui-ci sera d'accord avec moi pour une fois. En plus le contrat n'est profitable que pour vous puisque en me mariant à votre fils, le Sauveur de la communauté sorcière sera lié à votre famille et sera le père de vos descendants, ce qui fait que toute ma fortune sera liée à la votre. Ceci est hors de question ! Je n'ai aucun intérêt à un tel mariage ! Malfoy, qu'en penses-tu ?_ Demanda le brun tout en se tournant vers le jeune blond.

 _\- Vous ne…_

 _\- Je crains, Lord Malfoy, que je m'adresse à votre fils et non à vous. De ce fait, j'aimerai que vous le laissiez prendre la parole et s'exprimer car il est le principal concerné par ce contrat avec moi-même_ , coupa Harry d'une voix froide avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur le jeune Slytherin. _Malfoy, veux-tu être lié à moi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? Sachant que les poisons ne fonctionnent plus sur moi à cause du venin de basilic et les larmes de phénix que j'ai dans le corps, que je résiste naturellement à l'Imperium et que j'ai survécu à une bonne douzaine de sortilèges de la mort dont deux qui m'ont frappés directement ?_

 _\- Non._

Tout le monde avait comprit que dans sa tirade, Harry voulait simplement démontrer qu'ils ne pourraient pas le manipuler pour le conduire au suicide ou au divorce, le laissant sur la paille. Ils ne pourraient pas non plus feindre un empoisonnement sur sa personne. Comme Draco le savait si bien et le répétait souvent « _Potter est increvable !_ ». La réponse du blond rassura tout de même le brun qui le remercia d'un regard. Malfoy semblait lui aussi soulagé de ne pas avoir à supporter le Gryffindor mais il remit rapidement son masque de froideur avant de recommencer à darder un regard noir sur Harry, qui ne se privait pas pour en faire autant.

Lucius n'aimait pas que la situation lui échappe et elle le faisait. Il perdait le moyen de glorifier encore plus sa lignée en liant son fils aux lignées dont héritait le jeune Potter. Car pendant que le jeune homme s'adressait à son fils, il avait eu le temps de voir et d'analyser les chevalières et le bracelet aux différentes armoiries que portait désormais le Survivant. Il lui fallait un plan pour pouvoir mettre la main sur cet empire encore inexploité et aux multiples possibilités.

 _\- Vous savez que ce contrat ne peut être brisé si l'un des partis ne le souhaite pas,_ reprit le Lord fier de sa trouvaille.

 _\- En effet, et je me doute que ce n'est pas dans vos projets que de renoncer à mettre la main sur ma fortune_ , répliqua froidement Harry. _Cependant, j'apprécierai que vous vous souveniez que votre liberté et vos bénéfices dans le monde sorcier ne tiennent qu'à moi._

 _\- Des menaces ?_ Siffla le Lord.

 _\- Non, des faits. Avant que vous ne tentiez une autre pirouette, je tiens à vous signaler que j'avais autant de chance d'être à Gryffindor qu'à Slytherin et que je suis l'unique héritier de ces deux maisons. De plus j'ai eu de nombreuses joutent verbales avec Maître Snape que vous devez bien connaitre puisqu'il est le parrain de votre fils. Je ne suis pas le pauvre petit morceau de viande appelé Sauveur ou Survivant au service de Dumbledore. Je suis Harry, juste Harry, et il est hors de question qu'une société sorcière vieille et mourante me manipule et il en va de même pour vous !_ Cracha-t-il, énervé de ne pas être pris à sa juste valeur. _Votre fils ne me veut pas pour époux, je ne veux pas de votre fils pour époux, il n'y aura donc aucun mariage entre nous._

Harry était furieux et ses yeux verts auraient pu être fatals, s'ils en avaient eu le pouvoir, au Lord blond qui ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire. Draco en était ébahi. Harry Potter, Saint Potter, avait réduit son père au silence ! S'il ne risquait pas de douloureuses représailles, il aurait ri aux éclats. Seulement, il n'allait pas tenté car il allait déjà prendre une bonne leçon pour avoir refuser de se marier à Potter.

Harry ne quittait pas Lucius du regard et bu une gorgée de thé chaud qui le détendit. Il prit son temps pour laisser l'homme bien enregistrer le message qu'il venait de lui balancer. Il s'était emporté mais tant pis, du moment qu'il arrivait à ce qu'il voulait faire, tous les moyens étaient bons à entreprendre. Lucius dut voir qu'il avait déjà son idée sur la question car il soupira silencieusement avant d'attraper sa tasse pour boire une gorgée à son tour. Il laissa le breuvage faire effet avant de briser le silence.

 _\- Avez-vous quelque chose d'équivalent ou de mieux à me proposer, M. Potter ? Car s'il n'en est rien, le contrat actuel restera tel quel._

Harry sourit intérieurement. Il avait réussit à amener Malfoy Père là où il le souhaitait et c'est tout réfléchit qu'il proposa les nouveaux termes du contrat.

 _\- J'aimerai suspendre le contrat pour une durée indéterminée. De cette manière, Draco pourra se marier, avec tout mon soutient, à une personne qu'il souhaitera. Je ferai de même de mon côté. En tant que Lord, vous n'êtes sans ignorer que suite à cette guerre, l'Angleterre magique a perdu beaucoup de ses héritiers et de ses familles. J'ai un projet qui vise tous les sangs-mêlés et les nés-moldus, ainsi que les sangs-purs s'ils le souhaitent pour leur apprendre la société sorcière. De ce fait, le monde magique ne sera pas mis en péril par de nouveaux arrivants qui ne comprennent pas nos mœurs. Il faudra également retirer tous les enfants magiques des orphelinats et accepter petit à petit les hybrides et les créatures magiques._

 _\- Nous parlions mariage et vous me parlez maintenant politique,_ souligna Lucius.

 _\- Je vise bien plus large, je vous parle de sauver le monde magique M. Malfoy. Mon père avait un niveau magique inférieur au mien et j'en aurais eu un plus faible s'il s'était marié à une sang-pur. La société sorcière, pour sa magie, à besoin de sang neuf. La consanguinité est trop présente et dangereuse pour nous, il suffit de voir ce que Bellatrix est devenue. On ne cite qu'elle mais ils sont nombreux et avec le refus de votre caste d'intégrer entièrement les né-moldus et les sangs-mêlés dans vos cercles, nous fonçons tête baissée dans le mur._

 _\- Où voulez-vous en venir M. Potter ?_ , intervint pour la première fois Narcissa.

 _\- C'est très simple. Laissez votre fils se marier avec qui il veut, sans prendre en compte son statut sanguin. Pareil s'il s'entiche d'un hybride ou d'une créature magique. Laissez-le faire sa vie ! Le sang neuf enrichira celui des Malfoys et la magie se combinera aisément à celle de son conjoint ou de sa conjointe pour, par la suite, donner une lignée avec un héritage magique plus sain et plus fort. De cette manière, vous garantirez la prospérité magique de votre famille et réduirez le taux de risque d'avoir un Malfoy cracmol ou totalement idiot comme peuvent être les héritiers Crabbe ou Goyle._

 _\- C'est un point à étudier_ , concéda difficilement le Lord. _Que viendrez-vous faire dans cette union ? Car il faut garder des liens entre les deux familles_ , rajouta-t-il, ne perdant pas de vue l'aspect financier de ce contrat.

 _\- J'y viens._ _Je souhaiterai rencontrer cette personne tout d'abord puis, si la personne choisie n'est pas un, ou une, sang-pur ou n'a pas de fortune conséquente, pour ne pas que cela soit un problème pour votre famille, je cèderai une voûte. S'il devient calice, la fortune vampirique étant très importante, je n'apporterai rien en gallions mais je cèderais des œuvres d'arts, certains artefacts magiques ou propriétés… Une sorte de dot._

 _\- C'est en effet très intéressant…_

 _\- Vous êtes réticent_ , remarqua Harry.

\- _Le contrat stipule clairement des lignées sur le long terme._

 _\- Oh oui, excusez-moi ! J'étais tellement pris par le fait de ne pas me marier à votre fils que j'ai oublié cet aspect._

 _\- Je te fais si peur Potter ?_ le nargua le jeune blond.

 _\- Non Malfoy mais je nous vois mal marié et faire des galipettes pour donner une descendance. Imagine, de merveilleux Gryffindors blonds aux yeux verts_ , le railla Harry.

Draco se figea quand son esprit imagina des petits bruns aux yeux gris ou vert courant partout dans un tapage monstrueux en pleine réception. L'image donna des frissons au riche héritier qui encouragea sa Némésis à poursuivre sous les regards moqueurs de sa mère et de son père.

 _\- Et quand votre lignée et la mienne seront un peu plus solides, avec plusieurs enfants pour garder les Nobles Maisons Mères, nous pourrons envisager des mariages. Chacun de mes enfants héritera d'une Maison. Il n'y aura pas de Potter-Black-Prince-Gryffindor-Slytherin mais un Potter, un Black, un Prince, un Slytherin et un Gryffindor. Evidemment les enfants adoptés par le lien du sang pourront également faire l'affaire. Je ne veux pas que mes descendants se battent pour l'héritage. Chacun aura sa part._

Les Malfoy trouvèrent l'idée bonne. D'abord, renforcer la puissance de la famille elle-même avec des mariages autres qu'aux sangs-purs puis par la suite, autoriser à nouveau des mariages entre les deux familles pour garder une entente et entière collaboration entre elles. Cependant, une malédiction pesait sur la famille aux cheveux blonds : chaque couple ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul enfant. Tant que l'enfant vivait, la mère donnerait naissance à un mort-né.

 _\- Malheureusement, il se trouve que vos idées sont caduques. Nous n'aurons pas d'autres enfants et je pense que Draco n'aura qu'un seul enfant, tout comme ses descendants. Ce serait bien trop long pour redonner du sang neuf à la lignée Malfoy et donc, non profitable pour nous,_ rajouta Lucius, l'air sombre.

 _\- Lady Malfoy, vous êtes encore jeune et votre vie est loin d'être terminée_ , répondit Harry doucement.

Les deux époux se regardèrent un instant et Narcissa prit la parole.

 _\- Je ne peux concevoir._

 _\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact_ , sourit Harry. _Vous et votre époux ne pouvez concevoir plus d'un enfant par une faute faite par les ancêtres de votre époux._

Les Malfoys sursautèrent de stupeur aux connaissances de l'héritier Potter.

 _\- Serait-ce donc de ma faute ?_ Répliqua Lucius, tentant de se ressaisir.

 _\- Non. Celle de vos ancêtres. Il y a néanmoins un contre-sort,_ rajouta Harry avec malice.

 _\- J'ai tout essayé_ , se borna le Lord.

 _\- Non… Serait-ce possible_ , murmura Draco songeur. _Mais c'est tellement simple…_

 _\- En effet. Pourtant, aucun des Malfoys n'y a pensé car ce n'est pas dans les habitudes d'un Malfoy_ , ricana le brun.

 _\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous enfin ?!_

 _\- Mère, il y a un moyen très simple !_

 _\- Draco, c'est impossible !_

 _\- Père, on est maudit parce qu'un Malfoy s'est refusé à une vélane qui l'avait pour compagnon. Elle en est morte et à partir de ce jour, il n'y eut qu'un seul héritier. Les parents de son amant avaient bien sûr refusés de bénir l'union. Sous la pression familiale, il a rejeté son âme sœur désignée par la Magie._

 _\- Ce qui signifie que si tu te maries à une créature magique et que nous bénissons cette union, la lignée Malfoy pourra à nouveau avoir plusieurs enfants ?_ Réalisa Lucius avec horreur. _C'est absurde ! Ce serait trop simple !_

 _\- En effet ça semble bien trop simple mais c'est pourtant le cas. Les deux amants s'aimaient d'un amour indéfectible mais les parents les ont séparés en obligeant leur fils à se marier avec une sorcière qu'ils avaient choisis. De part sa nature magique, la vélane mourut de ne pouvoir vire avec son âme sœur et le fils succomba à son chagrin quelque temps après. Ma mère m'a sauvé par amour face à Voldemort. Votre malédiction, tout comme ma protection, c'est de la vieille magie._

 _\- Comment vous pouvez en savoir autant_ _?_ S'exclama Narcissa, ahurie que le jeune Potter en sache autant.

 _\- Cela, chère Narcissa, c'est parce que ma mère étudiait l'ancienne magie et que j'ai trouvé un de ses travaux en troisième année. Rémus Lupin l'avait gardé et me l'a donné. Elle travaillait sur une manière de me protéger car elle connaissait la prophétie. Cela l'a mené vers l'ancienne magie et elle s'est intéressée à la malédiction des Malfoys pour mieux comprendre cette magie tombée dans l'oubli. Elle savait comment vous aider mais n'a jamais eu le temps de le faire. Ses recherches étant scellées, j'étais le seul qui pouvait les lire. M. Lupin ne voyait que « Donne-le à Harry » sur les parchemins._

Après de grandes hypothèses et de bavardages, ils décidèrent de commencer à modifier le contrat pour appliquer la théorie du Gryffindor. L'absence de mariage entre Harry et Draco était pour aider la famille Malfoy à renouveler son sang et sa magie. On pouvait lire à présent que le dit-contrat était suspendu jusqu'à ce que le sang des Malfoys et des Blacks soit à nouveau sain. Les détails sur les aides qu'apportera Harry à Draco lors de son mariage furent également notifiés. Malheureusement, le jeune Potter dut céder sur le fait qu'au moment où les deux lignées seraient purgées, les Blacks devront des dédommagements pécuniaires aux Malfoys s'ils refusaient un mariage avec les blonds. Plusieurs autres complexités furent négociées et notées et la famille Malfoy expliqua en reconnaissance à Harry toutes les subtilités relatives à l'élaboration des contrats de mariage sorciers. Au bout de presque trois heures depuis le début de l'entretien avec le trio blond, les signatures mirent un point final à leur rencontre. Harry était épuisé par tant de joutes verbales et de réflexions pour tirer au mieux profit des Malfoys et pour ne pas perdre la face devant eux.

La famille remercia le brun et au moment de dire au revoir Harry tendit la main à Draco, tout deux sachant la symbolique de ce geste. Le Slytherin fixait cette main sans bouger, rendant Harry mal à l'aise malgré le fait qu'il ne laissait rien paraître. Puis le blond secoua la tête et finit par serrer la main tendue, soulageant le brun qui sourit. Ils disparurent enfin par la cheminée dans un mélange de crépitement de feu et de lueur verte.

Harry put désormais se détendre et laisser tomber le masque sérieux qu'il avait revêtit avant de soupirer tout en s'étirant. Il était fatigué comme jamais. Il se concentra sur les banquiers et vit les quatre gobelins lui faire un grand sourire avant de s'écarter pour dévoiler la table basse pleine de papiers et de documents.

 _\- On continue M. Potter ?_

 _\- Grevok, ne me souriez plus jamais si c'est pour me dire ça juste après_ , grommela Harry en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil.

 _\- Si je vous écoutais, je ne sourirai plus de ma vie_ , plaisanta joyeusement le petit homme.

 _\- Et en plus ça vous fait rire !_

 _\- Je ne vais pas en pleurer_ , s'offusqua faussement Grevok tout en tendant un document.

Ils passèrent ainsi de longues heures à signer, rejeter, annuler, modifier des documents divers et variés quand enfin le dernier de la pile fut placé sur une autre sans passer par Harry. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et quand il en demanda la raison, Ragnok expliqua qu'il faisait partie de la pile dont ils parleraient le lendemain. Car il était déjà tard, ou tôt selon le point de vue. Harry eut un rendez-vous pour le lendemain mais pas avant onze heures du matin car ils avaient tous envie de dormir. Knovir lui tendit une lettre pour obtenir une chambre à un petit hôtel non loin, sans avoir à payer ni à réserver. Pour les cas extrêmes, les gobelins avaient des chambres réservés pour le personnel ou les clients qui en avaient besoin.

Harry remercia les créatures et sortit de la banque qui était vide depuis longtemps. Du moins en apparence car le brun aperçut du coin de l'œil une ombre. Quand il se tourna, il n'y avait plus personne à part le guichetier de nuit. Le héro du monde sorcier avait peu de doute sur le fait que l'ombre n'était pas le fruit de sa fatigue. « Un vampire sans doute » pensa-t-il, tout en saluant un Auror qui veillait l'entrée de la banque. L'homme ne sembla pas remarquer que le sourire du Survivant était purement ironique. Gringotts était célèbre en tant que « La plus grande Banque du Monde Magique » et non comme une simple banque du monde sorcier. Le Ministère ne pouvait pas tout contrôler et le brun était persuadé que le peuple gobelin n'allait pas refuser à des créatures l'accès à la banque, d'autant plus s'ils étaient des vampires. Ces derniers étant réputés pour avoir des richesses traversant les âges.

Harry marchait dans les rues sombres, plongé dans ses pensées, un simple sourire sur les lèvres. La politique vis-à-vis des créatures magiques exercée par les gobelins le satisfaisait pleinement. Quoique, s'ils appliquaient la même que le Ministère de la Magie Anglais, ce serait déplacé, étant eux-mêmes de créatures magiques. Cela lui convenait parfaitement au vue de tous les changements qu'il comptait effectuer. Bien qu'il n'ait rien demandé, il avait désormais plusieurs sièges au Magenmagot grâce à son nouvel héritage et à son statut de Sauveur, et il allait les utiliser allègrement pour changer la société actuelle : faire du Monde Sorcier d'Angleterre le Monde Magique d'Angleterre, réunissant sous une même bannière et avec les mêmes droits tous les êtres dotés de magie.

Il entra dans le petit hôtel situé juste avant l'Allée des Embrumes et tendit le message. A la vue du sceau du directeur de la banque et de qui était dans son petit hôtel, le gérant lui proposa sa meilleure chambre et lui indiqua les horaires des repas. Harry signala qu'il ignorait à quelle heure il se lèverait donc qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de le comptabiliser. Par contre, il demanda à être réveillé vers dix heures à cause de son rendez-vous de onze heures à la banque. Le gérant prit note et l'amena devant la porte de sa chambre avant de le saluer. D'un _Tempus_ Harry prit peur et sauta dans le lit où il s'endormit aussitôt.

Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Slytherin-Prince dormait, un petit sourire aux lèvres, éclairé par la lueur de l'heure apparue magiquement : 03:12. Le sortilège finit par s'éteindre, plongeant à nouveau la chambre dans le noir et le silence le plus complet. Au bout d'un long moment, Harry laissa échapper une larme dans son sommeil et commença à s'agiter. Dans l'ombre, une main blanche et froide recueillit la perle d'eau et deux yeux rouges luisant fixaient le corps du garçon qui gémissait de peur.

\- _Shh Harry… Shh… C'est fini Harry. Je suis là._

Harry se calma à progressivement et replongea dans un sommeil serein, la main glacée serrant les siennes.

* * *

 **Alors ?** **Vous en pensez quoi de la correction ? Bon ce chapitre là il n'y a pas grand chose en plus comparé au premier mais bon... il y a moins de fautes non ? xD**

 **Les vacances approchant il est possible que les corrections apparaissent plus vite... peut-être la suite aussi si vous êtes sage ^^**


	3. Il promet

J'ai trouvé comment faire un message au début de ma fic ! *-* Oui ça m'a pris un peu de temps mais j'ai trouvé et c'est tout con -_-'' Bref.

Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'ai un sourire con en ayant vu que ça vous plait ! Je suis trop heureuse que vous soyez autant dedans !

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 **Serpent d'ombre :** Waa merci pour ton comme il me fait super plaisir :D

 **Lia Kant :** Désolée si les changements de temps te perturbes mais j'écris comme ça. J'essaye parfois de les changer mais il y a des moments ça fait moche donc voilà… Ravie que les petites retouches te plaisent en tout cas ! C'était une de mes grandes préoccupations : est-ce que ça ne va pas trop vite ou trop lentement ?

 **Espe29 :** Ravie que tu aimes ! Merci. Des commentaires simples et positifs n'hésite pas à m'en envoyer :D

 **Black Jo :** YES ! Review positive sur l'entretien avec les Malfoy ! J'avoue elle me faisait peur cette partie. Oui j'ai voulu faire un Harry qui retombe sur ses pattes pas uniquement quand on essaye de le tuer. Quand à ses amours ce sera un homme. La fic aura du gay comme de l'hétéro, j'essaye de mélanger un peu pour satisfaire tout le monde mais c'est pas simple '

Voili Voilou place au chapitre 2 !

 **Chapitre Deuxième**

 **Il promet.**

Harry se réveilla aux coups sur sa porte de chambre. Il tâtonna près de lui quand il entendit ses lunettes tomber. Il laissa échapper un grognement avant de finalement s'asseoir pour se frotter les yeux. Les coups avaient cessés mais le brun savait que la personne patientait. Il se mit sur ses pieds…

 _Craack_

Le brun retira aussitôt son pied mais le mal était fait : il n'avait plus de lunettes. Lui qui avait si bien dormi le réveille était un enchaînement de bourdes et grognements. Un peignoir sur le dos il partit à la recherche de la poignée de porte et ouvrit cette dernière d'un coup, ravi d'y arriver. Enfin il l'était jusqu'à ce que son orteil y passe. Réprimant un cri et quelques jurons colorés le Survivant fit un grand sourire à la masse floue devant lui. Le gérant du sourire à son tour et lui déposa un plateau de nourriture pour son premier repas de la journée. Après un bref échange mais fort sympathique l'homme se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Ah attendez !

\- Oui M. Potter ?

\- Vous avez quelqu'un de disponible entre la fin de mon repas et onze heures ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Bah je viens de marcher sur mes lunettes et je m'apprête à passer la journée dans une banque à signer des papiers…

\- Je vois. Angie vous accompagnera chez l'opticien. Elle frappera à dix heure et demi cela vous convient-il ?

\- Parfait ! Merci.

Harry ferma la porte, tout content et se précipita sur son petit déjeuner. Ce fut sportif ! La tartine qui tapait à côté de la bouche, le beurre qui voulait pas écouter et se tartinait sur la table, sans parler du thé qui n'a pu être bu qu'à moitié l'autre ayant fini sur les cuisses nus du brun qui ne pu retenir un cri et saut à la brûlure. Vint ensuite la douche et l'habillage mais pour c'est dernier c'était plus simple car Harry n'avait pas à se coiffer et pour s'habiller… n'en parlons pas.

Quand Angie frappa à la porte et vu l'état du Héro elle s'écroula de rire sur la chaise à gauche de l'entrée. Elle se calma légèrement et se présenta au jeune homme qui la salua joyeusement en retour… en fixant la commode. Un fou rire plus loin et quelques coups de baguette, Angie attrapa Harry pour se précipiter chez l'opticien. Dans l'escalier le brun finit par rater la dernière marche ce qui manqua de le faire tomber mais la femme le sauva in extremis. Dans la rue Harry fut l'attraction des jeunes enfants qui pouffaient de le voir si aveugle. Harry n'en avait rien à faire car il n'y pouvait rien si la vue des Potter était pitoyable.

Après avoir prit la porte en pleine tête Angie l'ayant « oubliée », il finit par s'asseoir face au professionnel qui lui tendit un paire de prêt le temps de discuter. Harry poussa un soupire joyeux qui fit pouffer la femme et le médecin. Harry resta figé à la vue d'Angie qui le regarda curieusement.

\- Quoi ? J'ai un épi ?

\- Tes cheveux…

\- Ouiii ?

\- Tu as les mêmes cheveux que ma mère, souffla Harry.

Sa remarque lança un blanc dans le magasin et le brun s'excusa aussitôt, il était juste très surpris. Angie le rassura d'un sourire et ils se concentrèrent sur la suite. Harry passa de nombreux tests et le résultat fut le port de lunettes à vie. Il s'en doutait mais n'avait put s'empêcher d'espérer. Il ressortit avec ses éternelles lunettes rondes qu'Angie trouvait affreuse et ne se retint pas pour lui dire.

\- Tu as des yeux magnifiques que tu caches derrière ces immondes lunettes, tu ne te coiffe pas, tu ne sais pas t'habiller… tu es sur d'être un Lord ? Non parce que Zabini, Nott ou Malfoy eux y arrivent !

\- Ils n'ont pas vécu onze ans dans un placard et six autres à se battre contre Face de Serpent. Sans compter que mes vêtements sont les anciens de mon cousin.

\- Juste a la vue des fringue je ne veux pas voir ton cousin, grimaça Angie faisant rire Harry. Bon je te dépose où ?

\- A la banque mais je peux y aller seule elle est assez repérable, sourit le brun.

\- Enlève tes lunettes et redit moi ça qu'on rigole !

La boutade les fit rire et ils se séparèrent à l'entrée de la banque. Harry, capuchon sur la tête depuis sa sortie de l'auberge, entra dans le hall principal. Il y avait un grand brouhaha qu'il quitta avec joie en prenant le couloir de la veille. Il repassa les différentes portes avant d'entrer dans celle de la direction. Knovir le salua et l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau où Ragnok préparait déjà le thé. Grevok et Gripsec entrèrent à leur tour à onze heure vingt. Harry s'excusa pour son retard en racontant ses péripéties du levé. Il ne manqua aucun regard moqueur mais les ignora. Après tout lui ne se serait pas gêné pour rire aux éclats.

\- Hier nous nous apprêtions à enchaîner sur cette pile, annonça Grevok.

\- Oui. La dernière !

\- Ah non c'est la dernière en apparence mais ensuite il va falloir parler de vos projets et commencer à monter les dossiers et remplir des formulaires pour lancer les procédures.

\- Gripsec, j'avais déjà du mal avec Grevok hier mais si vous commencez à vous y mettre je vais mourir !

\- Pas avant d'avoir écris votre testament M. Potter, répliqua dans la foulée Ragnok appuyé de son secrétaire.

Harry soupira un grand coup avant de se redresser pour attraper la plume de sang de la veille et tendre la main vers Grevok. Le gobelin lui mit le papier et Harry lut un problème de carré floral dépassant chez une de ses propriétés et l'ancien propriétaire avait commencé une démarche pour porter plainte.

\- Sérieux ? Abandonnez-moi ça, c'est ridicule.

\- Je préviens votre avocat de la famille dans ce cas.

\- Attendez parce que je suis sur qu'il y a d'autres cas dans le genre. On va tout lui envoyer d'un coup. Je refuse d'être le seul à galérer dans la paperasse !

\- Peut-être mais si l'avocat est présent il pourra se charger d'une partie des papiers pendant que vous ferez le reste.

\- Il vient quand ?

Les gobelins eurent un rictus semblant sourire face au changement de décision radicale du jeune homme. Les créatures commencèrent donc à trier avec Harry les cas avec un « K » majuscule, comme Harry les appela, et les cas d'avocat. Le brun était fier de ses jeux de mots pourris mais qui le motiva à continuer. Le tri pratiquement terminé fut interrompu par une voix grave et sombre.

\- Lord Potter-Black, salua la voix. Je vous rencontre enfin. J'ai terminé la mise en application des dossiers traités la veille. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire.

\- Comment vous êtes entré ?

La question directe du jeune homme arracha un petit rire à l'homme qui se détacha du seul angle de la salle qui était plongé dans l'obscurité. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année en sortit. Il était grand et solide dans une robe de sorcier noir et violet sombre. Ses mains fines et blanches tenaient une pile de dossiers comme s'ils ne pesaient rien. Les cheveux raides, mi-long noirs tombaient en mèches sur ses yeux rubis. La peau blanche, lisse et parfaite forma une fossette sous le sourire de l'homme mais Harry n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Non, Potter fixait la dentition parfaite au deux canines légèrement plus longues que la normal.

\- Vous êtes vampire, finit par articuler Harry.

\- A quoi le voyez-vous ? Les canines ?

\- Non aux couleurs.

La réponse du brun fit rire le vampire qui s'installa à ses côtés en posant sa pile de papier. Harry fut ravi de le voir en ouvrir un et le feuilleter. Oui c'est enfantin comme réaction mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il se replongea à son tour dans ses papiers et eut le plaisir d'en donner beaucoup au vampire. Celui-ci les empilait sur un tas à côté de celui qu'il avait prit avec lui. Les gobelins écrivaient de nombreuses choses et beaucoup de « stagiaire » de la banque durent faire les messagers entre les services pour que tout ce qui est approuvé par Harry, Ragnok et le vampire soit fait dans l'immédiat. Vampire…

\- Dites, comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Ah ! M. Potter demande enfin ! Votre esprit s'embrouille avec les termes avocats et vampires qui reviennent trop souvent ?

\- Non. Simplement, je connais tout le monde ici sauf vous alors que vous êtes l'avocat de ma famille. Ce papier est pour vous.

\- Merci. Comte Alexeï Dorofeïev, Lord Potter.

\- Comte ? Comme Dracula ?

\- Vlad s'est fait décapiter par son meilleur ami pour cesser les bains de sang il y a de cela quelques années déjà.

\- Ah bon ? Qui est-ce ? Est-il en vie ?

\- Oui il est en vie puisqu'il vous sert d'avocat, sourit Alexeï à pleine dent.

\- Ah d'accord. Euh… QUOI ?!

\- Ne me regardé pas ainsi M. Potter. Vous avez été élu pour tuer un mage noir, moi c'était pour tuer mon meilleur ami qui avait sombré dans la folie. Chacun sa prophétie, soupira le vampire les yeux dans le vague.

\- Ah non ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est juste que waouh ! Vous êtes vieux, s'exclama Harry.

\- Est-ce un compliment, plaisanta le comte.

\- Non pardon je manque de tact et de politesse depuis votre arrivé. Désolé. Mais vous paressez jeune, à peine plus âgé que moi.

\- On appelle ça l'immortalité, le railla le vampire.

\- Oui je sais mais quand même. Enfin vous comprenez non ?

\- Oui. Je ne fais que vous embêter.

Le rire du vampire raisonna à nouveau dans la salle et Harry fit la moue. Les papiers superficiels furent terminés à une heure et demie de l'après-midi. Ils décidèrent de faire une pause repas suite à la proposition du vampire qui en avait, selon lui, assez d'entendre le tintamarre que produisait l'estomac de son client.

Un repas que le jeune Lord avalait avec plaisir. Le sourire du vampire se figea et il sortit une lettre de son manteau pour la tendre à Harry sans un mot. Il ne savait pas si c'était le bon moment mais quand serait-ce ? La lettre s'était faite de plus en plus lourd c'est dernier temps et il ne pouvait plus attendre de la donner. Certes il est vampire, son cœur ne battait plus depuis des centaines d'années mais il était toujours là. Immobile, silencieux, mais il le gardait précieusement. James lui avait fait promettre de bloquer le plus possible les problèmes que son fils risquait d'avoir en tant que Lord. Il avait promis. Lily lui avait fait promettre de préserver au possible le cœur et l'amour de son fils, ne le laissant pas à n'importe qui. Il avait promis. Il avait tout fait pour le jeune garçon de loin, derrière un bureau. Mais maintenant il pouvait être avec lui. Alexeï ne pouvait que se souvenir du bébé tendant les bras vers lui à chacune de ses visites alors que d'habitude les enfants pleuraient de peur. Lui il souriait.

Sirius Black était venu le voir un jour. Il sentait la folie le gagner et rien ne pouvait y changer sauf un lien avec un vampire. Cependant l'homme n'était pas son calice. Il n'a pu que l'accompagner, l'aider en étant présent dans ses crises de plus en plus récentes. Un soir Sirius était venu. Il lui avait demandé de l'aider : son vampire ne voulait pas de lui. Sirius sentait l'attraction grandir tout comme le vampire en tant normal mais celui-ci l'ignorait. D'après Sirius la haine était trop forte. Les crises s'intensifièrent et devinrent plus violentes qu'à l'accoutumé. Quand l'animagus apprit pour Harry au ministère il y accourut sans réfléchir. Il était mort. Mais Alexeï avait promis. Le comte lui avait promis que le jour venu il fasse d'Harry son héritier unique. Car plus que tout, plus que le vampire qui lui était destiné, plus que sa vie, Sirius aimait son filleul. Une fois Sirius immobile dans un cercueil d'acajou Alexeï avait du le donner au vampire qui haïssait son destiné. Il se rappela du visage brisé du vampire cette nuit là alors que les cris d'Harry raisonnaient encore dans sa tête.

Il avait revu ce vampire une fois, après la guerre. Il se faisait passer pour mort et vivait sa vie autour du cercueil de bois précieux sans jamais oser l'ouvrir.

Le comte Dorofeïev se concentra à nouveau sur le jeune Potter qui ouvrait la lettre en tremblant. Harry avait reconnu l'écriture en italique à l'encre bleu de son parrain. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était mort. « Ma faute. Combien le sont par ma faute ? » Pensa Harry avant de se secouer pour ne pas y repenser. Il déplia le parchemin et lu la lettre.

* * *

 _Harry,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus à tes côtés et ne pourrai plus l'être. Tu connais le problème de ma famille : à vouloir être pur il y a eut trop d'unions consanguines. La folie est devenue un trait chez nous. Bellatrix est née avec, elle a eut la plus grosse part et Azkaban ne l'a pas arrangée. Narcissa ne risque rien d'après les médecins quand sa mère la dépister._

 _Moi c'est différent._

 _Il y a toujours eu un risque mais mon emprisonnement n'a pas contribué à ma sainteté d'esprit. J'ai commencé à faire des crises peu avant ta naissance mais ton arrivée fut un baume au cœur et à mon esprit. Cependant la mort de tes parents et la prison m'ont définitivement perdu. A ma sortie je ne passais pas une journée sans hurler de douleur dans la lutte contre la folie._

 _J'ai rencontré Alexeï quand j'ai appris que les Potter m'avaient laissé quelque chose. J'ai appris qu'un vampire pouvait me sauver en me prenant pour calice. Je ne suis pas celui d'Alexeï mais j'ai cherché encore et encore mon vampire. Celui qui me sauverait, celui qui me rendrait heureux et que j'aimerai de tout mon être._

 _Je l'ai trouvé Harry. J'ai trouvé mon sauveur qui finalement s'est avéré être mon bourreau. Quand un vampire et un calice se rencontre et qu'ils savent ce qu'ils représentent pour l'autre le Premier Lien se crée. Ainsi j'étais attiré par lui et inversement. Cependant alors que mon amour pour lui et la culpabilité de ce que j'ai fait lors de notre passé commun me menaient vers lui inlassablement, ce ne fut pas son cas._

 _Il ne me détestait pas. Il me haïssait et me hait sans doute toujours autant aujourd'hui. Je suis revenu vers lui comme Gryffindor revenait vers Slytherin sans répit. La porte me claquait au nez après des insultes. Puis elle se fermait sans un mot. Jusqu'au jour où elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Ma folie et mon amour de calice m'ont convaincu que s'était parce qu'il n'était pas là, qu'il allait finir par revenir et m'ouvrir la porte même pour la refermer en suivant._

 _Je suis resté à sa porte deux jours et deux nuits. Lors de la deuxième je l'ai entendu avec un autre homme. Cette nuit là Alexeï est allé le voir pour savoir comment ça se passait puisque je n'étais pas revenu vers lui. La fureur d'Alexeï… je te souhaite de jamais la voir. J'étais comateux mais je sais qu'il m'a ramené à son château. Cette nuit là, alors que mon vampire prenait du plaisir avec un autre je hurlais enchainé à un mur sous la surveillance du comte._

 _J'ai perdu la raison. C'est dans un bref éclair de lucidité que je t'écris cette lettre. Bella ne m'a pas tué cette nuit là Harry. Ce n'était qu'une illusion pour me faire disparaitre, pour que tu ne voies pas ma folie._

 _Je t'aime Harry. Tu es le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. Pour cela je souhaite que tu utilise la fiole de sang à mon nom dans la voûte des Black. Utilise-le pour faire de moi ton père tout comme James. Je comprendrais ton refus. Mais je t'ai toujours imaginé avec la prestance d'un Black._

 _Je me sens partir à nouveau… Pardonne-moi Harry de n'avoir su être à tes côtés. Je t'aime Harry. Je t'aime._

 _Ton parrain,_

 _Sirius Orion Black._

* * *

A la fin de la lettre Harry devait relire plusieurs fois à cause des larmes qui l'empêchaient de voir. Son parrain est vivant mais son parrain est devenu fou. Le vampire l'a rejeté. Le vampire l'a condamné. Ce n'étais pas de sa faute, ça n'a jamais été de sa faute… c'est ce vampire qui lui à prit Sirius ! Sa dernière famille !

La fureur de l'héritier se fit sentir dans toute la banque qui tremblait. Dans le bureau le mobilier volait, les verres éclataient furieusement et la magie se déchaînait. Il n'y eut qu'un cri de rage, un cri de haine et de désespoir.

 **\- JE VAIS LE TUER !**

Puis comme elle est venue la magie s'estompa, les tremblements cessèrent, et il n'y eut que du silence alors qu'Harry sombrait dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Bon voilà ! Je tiens à signaler que le pilori n'est plus d'actualité ! Surtout que je risque une indigestion de légume et d'être dans l'incapacité d'écrire la suite… sauf si vous n'aimez plus…

Reviews ?


	4. Nouvelles Souffrances

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je ne peux pas trop répondre sur les dernières mais juste vous dire que vous m'amusez beaucoup avec vos suppositions alors que moi je sais tout *-*

Merci encore pour vos reviews et voici le chapitre suivant !

* * *

 **Chapitre Troisième**

 **Nouvelles Souffrances.**

Harry papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement en grognant contre un mal de tête. Il se demanda comment il était arrivé sur le canapé quand il vit la lettre soigneusement pliée à côté de lui. La colère monta mais il l'a réprima. Inutile de se donner des migraines pour un mort-vivant futur mort-total. Le brun s'assit en douceur et tourna la tête vers le fauteuil où lisait le vampire.

\- Alexeï ?

\- Oui Potter ?

\- Vous connaissiez Sirius, affirma Harry.

\- Erreur : Je connais Sirius.

\- Il est mort, souffla l'héritier la tristesse bloquant sa gorge.

\- Vraiment ?

Harry tourna si vite la tête que le vampire grimaça au craquement sonore des cervicales. Les yeux brillaient intensément d'espoir qu'il en était touchant. Ils étaient seul dans la pièce, les gobelins profitant de l'évanouissement du plus jeune pour faire un tour dans la banque et vérifier que tout allait bien. Alexeï tandis la lettre et demanda à son client de la lire à nouveau. Harry obéit sans poser de question puis s'arrêta sur une phrase passé à la trappe à cause de la colère.

« _Je t'aime Harry. Tu es le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. […] Utilise-le pour faire de moi ton père tout comme James._ »

Sirius le considérait comme son fils. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Son père allait-il mal le prendre ? Comment savoir ? Il avait la Pierre de Résurrection mais elle est perdue quelque part dans la forêt interdite. Il avait laissé tomber le seul moyen de savoir si ses parents lui en voudraient.

Voyant le dilemme du jeune homme, Alexeï sortit de sa poche une petite sacoche en velours qu'il lui tendit. Curieux Harry la saisit et l'ouvrit pour découvrir une petite pierre qu'il connaissait très bien. Il l'a fit tomber sur sa main et hésita de longues minutes en la fixant avant de la tourner.

La pièce devint plus froide et brumeuse. Quatre personnes sortirent du nuage avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse. Harry sourit en voyant ses parents, Rémus et Tonks. Ils prirent de ses nouvelles poliment puis le silence se fit. Ils savaient pourquoi ils étaient là mais c'était à Harry d'en parler, c'était sa décision.

\- Pourquoi Sirius n'est pas venu, finit-il par demander.

\- Harry, une personne dans le coma ou inconsciente ne peut prendre ce passage. Il n'y a que les morts qui le peuvent, expliqua doucement Lily.

\- Il n'est pas mort alors, sourit Harry.

\- Il n'est pas vivant non plus, répondit Rémus tristement. Il dormira ainsi aussi longtemps que son vampire vivra.

\- C'est la malédiction des calices, reprit Tonks. Un calice est unique à un vampire, ainsi il ne peut se laisser mourir ni mourir de vieillesse. Tout comme un vampire il doit être tué, même si la mort de l'un provoque celle de l'autre.

\- Mais il y a un espoir !

\- Compte pas la dessus, grogna son sosie plus âgé.

\- James, s'indigna Lily en mettant une tape derrière la tête de son époux faisant glousser les autres présents.

Il s'en suivit d'une conversation plus légère et calme où Harry apprit à mieux connaitre ses parents et inversement. Il leur donna les dernières nouvelles et Rémus lui demanda de faire attention en présence des Weasley et de Dumbledore. Nymphadora nuança les propos de son époux en expliquant que certains rouquins voyaient la lycanthropie de Rémus d'un mauvais œil. Harry fut choqué avant de se rappeler l'épisode de Molly à la banque et de le raconter. Il y eut une ambiance glaciale en quelques secondes.

\- Ils n'ont aucuns droits sur notre patrimoine ! Bande de parasites ! N'oublis pas de les suivre en justice et de les mettre plus bas que terre ! Surtout ce vieillard manipulateur de mes deux, s'égosilla James furieux.

\- JAMES POTTER ! Comment tu parles devant ton fils, s'indigna sa femme les poings sur les hanches.

\- Pardon chéri, balbutia piteusement le chef des Maraudeurs.

\- D'un autre côté il a raison, gronda Rémus.

Harry qui riait aux éclats se calma à la voix de son second parrain pour le regarder. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Lycanthrope dans la vie, lycanthrope dans la mort : un loup au pelage noisette grondait, les yeux d'or communiquaient toute sa colère. Il était impressionnant et sa taille n'arrangeait rien : il arrivait à l'épaule de Rémus.

\- Harry et si on parlait du pourquoi nous sommes là ?

Le changement de sujet aurait pu marcher si Tonks n'avait pas été si maladroite. Cela partait d'une bonne intention mais tout fut réduit au silence instantanément. Harry se redressa dans le fauteuil sous le regard tendre de sa mère et encourageant des autres.

\- Parrain m'a… Sirius m'a dit que… enfin que… je… nous…

\- Je vois, gloussa James avant de se prendre une énième tape sur la tête avec un « James ! » de Lily.

\- Ce que veut dire James c'est que tu n'as pas à t'en faire, on t'écoute. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ta famille louveteau.

\- Ma famille ?

\- C'est ainsi que tu nous vois non ? Sauf si tu préfère ce lourdaud de Vernon et Pétu-la-bécasse ?

\- James, répéta Lily cette fois avec le sourire.

\- Non mais je n'avais jamais vraiment pris le temps de le réaliser, expliqua timidement le brun.

\- Allons chéri, ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas auprès de toi que nous ne veillons pas sur toi.

\- Harry ferma les yeux quand sa mère le frôla de sa main vaporeuse. C'était froid mais tendre et affectueux. Le brun prit une grande bouffée d'aire et se calma.

\- Attention fils tu vas avaler ta mère comme ça, gloussa un grand brun.

\- James !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie, répondit aussitôt James avec un grand sourire en prenant sa femme dans ses bras.

\- Sirius me propose de faire de lui un second père, lâcha tout de go Harry.

\- Génial ! Plus que Rémus et tu incarneras les Maraudeurs dans leur ensemble !

\- Hors de question, cria Lily.

Son cri établit un silence pesant. Plus personne ne parlait et Harry n'osait plus relever la tête. Il avait mis sa mère en colère. Il n'aurait même pas du demander. A quoi pensait-il ? Ses parents vont être en colère.

\- Harry je ne parlais pas pour Sirius. Ça ne me gène pas que tu fasses le rituel de sang pour qu'il soit ton second père. Je râlais parce qu'il est hors de question que ton père fasse de toi un Maraudeur. Si tu l'es c'est par choix et non parce qu'il t'a monté la tête.

\- Moi je dis qu'il se débrouille bien sans moi… polynectar pour aller dans le dortoir des Slytherin en deuxième année c'est classe, sourit le père les yeux pétillants.

\- Arrête de rêver de stupidités et réponds à ton fils, soupira la mère.

\- Je suis d'accord. Je me demande ce que ça va donner. Les Black sont réputés pour leur très bonne vue, yeux bleu-gris, beaux cheveux noirs ondulés, corps de rêve… Sirius, comme Regulus avaient des traits fins mais virils et les filles ne résistaient pas.

\- Je suis gay, glissa Harry l'air de rien.

\- Ah. Bah les garçons ne font pas de difficulté quand c'est un Malfoy ou un Black… pardon ?

\- Je suis gay, répéta le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

\- Lève la tête Harry, ordonna James sévèrement. Tu es gay pas nécrophile alors relève-moi cette tête d'ange et va faire des ravages chez les hommes !

\- Mais… ce n'est pas… bizarre ?

\- Harry, un tiers de la population sorcière est féminine les deux autres sont masculines, expliqua Rémus. Les familles sorcières éduquent leurs enfants de manière à ce qu'ils n'aient pas de préférence trop prononcées.

\- C'est pour cela que le nombre de sorcier ne cesse de baisser. En plus si on rejette les créatures ou les hybrides on ne va pas y arriver !

\- En résumé fils, si tu veux Sirius comme second père c'est d'accord. Si tu aimes un homme, quelque soit sa nature, c'est oui. Tu fais ce que tu veux, nous on t'aimera toujours. Tu es notre fils Harry, on ne peut que t'aimer. En plus Mumus va rejoindre la famille !

\- Je me disais que tu étais trop sérieux d'un coup, soupira théâtralement Lily.

Harry les remercia longuement avant de décider de cesser l'échange. Les corps se dissipèrent et le bureau gagna quelques degrés. Alexeï était resté dans son fauteuil à travailler en silence. Il releva la tête de ses papiers pour voir Harry sourire aux éclats. Merlin qu'il était beau ! Bon quelques détails à arranger comme les cheveux, les lunettes, les vêtements, il fallait le remplumer… d'accord il y avait du travaille.

Harry relu la lettre de son parrain et attrapa la fiole de sang qui était au fond de l'enveloppe. Il l'observa longtemps avant de se tourner vers son avocat.

\- C'est long comme rituel ?

\- Non M. Potter, encore moins ici. Les gobelins ont une salle spécifique qui aide beaucoup pendant les rituels à cause des matériaux utilisés, des runes et de la magie concentrée qu'il y a.

\- Je ne tuerai pas le vampire…

\- Bonne idée, approuva Alexeï.

\- Je le torturerai jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que Sirius pour lui.

Le vampire garda le silence. Il avait voulu ouvrir les yeux à son camarade mais il n'écoutait pas et encore moins depuis qu'il vit autour du cercueil. En attendant le retour des petites créatures fanatiques d'or Harry s'allongea pour se reposer un maximum sous les conseils du comte.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère ce soir là, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Racontez-moi.

L'ordre de Harry était dit sur un ton doux mais ferme. Alexeï ne pouvait pas s'esquiver dans une pirouette verbale car le jeune homme était trop intelligent et buté pour cela. De plus il le méritait. Dorofeïev s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil et commença à raconter le morceau du Ministère que tous ignorait.

\- Quand je suis arrivé vous veniez de l'emporter sur Lucius Malfoy, commença le vampire à la voix grave. Bellatrix Lestrange jetait l' _Avada_ _Kedavra._ Tout c'est joué très vite. Je me suis désillusionné et mit entre Sirius et le sortilège de mort. Celui-ci ne fait rien aux vampires puisque techniquement nous le sommes déjà. J'ai en même temps créé l'illusion de la mort de Sirius. Il vous a vu crié vers le voile retenu par Rémus Lupin. Il vous a vu pourchasser Bellatrix qui chantonnait mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Je devais l'emmener loin. Ses crises ont commencées à empirées jusqu'au jour où il a cessé de bouger. Deux semaines durant j'ai tenté de faire venir son vampire qui l'ignorait mais celui-ci ne me cru pas. Pour conserver le corps j'ai ensorcelé un cercueil en acajou et je l'ai enfermé. Au bout de quelques jours j'ai pris la décision de donner son corps à son vampire. Quand il reconnu la trace magique à l'intérieur de la boîte il l'a pris et mis dans son salon. La dernière fois que j'ai vu le vampire, il y a trois mois, il mangeait près du cercueil, exerçait sa profession avec son cercueil invisible, il dormait avec sa précieuse boîte près de lui… l'homme était déjà mal en point mais le vampire n'est plus qu'un robot programmer à vivre pour et avec un cercueil. Au moins il ne court pas les pantalons à droite, à gauche.

Harry garda le silence à la fin du récit. C'était morbide. L'homme qui a toujours refusé son parrain vit avec le cercueil où il repose sans jamais s'en séparer. C'était triste et terriblement effrayant. Il lui mettrait bien une bonne raclée mais d'un autre côté il se punit lui-même depuis plus de deux ans. Il ne savait quoi faire.

\- Vous êtes réveillez M. Potter, fit la voix de Ragnok depuis la porte.

\- Oui, désolé.

\- Ne vous en faite pas cela nous a permis de mettre quelques données à jour. Où en étions-nous ?

\- Avant de continuer j'aimerai pouvoir faire un rituel de sang. Sirius m'a donné son sang pour faire de moi son fils.

\- Oh très bien ! Suivez-moi. Normalement il n'y a personne avec Darik à cette heure.

Le jeune homme et son avocat suivirent le Directeur dans le grand couloir pour aller au secteur suivant. Grevok les rejoignit en chemin avec quelques documents. La porte était faite d'un bois rouge sombre qui correspondait parfaitement au département qu'elle renfermait. Grevok se tourna vers le jeune homme et ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat qu'Harry trouva légèrement sadique.

\- Quel est le nom du département selon l'écrit au dessus de la porte M. Potter ?

\- Département de rituel de sang, hasarda Harry n'ayant pas encore étudié le gobelbabil.

\- Parfaitement faux, s'exclama Grevok enjoué et moqueur. J'ai bien fait de ramener quelques papiers. Vous savez, un rituel est long alors un peu de choses à lire en même temps peut être agréable.

\- Quel genre de documents ?

\- Des lettres de vos fans sont arrivées par centaines à l'hôtel et ici, expliqua le gobelin dans une fausse innocence.

Harry comprit le sadisme repéré plus tôt. Au lieu de lui donner un magasine de Quidditch il va lui donner des lettres parfaitement mielleuse et stupide de ses fans. Il maudissait ce gobelin autant qu'il l'appréciait. Maintenant il était sur d'une chose : le sadisme est génétique chez les gobelins. C'est donc fier de cette conclusion qu'il entre dans une grande salle.

A ce moment il regardait partout autour de lui faisant pouffer le vampire qui avait remarqué qu'il n'avait rien suivit depuis une bonne dizaine de minute. Ainsi Harry avait manqué l'entrée du secteur et la présentation du fameux Darik, expert en rituel de sang.

\- Bien la base du cercle pour l'héritage est déjà tracé comme elle est commune pour tous donc installez-vous au centre je vous pris, demanda le nouveau gobelin du groupe.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Harry en avançant.

\- Il faut être nu M. Potter, ricana Alexeï en le voyant y aller tout habillé.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Sinon ce son vos vêtements qui vont absorber le sang et prendre les caractéristiques de votre parrain, expliqua non sans un sourire Darik.

\- Vous n'allez pas commencer à vous moquer de moi vous aussi, supplia presque Harry au nouveau gobelin qui ricana. Je le savais ! Le sadisme c'est génétique chez les gobelins !

Le grommellement de sa nouvelle trouvaille parvint à toutes les oreilles et déclencha les rires grinçant des petites créatures autant que celui claire et contagieux du vampire. Au moins il amusait la galerie au lieu de les rendre grincheux.

Harry se déshabilla et peu à peu laissa ses cicatrices se montrer. A la vision du corps strié de marques plus ou moins présentent et de divers provenance Alexeï gronda sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il avait été battu et pas qu'un peu. Le pire pour le vampire c'est qu'en plus des coups il vit une boule au niveau du ventre. Harry aurait du avoir un ventre plat et tous ses muscles développés en finesse mais visibles. A la place il avait cette boule qui le rendit furieux et les gobelins n'était plus rieurs non plus. Devant la colère de ses amis Harry leur fit réellement face et la lumière dévoila des côtes saillantes tout comme trop d'os au goût des présents. Il était maigre mais les yeux du vampire ne quittaient pas cette boule. La fureur l'envahit et il poussa un cri de rage. Il n'avait pas protégé Harry, le garçon avait manqué d'amour, il n'avait pas été heureux. Il avait trahis ses promesses.

Alors que Harry s'installait en tailleur au centre du cercle en pierre froide et que le rituel commençait une larme de sang échappa au vampire. Cette boule devait disparaître avec le rituel. Il l'espérait de tout cœur. Cette marque qui montre ceux qui ont été mal nourrit ou été en sous-alimentation, cette boule qui reste à vie même si on reprend des repas normaux. Alexeï espérait que le rituel de sang la ferait disparaître comme toutes les cicatrices.

Harry de son côté ne faisait plus attention à eux. Le gobelin lui taillait des runes sur le corps avec un couteau spécifique d'après lui et il versa le sang de Sirius Black dans un trou de la pierre. Quand la magie s'activa le sang se glissa dans les gravures de la pierre comme s'il devenait infini. La magie et la puissance du sang permettait de multiplier ce dernier à l'infini pour la réussite du rituel.

Harry pouvait voir le sang envahir toutes les gravures en cercle et en formes runiques tout en se rapprochant peu à peu de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait du rituel mais il ne voulait pas complètement changer. Il voulait, s'il avait le choix, garder les yeux de sa mère. Ses yeux vert était la seule chose que sa « famille » n'avait pas entaillée, brûlé, abîmer… les yeux de sa mère qui faisait horreur à sa tante qui revoyait l'amour qu'elle portait à sa sœur avant qu'elle apprenne qu'elle était sorcière, puis la haine qu'elle lui a voué sans réel raison. Ses yeux qui déstabilisaient les plus grands quand ils croisaient son regard. Certes le bleu glace des Black ou le gris mercure des Malfoy étaient impressionnants mais Harry était le seul à avoir des yeux d'un vert si intense depuis sa mère et il voulait le garder.

Tout à ses réflexions le jeune héritier n'avait pas vu le sang arriver à lui ni sentit quand il remonta sur sa peau en petits serpentins. Mais il s'en aperçu quand la douleur commença à se propager peu à peu. Cela commença par certaines de ses cicatrices puis vers son cuir chevelu et la douleur disparut. Surpris par la rapidité de la chose Harry ouvrit ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir fermé et les écarquilla de surprise et d'horreur.

Le sang s'élevait dans les airs, parfaitement opaque, le coupant des autres. Ça il savait que ce n'était pas normal. Harry commença à paniquer quand la douleur recommença mais d'une intensité largement supérieur et sur tout son corps. Pas une zone n'était épargnée. Son sang bouillait en lui, sa peau grattait, ses os le rongeaient et ses muscles tiraient.

« C'est pire qu'un _doloris_ ou un _crucio_ » fut la dernière pensée de Harry James Potter avant de se laisser tomber dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

* * *

Je tiens a rappeler que pour obtention de la suite de l'histoire la survie et le bon état de l'auteur est nécessaire :)

Alors ? Ça vous plaît ? Une suite ou j'abandonne ? Dites-moi tout ! *0*


	5. Changements en chaîne

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Espe29 :** Ravie que ma fic te plaise et d'avoir à chaque fois un petit com' ! Je ne vais pas l'abandonner puisque tout le monde me pousse à poursuivre mais c'était simplement au cas où… xD

 **:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Je suis ravie que tu attendes la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre va te satisfaire autant que les précédents.

 **Renard66 : ** Désolée pour les fautes je n'ai pas de bêta et je fais au mieux possible. Je ne sais pas trop comment distinguer ce qu'il dit et pense. Quand il parle il y a les tirets et là il dit tout sauf les « dit Harry » mais je vais peut être mettre en plus les paroles en italique. On a accès à ses pensées dans les paragraphes. Enfin je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous aider à bien comprendre :p

Pour ce qui est de la suite je m'en occupe lol.

 **Lia Kant : **Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire… avoir tes coms ou tu me pousse à continuer ou savoir que dès que l'on va se voir tu vas essayer de grappiller des morceaux de ce que j'écris :p Oui je sais le coup du cercueil est morbide mais tant pis pour le vampire il avait cas dire oui ! è_é

 **Nathydemon : ** pauvre nathydemon tu viens de découvrir que j'ai le chic pour couper mes chapitres quand il ne le faut pas. Ça doit être à cause du trop plein de manga/drama que je regarde qui font pareil… mais j'aime bien ça pousse au commentaire et vous vous faites des scénarii de malade. je dois avoir une ascendance gobeline

 **Hayato Delmas : ** Pour un premier commentaire tu me fais peur xD alors je vais continuer encore l'histoire. Ravie en tout cas qu'elle te plaise. Quand au rythme des chapitres je suis étudiante et les partiels sont pour bientôt donc je poste autant que je peux quand je peux mais il est possible qu'à un moment je ralentisse un peu pour réviser. J'adore écrire, je pourrai faire que ça de mes journées mais j'ai des études qui m'obligent à réviser alors je fais au mieux.

 **Black Jo :** Merci pour tes commentaires ça fait plaisir à lire. Contente que tu apprécie pour la folie des Black, je ne savais pas vraiment comment en parler ni si ça plairait alors je suis contente. Merci.

 **Marie :** Pour préserver et sauver Sirius Alexeï l'a endormie et scellé dans le cercueil jusqu'à ce que son vampire accepte le lien et décide de le réveiller. Seulement le vampire est un abruti donc il n'a toujours pas réveillé son calice :p et Merci pour le compliment pour la fic.

 **Just1ne :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et oui Alexeï et Harry son proche mais c'est normal… :p

 **Tinetinetina :** merci pour le com' et ravie que ça te plaise autant… voici la suite !

* * *

 **Com's de Myshun (c'est moiiiiii *0*) :**

Cher lecteurs, lectrices j'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer que je continue la fic avoir toujours autant de plaisir ! Je ne comptais pas arrêter mais vos réactions, vos reviews et tout… j'ai un sourire béat qui me fait ressembler à une demeurée xD. Je n'arrête pas de vous le dire dans les réponses aux commentaires mais c'est parce que je le pense vraiment ! C'est positif ou vous me dites ce qui ne va pas mais toujours en attendant la suite et je suis simplement heureuse que ça vous plaise.

Pour mon dépassement de 40 followers, 20 favoris et 25 coms et parce que vous aimez ma fic et vous me soutenez je vous fais un petit cadeau :

DOUBLE CHAPITRE !

* * *

 **Chapitre Quatrième**

 **Changements en chaîne.**

Sous les yeux des gobelins et du vampire le corps d'Harry s'éleva au milieu du cercle de sang, inconscient. Les bras pendaient et le liquide carmin ondulait autour du lui en montant peu à peu avant de cacher entièrement le jeune homme de leur vue. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire sans altérer le rituel et donc tuer Harry cependant celui-ci était en danger. Du moins ils le supposaient.

Le sang s'éleva d'un coup avant de retomber sur Harry et l'envelopper entièrement. Des serpentins quittaient ou rejoignaient le corps ou la bulle sans arrêt ni logique. Harry n'était plus conscient et cela rassurait les observateurs car la panique pouvait lui faire faire un geste fatal. Ils étaient témoins d'un cas jamais vu qu'ils n'auraient voulu jamais voir.

Les mouvements fluides du liquide autour du corps frôlaient Harry sans pour autant lasser de trace rouge sur leur passage. Caressant sa peau en douceur, faisant frissonner le brun puis se retirer. C'était un ballet hypnotisant, silencieux et beau malgré le fait que ce soit du sang.

Soudain le liquide se figea et devint plus rapide. Les vagues de sang frappaient le corps pour y disparaître et ressortaient plus loin. Le corps frêle suivait le mouvement, se crispant, pliant sous l'impact avant de se redresser quand le liquide s'échappait. Harry grimaçait de plus en plus alors que le liquide se raréfiait autour de lui, ne laissant qu'un grand filament de sang autour de lui qui bougeait tel un serpent. Celui-ci se redressa et s'éleva, semblant observer le jeune homme avant de fondre sur le bas de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. La marque brilla d'un rouge sombre et le sang commença à en ressortir par le haut. Pourtant ce n'était plus du sang et sous les yeux écarquillés des créatures magiques un liquide noir sortait de l'éclair pour se désagréger à une dizaine de centimètres du visage du garçon.

Une fois toute la scène terminée le vampire reprit sa respiration inutile comme les gobelins. Alexeï s'avança pour récupérer son protégé quand Darik l'arrêta.

\- _Ce n'est pas fini_.

\- _Mais…_

\- _Ce n'est jamais arrivé M. Dorofeïev mais je suis certain que le fait que M. Potter soit toujours dans les airs signifie que le rituel est toujours actif_ , coupa rapidement la créature d'un ton ferme.

\- _Darik a raison Monsieur. Patientez car il semblerait que M. Potter n'ait pas fini de nous surprendre._

L'intervention à peine terminée du Directeur que la magie de la salle s'intensifiait grandement. Ragnok grommela quelque chose comme « qu'est-ce que je disais ! » avant de perdre son souffle comme les autres et se plier au sol.

La puissance magique était telle qu'ils ne pouvaient respirer correctement et qu'elle alourdissait leur corps. Harry ne semblait pas prit dans ce phénomène, les cheveux se mouvant sous l'effet du courant de la magie.

Peu à peu la masse s'allégea vers les créatures pour former une brume épaisse autour du Survivant-qui-décidément-n'en-faisait-qu'à-sa-magie ! De nouveau le corps disparu du champ de vision des spectateurs impuissants qui se relevaient épuisés par l'épreuve magique précédente.

Les minutes défilèrent et Grevok, avec l'autorisation d'Alexeï, ouvrit une première lettre de fan du Garçon-qui-a-survécu-à-ses-bizarreries. Le gobelin lu la lettre à ses camarades qui, après un long silence, s'écroulèrent de rire. Ils répétèrent des lignes de l'adolescente pour repartir dans un fou rire. C'était tout bonnement stupide. Elle prétendait le connaître mieux que quiconque !–cette partie agaçant prodigieusement le vampire– en se basant sur tous les articles lus dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ c'était là, la partie la plus hilarante. D'un accord commun ils brûlèrent le papier : inutile d'énerver le jeune homme après le rituel. D'un coup d'œil ils virent que rien ne changeait et ouvrir une seconde lettre.

Pendant ce temps Harry changeait. Il se métamorphosait en celui qu'il aurait toujours du être tout en prenant des caractéristiques des Black. Le seul point qui changeait était sa magie. Autrefois tâchée et déchirée par la présence d'un morceau d'âme de Voldemort elle était unifiée et solide. Auparavant brimée, bafouée elle resplendissait illuminant tout sur son passage. Anciennement enchaînée, scellée la magie en lui circulait librement.

La Magie n'est pas un être mais _Elle_ est partout. _Elle_ entend, voit, comprend, vit à travers tout ce qui compose l'Univers. _Elle_ est un tout. Lorsqu'elle choisit quelqu'un celui-ci fait de grandes choses comme Merlin ou les Fondateurs de Poudlard. _Elle_ s'était retirée, ne voulant plus d'élu à cause de l'avidité de pouvoir que cela engendrait. Cependant _Ses_ protégés s'affaiblissaient sans le voir, rejetant leurs frères et sœurs. Certains blasphémaient le cadeau qu' _Elle_ offrait à qui _Elle_ voulait. Le rituel n'était qu'une opportunité, qu'une excuse pour aider celui qui était pur en ayant les ténèbres en lui. Oui, le jeune homme était trop pur pour être perverti par la puissance et le pouvoir. Alors _Elle_ choisit.

L'ambiance changea à nouveau dans la salle et Alexeï se redressa aussitôt, oubliant un énième fou rire.

Harry était au sol, au centre du cercle, nu.

Etait-ce réellement Harry ? Il avait changé. Il n'était plus vraiment lui… ou il était enfin lui-même. Sous trois pairs d'yeux le brun se réveilla en douceur et s'assit. Il s'étira, bailla, se frotta les yeux sans pour autant réagir à une douleur ne serait-ce que minime. Pourtant les rituels de sang étaient toujours douloureux. « C'est Harry » pensa aussitôt le groupe fataliste alors que le garçon se levait face à eux.

\- _Salut_ , dit le brun tout sourire.

\- _Vous avez conscience que cela fait trois heures que nous vous attendions M. Potter_ , répondit Grevok en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

\- _Quoi ?! Merde ! Les papiers ! Il faut qu'on s'y mette, hors de question que j'y passe ma vie_ , s'exclama le brun en se précipitant vers la porte.

\- _Harry ! Pas que la vue ne m'écœure, bien au contraire même, mais tu es nu_ , informa le vampire aux yeux baladeurs.

\- _Regarde pas pervers_ , s'exclama Harry en mettant ses mains devant une certaine partie de son corps.

\- _On dit vampire M. Potter_ , intervint Grevok se prenant un regard faussement choqué.

Harry sauta sur les vêtements que Darik lui tendait et les enfila. Il s'arrêta en plein milieux et regarda ses chevilles découvertes, le bas du pantalon lui arrivant au-dessus alors qu'il tenait à peine sur ses hanches. Le haut était plus convenable mais pas assez… quelque chose clochait sans qu'il ne sache vraiment quoi.

Alexeï la changea d'un coup de baguette et fit de même pour le pantalon expliquant qu'il faudra aller faire des emplettes le plus vite possible. Harry le contredit rapidement : les papiers d'abord ou il allait faire un papiéricide mondial !

Ils remercièrent Darik pour son aide et Harry alla vers le bureau qu'il connaissait par cœur désormais.

\- _M. Potter, il serrait préférable que vous et Alexeï alliez faire quelques achats car même si vous ne le sentez pas vous en avez besoin._

\- _D'accord. Je vais en profiter pour changer d'auberge alors. Celle que vous avez est très bien mais je tiens à me trouver un endroit un peu plus éloigné du Chemin de Traverse._

\- _C'est compréhensible. Il y a, si je me souviens bien, une auberge dans un coin reculé._

\- _L'Auberge de l'Aube Rouge, à l'Impasse Oubliée, je la connais. Elle est parfaite Harry si tu n'as pas de problème à vivre avec des créatures magiques et des hybrides_ , expliqua le vampire.

\- _Non pas de soucis au contraire je pourrais en apprendre plus sur eux et corriger les erreurs lu dans les livres._

\- _Bien. Faisons comme cela. Par contre il faudrait retirer de l'argent de ton compte utilisé pour Poudlard pour ne pas avertir de l'ouverture des autres._

\- _Gripsec va vous donner une bourse sans fond liée à votre compte quand vous le rejoindrez dans le hall_ , indiqua le Directeur.

\- _Parfait ! Allons-y !_

\- _Oh non Harry ! D'abord tu vas te regarder dans un miroir. Je ne veux pas que tu te découvre devant Mme Guipure,_ la plus grande commère du monde sorcier anglais.

Le brun admit que c'était une bonne idée et d'un seul coup l'excitation de découvrir à quoi il ressemblait emplit son corps et son esprit, le rendant très impatient. Alexeï s'amusa du comportement très enfantin d'Harry et le conduit à un grand miroir dans le bureau du Directeur. En chemin vers la découverte Harry vit la montagne de lettres de fans et soupira.

\- _Vous savez vous pouvez les jeter. Sauf celle de Luna, Neville, des Weasley… de mes amis et anciens amis en fait._

\- _Oh non M. Potter on fait une liste des noms et vous ferez le choix dedans._

\- _Vous allez toutes les ouvrir_ , s'exclama Harry.

\- _Nous avions commencé pendant votre rituel. Voyez plutôt : « Mon Héro, laisse moi devenir ton héroïne et je te comblerai en t'offrant une famille à ton images, des petits Survivants… » fin de citation. Qu'en pensez-vous_ , demanda Grevok ricanant.

\- _Par Merlin c'est affreux brûlez-moi cette horreur immédiatement_ , hurla Harry furieux.

\- _Nous comptions les afficher aux murs de la salle de pause des gobelins… ça fait de la lecture_ , gloussais le Directeur.

\- _Le temps que ce n'est pas de moi que vous riez,_ grommela Harry avant de reprendre un grand sourire très gobelin. _On pourrait faire une élection de la lettre la plus pitoyable par mois ou trimestre puis par an et la publier._

\- _Que tu es cruel Harry_ , soupira le vampire théâtralement alors qu'il ricanait. _Il faudra que je trouve la photo de la fameuse personne pour la mettre avec._

\- _Et c'est moi qui suis cruel_ , s'indigna le brun.

\- _Bon regarde-toi dans le miroir pendant qu'on s'amu… décortique tes lettres._

Harry rit au lapsus révélateur et soupira de découragement en voyant ses amis se ruer vers la prochaine lettre : rose, parfumée et un cœur pour la sceller. Harry se tourna enfin face au miroir et avança doucement, hésitant.

Il passa un bras et le retira pour le remettre… un vrai goss. Alexeï lui cria de se regarder nu pour mieux se rendre compte des changements. Après un moment incertain il finit par retirer un à un les morceaux de tissus informes pour faire face à son reflet.

Il eut un choc. Harry, pour la première fois de sa vie se trouva beau. Il poussa un cri de victoire en retrouvant ses yeux verts. Ses cheveux noirs autrefois courts et en épis lui arrivaient aux épaules en ondulant gracieusement. Il n'aimait pas les garder détacher alors il essaya de les rejeter en arrière avec une main et sourit. Il reçut quelque chose sur la figure qu'il reconnu comme une lanière.

\- _Pour te les attachés nigaud,_ lui expliqua Alexeï devant son air perdu.

\- _Merci mais…_

\- _Tu ne sais pas faire ?_

\- _Non_ , bredouilla Harry.

\- _Bouge pas, ce n'est pas compliqué._

Alexeï se glissa derrière le brun et le coiffa doucement pour ne pas tirer les cheveux. D'un geste souple et habitué il noua parfaitement la lanière de cuire.

\- _Comment tu fais_ , demanda Harry ravie.

\- _Trois cents ans de catogan tu as intérêt à prendre le coup de main._

Harry sourit et le remercia avant de replonger dans son reflet. La coiffure était mieux maintenant. Son visage avait changé aussi. Au lieu d'être copie conforme de son père il avait les traits fins de Sirius et son sourire était taquin comme les deux hommes.

Harry sauta de joie quand il se mesura : un mètre soixante dix sept ! Presque vingt centimètres de plus ! Son corps élancé avait retiré les cicatrices à ses jambes à cause de son oncle et certaines de la bataille. Il était stable et bien encré au sol avec ses muscles fins qu'il avait déjà avant grâce à « la chasse au Harry » de son cousin, mais tout était plus harmonieux et ses jambes faisaient moins os-muscle-chair.

Il remonta et…

\- _Tu m'étonne que Sirius ai rendu les femmes complètement barge,_ s'exclama-t-il.

Alexeï éclata de rire sous sa remarque et confirma que de se point de vue là il avait hérité de Sirius. Comprenant que le vampire le regardait sans problème Harry rougit violemment et piétina sur place à défaut de pouvoir se cacher. Quand le comte rit encore plus fort le brun le traita de pervers et continua son observation.

\- _Par contre le fessier c'est de ton père. Les attrapeurs de Quidditch en ont toujours un sublime mais chez les Potter c'est l'excellence même_ , continua Alexeï tout sourire.

\- _Mais arrête ça ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Retourne à ta lecture !_

\- _En parlant de lecture une Lavande Brown t'a écrit_ , bougonna le vampire.

\- _Ah ? Tu l'as ouverte ?_

\- _Non c'est une fille que tu connais alors…_

\- _Vérifie s'il n'y a pas une potion d'amour toujours sur l'enveloppe s'il-te-plaît. Pareil pour les sœurs Patil et sans doute Ginny Weasley et d'autres filles. Une fois une Poufsouffle m'avait envoyé des chocolats et Ron les a tous mangés… je te raconte pas le résultat._

Le vampire rit à nouveau et s'empressa de tester les lettres avec les gobelins pour les lires. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'ils riaient comme pas possible en citant des passages. Harry en était désespéré.

Il se tourna, encore, vers le miroir et sourit. Plus de boule à l'estomac mais un ventre plat et ses muscles finement taillés. Plus de côtes ou d'os quel qu'il soit apparaissant de manière disgracieuse. Bras et épaules musclées en finesse pour ne pas faire armoire à glace. Les cicatrices à cause des coups de son oncle ou cousin étaient toujours là, ainsi qu'une majorité de la bataille mais il s'en moquait. Sur ce corps là ça ne gênait plus tant que ça. Il avait passé un cap. Son dos droit, parfait, avait toujours la cicatrice faite au couteau partant de l'épaule gauche à sa hanche droite mais elle était fine et soignée.

Le choc d'Harry fut quand il vit la gravure « monstre » qu'avait faite Vernon quand Pétunia et Dudley étaient partie faire les courses. Il se souvenait de la douleur quand le couteau s'enfonçait dans sa chair, le sang coulant sur le tapis qu'il dut laver sitôt après. La gravure était en capital et écrite sur le long de sa colonne vertébrale le « M » s'arrêtant pile au niveau du T-shirt et le « E » à la base de ses fesses.

Cependant elle n'y était plus. Il y avait toujours des gravures mais celles-ci étaient des runes anciennes qu'il ne savait lire. Quand aux brûlures, qui encadraient la marque, elles s'étaient changées en étranges filaments entremêlés qu'il put lire aisément. Du Fourchelangue.

\- _Eh bah ! Quelle protection vous avez là M. Potter !_

\- _Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est Ragnok ?_

\- _Les serpentins je n'en ai aucune idée mais puisque vous avez sifflé un peu plus tôt je suppose que c'est la langue des serpents_ , indiqua Ragnok.

\- _En effet mais le reste je n'arrive pas à le lire. J'aurai dit des runes anciennes mais…_

\- _Oh non ! Pas du tout_ , l'interrompit le gobelin. _Rhabillez-vous que je vous explique._

\- _J'écoute_ , répondit Harry à peine vêtu.

\- _Vous savez que Voldemort a essayé de vous tuer et que votre mère vous a protégé avec de l'Ancienne Magie._

\- _Oui on me l'a dit. Basée sur son amour sa magie m'a protégé du sort._

\- _En réalité ce n'est pas de l'Ancienne Magie. Votre mère était trop intelligente pour se contenter de cela. Lily Evans avait un don rare voir unique._

\- _Quoi donc ?_

\- _La Magie Perdue. L'Ancienne Magie est difficile mais accessible à l'étude grâce aux runes mais la base de la magie, celle que les tous premiers sorciers ont utilisés est inaccessible_ , expliqua le Directeur alors que le silence se faisait.

\- _Un jour Lily Evans, pas encore mariée elle était toute jeune, est venue pour ouvrir un compte comme tous les jeunes sorciers nés-moldus. Cependant je l'ai trouvé en train de lire les fresques de la banque. Toutes les langues magiques, mis à part le Fourchelangue, sont communes en une chose : la base de leur provenance. Il y a la langue actuelle des sorciers et les sorts en latins, certains grecs ou scandinaves pour certains fidèles à leur coutumes mais ils se raréfient. En revanche il faut étudier les runes anciennes pour déchiffrer ce qu'elles racontent auparavant. La différence avec toutes ses langues c'est que tout comme le Fourchelangue, la Magie Perdue ne s'apprend pas on nait avec._

 _\- Alors ma mère est née avec ce don ?_

\- _En effet. Les runes que vous avez sur le dos sont particulières car tout le monde peut dire que cela ressemble aux runes anciennes ou actuelles ou bien au gobelbabil ou à certains dialectes de pleins d'autres créatures y compris des dragons. C'est la base de toute magie. C'est pour cela que Voldemort ne pouvait vous toucher avant d'avoir votre sang en lui. C'est pour cela qu'il a été détruit et pour cela que lors de la seconde bataille vous n'êtes pas mort comme les autres objets ont été détruits._

\- _Mais comment a-t-elle fait ? Il n'y a pas de risque que quelqu'un le sache et veuille la décortiquer pour savoir comment elle a fait ?_

\- _Impossible M. Potter_ , assura Grevok à sont tour. _La Magie Perdue porte bien son nom : elle ne laisse aucune trace. Votre mère pouvait transplaner du bureau du Ministre à Poudlard pour venir ici même sans que personne ne puisse ne serait-ce que le savoir. Sa magie était au-dessus de toutes. Elle les manipulait._

\- _C'est par amour qu'elle vous a protégé cette sombre nuit et c'est cette amour qui a permit sa magie d'entrer en vous pour vous protéger à chaque fois,_ termina Ragnok.

\- _Donc en résumé j'ai de la Magie Perdue._

\- _Oui._

\- _Mais je ne peux pas l'utiliser sinon j'aurai pu braquer Gringotts sans sortir avec le dragon_ , continua Harry sans se rendre compte de la bourde.

\- _Je le savais ! Je savais que c'était vous qui aviez fait ça_ , s'exclama Ragnok.

\- _Oups ?_

\- _Ce n'est rien vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait même si c'était un peu trop voyant pour nous. En tout cas vous ne pouvez pas manipuler la Magie Perdue. Elle intervient elle-même pour vous protéger, c'est tout. D'après ces runes cela fixe le sort à vie. Vous ne l'avez jamais remarqué en dix-sept ans ?_

\- _Non. enfin si mais avant ce n'était pas des runes. Mon oncle avait écrit « MONSTRE » et brûlé ma peau autour._

\- _QUOI ?!_

Il fallut trois gobelins, une quinzaine de sorts d'entraves, d'immobilisme et autres et beaucoup de temps et de blabla en tout genre de la part du Survivant pour calmer un vampire déchaîné. Quand il se calma les gobelins soupirèrent de fatigue. Ce fut donc sans réelle surprise que Ragnok les jeta à la porte pour aller faire du shopping.

* * *

Une fois dehors Harry alla à l'auberge où il logeait pour prendre ses affaires. Rectification. Harry alla à l'auberge où Alexeï brûla toutes ses affaires venant des Dursley donc la quasi-totalité. Angie sauta au coup du brun et lui tourna tellement autour qu'il en eut le tournis. Elle le félicita pour son choix de retirer ses lunettes et embraya avec Alexeï pour toutes les boutiques à faire. Lunettes ? Oui Harry était resté à l'absence de lunette. Il se toucha le visage et réalisa enfin que sans lunettes il voyait très bien. Alexeï remarquant la démarche ricana devant l'absence de bon sens selon lui. Evidemment quand on a plus de cul de bouteilles à la place des yeux ça se remarque ! Pas quand on s'appelle Potter apparemment.

Angie les attrapa, un à chaque bras, et fonça droit chez Mme Guipure. A l'arrivée de ses clients la femme se pressa jusqu'à eux. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était pour le bien des affaires et des commérages. Elle reconnu rapidement le vampire comme le Comte Alexeï Dorofeïev et la jeune Angie qui travaillait à l'auberge non loin de la banque sorcière. En revanche le troisième lui était inconnu. Très beau jeune homme sans aucun doute, tout comme le fait qu'ils venaient pour lui. C'est donc avec une grande curiosité qu'elle s'avança tout sourire.

\- _Bonjour ! Que puis-je pour vous ?_

\- _Bonjour_ , répondit Angie avec un grand sourire conspirateur, _vous voyez ce beau spécimen ?_

\- _Angie…_

\- _Tut ! Il faut qu'il fasse sa garde robe complète. Sous vêtements compris. Ah Alexeï et moi-même vous indiquerons les tissus, couleurs et autres détails._

\- _Très bien ! Jeune homme allez vous mettre debout là-bas j'arrive de suite !_

Harry traîna les pieds si bien que sa nouvelle amie surexcitée le poussa elle-même jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué. Il monta sur la petite estrade et le vampire lui fit face. Première fois qu'il le regardait droit dans les yeux sans qu'il n'ait à se pencher ou se torturer la nuque.

\- _Tiens Harry ! Comme tu as grandis_ , railla le vampire.

\- _Je vous trouve bien familier pour un comte, Dorofeïev_ , rétorqua le brun sachant pertinemment que l'autre n'aimait ni son titre ni son nom.

Le vampire grogna mais accepta la boutade. La dame revint avec plusieurs mètres rubans qui sautèrent avec une joie non dissimulée sur Harry qui soupira une énième fois. Il n'aimait pas le shopping ! La vendeuse nota toutes les mesures tout comme Alexeï et Angie. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander la raison le trio disparu en criant ce à quoi ils se destinaient.

Mme Guipure partie avec ses notes dans son arrière boutique pour trouver les plus belles robes à proposer sans qu'elles ne soient extravagantes car au vue des haillons que le jeune homme portait avant il ne se souciait absolument pas de son apparence. Elle allait changer tout ça et vite !

Pendant ce temps Angie avait criée qu'elle gérait les accessoires en tout genre : chapeaux, lanières pour nouer les cheveux, gants, mitaines, cravates, chaussettes, box…

\- _Je fais les boxer_ , cria le vampire tout sourire.

\- _Pervers_ , s'exclama Harry de loin faisant rire le duo.

Alexeï s'amusait comme un fou. Il prit tout d'abord les boxers parce que bon sans ça il ne pourrait rien essayer.

« Quoique un pantalon en cuir… faudra qu'on aille y faire un tour après » pensa le vampire en se rappelant d'un de ses magasins préférés. Il indiqua à Angie de ne pas prendre de cuir car ils allaient en acheter ailleurs et les yeux de la miss étincelèrent. Il attrapa donc les sous vêtements et quelques pantalons de différentes coupes, tissus et couleurs avant de retourner droit vers le brun.

Quand Harry vit le vampire arriver à une vitesse effrayante il tenta d'y réchappé mais en un clin d'œil il était nu dans une cabine d'essayage avec le vampire qui lui tendait un boxer vert foncé, grand sourire aux lèvres. Harry le saisit et Alexeï le laissa seul.

\- _On veut tout voir Ry_ , ordonna Angie qui était arrivée peu après avec une montagne dans les bras.

Ils étaient effrayant alors Harry obéit et essaya un boxer par matière ce qui était fatiguant en soit puis la vendeuse, qui était revenu pour voir les résultats des essayages, lui indiqua que le noir qu'il avait sur lui il pouvait le garder.

\- _Mais le paiement…_

\- _Il est sur la liste des achetés ne t'en fait pas_ , rassura le vampire. _C'est juste qu'Angie à mit le feu à tes vieux vêtements en éternuant._

\- _Menteur tu m'as dis de le faire pour qu'il reste bien habillé_ , protesta la jeune femme. _En plus ce n'est pas possible de faire du feu en éternuant._

\- _Sauf si tu sais t'y prendre_ , sourit mystérieusement le vampire.

\- _Tu m'apprendras ? Ça m'aiderait pas mal pour les ivrognes au travail._

\- _On verra plus tard. Bon Harry tu te magne ? Il nous reste pleins de choses à acheter encore !_

L'interpellé geignit et se montra. Se remontra. Encore et encore, ayant l'impression que ça n'allait jamais s'arrêter. Il frôla la crampe au bras à force d'ouvrir et de fermer le rideau jusqu'à ce que finalement il le laisse ouvert. De toute manière il en était aux chemises.

A la différence des pantalons les chemises il aimait ça. Ce fut donc moins réticent qu'il les enfila. La soie d'acromentula était son tissu favori et de loin ! Si douce et si légère qu'elle lui faisait l'effet d'une caresse sur la peau. A l'unanimité les couleurs qu'il portait bien étaient : le blanc, le noir, l'anthracite, tous les verts sauf le trop clair, l'orange rouille, tous les bleus, le violet, le pourpre et les rouges sombres.

Dix pantalons noirs, sept jeans, quatre pantalons en lin, vingtaine de boxer et de chaussettes pour le bas. En haut il y a quinze T-shirts, une vingtaine de chemises dont quatre blanche et la moitié en soie d'Acromentula, trois paires de gants, une trentaine de cravates.

A la vue du nombre de cravate Harry regarda Angie qui rougit en bredouillant que ça lui allait bien. Il en reposa cinq. Donc cela fait vingt cinq cravates et cinq chapeaux qu'Alexeï justifia comme remplacement des cravates reposées.

Mme Guipure lui annonça qu'il y avait également trois robes sorcières communes, sept dans de riches tissus, une dizaine toujours richement conçues pour les réceptions, quatre ensembles de Quidditch, six… non huit… six ou huit ? Bref Harry se perdit dans la longue liste et se contenta de voir le montant grimper, grimper, grimper… ah ! Il s'est arrêté !

\- _Monsieur ? Cela fera…_

\- _Ne dites pas le prix_ , s'écria Harry mortifié.

L'avoir vu lui suffisait amplement. Les clients présents et le trio qui s'était acharné sur lui souriaient moqueusement. Merlin heureusement qu'il n'avait jamais touché un galion de trop dans son coffre de prévision jusqu'à majorité. Il donna le montant exact et soupira en voyant le justificatif de l'achat, qu'il glissa sans le regarder dans la sacoche reliée à son compte.

Ses amis prirent les sacs leur lancèrent le sortilège pour qu'ils ne pèsent rien et les rétrécirent pour les glisser dans les poches.

\- _Bien ! Maintenant il te faut une malle parce que même en rétrécissant tes achats ou va vite être débordé !_

\- _A qui la faute ?_

\- _Tut Harry ! Tu avais qu'à prendre soin de toi auparavant_ , l'arrêta Angie. _Après la malle on s'est dit que l'on irait dans le magasin de cuir._

\- _Vrai_ , s'illumina Harry.

\- _Oui pourquoi ?_

\- _Bah j'ai toujours voulu y aller mais comme ce n'est pas dans les moyens d'Hermione ou des Weasley…_

\- _Alors on va devoir y faire une descente_ , s'exclama joyeusement Alexeï en entrant dans la boutique de malles. _Bonjour ! Votre meilleure malle je vous pris._

\- _Bonjour,_ fit gaiement le vendeur. _Par ici je vous pris. Cette malle n'est pas plus grosse qu'une autre mais c'est la pointe de ce que l'on créée désormais. Un dressing d'une trentaine de mètre carré, un laboratoire de potion portable, une bibliothèque portable de quarante mètre carré, un emplacement pour tout le matériel de Quidditch, de quoi stocker la nourriture, une chambre avec salle de bain pour les voyages en extérieur de dernière minute… et enfin ce que préfère les sorciers avec cette malle c'est que peu importe où vous êtes et où elle est elle peut se téléporter à vos pieds, de plus seul vous pouvez l'ouvrir et…_

\- _Et celle-ci_ , demanda Harry en pointant une vieille malle noir gravée dans un état moyen.

\- _Personne n'a jamais su l'ouvrir. Pas faute d'avoir essayé,_ soupira le vendeur.

\- _Vous la vendez combien ?_

\- _Le prix que vous voudrez jeune homme car ici elle ne me rapporte rien. J'ai essayé de l'entretenir mais rien à faire, elle reste ainsi._

\- _Très bien trois cents galions._

\- _Autant ? Vous êtes sur ?_

 _\- Oui. Je sais ce que j'achète._

Le vendeur céda la vieille valise et le trio parti du magasin. Alexeï et Angie râlaient après Harry pour avoir gâché son argent dans cette vieille chose alors qu'il y en avait une bien meilleure à côté.

\- _Il n'y a pas meilleure malle que celle qui a été signé en Fourchelangue par Salazar Slytherin bande d'idiots. Et d'après le sifflement notre cher Fondateur n'avait pas qu'un seul Basilic mais tout un nid qu'il garde dans cette malle. Ils sont trois bébés. Ils ont éclos quand j'ai touché la malle qui a réagit à ma magie._

 _\- Tu veux dire que c'est…_

\- _J'ai acheté trois cents galions ce qui en vaut mille fois le prix sans compter les livres, les ingrédients et tout ce que renferme cette malle. J'ai acheté le plus grand trésor du monde sorcier pour une bouchée de pain._

Face à un tel argument les deux autres ne purent que s'incliner. Les rires reprirent quand Harry parla de l'autre malle et ses trente mètre carré de dressing. Non mais vraiment ! A part à Draco il ne servait à personne d'avoir un dressing si grand.

Ils entrèrent dans le tant attendu magasin de cuir quand Harry reconnu deux voix.

\- _Magnifique Drakichou ! Ça te va comme un gant_ , bavait un bouledogue.

\- _La ferme Pansy tu me fatigue ! Pourquoi es-tu là d'ailleurs ?_

\- _Mon père m'a dit que tu hésitais à te marier avec moi. Je ne le crois pas du tout ! Nous sommes destinés à être ensemble et…_

\- _Quelle horreur Draco_ , intervint Harry, _quand je t'ai conseillé de te marier avec une créature magique ou un hybride je n'ai pas parlé d'accouplement avec un bouledogue !_

\- _Ha-harry ?_

\- _Salut._

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

\- _On m'a obligé à faire des emplettes. Et ça fait quelques années que je rêve d'entrer dans ce magasin._

\- _Je vois. Tu viens là pour quelque chose de spécifique ou… dégage Parkinson tu gène !_

 _\- Mais drakichou d'amour pourquoi tu parles avec ce stupide balafré ?_

 _\- Je suppose que vous êtes Miss Pansy Parkinson_ , intervint Alexeï.

\- _Vous êtes ?_

 _\- Comte Alexeï Dorofeïev, avocat des Potter depuis deux cents trente sept ans actuellement. Sachez que vos parents vont recevoir une lettre annonçant une plainte à votre encontre pour propos injurieux injustifiés envers mon client._

- _Mais…_

 _\- Déguerpissez avant que je vous liquide jusqu'à la moelle !_

La gourde s'échappa à grande vitesse du magasin soulageant tout le monde. Harry se moqua d'Alexeï mais cessa quand il remarqua son absence de réaction. Il regarda Angie qui gloussait plus ou moins discrètement alors que le vampire fixait Draco et inversement.

\- _Nooooon ! Pas possible_ , chuchota Harry à Angie qui se mordait la joue. _Tu crois qu'il faut les gifler pour les réveiller ?_

\- _Pas si vous voulez vous prendre un coup violent en retour_ , murmura un homme qui devait tenir le magasin. _DOROFEÏEV ! C'est ainsi que tu rends visite à un ami ?_

 _\- La ferme goujat. Je venais acheter quelques trucs avec Potter._

\- _Ainsi mon nez ne m'a pas trompé… si mes yeux sont exacts également, et ils le sont, vous devriez venir avec moi M. Potter j'ai ce qu'il vous faut. Draco je te laisse cinq minutes le temps de guider Harry à une cabine._

Harry se laissa entraîner par le gérant et commença à enfiler des pantalons en cuir. Il n'y avait pas photo le cuir était fait pour lui ! Harry essaya ensuite des chaussures puis des bottes en cuir de dragon cette fois et les mis de côté. Il prit des accessoires tels que des gants, des bracelets, un collier en cuir où pendait une griffe de dragon réduite… et là il vit la veste en cuir de dragon noir dont il rêvait depuis bientôt sept ans. Il l'enfila et la garda sur le dos. Deux hauts en cuir de sombral plus tard et il passa à la caisse. La note était salée mais cette fois il avait fait les choses lui-même ave ses goûts.

Alexeï avait conseillé un Draco rougissant non sans le mater allègrement au passage. Le blond faisait tout pour aussi dans ses pantalons de cuir ultra moulant sous lesquels on ne pouvait rien mettre sans que ça se voie. Et Harry pouvait promettre que le blond n'avait rien en dessous. Il fit signe au vampire qui le rejoignit aussitôt. Pendant que ses deux amis passaient la porte Harry se tourna vers Draco.

\- _Si tu es sérieux et certain de ton choix, fait-le moi savoir. Pas pour le mariage mais parce qu'il est un ami qui m'est cher._

\- _C'est un vampire._

 _\- C'est un comte très distingué et foutrement épuisant au shopping. Apprends à le connaitre et donne-lui une réponse ensuite. Ne joue pas avec lui Draco ou je ne réponds plus de rien._

 _\- Si c'est lui qui s moque ?_

 _\- Aucune chance Draco. Lis un livre sur les vampires ou demande au gérant du magasin de t'expliquer, c'est le mieux, et tu comprendras. A plus !_

Harry sortit enfin du magasin pour rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendait plus loin, au début d'une rue appelée _Impasse Oubliée_.

* * *

Bone je suis désolée de le poster à cette heure là mais c'est un double chapitre avec, j'espère pour vous, moins de difficultés à voir ce qui est dialogue ou non. J'avoue je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre.

M'enfin voilà ! Ce n'est pas mon chapitre favori mais il était à faire pour le suivant. J'espère que ça vous à quand même plu !

Pitite Review ? *-*

Sur ce, bonne nuiit :)


	6. Commencement

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

 **Black Jo :** Merci pour le commentaire. J'apprécie que tu prennes le temps de toujours en laisser un et de voir que tu aimes toujours l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire également.

 **Serpent d'ombre :** Oui, je suis encore dans le flou avec la valise mais ça se forme doucement pendant que j'écris. Je suis ravie de toujours avoir un de tes commentaires ça fait plaisir ! Quand à Alexeï et Draco et non Harry… vous étiez plusieurs à être tombé dans le panneau et je t'avoue m'être bien marrée devant l'ordi à tous les commentaires à fond sur Harry/Alexeï :p

 **Hayato Delmas : ** Voilà le suivant ! Merci tu me rassure pour les publications xD. Pour les chapitre je n'en ai strictement aucune idée. J'aimerai faire plus de vingt chapitre mais pas plus de trente, l'histoire tirerait trop en longueur, sauf si les éléments s'y prêtent. Mais trente, ce n'est pas l'objectif.

 **Espe29 :** Oui moi aussi je veux shopping avec eux mais bon… ce n'est pas très facile à organiser. :p Merci pour tous les com' que tu laisse ça fait plaisir.

 **Lia Kant :** Merci beaucoup Lia ! Ton soutiens et tes commentaires autant sur le site que quand on se voit me fait vraiment plaisir. Parler avec toi de toutes mes idées étranges qui me passe par la tête m'aide beaucoup à écrire et pour cela je me trouve chanceuse. Un grand merci à toi qui m'encourage sans cesse pour ne rien lâcher !

 **Tinetinetina :** Oui Draco avec le comte… je te promets que l'on va bien s'amuser avec ces deux là…

 **Nathydemon :** Harry ?! Hétéro ?! Depuis quand ?! Tu sais ce que fume les gobelins ce n'est pas pour toi Nathy'. Un Harry hétéro… la bonne blague ! :p Ne t'en fais pas tu vas bientôt découvrir avec qui Harry va se retrouver mais pas tout de suite ! Il y a encore plein de trucs !

 **Les autres : ** Vos commentaires me font très plaisirs et je vous remercie ! Je ne fais pas de reviews individuelles comme pour les précédents car ceux-ci me suivent depuis le tout début et que c'est comme une relation auteur-premier lecteur, ils ont toujours un avis qui pousse à aller plus loin. Cependant si je remarque qu'il y a des réguliers je n'hésiterais pas à les ajouter à ma petite liste de fanatiques :p Vos commentaires me font chaud au cœur et m'ont aidé à écrire ce nouveau chapitre alors bonne lecture à vous !

 **Petit message :**

Suite aux attentats je me suis sentie mal. Moi qui pourtant utilise l'écriture pour aller mieux je n'ai pas réussi avant que Dimanche j'écrive un petit texte que j'ai appelé « terrorisme ». J'ignore si je vais le publier ou pas. En tout cas cela m'a aidé, en plus de tous vos commentaires que je n'ai cessé de relire, pour faire une suite. Le début n'est pas terrible, le milieu est passable et la fin est meilleure.

Merci alors à tous vos commentaires qui depuis le début qui m'ont aidé à retrouver l'envie d'écrire, à surmonter ce malaise qui m'empêchait de faire une suite. En échange, de par mes écris j'espère vous permettre de mettre un peu de magie dans vos cœurs et vos vies.

Avec tout l'amour qu'une petite auteure comme moi peut donné à ses lecteurs je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre Cinquième**

 **Commencement.**

La première chose qui frappa Harry était le fait que les sorciers ignoraient la rue ou alors ne connaissaient pas son existence ou son utilité ce qui faisait qu'elle ne les attirait pas. Ensuite il y avait ce côté un peu mystique, cette ambiance très mystérieuse qui l'enveloppait et recouvrait toute l'impasse. Puis le brun se souvint du nom : _Impasse Oubliée_. Sans doute que tout résidait dans le nom, les sorciers avaient oublié ce morceau de la ville magique.

Harry oublia l'excuse de l'absence d'ambiance. En effet il y avait plusieurs magasins très bien fournis, notamment pour celui des potions et ingrédients. La boutique était sur quatre étages et un sous-sol d'après Alexeï qui la recommandait vivement au jeune homme. Quelques boutiques de vêtements de meilleur qualité et d'aspect plus noble que ceux de Mme Guipure qui pourtant avait une excellente réputation. Peu après une boutique de vêtement en cuir avec le même nom que celle de l'ami d'Alexeï. Ce dernier, devant le regard interrogateur des deux sorciers expliqua qu'habituellement « l'autre abruti » travaillait à celui-ci mais que son employé côté sorcier était gravement malade donc il s'en occupe lui-même quelques jours.

Dans tous les magasins Harry voyait des créatures magiques qui se baladaient sans crainte, faisant leur shopping, conversant entre eux. C'était surprenant mais il aimait cette ambiance. Personne supérieur aux autres, le marchandage de prix dans la bonne humeur, les ragots… il se souvint de la première fois où il était arrivé au _Chemin_ _de_ _Traverse_. Il avait aimé toute cette joie de vivre mais au retour de Voldemort la méfiance c'était installée et même si la guerre était fini, qu'il n'y avait plus de risque, les gens étaient trop marqués par les horreurs vécues.

De plus le Ministère menait une politique de terreur. Contrôlant tout le monde à tout va, mettant en détention provisoire un loup-garou innocent pour être finalement relâché mais dans un état pitoyable, les yeux vides. Harry en avait croisé un et avait reconnu les tremblements et les yeux hagards du trop plein de temps soumis au _Doloris_. Il était peut-être le Sauveur du monde sorcier mais ce titre l'irritait. A de nombreuse reprise le Ministre avait voulu le manipuler pour faire main basse sur lui, son titre, sa fortune et l'utiliser. Cependant Scrimgeour avait échoué. Harry Potter avait Voldemort dans sa tête et voyait des Mangemorts de la maison Serpentard s'envoyer bouler poliment et s'entre-manipuler à longueur de temps alors le pauvre Poufsouffle de Ministre qui tremblait déjà par sa présence dans son bureau n'allait pas pouvoir lui faire grand-chose. En plus…

 _\- Harry ? Reviens parmi nous beau brun on arrive,_ fit Angie en secouant son épaule doucement.

Harry releva la tête et fut surpris de ne voir plus aucun bâtiment dans les alentours. En face de lui, entouré par des arbres et des pins, une grande propriété s'élevait. Toute en pierre noir et aux colonnes blanches, elle était une parfaite combinaison de l'impressionnant et du mystère.

Ils gravirent les marches menant à la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci, imposante était en bois gravé s'ouvrit dans un grincement digne d'un film d'horreur. Alexeï soupira en grommelant que le propriétaire ne changera jamais avec ses absurdités. Angie poussait Harry devant lui puisqu'ils étaient venus pour lui selon la jeune femme. Le brun sentait les mains de la jeune femme trembler sur ses épaules.

 _\- Je fais office de crash-test plutôt,_ grommela Harry.

 _\- Oui. Maintenant que tu as compris, cher cobaye, avance et protège-moi._

 _\- S'il se passe quoi que se soit comme un sortilège, je me baisserai au dernier moment et tu te le prendras en pleine tronche,_ répondit gaiement Harry en entrant, laissant la rouquine sur le porche de l'entrée.

 _\- Je te l'interdis ! Goujat !_

Angie couru après les deux hommes qu'elle rattrapa au moment ou la porte claqua derrière elle, la faisant bondir. Harry rit devant la peur injustifiée de son ami en lui montrant un mur où un écran montrait une photo avec le trio, dont la jeune fille terrorisée qui avait une drôle de tête.

Derrière un comptoir toujours aussi sombre un homme à l'aspect cadavérique apparu de nulle part faisant frissonner Angie. Celle-ci n'était vraiment pas à l'aise et Harry commença à s'en inquiéter : ce n'était pas normal, sa peur était devenue injustifiée désormais, pourtant elle tremblait comme une feuille. Pour la calmer Harry frappa dans ses mains deux fois, allumant toutes les lumières de l'auberge.

 _\- Ah non mais vous venez de tout casser_ , geignit l'homme du comptoir d'accueil.

 _\- Demetri je te présente Harry Potter et son amie, Angie._

 _\- Je sais j'ai reconnu ! Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le Ô Majestueux Survivant qu'il doit casser mon entrée !_

 _\- Vous préférez peut-être voir Angie faire une crise cardiaque_ , demanda le brun sans faire cas de l'humeur du patron.

 _\- Non le sang et la chair fraiche ne doit pas être gâché mais quand même !_

 _\- Chair fraîche_ , bégaya Angie.

 _\- Oui. Vous m'avez l'air délicieuse miss_ , susurra l'homme.

 _\- Demetri tu devais me dire quand Alexeï venait et non tenter de manger nos invités,_ gronda une voix froide.

 _\- Bah j'ai faim. Pas de ma faute_ , grommela le gamin prit en faute.

 _\- On ne mange pas les clients ou amis enfin ! On mange à l'heure du repas._

 _\- Le goûté à dix minutes de retard_ , geignit l'enfant qui retirait son maquillage.

 _\- Va trouver une cuisse tendre et fraîche avec la tension qui règne chez les sorciers ces derniers temps et tu pourras râler._

Un homme impressionnant apparu à son tour saluant son ami vampire avec un grand sourire qui dévoila sa dentition affreusement aiguisée. Il ressemblait en tout point au jeune Demetri. Ce dernier disparut plus loin, non sans un regard à Angie.

Le père salua Alexeï d'une amicale poignée de main avant d'en faire de même avec les deux jeunes sorciers. L'homme fronça les sourcils à la vue de la jeune Angie avant de partir dans un fou rire inexplicable et incompris sauf éventuellement du vampire qui souriait doucement en regardant la rouquine. Celle-ci commençait à en avoir marre des timbrés qu'ils rencontraient sur le chemin depuis l'arrivée d'Harry.

Elle aimait le côté aventure, suspens et se moquer du brun quand il cumulait les bourdes ou trucs invraisemblables à lui tout seul en quelques instants. Cependant elle n'aimait pas que l'on se pait sa tête. Elle acceptait les moqueries et autres car elle le faisait bien de son côté, mais le fait que le fameux Demetri et son paternel se foute d'elle au premier regard là elle s'agaçait.

Harry observa la jeune femme qui commençait à perdre sérieusement patience et sourit. Un sourire qui s'élargit à la vue du jeune homme de tout à l'heure, prêt à lui faire peur. Il se mordait la joue pour ne pas ricaner d'avance. Oui il était un peu naïf et prenait les choses comme elles venaient mais Angie il l'avait su au premier regard. Elle avait un caractère très dangereux quand on poussait un peu trop loin et là ils étaient allés loin. Demetri se glissa derrière elle, sa grimace la plus terrifiante en place et…

 _\- Tu fais quoi que se soit et je te pulvérise avorton._

La voix d'Angie, susurré tout doucement couvrit pourtant tout le bruit autour, réduisant la pièce au silence. Ses cheveux roux se mouvaient doucement comme sous une brise légère alors que ses yeux noisette commençaient à tourner au violet.

« Ça ce n'était pas prévu » se dit Harry en s'écartant prudemment. Le père et le fils déglutirent alors que la présence magique s'alourdissait. D'un coup Demetri fut propulsé contre un mur ! Il commença une métamorphose pas très avantageuse pour lui qui alla de la pousse de dix centimètre de la totalité de sa pilosité sur le corps, au visage affublé d'un groin et de défenses de phacochère. Ses pieds étaient terminés par des sabots et ses mains palmées. Harry regarda Angie, redevenue comme il l'a connaissait avec cependant un petit sourire satisfait très flippant.

 _\- Ne jamais se moquer d'une hybride demi-sorcière demi-korrigan. Ça ne réussit jamais personne_ , gloussa la rouquine alors que de très longues oreilles percées s'allongeaient et que sa peau devenait plus mâte.

 _\- Je_ _retiens_ , gloussa Harry. _N'empêche tu ne t'es pas fait attrapé par le ministère ?_

 _\- On parle de Scrimgeour là Harry_ , répondit Angie sarcastique. _Les korrigans savent se cacher quand ils le veulent. De plus notre magie est un peu comme celle des elfes de maison. Même si on m'enfermait à Azkaban j'en ressortirais peu après et nos glamours sont indétectables._

 _\- Ah ? C'est vrai que je n'ai rien sentis._

 _\- Pas plus que notre cher Comte Dorofeïev ou que ces deux nigauds de wendigo._

 _\- Hey_ , s'indigna Demetri.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Euh… rien._

 _\- Bien._

Angie avait du caractère et elle était très amusante quand elle faisait peur aux gens car par la suite ils se pliaient aux ordres sans broncher. Harry garda tout de même en tête de faire attention à elle quand elle sera enceinte. Il avait le temps puisqu'elle avait son âge mais tout de même. Les hormones devaient être dures chez les korrigans. Il pouffa en imaginant la rouquine jouer des tours à tout va au _Chemin de Traverse_ le ventre bien rond, les Aurors dépassés.

Quand il partagea son idée avec la jeune femme celle-ci rit aux éclats avant de dire que sa grand-mère paternelle avait, sous un problème hormonal de grossesse, complètement anéantis un camp de concentration sorcier sous Grindelwald. Harry frissonna d'horreur : jamais il n'irai la voir quand se sera son tour.

 _\- Bien que puis-je faire pour vous_ , reprit le gérant amicalement.

 _\- Je voudrais une chambre_ , commença le vampire.

 _\- Comme d'habitude ?_

 _\- Oui mais ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour mon client, Harry._

 _\- Tiens donc ? Ainsi Harry Potter nous fait honneur de sa présence,_ railla le wendigo.

 _\- Oh pitié vous n'allez pas vous y mettre, soupira le brun. J'en ai assez moi ! C'est toujours pareil ! Potter ci, Potter là, le Survivant, le Héro… mais merde alors cessez un peu de considérer que vous me connaissez ça fait chier !_

 _\- Langage Harry._

 _\- Oh toi ça va ! J'ai rien dis quand t'as fais je ne sais quoi au gamin ! J'en ai raz le bol qu'à chaque fois que je passe il y a la population entière qui jacte sur mon dos ! J'étais ravie d'avoir changé on me reconnaissait plus mais en fait si !_

 _\- Euh… vous êtes… Potter ?_

 _\- Bah oui ! Vous venez de le dire !_

 _\- Euh… non. J'ai parlé d'Harry Potter sans vous reconnaitre. Vous avez bien changé ! Même votre odeur n'est pas la même. Je dirai plus… complète. Oui c'est ça comme si vous avez enfin récupéré votre intégrité_ , expliqua le gérant.

 _\- Oh._

Harry ne sut quoi dire d'autre. Il venait de se donner en spectacle pour rien. Il sentait ses joues chauffer à vif, brûlante. Inutile de se demander quelle couleur elles étaient. Angie pouffa alors que les deux hommes sourirent gentiment. Harry trouva ses chaussures extrêmement intéressantes. Ce cuir de sombral noir très souple. Noir et souple. Du cuir de sombral quoi. En chaussure. Tellement intéressant… Alexeï ricana.

 _\- Alors Harry on ne sait plus quoi dire ?_

 _\- Alexeï je viens de penser à un truc_ , s'illumina Harry.

 _\- Tiens donc ! Tu penses maintenant ?_

 _\- Oui ! Je vais présenter Draco au type du magasin de livre qu'on a croisé plus tard. C'est un hybride avec une mère fae et il est plutôt charmant. Draco aime les belles choses alors…_

 _\- Suffit_ , siffla le vampire, les yeux noirs.

 _\- Nous sommes donc d'accord_ , sourit sournoisement le brun.

Il venait d'avoir prit au piège son cher avocat grâce à Draco ! Il n'était pas peu fier ! Harry ricana quand le gérant commença à interroger le vampire sur le fameux Draco qui avait l'air appétissant pour avoir si bon gout en matière d'homme. D'une impulsion incontrôlé le vampire envoya son poing en pleine figure de l'homme qui traversa presque le mur opposé. Harry entendit quelques « _crack_ » sonores quand l'aubergiste se trifouilla le nez pour se le remettre en place.

Alexeï s'excusa du bout des lèvres mais le wendigo ne dit rien, comprenant la réaction excessive du vampire qui venait de trouver son calice. Il tandis une clef au trio sous les grommèlements de ceux-ci, comme quoi ils avaient attendu pour l'avoir cette clef. Harry entra, posa ses sacs et ressortis sans jeter un regard à l'intérieur et il redescendit.

Angie bavardait avec un homme aux cheveux d'un blanc immaculé et long. Sa peau noir, les traits fins, il était magnifique. Alexeï lui indiqua que c'était un elfe noir et qu'il était rare pour eux de venir dans le coin puisqu'ils étaient incompris et rejeté violemment par la population. L'homme se tourna vers eux et se tendit à la vue d'Harry. Le brun s'avança vers l'elfe de plus en plus tendu, ignorant la lame tranchante qui luisait dans une des mains. Il s'arrêta et lui tendit la main, sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- Bonjour, je suis Harry James Black-Potter. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance._

 _\- De même_ , fit prudemment l'homme accompagné d'un hochement de tête.

 _\- Alexeï m'a dit que ce n'est pas ordinaire de voir un membre de votre race dans le coin_ , continua Harry sans faire de réflexion pour la main ignorée. _J'avoue n'avoir jamais entendu parler des vôtres, même si je lisais pas mal sur les créatures et espèces magiques._

 _\- Après Grindelwald le gouvernement à bannis, brûlé, plusieurs livres parlant de nombreuses espèces magiques. Votre ignorance ne me surprend donc guère. En revanche vous êtes étrange M. Potter. Un sorcier ne m'a jamais abordé de la sorte._

 _\- Oh ! Ne vous en faites pas Harry à un talent inné supérieur et hors du commun pour faire les choses les plus étranges, peu commune ou autre_.

 _\- N'importe quoi_ , grommela Harry pas ravie d'être toujours présenté de la sorte.

 _\- En tout cas ce n'est pas moi qui ai volé un coffre à Gringotts et est ressortis de la banque sur le dos d'un dragon_ , remarqua avec fausse innocence Alexeï.

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- Oh ça va hein ! En plus je me suis excusé auprès de Ragnok_ , bougonnait Harry en croisant les bras.

L'elfe rit des anecdotes sur le brun que les deux amis de ce dernier relataient comme si cela était normal. Harry pu vérifier que la coloration graduelle ou immédiate de ses joues était en parfait état de marche. Ils furent arrêté par l'aubergiste qui tandis une clef à l'elfe. Celui-ci avait la chambre voisine d'Harry.

 _\- Je me ferais une joie d'entendre encore quelques unes de vos aventures. Ne serait-ce que pour imaginer la tête du gouvernement sorcier à chaque nouvelle_ , rit l'elfe en lui faisant un signe de la main.

 _\- D'accord_ , accepta Harry _. Je devrais commencer par mes onze ans et remonter peu à peu pour ne pas en oublier au passage._

 _\- Tant que ça ? Nous aurons du quoi pimenter notre diner !_

 _\- Vous n'imaginez même pas_ , s'exclama Harry en riant.

 _\- Cela me fait penser Harry, Eilendel_ , intervint le gérant. _Comme nous n'avons pas beaucoup de nouveau, j'ai pour habitude d'organiser une petite fête de bienvenue où tout le monde se réunis autour d'un repas. Ça commencera à dix neuf heures mais venez un peu à l'avance pour vous détendre et vous changer si vous êtes sortis._

 _\- Fei Lan est toujours là_ , demanda soudainement Alexeï.

 _\- Oui. Il est sortit se promener mais oui. Il ne quitte plus l'auberge puisqu'il n'a nulle part où aller_ , répondit sombrement le wendigo.

 _\- Qui est-ce ?_

 _\- Tu le verras ce soir Harry. Nous y allons._

Harry suivit calmement le vampire tout en s'interrogeant sur qui pouvait bien être ce Fei Lan. De plus il avait hâte de parler avec Eilendel de toutes ses aventures abracadabrante. Pour une fois qu'on l'écoutait pour ce qu'il avait vécu et non pour qui il était, il y aurait une grande part de jugement en moins. Il serait jugé comme un enfant banal et non comme le Survivant et l'Elu du monde sorcier.

Harry avait vraiment hâte de revenir à cette auberge. Rencontrer tout ce petit monde, déambuler dans l'Impasse Oubliée… il s'y sentait tellement bien. Tout à ses pensées il ne vit pas qu'il était à nouveau dans le bureau en compagnie des gobelins, Alexeï les prévenant de la limite horaire qu'il avait pour ce soir.

 _\- Bien ! Commençons de suite dans ce cas. Il ne nous reste plus que cette pile à faire_ , s'exclama Grevok.

 _\- Oh elle est toute petite_ , s'enthousiasma Harry.

 _\- Premier dossier et unique dossier ! M. Potter asseyez-vous. Bien._

 _\- Alors de quoi cela parle ?_

 _\- Des versements que vous avez fais vers les comptes de la famille Dursley, de celui d'Albus Dumbledore, et enfin ceux de Molly Weasley, Perceval Weasley, Ronald Weasley avec le titre de Lord Black, Hermione Granger de tous vos livres dans toutes vos voûtes et autres biens intellectuels ou artefacts, Ginevra Weasley avec un contrat de mariage dans lequel vous stipuler qu'en cas de problème tout lui revient de droit et aucune nécessité de passage à un héritier éventuel sans son accord. Dolorès Ombrage, Fudge, Scrimgeour, Lockhart. Sans compter les biens matériels, la somme totale de galion versé de l'acquisition de vos bien jusqu'à ce que tout soit gelé en attente de votre prise d'héritage est de quatorze millions six cents quatre vingt treize milles neuf cent six galions, cinquante deux noises et trois mornilles._

\- …

 _\- M. Potter ?_

 _\- Ragnok, Grevok, Gripsec, réunissez tous les éléments nécessaires pour que je récupère mon argent,_ finit par dire Harry en se levant.

 _\- Où vas-tu Harry ?_

 _\- Non Alexeï, où allons-nous. Et c'est très simple : on va chercher une certaine journaliste qui, au vue des dernières unes de magasines, s'ennuie à mourir._

Tous obéirent en silence aux ordres donnés par le jeune homme car à l'instant ce n'était plus le petit homme perdu qu'ils avaient devant eux mais un Lord puissant, froid, calculateur et sans aucune pitié dans le regard. Les gobelins n'avaient rien pu faire pour protéger la fortune de leur meilleur client mis à part garder toutes traces des méfaits pour, un jour, s'en servir.

 _\- Harry tu te rends compte que tu vas discréditer le gouvernement ? Les plus grands sorciers ? Comment va réagir le peuple à ton avis ? Ne fais rien au hasard_ , conseilla le vampire.

 _\- Ne t'en fait pas. On va aller chercher Xenophilius Lovegood également. Et si, je vais détruire le gouvernement actuel. Je suis Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Prince-Gryffindor-Slytherin et de ce fait je les surpasse. Je suis le Héro du monde sorcier et en tant que tel je vais le sauver de la misère dans laquelle il plonge._

 _\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis_ , souris Alexeï.

 _\- Bien sur ! Après tout, je vais être le prochain Ministre de la Magie du Monde Magique d'Angleterre_.

Harry avait le regard pétillant de malice. Son sourire narquois ajoutait une touche de supériorité à son port fier et noble alors que sa magie changeait sa tenue pour une des plus officielles. Sa détermination suintait de tout son être. Alexeï inclina respectueusement la tête sans retirer son sourire calculateur, tout comme les gobelins.

Harry avait toujours été un meneur et désormais il allait prendre la place qui lui ait dû.

* * *

 **Petite Annonce importante :**

Cher petit lecteur qui me suis et se donne la peine de lire ce petit message. A toi pitit fan adorablounet je te fais ce petit mot pour te prévenir que les profs ont des gènes gobelins ! Au lieu d'avoir les partiels avant et après les vacances de noël je les ai tous AVANT. Ce qui fait que moi, petit auteur soudainement débordé, je vais ralentir un peu les publications.

CEPENDANT ne cède pas à la tristesse qui te ferai oublier de laisser un com' encourageant pour la suite !

Bonne nuit je suis crevée :p

 **Nourrissez-moi de coms ! xD**


	7. Talisman et Dernière Etoile

**Petite annonce :** J'ai passé la barre des 60 followers ! Bon ce n'est pas énorme mais je trouve qu'en si peu de temps et de chapitres je me débrouille bien ! MERCI a vous tous ! ZE VOUS ZAIME FOOORT ! *interdiction d'envoyer l'auteure dans un hôpital psychiatrique !*

 **Réponses aux reviews :** **(me permet de répondre à tous il y a pas beaucoup de coms pour ce chap et ils m'ont inspirés des réponses xD)**

 **Black Jo :** Oui en effet l'auberge risque d'être mouvementé mais là J'ai pleins de trucs dans tous les sens alors je vais devoir tout régulariser :p

 **Serpent d'ombre :** Moi aussi j'ai bien rigolé en imaginant la scène de l'auberge ! Ravie que l'Impasse Oubliée te fasse autant rêver que moi! J'ai galéré en plus pour le nom un peu mystérieux et en bavardant avec ma maman de politique et de mes révisions j'ai eu l'illumination xD Lis-moi cette suite et dis-moi vite ce que t'en pense ! :D

 **Espe29 :** bah Hermione me gêne moins que les Weasley mais dans cette fic je la veux avide de connaissance quitte à sacrifier quelques amis. Je veux que son obsession de tout savoir devienne une sorte de maladie, qu'elle soit accro et qu'elle ait peur d'ignorer qq chose et je donnerais la raison du pourquoi dans plusieurs nooooombreux chapitres xD

 **DameAureline :** Coucou ! Alors j'ai tenue à répondre à ton com parce que je suis contente que mon Impasse te plaise. Moi aussi j'en ai un peu marre des lieux habituelles alors que ce monde à des possibilités infinies ! Harry y passera un long moment donc je vais devoir en parler souvent. J'espère que cela te plaira tout autant dans les autres chapitres. :)

 **Grispoil :** J'adoore ton pseudo *0* (fin de fanatisme sur LOTR) Ne t'en fais pas si tu ne sais pas quoi dire. des petites remarque sur ce que tu as aimé ou des commentaires sur les persos ça me va aussi :) Je ne suis pas compliquée. C'est juste que les coms me montrent que vous aimez ce que je fais et ça me motive à vite nous faire une suite parce que j'écris beaucoup quand je veux et je publie dans la foulée alors bon... Mais merci pour ce petit com qui m'a fait très plaisir !

 **Lia Kant :** Ton délire de gens qui t'acclame m'a fait penser au dessin de Legolas en mode *l'Oréal parce que je le vaux bien* ! C'est... particulier. Voilà la suite ! Oublis pas de tout me dire ce que t'en pense demain et en com ! Bonne lecture :p

 **Etrelley :** Une nouvelle fan ! *danse de la victoire* bref ! Ravie que ça te plaise :p j'avoue que quand j'écris je me marre toute seule sur mon PC ou je pleure et c'est dur quand t'es à la BU tout le monde me prends pour une dingue. Mais vous avez des chapitres ! xD Voici la suite !

 **Dexash :** Un quart d'heure ? Tu es un peu trop Poufsouffle... il te manque des gènes gobelins ! *O*

 **Brigitte26 :** En même temps on parle d'Harry : il ne fait _**RIEN**_ comme tout le monde :D merci pour le piti com ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre Sixième.**

 **Talisman et Dernière Etoile.**

Harry était dans un état de fureur inimaginable, cependant il devait conserver son calme pour mieux faire tomber ceux qui le mérite. Il transplana avec Alexeï dans une étrange propriété familière. Avant de pouvoir faire un geste une vieille porte en bois s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme resplendissante. Luna, toujours pieds nus, avait sa longue chevelure blonde détachée qui flottait au rythme de sa démarche sautillante. Elle les attendait. Evidemment.

 _\- Bonjour Harry_ , salua-t-elle les yeux rêveurs.

 _\- Bonjour Luna. Comment vas-tu ?_

 _\- Bien merci. C'est grâce à toi tu sais. J'ai toujours dis qu'il y avait trop de Nargols._

 _\- Oui, c'est vrai._

 _\- Venez prendre le thé, papa l'a préparé._

Alors que la jeune femme faisait demi-tour et entrait à nouveau dans la maisonnette plus qu'étrange le vampire se tourna vers le brun en lui posant une question familière.

 _\- C'est quoi un nargol ?_

 _\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, tu dois le découvrir._

Le vampire grommela mais accepta le challenge. Pour une fois qu'il avait quelque chose à découvrir il n'allait pas faire le difficile. Ils entrèrent et prirent place sur des fauteuils étranges. Un homme qu'Alexeï supposa être le père de la blonde prit place à son tour en saluant ses invités. Luna semblait dans un monde à part et alors qu'une discussion courtoise et sans intérêt se déroulait le vampire observa l'étrange femme. Soudain il eut un déclique.

 _\- M. Lovegood, pardonnez-moi ma familiarité mais où est votre femme ?_

 _\- Oh elle n'est plus. Une expérience à mal tournée. Luna était prêt d'elle quand cela est arrivé._

 _\- Sur quoi portaient ses recherches_ , s'intéressa soudainement Alexeï.

 _\- Rowena Ravenclaw. La Dame Grise de Poudlard et quelque chose en Albanie._

 _\- Un diadème ? Elle a retrouvée le Diadème Perdu ?!_

 _\- Oui mais maman ne pouvait l'approcher à cause de l'infection de joncheruines tout autour_ , répondit Luna.

 _\- Des joncheruines ? Comme moi en sixième année ?_

 _\- Oui mais tu en avais beaucoup moins._

 _\- Si je comprends bien Luna était présente lors du décès de sa mère qui faisait des recherches sur la sagesse de Dame Ravenclaw ?_

 _\- Oui pourquoi ce soudain intérêt ?_

 _\- M. Lovegood, n'avez-vous jamais remarqué le comportement de votre fille ? Sans vouloir vous offenser il est des plus étranges._

 _\- Depuis le décès de sa mère…_

 _\- Oui justement ! Décès où une explosion à eut lieu pendant une recherche sur le Diadème Perdu de Rowena Ravenclaw ! C'est pourtant simple. L'expérience n'a pas échoué_ , s'exclama le vampire n'en revenant toujours pas.

 _\- Luna… Luna à été exposé à la magie de l'expérience_ , murmura Harry en regardant Luna.

La blonde se raccrocha enfin à la réalité et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du brun qui comprit. Le Diadème avait été bafoué à cause de la magie nécromancienne des horcruxes pourtant un tel objet ne peut être réellement anéantis. L'épée de Godric Gryffindor se montre à qui en est digne, le chemin à travers la forêt interdite qui mène aux plantations de Helga Hufflepuff est caché à tous sauf celui qui peut aider les plantes sans vouloir en profiter et enfin Salazar Slytherin et sa chambre des secret avec son basilic. Le basilic est éternel, l'épée se nourrit de ce qui la rend plus forte, les serres sont sensées être protégée par une plante anti-magie… alors pourquoi le Diadème n'aurait pas de volonté propre également ?

Harry ferma les yeux pour se rappeler de la destruction de l'horcruxe. Il y avait l'objet, la magie de Jedusor mais aucune trace d'elle de Rowena Ravenclaw. Comme si le Diadème était un faux. En réalité le Diadème Perdu n'était qu'un réceptacle de la sagesse de la femme. Pourtant comment la magie était passée d'un réceptacle à ailleurs ?

 _\- Luna ? Tu… qu'a fait ta mère en voyant le diadème dans cet état ?_

 _\- Elle a fait un rituel étrange. Les joncheruines se sont écartés et les nargols l'ont laissé passé pour qu'elle puisse aider notre amie._

 _\- Où était cette amie ?_

 _\- Dans le récipient._

 _\- Quoi lequel ?_

 _\- Je peux vous répondre_ , intervint Xenophilius, _Luna étant repartit dans son monde. Ma femme était une potioniste hors pair et elle ne se séparait jamais de son chaudron portable au bout de son talisman._

 _\- Talisman ? Comme celui que Luna porte pour repousser les nargols_ , sursauta Harry en fixant l'étrange collier.

 _\- En effet._

Ils avaient trouvé le réceptacle. De plus, Luna le portant depuis si longtemps sans le quitter un instant tout comme Rowena le faisait avec son Diadème il était normal que la jeune fille soit devenue ainsi. Sagesse et la Vérité mêlée dans une seule personne, il était normal qu'elle soit si incomprise. Luna était aussi sage que la Fondatrice de la maison du Savoir.

 _\- Peu importe_ , interrompit Harry. _Je souhaite renverser le Ministère, Dumbledore et tous ceux qui ont un effet néfaste sur le monde magique._

 _\- Le monde magique… Savez-vous M. Potter, que depuis ma femme je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un monde Magique mais toujours d'un monde Sorcier._

 _\- Je l'ignorais._

 _\- Nous sommes avec vous_ , chantonna Luna avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux du vampire, _il vaudrait mieux que vous vous mettiez à faire la cours ou on vous prendra votre âme. Harry, on va tout changer. Ça veut dire que nous avons besoin d'alliés._

 _\- Je sais. Je voulais commencer par vous deux. Je comptais parler à Rita Skeeter aus…_

 _\- Plus tard Harry. D'abord Neville et Severus._

 _\- Severus ?! Snape ?! Il est en vie ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment mais suffisamment pour nous aider._

 _\- Attend comment ça pas vraiment ?! Snape est vivant ou mort ?_

 _\- Un mort vivant. Comme ton ami._

 _\- QUOI ?!_

Harry se tourna d'un coup vers Alexeï qui grimaça d'avance au scandale qui l'attendait. Harry le fixa et vit dans les yeux rouges quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas. Il repensa alors à tout ce qu'il savait depuis leur rencontre quand soudain l'image d'un Sirius calice d'un vampire le rejetant par haine… il n'avait pas osé ?!

 _\- JE VAIS LE TUER !_

 _\- Tu l'avais déjà dis…_

 _\- LA FERME ! Tu le savais !_

Harry s'était levé sous la colère qui le tenaillait. Il tenta de se calmer mais à chaque fois l'image du professeur de potion mourant revenait, tout comme celle de son parrain et figure paternelle passant le Voile au Ministère. On lui avait mentit. Plus que la colère ce fut une violente fatigue qui l'envahit. Il voulait son parrain. Il voulait Sirius à ses côtés pour tous ses projets.

Harry soupira et décida de commencer par Severus et Sirius avant tout le reste. De plus, Severus vivant cela signifiait qu'il pouvait redonner le titre de Lord Prince au vampire. Harry était agacé mais accepta tout de même le silence du professeur de potion que tous croyaient mort. Pour être devenu un être de la nuit réprimé par les sorciers il valait mieux rester dans l'ombre.

Harry s'excusa et sortit avec l'assurance que les Lovegood le suivraient jusqu'au bout. Il transplana jusqu'au manoir des Snape sans attendre Alexeï et défonça la porte à coup de magie renforcée. Il entra dans un grand salon sombre, plongé dans le noir, la pièce à peine éclairée par quelques bougies. Il entra plus en avant en ignorant les cris de l'elfe de maison qui ne faisait pas grand-chose pour l'en empêcher. En effet Kuika savait pourquoi Harry Potter venait à la maison et elle était contente que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper de son maître.

Harry envoya la porte de ce qu'il supposait être une chambre mais celle-ci était vide. Porte suivante ! Il laissa sa magie parler et s'échapper sous son agacement et pour ouvrir les portes sur son passage. Au bout d'une dizaine de portes il finit par entrer dans la bonne pièce.

Un feu de cheminée ronflait doucement, éclairant le cercueil d'acajou mis à la place de la table basse explosée un peu plus loin à droite. Dans un grand fauteuil, l'ancien professeur avait laissé une robe de sorcier noire avec quelques cadavres de bouteilles. Tous les alcools fort sorcier, déjà plus puissant que ceux moldus, étaient en train de couvrir le sol. Harry, en s'avançant finit par voir le vampire amorphe dans le canapé, visage tourné vers la magnifique boîte en bois où sommeillait son âme sœur.

Le visage blafard se tourna vers le nouveau venu, choquant celui-ci par la vision offerte. L'ancien professeur de potion n'était plus une épave mais bien pire. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire l'état de l'homme. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu de repas, de bain, ni même un lit. Harry se remit face à l'homme qui ne le voyait pas, les yeux fixés sur le cercueil. Les yeux rougis, les cheveux emmêlés dans un pire état que ceux des Potter… et ses joues ! Les joues creusent du professeur étaient striées de marques de griffures comme toute la peau apparente mais ce n'était pas le pire. Harry venait de découvrir qu'un vampire pleurait du sang et non de l'eau. Le sang avait séché, laissé des traces de son passage, et les larmes ne cessaient de couler, goutant partout.

 _\- Professeur ? Professeur Snape ?_

 _\- Le maitre ne répond pas_ , couina Kuika apparaissant.

 _\- Prépare-lui un bain je vais m'occuper de lui_ , ordonna Harry en retirant sa robe couteuse et les manches de sa chemise.

 _\- Merci pour le maitre. Kuika ne sait plus quoi faire._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais ramener ton maitre._

L'elfe disparut préparer un grand bain chaud, revitalisant pour son maitre avec tout le nécessaire pendant que Harry s'accroupie pour plonger son regard vert dans celui noir et vide du professeur qui était comme mort. La seule assurance qu'il était en vie était les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler sans réaction de l'homme.

 _\- Professeur ? Venez nous allons vous laver. Professeur ?_

\- …

 _\- Nous allons vous laver et ensuite on réveillera Sirius_ , répéta doucement Harry.

 _\- Mien ?_

 _\- Venez, on réveillera Sirius après. D'abord il faut se laver._

 _\- Sirius_ , répéta le vampire semblant s'éveiller. _Sirius._

 _\- Un bain. Vous n'êtes pas digne de Sirius habillé ainsi. Vous risquez de le repousser. D'abord il faut un bain._

 _\- Bain ?_

 _\- Oui c'est ça professeur._

Harry fit un doux sourire au professeur, les yeux pleins de larmes devant le spectacle qu'offrait son professeur. Il voulait le faire souffrir mais à le voir ainsi il ne le pouvait. En douceur il aidait Severus à se lever pour suivre Kuika jusqu'à la salle de bain préparée. Le vampire tendit la main au-dessus du cercueil et souffla le nom de son calice avant de répéter le mot « bain ». Une fois fait, il reprit sa route. Kuika expliqua qu'il disait tout ce qu'il faisait au cercueil, le plongeant de plus en plus dans le désespoir avec l'absence de réaction du calice.

Harry entra dans la salle d'eau et resta coi. La pièce était pratiquement semblable à celle des Préfets de Poudlard évier, coin toilette en plus. Harry fit assoir son professeur et le déshabilla complètement. Il accepta un T-shirt et un short de bain de Kuika après l'explication dont il a seulement retenu que Severus étant vampire de Sirius s'il y allait trop peu vêtu il allait se faire liquider.

Dans le bain chaud Harry prit un gain de toilette et entreprit de frotter tout le corps du professeur sans exception ni chichi. Il s'en serait volontiers passé mais c'était pour Sirius et pour le maitre de potion grincheux. Il entreprit ensuite de lui laver le corps, faisant mousser un gel douche au cyprès puis le rinça doucement. Quand il en vint aux cheveux il réalisa le rêve de tous les Gryffi' : laver les cheveux du professeur honnis. Il attrapa un gel douche et massa le cuir chevelu, frottant et faisant mousser le shampoing. Il répéta l'action trois fois et à chaque reprise il rinçait à l'eau claire. Ensuite il appliqua un après-shampoing qu'il rinça de la même manière.

Sortant de l'eau il sécha le vampire qui resplendissait. Kuika entra pour apporter les plus beaux vêtements que le professeur possédait. L'elfe de maison se retint difficilement pour ne pas pleurer à la vue de son maitre plus propre. Elle annonça également avoir retiré tout l'alcool et toute trace de déchéance du sombre manoir. Harry la remercia et lui demanda de l'aide pour habiller le professeur amorphe.

Un sous vêtement simple noir, un pantalon en toile noir également et –immense surprise pour Harry- chemise bleu-gris glace, comme les yeux de Sirius. Kuika expliqua que l'homme l'avait acheté en pensant aux yeux de son calice mais qu'il avait été furieux contre lui et l'avait rangé au fond d'un placard. Il ne pouvait pas la jeter. Harry sécha et coiffa le professeur avec joie. Les mèches d'une propreté remarquable descendaient jusqu'aux épaules, raides mais souple. Ensuite il entama le chemin de retour pendant lequel il sembla au jeune homme que Severus avançait plus vite et plus facilement qu'à l'aller.

Harry lâcha son professeur prêt du cercueil et alla de l'autre côté de la boîte, ne voulant pas que par un excès de jalousie le vampire le pousse dans la cheminée.

 _\- Sirius ?_

 _\- Professeur ? Il faut ouvrir le cercueil_ , indiqua doucement Harry.

 _\- Non !_

 _\- Voulez-vous qu'il se réveille ?_

\- …

 _\- Alors il faut ouvrir le cercueil professeur. Sirius va se réveiller._

 _\- Réveiller ? Sirius ?_

 _\- Oui. Alors ouvrez le cercueil._

Harry était le plus doux et patient possible car si le vampire se braquait il refuserait et condamnerait son calice et lui à mort. Au plus grand soulagement du jeune homme Severus ouvrit la boîte où un Sirius dormait en pantalon noir et chemise blanche. Propre comme un cadavre préparé. Severus gémit de douleur à la vue de son calice mais Harry se tut. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Alors il s'écarta, allant dans un coin de la pièce en attendant.

Severus se pencha et après de longues minutes d'hésitation il effleura le visage figé de son calice du bout des doigts. Il ne se réveillait pas. Peut-être devait-il l'embrasser ? Alors Severus se pencha et déposa ses lèvres puis les retira en un éclair. Sirius ne bougeait toujours pas. Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Pourquoi l'ignorait-il ? Il se vengeait ! Il en était certain ! Mais même si Severus tournait encore et encore autour du cercueil, sentant la panique monter, le calice ne bougeait plus. C'était trop tard ? Son calice était m…mort ?

 _\- NON,_ rugit la voix du vampire qui contrôlait le corps de Severus _. A moi ! Mien ! Mon calice ! Mon Sirius à moi !_

Le vampire s'énervait. Son calice ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Son Sirius l'ignorait et préférait mourir qu'être avec lui ! Il était cruel de le rejeter alors qu'il faisait des efforts pour le réveiller ! Le vampire rageait et grondait en faisant les cents pas entre le cercueil et la cheminée quand, en regardant les flammes, il se souvint.

Il se rappela de Sirius tenté de lui parler gentiment et lui l'insultant. Il se souvint de Sirius le suivre, essayant d'être discret, et lui, vengeur, entrer dans une maison close. Il se souvint du brun se jeter à ses pieds suppliant de lui laisser une chance. Il se souvint de toutes ces lettres d'amour et de promesses que le calice lui avait envoyées et qu'il n'avait jamais ouvertes. Elles étaient dans un coffre fermé. Il se souvint de Sirius lui demander où étaient les lettres et qu'il en fit brûler dans la cheminée sous les yeux peinés de son calice qui partait en courant. Ce n'était que des demandes du ministère. Il se souvint de la folie rongeant son calice peu à peu alors qu'il le rejetait de plus en plus violemment. Il se souvint de ce jour de grand froid où Sirius était entré chez lui, le surprenant avec un autre homme. Il se souvint de la douleur dans les yeux, de la souffrance dans son regard, des larmes sur ses joues… et du sourire compréhensif sur ses lèvres.

 _ **« Après tout, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un stupide gryffi', chien galeux plein de puces, tolard fou échappé d'Azkaban. Il prendra un calice qu'il choisira… il ne veut pas de moi… je suis une nuisance… Severus. »**_

Le rappelle des pensées de son calice à ce moment là le glaça d'effroi. Quand il l'avait entendu renoncer il était entré dans une colère telle qu'il avait violemment pris l'imbécile qui avait accepté de le suivre. Mais quand l'homme avait voulu jeter le gigolo dehors il avait vu Sirius au sol, les yeux fous regardant la neige. Toujours en chemise, il était resté là depuis la veille au soir, la neige sur ses épaules en attestait. Furieux contre lui il s'était refusé au calice qu'il avait tant fait souffrir, se mutilant jour et nuit pour cicatriser aussitôt.

Il voulait son calice mais il était mauvais. Il l'avait blessé. Sirius. Son étoile s'était éteinte à cause de lui. Emplis de chagrin le vampire attrapa son calice et le serra contre lui en laissant sa douleur s'exprimer en cris, en larmes, en supplications.

 _\- Sirius… reviens-moi Sirius. Pardonne-moi mon tendre… je t'en supplie ! Je suis désolé mais reviens-moi Sirius ! Mon étoile réveille toi !_

Les gémissements de souffrance de Severus serrèrent le cœur d'Harry qui ne bougeait pas. Severus finit par donner son sang à Sirius, désespéré, avant de le mordre pour une gorgée d'interdis au goût de paradis. Il s'efforça à ne pas boire plus et lécha la marque qui disparue aussitôt. Il serra Sirius contre lui en le berçant doucement, la douleur ayant fait place à la folie.

Harry ferma les yeux se maudissant pour l'unique larme qui lui échappa. Il écoutait Severus murmurer à son calice des tas de choses sans sens réel. Harry se sentit malade et alors qu'il sortait il entendit un dernier murmure de Severus.

 _\- Je t'aime ma petite étoile._

* * *

 _Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Perso je préfère ce chapitre au 5eme! J'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. j'espère que j'ai réussi à vous faire ressentir ce que Sevichounet éprouvait. Mais c'est pas simple ! Alors à vos coms ! :p_


	8. Le pouvoir de Lily Evans

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Serpent d'ombre :** Contente que ma Luna te plaise :) J'ai hésité mais bon je l'ai fait. Je suis contente que tu ai ressentis ce que je voulais avec le duo Harry/Sevy-chou. J'y ai beaucoup pensé, je l'ai pas mal visualisée en l'écrivant et j'avais la larmounette à l'oeil. J'espérais vraiment qu'en lisant le passage les autres ressente ce pincement au coeur que j'ai eu. J'ai réussi au moins pour toi donc je suis contente. :)

 **Espe29 :** Merci. Oui je les aimes bien aussi. Ce sont de bons amis d'Harry qui on beaucoup de potentiel. D'ailleurs dans tous mes brouillons ou début d'histoire ils sont là pour Harry. Neville tire plus dans le loyal de Poufsouffle avec le courage d'un lion et Luna est très intelligente à sa manière, permettant de lui inventer pleins de raisons différentes de son comportement.

 **Lia Kant :** Merci, ravie que celui-ci te plaise aussi. Oui Sevy-chou était dans un état Titaniquesque mais bon c'est de sa faute. Quand à toi Lia ! Quand je te dis que j'envisage de tuer Sirius il ne faut pas me menacer ! Vilaine ! En plus tu as prévenue tout le monde ! Heureusement personne n'a vu ton com et j'ai réussi mon plan ! Niark niark niark !

 **Nathydemon :** Nathy ! Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué... où as-tu vu que Sirius est en vie ? :) Je vois que tu aimes aussi Neville. Il arrivera plus tard par contre. La j'ai un paquet de perso à gérer et placer donc ça prend un peu de temps. Quand à Fei Lan c'est... Fei Lan. Qui d'autre ? :)

 **Brigitte26 :** C'est vrai que Sirius mérite d'être heureux. Il a pas de chance dans sa vie... mais suis-je une gentille auteure ?

 **Calire :** Waaaa ! *O* merci pour cette review toute gentille ! J'espère que ce chapitre va tout autant te plaire ! Qu'est-ce que tu trouve original dans l'histoire ? Je suis curieuse de savoir maintenant *-*

 **Adenoide :** Oui tu as bien compris une partie de Sev. Voyons comment ça s'arrange ou pas dans ce chapitre :)

 **Renard66 :** Toutes mes félicitations ! Faut dire que ce n'était pas compliqué. Pas comme Harry et Alexei... J'ai adoré voir tout le monde se planter ça faisait plaisir xD voici la suite que, j'espère, tu n'as pas trop attendu.

 **Luffynette :** Oui ils n'ont pas de chance que je les tortures ainsi... mais bon on peut se rassurer en se disant que ce ne sont pas les seuls ni les derniers ! (comment ça c'est pas rassurant ? *0*)

 **AVIS A LA POPULACE LECTRICE :**

Ici votre auteure favorite ( y a intérêt bande d'ingrats è_é) !

Ce chapitre était censé faire 4-5 pages word... j'en ai fais 10. Bon ce n'est pas dramatique xD J'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant que le reste. J'avance peu à peu. Ici vous aurez : **Fei Lan qui arrive !** Même s'il fait plutôt une entrée des plus... vous verrez ! (sadisme en cours... sadisme en cours...)

Comment se passe la première soirée de Harry à l'auberge ? Comment et Qui est Fei Lan ? Qui est l'intrus nocturne d'harry ? Sirius mort ? Qui loge à l'auberge ? Réponse ci-dessous !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre Septième**

 **Le pouvoir de Lily Evans.**

Harry sentit son cœur se broyer sous les émotions qui l'assaillaient. Il ne voulait pas savoir, il refusait de voir son parrain immobile. Il sortit de la pièce presque en courant, la vue trouble. Il refusait d'admettre ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de son ancien professeur ? Il venait d'en condamner deux pour le prix d'un. L'écœurement de lui-même le fit vomir sur le côté des marches du perron où il avait atterrit sans s'en rendre compte. Il aurait dû écouter Alexeï et l'attendre. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Ses pleurs et gémissements de douleur Harry n'entendit pas son avocat arriver. Alexeï s'assit à ses côtés et patienta le temps que le brun se calme. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, les yeux rouges et gonflés, Harry lui prêta attention.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Harry ?_

 _\- C'est Sirius il… il est…_

 _\- Harry, si tu m'avais laissé finir l'explication tu ne serais pas dans cet état_ , soupira le vampire.

 _\- Je sais que c'est de ma faute ! Je le sais ! Inutile de me le rappeler_ , cria le brun en se levant.

 _\- Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'un calice meurt immédiatement si ça ne fonctionne pas._

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Mais j'entends toujours le cœur de Sirius. Harry il peut mettre cinq minutes comme des mois à se réveiller. Cela dépend de ce que le vampire fait, dit, éprouve et lui transmet._

 _\- Alors… Siri… il est ?_

 _\- Vivant oui_ , sourit le vampire. _Il va survivre. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais ton parrain va vivre. Plusieurs décennies ou même siècles s'il se débrouille bien._

Harry sauta dans les bras de son ami en riant et pleurant à la fois au plus grand désespoir du Comte qui se demandait comment le brun pouvait avoir autant de larmes en stock. Ils sursautèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, un brun peu stable sur ses pieds courant à l'extérieur. Il s'arrêta au pied des marches et prit une grande goulée d'air frais avant de se figer soudainement. Le demi-tour de la tête brune fut si rapide qu'Harry se demanda si les cervicales avaient survécus. Enfin il se posa la question une micro seconde le temps de croiser le regard bleu glace d'une certaine personne. Cette dernière voulu s'élancer sur son filleul quand il s'évanouit. Une ombre noir le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

 _\- Mais quel abruti. Je lui ai dis de ne pas bouger pendant que je lui… Potter ? Dorofeïev ?_

 _\- Je suis venu calmer Harry qui paniquait pour rien._

 _\- Je vois._

L'ancien professeur souleva son calice et rentra chez lui en claquant la porte. Les deux autres sur le palier fixèrent le lourd montant de bois avant de décider de retourner à la banque. Harry voulait trouver une solution en attendant sa vengeance. Cette dernière allait être grande et tout changer donc il devait construire des bases solides, se trouver des alliées de taille et influant. Ce n'était qu'un petit départ.

Harry rentra dans la banque dissimulé sous une capuche et entra dans le bureau du Directeur après avoir frapper un coup. Ragnok était assis derrière son bureau, derrière des piles de papiers qui devaient être vu dans la journée. Le brun le salua et lui indiqua qu'il pouvait continuer avec Alexeï pour la suite.

Assis sur le canapé les deux amis se firent face avec chacun une tasse de thé. Ils allaient commencer par le plus important : Albus Dumbledore. En plus des détournements d'argent le Directeur de Poudlard cumulait toutes les bourdes possibles pur le faire plonger.

 _\- On va terminer par l'argent Harry. On va commencer par le non respect des souhaits testamentaires de tes parents_ , se lança Alexeï sombrement.

 _\- Testamentaires ?_

 _\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu le testament de tes parents_ , siffla l'avocat.

 _\- Pourquoi l'aurais-je vu puisque j'ignorais son existence ?_

 _\- Bien ! Alors on a un élément de plus et beaucoup de travaille. Tu as eu connaissance de celui de ton parrain ?_

 _\- Oui…_

 _\- Parfait !_

 _\- En arrivant à la banque il y a quelques jours._

Le vampire prit une lente inspiration pour expirer de la même manière, les yeux clos. Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, la couleur rouge sang des yeux était particulièrement hypnotisant et inquiétant. Il se leva et disparut, laissant le brun en plan. Harry prit le temps d'écrire sur un parchemin tout ce qu'il reprochait à son ancien Directeur d'école. La liste ne cessait de grandir.

* * *

« _Abandon devant une porte le soir d'Halloween (il fait froid)._

 _Laisse Harry Potter chez son oncle et sa tante qui le maltraitaient (peu voir pas de nourriture, battu, sert d'elfe de maison, réprimé, dénigré, insulté…)_

 _Laisse uniquement Mme Figg (cracmol âgée) comme surveillance._

 _1ere année à Poudlard : Laisse Harry obtenir des informations sur la pierre philosophale et le laisse affronter le professeur de DCFM M. Quirell, possédé par une part d'âme de Lord Voldemort._

 _2eme année à Poudlard : Laisse Harry dans l'ignorance sur la Chambre des Secrets. Harry affronte donc le Basilic seul et revient victorieux grâce à l'aide de Fumseck et en ressort vivant de justesse._

 _3eme année à Poudlard : Laisse Harry dans l'ignorance au sujet de son parrain Sirius Black, de plus Dumbledore savait que Sirius n'était pas le Gardien du Secret de la maison des Potter et que c'était Pettigrow, sous le conseil du Directeur de Poudlard. Laisse Harry affronter une centaine de Détraqueurs._

 _4eme année à Poudlard : Coupe de feu (ça résume tout)._

 _5eme année à Poudlard : Dumbledore ignore totalement Harry, laissant ainsi Harry à la merci de Voldemort. Oblige Harry à suivre des cours d'Oclumencie avec Severus Snape qui le haïssait, tout comme son père, et ouvrant encore plus son esprit au Mage Noir. Laisse Dolorès Ombrage le torturer avec une plume de sang (objet de magie noir), abandonne son poste à cette même femme, celle-ci en profitant pour tenter de torturer Harry avec un Doloris alors qu'il voulait aller au Ministère pour empêcher Voldemort de prendre la Prophétie. Arrive à la fin des combats, après la mort de Sirius Black alors que tout l'Ordre du Phoenix était présente depuis un moment._

 _6eme année : Utilise Harry pour récupérer un souvenir du professeur de potion Horace Slughorn. Utilise Severus Snape pour contre carrer les essaies de Draco Malfoy pour le tuer. Dumbledore décide de lui-même réprimander le Serpentard qui, en sortant du bureau, est totalement dévoué à la cause du Directeur. (Imperium léger, potion et sortilège de confusion, d'asservissement envers le Directeur de Poudlard)._

 _7eme année à Poudlard : Dumbledore empêche Harry de suivre un réel cursus scolaire en le prenant pour la chasse aux Horcruxes. Le Directeur obligeait tout de même Harry à avoir des résultats corrects dans toutes les matières sous peine d'avoir une remise à niveau ou d'un redoublement. Entrainement à supporter le Crucio pendant les week-ends. Laisse Harry et l'école seul face à Voldemort (pas aperçu pendant la bataille)._

 _Demande à Harry de rester chez son oncle et sa tante encore pour plus d'un an pour sa « sécurité » alors qu'en réalité c'est en attente d'un mariage organisé avec Ginevra Weasley._

 _Contrôle la voûte de son argent jusqu'à sa majorité et lui prend de l'argent pour payer ses pions dans la guerre… »_

* * *

 _\- Harry ? Que fais-tu ?_

 _\- Je dresse une liste de tout ce qu'à fait ce sale type_ , répond le brun concentré.

 _\- Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne maintenant_ , ricana le vampire en lisant par-dessus l'épaule du brun.

 _\- C'est pour la lecture que tu feras à quelqu'un d'autre pour ne pas perdre le fil._

 _\- Harry… il n'y a que toi qui cumule autant de merde._

Le vampire rit face à la tête du petit Lord. Il sortit un vieux parchemin et le tend à son protégé. Ce dernier parcours rapidement le contenu avant de hurler de rage. Jamais ses parents ne stipulaient de le déposer chez les Dursley mais avec Sirius ou Rémus ou, en dernier recours, Alexeï ou Snape car ils savaient qu'Harry serait maltraité chez son oncle et sa tante. Beaucoup de petits détails figuraient comme le fait que la totalité de sa voûte ne servirait que pour payer l'école, les fournitures, ses besoins vestimentaires et en nourriture et la somme pour celui qui l'élève en tant que tuteur légal.

En résumé aucune de leurs dernières volontés n'a été respectée.

Dumbledore a salit la mémoire de ses parents. Il a bafoué l'honneur et les richesses des Potter.

Pendant qu'Harry réalisait doucement ce que Dumbledore avait planifié pour faire du bambin à peine né son nouveau pion. Il avait conseillé à ses parents Peter comme Gardien du Secret, il avait donc prévu leur mort. Dumbledore avait joué avec Tom et Harry comme on joue avec des marionnettes.

Alexeï gardait un œil sur le brun qui tremblait en face de lui. D'après la liste et le testament Dumbledore allait prendre très cher mais encore fallait-il pouvoir le rendre vulnérable. Le Directeur de Poudlard avait encore beaucoup de pions et de cartes en main. Il fallait commencer par les retirer petit à petit, en douceur, les détruire en toute discrétion pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Pour cela il allait commencer avec Severus et Sirius. L'un pour l'amour de Lily et la protection de son fils unique, l'autre en mémoire des Maraudeurs et les sentiments pour son filleul. Les deux hommes allaient devenir de très bonnes armes contre le vieux fou.

Ensuite il y avait une chose qu'Harry devait faire par lui-même. Une chose qu'il allait commencer dès ce soir : ce lier aux créatures magiques. Harry avait ce côté attachant naturel et cette bonté de voir ce qui est bon et beau en chacun, comme sa mère le faisait pour Severus, Rémus et lui. Pour cela c'était facile vu où il allait loger. Le vampire jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et sourit. C'était l'heure de partir.

 _\- Harry ? Harry, tu vas être en retard à l'auberge._

 _\- Hein ? Ah merde ! J'y vais alors._

 _\- Ce serait mieux oui_ , gloussa le vampire. _Je reste pour monter ce dossier et étudier les autres. Tu te souviens du chemin ?_

 _\- Oui ne t'en fais pas ! A plus Alexeï ! Ragnok !_

 _\- Au revoir Po…tter. Il pourrait au moins attendre que je le salut_ , grommela le gobelin en retournant à ses papiers.

Harry courrait droit vers la sortie non sans saluer tous les gobelins qu'il avait apprit à connaître quand ils faisant une pause autour des lettres de fans du jeune homme. Les petites créatures eurent un sourire de malice à son passage avant de commenter certaines lettres dans une certaine salle dont les clients ne comprenaient rien.

Harry, capuchon sur la tête, fonçait tout droit dans l'impasse quand une certaine rousse lui cria que s'il était en retard il allait en entendre parler. Le brun voulu accélérer mais il était exténué. Il s'assit sur les marches de l'entrée d'un magasin.

 _\- Excusez-moi, vous gênez le passage_ , fit une voix chantante.

 _\- Oh pardon_ , s'exclama Harry en se retirant pour faire face à… _Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?_

 _\- Quelle impolitesse ! Quoi que rien d'étonnant venant d'un sorcier_ , cingla l'homme qui n'en était pas réellement un.

 _\- Excusez-moi_ , répéta Harry, _c'est juste que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme vous donc je n'ai pas pu retenir la question. Ne faites pas attention, en plus je vais être en retard à l'auberge si je continu… Angie va me tuer, sans parler d'Alexeï… je suis mort ! Au revoir et encore pardon !_

 _\- Je… mouais. Ils sont fous ces sorciers_ , grommela la créature en disparaissant dans un nuage d'ombre.

Harry avait reprit sa course tout en se demandant ce que pouvait être l'homme. Il salua une marchande d'ingrédient de potion croisé plus tôt avec ses amis. Elle sourit et fit un signe de la main avant de lui crier qu'il n'avait que trois minutes pour arriver. Le brun devint livide et accéléra à nouveau sous le rire de la dryade.

Dernière ligne droite, il pouvait voir l'auberge au bout du chemin ce qui lui redonna du courage et de l'énergie pour un dernier sprint quand une personne bien connu arriva à sa hauteur.

 _\- Alors Harry ? On fatigue déjà ? Pourtant je ne suis pas encore à fond. On se rejoint à l'arrivé !_

Le brun ne répondit rien trop fatigué. En effet Eilendel ne semblait pas essoufflé ni fatigué le moins du monde. L'elfe accéléra si vite que le brun le perdit de vu avant de voir sa silhouette à l'entrée et d'entendre sa voix qui lui criait les secondes restantes, se moquant clairement de lui.

Harry passa l'entrée à toute vitesse sous le rire de l'elfe appuyé contre le comptoir mais au lieu de s'arrêter Harry fonça droit dans les escaliers.

 _\- Tu vas perdre Eilendel_ , s'écria Harry arrivé devant sa porte de chambre.

Le cri d'outrance résonna dans l'entrée alors que le rire épuisé du sorcier était à peine étouffé par la porte close de sa chambre. Les deux retirèrent leurs vêtements pour se précipiter sous la douche. Harry savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner à moins que…

 _\- Kreattur !_

 _\- Kreattur est là, maître_ , grinça une voix.

 _\- Je dois me préparer pour une soirée d'accueil et je fais une course avec un elfe noir, je dois gagner. Peux-tu me préparer les vêtements pour l'occasion ?_

 _\- Oui maître._

 _\- Merci._

Harry se frotta le corps sous l'eau chaude qui déliait ses muscles. Il se lava entièrement et profitait de l'eau quand l'elfe revint pour signaler que l'elfe sortait de son bain. Harry sortit aussitôt pour se sécher mais l'elfe claqua des doigts et la serviette bougeait toute seule alors que ses cheveux s'organisaient en catogan sur sa nuque. Une fois sec Kreattur le dirigea à sa chambre où les vêtements étaient sur le lit, sous-vêtements comprit. A ce moment Harry réalisa qu'il était nu face à l'elfe et s'empressa de mettre un caleçon.

Sous la directive de l'elfe il enfila un pantalon en toile noire coupe droite qui moulait légèrement ses jambes. Ses bottes en cuire de dragon montaient jusqu'en dessous du genou par-dessus le pantalon. Une chemise de soie verte émeraude glissa souplement sur ses épaules et alors qu'Harry la boutonnait Kreattur lui mettait une cape sorcière noire aux coutures vertes et la broche d'attache était le blason de Salazar. D'un claquement de doigt Harry était prêt. Il remercia Kreattur et lui proposa de lui mettre ses bagues de Lord Black, Prince et Slytherin, se chargeant des autres. Cela pouvait paraître ordinaire mais c'était des maisons nobles et au sang-pur. L'elfe s'attela à la tâche avec joie et reconnaissance.

 _\- Kreattur, je suis Lord de pleins de familles mais je compte rendre sa noblesse à Severus et Sirius._

 _\- Ce sale traître…_

 _\- Ecoute-moi Kreattur, si je reste seul noble le nom de la famille Black sera perdu par celle des Potter. Je veux garder une trace de cette famille, la famille de mon parrain. Si tu ne veux pas le servir alors reste à mes côtés mais saches que Sirius est désormais calice de Severus Snape futur Lord Prince. Tu as le temps d'y penser mais n'obéis pas à Dumbledore et ne dis rien aux elfes qui lui obéissent. Je me bats contre lui._

 _\- Vous allez punir ce vieux fou_ , demanda l'elfe les yeux brillant.

 _\- C'est dans mes projets en effet, ainsi que d'autres personnes. Mais il nous faut des preuves donc ce sera long._

 _\- Kreattur peut espionner pour vous. Kreattur sait que vous êtes bon car vous avez accompli la mission de maître Regulus. Alors Kreattur peut espionner quelqu'un pour vous. Personne ne fait attention aux elfes de maison alors que les elfes parlent t'entre eux._

 _\- Merci Kreattur. Je t'en reparlerai quand j'aurai besoin de ton aide mais si tu peux déjà ouvrir les oreilles à tout ce qui se dit pour voir qui est de mon côté ou pas ce serait bien._

 _\- Oui maître. Kreattur va faire cela. Kreattur va vous aider à punir tous ces sales traîtres. Le maître devrait descendre l'elfe va être prêt._

 _\- Nom d'un strangulos c'est vrai ! Allons-y !_

Harry attrapa la main du vieil elfe et disparut de sa chambre pour apparaître avec Kreattur juste devant Eilendel, prêt à entrer dans la salle.

 _\- Je suis premier_ , sourit sournoisement le brun à l'elfe.

 _\- Vous trichez_ , s'exclama celui-ci en le pointant du doigt avec son elfe.

 _\- Sorcier_ , corrigea Harry en tirant la langue. _En plus vous avez couru plus vite comme vous êtes un elfe._

 _\- Mais !_

 _\- Tiens ça me fait penser ! Kreattur, vas voir Grevok à Gringotts de ma part et dis-lui qu'il te faut de quoi prendre soin de toi, notamment des vêtements. Tu es mon elfe pour le moment et j'aimerai que tu sois soigné. Tu dois prendre soin de toi autant que de moi. Ah et il faudra que tu me dises comment avoir d'autres elfe._

 _\- Le maître n'aime plus Kreattur ?_

 _\- Mais si mais avec tout ce qui se passe et ta nouvelle mission il en faut pour s'occuper des différents manoirs et autre. Ce n'est pas urgent mais c'est important._

 _\- Oui maître._

 _\- Et arrête avec tes « maître » je suis Harry. Juste Harry._

 _\- Oui Maître Harry._

 _\- Bon. On verra ça plus tard. Merci Kreattur. Allez, va._

L'elfe disparut et Harry se redressa en souriant. Plus qu'à essayer de le faire arrêter de l'appeler maître et se sera parfait. Il se tourna vers son ami elfe noir et lui fit un grand sourire.

 _\- Nous disions donc que j'ai gagné._

 _\- Non : que vous trichiez._

 _\- Quel mauvais perdant vous faites_ , gloussa Harry à cause de leur ton pompeux.

Ils continuèrent leur petit duel de gamin jusqu'à ce que le gérant de l'auberge se racle la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Les deux amis se tournèrent pour faire face aux clients qui les regardaient avec étonnement. A moins que se soit Harry ? Le sorcier sourit et salua poliment l'assemblée tout en s'excusant pour le comportement de l'elfe noir qui ne savait reconnaitre sa défaite. La créature en question grogna une protestation quelconque avant de saluer à son tour les personnes présentent.

Le jeune wendigo commença à présenter les personnes présentent. Un centaure présent pour un commerce avec son clan et des marchand de l'impasse, essentiellement en plantes diverses et variées. Un couple de vampire en voyage pour leurs trois cent cinquantième années de mariage qu'Harry félicita chaleureusement au plus grand étonnement des présents. Combien de sorcier félicitent un tel évènement sans vouloir tuer l'un des vampires si ce n'est les deux, hein ? Un couple composé d'un incube et de sa succube, collé l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte amoureuse, récemment mariés. Harry leur sourit et surprit encore l'assemblée en les félicitant avant de demander à quand le premier enfant, faisant rougir le couple et lui, fier de son coup, rit doucement.

Ensuite le jeune Dimitri le conduisit vers un coin de la pièce où un large bassin d'eau était présent. Il y eut une forme dans l'eau qui grandissait avant qu'elle n'apparaisse à la surface, du moins pour les yeux. Une femme, une selkie pour être plus précis, se tenait là. Il lui dit bonjour en souriant et la femme otarie parla faisant des bulles, les yeux pétillant.

 _\- Fei Lan ne va pas tarder, il avait oublié ou plutôt pensait qu'on l'avait oublié pour qu'il n'ait pas à venir._

 _\- Ce n'est pas la peine de venir s'il ne le veut pas, je ne veux pas gêner_ , fit soudainement Harry en tournant la tête vers le nouveau venu. _Je le verrai une autre fois si nous nous croisons._

 _\- Non Harry_ , s'exclama le gérant, _c'est une règle et il l'a connait très bien alors il va se bouger les écailles !_

 _\- Se bouger les écailles ?_

 _\- Tu comprendras plus tard_ , le rassura l'incube avec un sourire peu rassurant.

 _\- Ah ! Toi !_

 _\- Quoi moi_ , interrogea Harry en se tourna vers l'homme qui avait déjà parlé plus tôt. _Vous ?!_

 _\- Toi-moi-vous_ , répéta Dimitri à toute vitesse en levant un sourcil moqueur. _Mais encore ?_

 _\- Le sorcier impoli qui bloque le passage_ , railla l'homme.

 _\- Je vous signale que l'impoli c'est vous ! Ne me tutoyez pas, on n'a pas élevé les véracrasses ensemble_ , reprit Harry. _En plus je ne faisais que reprendre mon souffle et je vous ai laissé passer quand vous me l'avez demandé sans grande politesse non plus. Pas de « s'il vous plaît » ni de « merci ». Franchement je veux bien que ma question ait été incorrect à ce moment là mais ce n'étais qu'une seule faute alors que vous n'avez pas été un instant poli envers moi !_

L'homme le fixa les yeux ronds et la bouche bée alors que certains présents gloussaient. Le nouveau avait de la répartit et c'était très amusant, surtout qu'il avait réussi à faire taire l'homme. Ce dernier grinça des dents et ouvrit la bouche alors qu'Harry le coupa aussitôt.

 _\- Dans tous les cas je suis désolé d'avoir été si impoli envers vous. Seulement je le répète je n'ai encore jamais vu quelqu'un comme vous et je souhaitais combler une lacune en faisant des recherches plus tard._

L'homme garda le silence alors que tout le monde observait l'échange dans l'attente d'une nouvelle réplique. Ils furent surpris par le soupire de la créature qui s'avoua vaincu. Il se redressa et regarda le brun avant de parler.

 _\- Je suis Belzebuth…_

 _\- Comme le démon ?_

 _\- Comme le fils de Satan et Prince des démons oui_ , sourit cruellement l'homme.

 _\- C'est pour ça les cornes, la couronne et les ailes de chauve-souris_ , fit Harry songeur. _Pourtant vous n'avez pas l'air très méchant._

Cette fois Eilendel se mordit fortement la joue pour ne pas rire comme les jeunes mariés. Le couple ne pouvait rire de leur Prince sans prendre cher à un moment. Le démon fixait Harry froidement, d'un regard noir intense, espérant sans doute faire peur au jeune homme. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que le regard d'une certaine personne faisait bien plus peur que le sien. Harry frissonna rien que d'y penser, faisant sourire le démon.

 _\- Je viens de penser au regard noir de Snape_ , marmonna le jeune Lord en frissonnant à nouveau. _Je ne veux pas y repenser… Enfin ! Ravie de vous connaitre en tout cas Prince Belzebuth_ , sourit le brun.

Des mâchoires tombèrent au sol avec fracas alors que le brun s'installait calmement près de la selkie qui avait pris son apparence humaine. Pas qu'elle ne le soit pas de base mais disons qu'une fois les branchies disparues c'était plus humain selon Harry. L'elfe noir s'installa en face d'Harry après s'être présenté et fit signe au brun de faire pareil.

 _\- Ah oui pardon. Moi c'est Harry. Harry Potter._

 _\- Le Survivant ?!_

 _\- Il parait_ , grommela sombrement le jeune homme en se tassant sur son siège.

 _\- Quel enthousiasme_ , railla le Prince. _Pourtant tu semblais fier de ton titre il y a peu…_

 _\- Laisse-moi deviner ! Gazette du Sorcier, article de Rita Skeeter. Alors c'était celui où ma famille me battait… ou elle m'adorait ? Zut je ne me souviens plus de la vérité. A moins que tu ais lu celui de la Coupe de Feu où j'ai glissé mon nom dans la coupe de feu les yeux débordant des fantômes du passé… c'était ça ou un mangemort qui l'avais mis pour que la coupe modifié en portoloin m'amène dans un cimetière où Pettigrow à tué Cédric Digory sur ordre de Voldemort ressuscité pour l'occasion ?_

\- …

 _\- Ah non c'est vrai ! Voldy n'était pas présent j'ai menti pour avoir plus d'attention sur moi à cause d'un manque affectif prononcé sans justificatif médicale. Pourtant le Ministre Fudge avait dit l'année suivante que Voldy était bien en vie… décidément je m'emmêle les pinceaux, railla Harry sombrement. Peut-être pouvez-vous me parler de ma vie ?_

Il y eut un long silence pendant que tout le monde encaissait ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Harry, réalisant qu'il avait parlé froidement et méchamment s'excusa piteusement et baissa les yeux sur la table. Il venait encore de s'énerver pour un rien. Il y eut du bruit dans l'entrée et une créature entra à son tour en gesticulant avant de se figer et siffler.

 _\- Eh bah ! Si c'est ça l'ambiance je repars. Je n'ai pas mis une chemise pour rien !_

 _\- Enfin là Fei Lan_ , rouspéta le gérant, _ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Regarde moi cette tenue en plus ! Tu aurais pu repasser ta chemise au moins ! Et remonte-moi cette cravate correctement !_

 _\- Mais t'es malade ! La chemise me gratte c'est insupportable et la cravate est très bien comme ça ! Sinon elle m'étrangle. C'est stupide de m'habiller pour aujourd'hui alors que d'habitude je peux me balader sans rien_ , grogna le nouveau venu sous les rires des autres.

 _\- On a des nouveaux_ , gronda le wendigo.

 _\- Et alors ? D'habitude sa ne gène personne que je me balade sans rien !_

 _\- Fei Lan il y a un sorcier,_ ricana Dimitri en montrant ses dents aiguisées. _Qui dit sorcier dit convenance et donc chemise._

 _\- Ah mais il n'a qu'à aller au Chaudron je ne sais quoi s'il n'est pas content,_ s'exclama Fei Lan.

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Il a raison_ , intervint Harry en souriant doucement. _Il n'a pas, comme chacun d'entre vous, à changer ses habitudes parce que je suis ici. S'il ne veut rien porter, qu'il ne porte rien je ferai avec. En plus s'il se plaint à Alexeï je vais prendre cher_ , grommela Harry.

 _\- Alexeï ? Il est là ?_

 _\- Non il est passé plus tôt avec son jeune protégé, Harry Potter._

 _\- Son protégé ? Ah. Je garde la chemise alors._

 _\- QUOI ?!_

 _\- Ben quoi, quoi ? Je ne veux pas me faire tué pour avoir dévergondé le protégé du vampire le plus crains et respecté des derniers siècles_ , annonça la créature.

 _\- Mais non, retirez ces vêtements ce n'est rien_ , reprit Harry. _J'expliquerai la situation à Alexeï et puis s'il n'est pas content c'est pareil ! C'est lui qui m'a emmené ici et il sait que vous êtes ici également alors c'est de sa faute._

 _\- Vu comme ça… bon d'accord. A POOOIILL !_

L'homme retira ce qu'il avait sur le dos avec une joie impressionnante. Il s'élança sur les deux nouveaux venus avec un grand sourire et se présenta.

 _\- Fei Lan, Naga célibataire, recherche sa putain d'âme sœur qui joue à cache-cache._

Harry sourit à la présentation plus qu'originale que le naga venait de faire en regardant l'elfe noir qui serra la main tendue en se présentant à son tour mais de manière bien plus distinguée. Le naga ne prêta plus attention à Harry qui eut qu'un petit sourire triste avant de se reprendre. Cependant ce petit moment suffit pour attirer l'attention des deux vampires et trois démons qui l'observèrent.

Harry les avait accepté sans aprioris ni réluctance. Au contraire il était souriant et sensible à leur bonheur. De plus il semblerait que la Gazette ait mentit depuis le début à son sujet, les encourageant à le connaitre par eux-mêmes.

 _\- Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qu'y t'amène ici_ , interrogea Loewy, la selkie.

 _\- Il me fallait une cachette loin de l'influence du ministère et du vieux fou._

 _\- Vieux fou ?_

 _\- Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard._

 _\- Pourquoi cela ? Vous aviez l'air plutôt sur la même longueur d'onde_ , fit Dimitri curieusement.

 _\- Cet abruti n'a respecté aucune volonté du testament de mes parents, m'a escroqué de l'argent, c'est servit de moi et m'a écarté, du moins essayé de m'écarter du monde sorcier pour plus d'un an et à mon retour j'étais censé épouser Ginevra Weasley_ , expliqua Harry amèrement.

 _\- Ce n'est pas ta petite amie_ , interrogea l'incube.

 _\- D'après beaucoup de monde oui. Enfin ils se basent sur ce qu'elle dit._

 _\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir nié_ , demanda la succube.

 _\- Bah ça l'amusait, donnait de l'inspiration à Skeeter, le monde était ravie et moi je ne pouvais rêver mieux pour cacher mon homosexualité._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- Je suis gay. J'aime qu'on me la mette profond. Je ne vie que pour les queues…_

 _\- Ça va ! Ça va ! On a comprit_ , rit le vampire.

 _\- Joli vocabulaire_ , railla le Prince Démon.

 _\- Bah quoi ? J'ai tué Voldy, j'ai disparu et ici personne ne me voue un culte donc j'en profite pour être moi-même._

 _\- Qu'es-tu donc Potter_ , sourit le prince.

 _\- Bien plus noble que toi petit prince_ , rit Harry.

 _\- Impossible !_

 _\- Je te signale que tu as devant toi Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Prince-Gryffindor-Slytherin,_ fit pompeusement Harry en se levant pour regarder de haut le prince et les autres qui le fixaient éberlués.

La petite démonstration les fit rire aux éclats jusqu'à ce qu'un sifflement se fasse entendre. Fei Lan fixait furieusement le jeune homme avant de dire moqueusement qu'il était loin d'être l'héritier de Slytherin. Selon Fei Lan Harry ne méritait pas ce titre et il salissait la mémoire de l'Homme-Qui-Siffle.

Loin de se vexer le brun sourit doucement au naga avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

 _ **\- § Si tu souhaite m'insulter il faudra le faire autrement que dans cette langue.§,**_ siffla Harry à la stupéfaction de l'assemblée. _Je suis Fourchelangue et le seul problème avec le Basilic qui était sous l'école de Poudlard qui a échappé à mon contrôle était que Voldemort l'avait ensorcelé et obligé à lui obéir, m'obligeant à le tuer._

 _\- Tu l'as tué_ , s'écria le naga furieux.

 _\- C'était lui ou moi et Voldy qui renaissait. De plus Sharasshy me l'a demandé et j'aurai du en mourir mais Fumseck, le phœnix de Dumby, m'a sauvé en pleurant sur mon bras où un croc était resté._

 _\- Il faut que tu me raconte cette histoire,_ s'enthousiasma Eilendel. _Et toutes les autres !_

 _\- Ça fait un sacré paquet,_ rit Harry avant d'acquiescer.

Le brun reprit sa discussion, ne prêtant plus attention au naga qui le regardait avec étonnement. C'était tout bonnement impossible… et stupide… sans compter que ça n'avait aucun sens. Oui. C'était absurde donc il n'avait plus besoin d'y prêter la moindre attention. Ce stupide sorcier n'était qu'une gêne qui partirait rapidement. Il devait juste faire attention à cause d'Alexeï car le vampire était son ami.

Le naga, plongé dans ses pensées oublia les autres et ne sentit pas le regard du dit sorcier lui jeter un regard rapide avant de l'ignorer à son tour. Harry se retenait tant bien que mal depuis l'arrivée du naga. Non, il se retenait depuis que ce dernier ait retiré sa chemise et sa cravate. Il était bâtit comme un dieu et faisait baver d'envie le jeune homme qui se retenait de le regarder avec prodige. Mais quand l'homme avait sifflé, mal gré les jurons et insultes, le son avait glissé sur lui comme une caresse, sifflement qu'il se prit à vouloir entendre encore. Cette voix qu'il voulait entendre susurrer à son oreille.

En bref Harry était dans la merde.

Cette conclusion se fit encore plus certaine aux sourires sur le visage des démons, vampires et de l'elfe. Il sentait qu'à la première occasion il allait passer à la casserole… Non ! Mauvaise image ! Harry passer à la casserole ne se lie pas à l'image d'un naga avec toi, nus ! Vilain Harry !

L'incube se prit un fou rire avec sa compagne sans réussir à s'en remettre.

 _\- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive_ , s'étonna le sorcier.

 _\- Les démons de la luxure sont des professionnelles dans leur domaine pour plusieurs raisons dont le fait de lire et voir les images de luxures dans les esprits des autres. A la base c'est pour satisfaire leur partenaire mais ils peuvent le faire pour tous. C'est pour cela que ceux qui ne sont pas liés sont si dévergondés et sautent sur tout ce qui bouge_ , expliqua le prince démon avec un sourire qu'Harry qualifiait de… démoniaque.

 _\- C'est pas cool les gars_ , gémit Harry. _Ça veut dire que…_

 _\- Oui Harry. Tu ne pourras pas fantasmer tranquillement s'ils sont dans les alentours_ , ricana l'elfe.

 _\- C'est ça fous-toi de moi toi aussi ! Je vais faire des rêves érotiques avec chacun d'entre vous ça vous fera moins drôle !_

 _\- Je suis curieux de voir ce que la morsure d'un vampire fait à son calice. Il parait que c'est très… chaud_ , répondit sérieusement l'incube.

 _\- Nooon_ , s'écria Harry en se prenant la tête entre les mains sous le rire du couple démonique.

 _\- Ça va Harry t'es jeune et puis c'est vrai qu'Alexeï n'est pas mal non plus_ , tenta de le rassurer l'elfe en se méprenant.

 _\- Arg ! Pas Malfoy ! Mais arrêtez bordel_ , se plaignit Harry en se cognant la tête sur la table en bois alors que le couple s'étrangla sous l'image.

 _\- Non ?! Sérieux ?! Il a trouvé son calice_ , s'exclama l'incube choqué. _En plus il est pas mal. Comment tu le connais ?_

 _\- Lord Draco Malfoy, héritier de la famille Malfoy. Père qui est à Azkaban et qui ne m'aime pas beaucoup notamment parce qu'en deuxième année je l'ai fait libérer Dobby, son elfe, par un petit tour de passe-passe. Il a tenté de me tuer mais Dobby l'en a empêché. Draco est ma Némésis. Enfin, il l'était. Il s'est arrangé en deuxième année quand je l'ai aidé à résister à son père et à Voldy. Il était attrapeur pour les Slytherin et moi pour les Gryffindor. Il ne m'a jamais battu et ça l'énerve prodigieusement. Mais on s'entend bien._

 _\- Comment ils se sont rencontrés ? C'est récent._

 _\- En effet. Draco se doute qu'il intéresse Alexeï mais il n'a pas fait le lien avec la possibilité d'être son calice. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il n'a pas tenté de recontacter Alexeï qui lui pense que c'est parce qu'il n'intéresse pas le blond. C'est n'importe quoi. Ils ont passé une demi-heure à faire des essayages, notamment Draco, dans un magasin de cuir sans prêter la moindre attention aux autres_ , ricana Harry.

 _\- Je vais pouvoir le charrier avec ça ! Merci Harry !_

 _\- Je te le déconseille,_ répondit Harry au vampire. _C'est dangereux. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer quand j'ai essayé._

Les créatures rirent à l'aveu du brun. En effet, d'après leurs souvenirs ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. Mais bon, ils pouvaient tenter le coup, quitte à y perdre quelques cheveux. Harry songea qu'il faudrait des perruques pour ses nouveaux amis. Quand il partagea sa pensée il y eut de nombreux rires.

La selkie finit par les interrompre pour commencer le repas. Durant celui-ci Eilendel demanda à Harry de lui raconter des anecdotes de sa vie. Ainsi le brun conta sa vie chez les Dursley comme la « chasse au Harry » que les vampires voulurent modifier en « chasse aux baleines » sous le rire du brun. Il partagea ensuite son échange avec un serpent pendant une visite au zoo et son cousin qui s'était retrouvé dans le vivarium et le serpent libéré. Celle-ci lança l'assemblée dans un fou rire monstrueux, amplifié par les imitations grotesques des présents.

Jusqu'à une heure tardive Harry parla des moments amusant de sa scolarité comme les farces des jumeaux Weasley. A l'annonce de certaines blagues des jumeaux les créatures de l'ombre eurent l'immense envie de les rencontrer et de partager des idées, surtout les deux vampires. On ne vit pas éternellement sans faire de bêtises !

Aux alentours d'une heure du matin Harry et les autres montèrent dans leurs appartements. Harry se mit en boxer et s'allongea dans les draps vert forêt. Severus apparu comme chaque soir depuis peu et passa la main dans ses cheveux, calmant ainsi le sommeil du brun. Il se redressa et tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre.

 _\- Je vous déconseille d'approcher_ , fit le vampire de sa voix la plus glaciale.

 _\- Et moi donc_ , siffla une voix furieuse _. Il est à moi !_

 _\- Je doute que M. Potter accepte ce genre de comportement_ , ricana méchamment le vampire. _Maintenant sortez !_

 _\- Je veux seulement le voir._

 _\- Vous avez toute la journée pour cela. Dehors !_

 _\- C'est à vous de sortit d'ici vampire ! Il est à moi ! Il m'appartient !_

 _\- Vous allez vous y casser les dents si vous lui sortez ce discours_ , fit narquoisement le maître en potion. _Revenez quand il sera éveillé._

 _\- Hors de question !_

 _\- Tiens donc ? Il vous appartient mais vous refusez de le voir en plein jour ? Il n'est pas un objet et encore moins un jouet !_

 _\- Je sais ! Seulement…_

 _\- Laissez-moi deviner ! Vous avez insulté les nés-moldus ? Vous avez cru un stupide journal ? Vous l'avez cru stupide ? Quoi d'autre…_

 _\- Bon ça va ! Laissez-moi passer !_

 _\- Pour cette fois-ci. La prochaine je le réveille_ , menaça le vampire.

 _\- Il vous verra._

 _\- Son parrain est mon calice et j'étais son professeur de potion pendant sept ans en plus d'être espion pour l'aider et de lui sauver plusieurs fois la vie. Moi, il me connait et je suis là pour rassurer son parrain._

 _\- Oui bon d'accord_ , s'agaça l'homme _. Je peux ?_

L'ancien professeur disparu dans l'ombre, laissant l'inconnu et Harry seuls. L'intrus s'avança jusqu'au lit et caressa les doux cheveux noirs. Il voulait voir ses yeux à la couleur si spéciale et si belle mais il ne devait pas le voir. L'homme s'installa à côté du brun par-dessus les draps en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller.

Appuyer sur un coude il observait le jeune homme, lui effleurant le visage avec douceur. Harry bougea dans son sommeil, figeant l'intrus. Harry finit par s'éloigner de l'homme qui soupira, résigné. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la respiration du jeune Lord, écoutant son souffle.

Au bout d'un moment l'homme décida de se lever pour partir. Il amorça le mouvement quand un bras passa autour de lui. Le contact l'immobilisa aussitôt. La tête du garçon se cala sur lui et il pu déposer un baiser sur le front. L'étreinte se resserra et il frissonna au contact de la peau douce. Enlaçant à son tour le jeune homme, il referma ses yeux et s'endormit à son tour, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Alors mes petits schtroumpfs vous aimez ? Mon retour après une semaine est réussi ? ça m'avait manqué de publier !

Avez-vous trouvez la référence d'un film dans mes dix petites pages ? Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès comme celle du roi lion c'est en relisant que je l'ai trouvé :)

merci beaucoup d'avoir patienté jusque là ! Encore une fois je ne garantis rien pour le chapitre suivant mais je ferais au mieux.

 _ **Nourrissez-moi de reviews !**_


	9. Attirances

**Myshun : (à lire c'est important et tout gentil pour les lecteurs)**

Bonjour coucou !

Cher petit lecteur adoré,

Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Et pleins d'autres merci à toi ! Je fête le fait que j'ai désormais dépassé les 100 followers et en 8 chapitres c'est pas mal quand même ! Je remercie aussi les 56 qui m'aiment tellement que je suis dans leurs favoris. Moi aussi je vous aiiimeuh !

 **Bref après tant de Poufsoufflisme je réponds aux reviews :**

 **Serpent d'ombre :** HAHAHA ! Pourquoi tout le monde saute aux conclusion avec MON naga ? (pas du tout possessive l'auteure -_-") Mais en effet une soirée qui bouge mais en même temps on est Harry Potter ou on ne l'est pas ! xD Ah j'aime bien tu remarque pleins de pti passages comme ça. Ravie qu'il te plaise aussi :) L'Inconnu peut se retrouver à un moment par "accident" aux côtés d'un Harry endormit... ou pas ? Mystère reste entier. Bonne lecture :)

 **Nathydemon :** Nathy... tu saute encore aux conclusions hativement... Il n'est écrit nulle part que l'Inconnu est Fei Lan. Je ne veux pas que ça fasse comme avec Alexeï où tout le monde s'est rétamé c'était drôle et voulu mais il faut faire attention. Je n'ai pas encore dis/fais quoi que se soit pour indiquer qui est Inconnu n°1 (c'est pas le dernier). Quand à ton envie d'Harry qui mord Fei Lan... elle est épique ! On verra si j'arrive à caser ce moment. Après tout un com par chapitre ça se récompense :p

 **Lia Kant :** Tu m'aimes trop pour me tuer ! *-* Puchuu *-* Sinon eh bien... fin voilà quoi ! xD lis-moi cette suite en publie la tienne vilaine ! Poutou à toi zaussiii !

 **Guest :** Ravie que tu prennes les choses aussi bien pour Sevy-chéri et Fei d'amour. Quand à couper mes textes aux "LA" en question j'ai toujours fait comme ça et j'ai toujours eu la même remarque comme quoi je suis sadique, un tyran pour torturer ainsi mes pauvres petits lecteurs et c'est avec nonchalance que je réponds : "Si je ne le faisais pas, vous ne reviendrez pas au galop." CQFD. :D Quand au compliment magnifique qui suis je l'adore. Je suis super heureuse ! J'ai eu un sourire banane pendant toute la journée et à chaque fois que je le relis. Merci beaucoup !

 **Brigitte26 :** *Bsouxx* Si tu fais un bsou je renvois :D A part ça... Moi aussi j'aime bien mon Harry. Je le fait un peu foufou, un peu Lord selon l'endroit et les personnes autour de lui il change, s'adapte, un peu comme moi. Quand à cet homme mystérieux c'est la question à un double chapitre !

 **Deponia :** Waaaa *O* Que de compliments ! Mercii beaucoup ! Je vois que les grands esprits se rencontre... Bel' ne va pas rester tout seul, se serait tellement dommage... A toi de me dire quand et qui sera son âme sœur !

 **Hathor2 :** Mais c'est génial tout ça ! C'est même super trop bien ! Merci pour cette review ça fait plaisir d'avoir des coms tout simple mais encourageant :)

 **Adenoide :** Dumby va tomber de trèèès haut... et non pas de la Tour d'Astronomie ! Enfin... peut-être ? Et oui Sevy-chou tient à Sirius, c'est son calice, se n'est pas pour rien... même s'il y a de la route à faire. Quand au veilleur... trouve-le ! :p

 **Aya31 :** Héhé devine et dis-moi tout ! Merci en tout cas de me dire que ça te plais !

 **Marie :** Ah ! cool que ça te plaise toujours ! Oui oui L'âme sœur d'Harry fait aussi son entrée ! Mais tu pose une bonne question : pensionnaire ou non ?

 **Luffynette : ** parce que tu crois que je vais te répondre ? Tu viens de le dire : Je suis sadique *0*

 **Marie-Guerin.35 :** merci beaucoup pour ce pitit com' et oui en effet je compte continuer !

* * *

 **Chers amours de moi que j'aime et qu'ils m'aiment** **!** (pas le choix)

 **Je tiens à vous indiquer que chaque commentaire aussi petit soit-il est important (pour moi en tout cas)**

 **Pour le bien de cette fiction, si vous avez une idée ou envie de voir une scène apparaître n'hésitez pas à m'en faire par.**

 **Je ne promets pas de la mettre dans les chapitres qui suivent, j'attendrais la bonne occasion et si c'est infaisable je le signifierais.**

 **En attendant je vous conseille de lire les petites indications qui vont suivre pour une meilleure compréhension de texte et parce que je le fais quand j'y pense xD**

* * *

 **Légende (susceptible d'évoluer alors attention) :**

 **Paroles :** \- _paroles en italiques toujours précédées d'un tiret et d'un retour à la ligne_

 **Pensées :** _"Pensées entre guillemets et en italique après un retour à la ligne pour mieux les percevoir."_

 **Fourchelangue :** _§ Paroles en italique et entre c'est bidules rigolos qui j'ignore leur nom. Peut être en plein discours ou dans un échange particulier mais toujours encadrées par le symbole correspondant §_

 **ATTENTION** **:** ce n'est pas parce que j'écris "siffla-t-il" qu'il parle Fourchelangue. Cela fonctionne uniquement § _Si je parle ainsi § et j'ajoute "_ siffla Myshun _._

 _Voilà c'est tout pour l'instant. Je ne vais peut-être pas le mettre à chaque début de chapitre donc cela signifie qu'il n'y a pas de changement. Dès qu'il y en a un je refais ma super petite annonce et la Légende complète qui suit._

* * *

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre Huitième.**

 **Attirances.**

L'intrus ouvrit les yeux, un rayon de lumière en plein dessus venait de le réveiller. Il paniqua et tourna la tête vers Harry qui, à son plus grand soulagement, dormait encore. L'homme glissa sa main dans les cheveux qui cachaient à nouveau le visage du Survivant non sans caresser sa peau douce. Le brun remua dans son sommeil pour se blottir contre l'inconnu ravi.

L'homme resta de longues minutes à cajoler le dormeur en douceur jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le gérant passer dans le couloir. Il était donc cinq heures seize du matin. Les yeux bleus océans aux reflets verts glissèrent une dernière fois sur le brun avant que l'intrus ne se retire du lit. La nuit était terminée emportant avec elle le délice d'être avec le jeune homme. L'inconnu se pencha et inspira une goulée de l'odeur de son désiré avant de déposer avec toute la tendresse possible un doux baiser sur le front de l'endormi. Avec difficulté et regret l'homme passa la porte et la referma derrière lui en silence.

 _\- Bouh_ , murmura une voix grave.

 _\- Abruti_ , siffla l'homme.

 _\- Tu faisais quoi dans la chambre du nouveau ?_

 _\- En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ?_

 _\- En rien… mais tu rougis_ , répliqua le guetteur, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- Qu…_

Le guetteur rit de son rire grave en retournant vers la salle à manger. L'inconnu, le rouge aux joues, grommela des injures à faire pâlir la plus vulgaire des personnes. Quand il entra dans la salle à son tour quelques rirent fusèrent et il jura à nouveau, déclenchant une hilarité totale chez les résidents.

Harry papillonna des yeux en grognant. Il tenta de plonger sa tête dans son oreiller mais un parfum l'arrêta dans son massacre. Il s'assit en tailleur et attrapa l'oreiller pour y plonger à nouveau le nez. L'odeur chatouilla la curiosité du brun tant par sa présence que par son côté entêtant. C'était la première fois qu'il la sentait mais elle lui semblait familière. Il avait survécu toutes ces années aux plus grandes épreuves d'une dangerosité sans pareille pourtant il su qu'il était perdu. Se laissant retomber sur le lit, la tête plongée dans l'oreiller, Harry inspirait encore et encore ce doux parfum dont il était devenu accroc.

Parfum de sécurité aux arômes entêtants. L'odeur fraîche d'un sous bois encore humide de la pluie de la veille. Dans ses draps, serrant l'oreiller contre lui, Harry inspirait toujours plus longtemps pour avoir sans cesse un peu plus de cette odeur enivrante. Le brun reconnu la dominance du cyprès sur le reste, plus corsé mais tellement plus sensuel. Harry soupira de béatitude, son corps alanguit dans les draps, le nez dans l'objet de sa perdition. Il se sentait dans un état second mais s'en moquait tant c'était bon et rien qu'imaginer la sentir à la source, le nez dans le coup du porteur, Harry laissa un gémissement échapper de ses lèvres.

Une fois l'odeur épuisée Harry ressentit un manque évident, lui pinçant le cœur, retournant son estomac déjà noué par l'absence du porteur de l'odeur. Soudain l'éclair jaillit dans son esprit. Une odeur incluait une présence de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un et donc de résidu magique ! Harry sauta de son lit avec une énergie retrouvée et d'un coup de baguette il tenta de réaliser son projet : mettre un nom sur sa drogue.

Le brun tomba à genoux devant le nom qui flottait tranquillement : Severus Snape. C'était impossible puisque Severus, vampire de son état, avait Sirius pour Calice… enfin quand il se décidera à faire de l'humain sa propriété exclusive. Il l'a accepté mais il reste le rituel. A côté du nom du vampire il y avait un petit nuage flottant qui indiquait un visiteur mais pas assez de résidu pour assimiler la magie pour la détecter aussitôt, ni même former le nom du propriétaire.

Harry fulminait. Il appela Kreattur pour se préparer et descendre. Il salua tout le monde poliment avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de l'elfe noir et de la selkie et de prendre un petit toast sous le regard attentif de l'elfe de maison.

 _\- Qu'y a-t-il Kreattur ?_

 _\- Le Maître ne mange pas correctement,_ reprocha le petit elfe avant de claquer des doigts pour faire une grande assiette pour le jeune homme.

\- Merci _Kreattur mais je n'aime pas les tomates cuites ou les haricots le matin._

 _\- Pardon, Kreattur est un mauvais elfe de maison_ , gémit tristement l'elfe en question avant de changer les aliments : hors de question d'en retirer à son - Maître qui devait bien manger.

 _\- Ce n'est rien Kreattur, tu dois encore apprendre_ , le rassura Harry gentiment.

 _\- Kreattur a espionné pour Maître Harry_ , se reprit l'elfe avec une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux.

 _\- As-tu appris des choses ?_

 _\- Kreattur sait qu'Albus a donné la noble maison des Black à ces sales traîtres à leur sang_ , gronda l'elfe.

 _\- Les Weasley ? Parfait ! Tu vas les épier pour moi_ , sourit Harry.

 _\- Kreattur pensait que Maître Harry les aimait bien_ , s'étonna l'elfe.

 _\- Moi oui mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas réciproque sans qu'ils me piquent mon héritage_ , marmonna le brun. _J'ai une mission pour toi._

 _\- Kreattur écoute, Kreattur fera tout pour servir le Maître_ , s'inclina la petite créature.

 _\- Bien alors tu vas mettre tes vieux chiffons devant eux : ils ne doivent pas savoir à qui tu obéis, d'accord ? Ensuite tu vas les espionner et fouiner pour savoir qui est digne de confiance dans leur famille. Je n'ai vu que Ron, Molly et Ginny à la banque mais Arthur ou les jumeaux ne me semblent pas si mauvais,_ fit songeusement Harry.

 _\- Maître Harry à raison. Les farceurs Weasley demandent sans cesse de vos nouvelles et essayent de trouver une idée pour vous sortir de votre famille moldue. Kreattur va continuer d'espionner pour être sur et quand Kreattur saura il viendra vous parler._

 _\- Merci Kreattur ça va beaucoup m'aider ! Ensuite pour les autres elfes tu en connais ?_

 _\- Winky est morte parce qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser Dobby tout seul dans la mort. Mais si vous voulez être sur il vous faudra des elfing. Beaucoup d'elfing meurent à cause du manque de sorciers et la perte des traditions._

 _\- Je vois. Alors je vais prendre une centaine d'elfing pour le moment. Les plus proches de la mort pour les sauver. Ensuite on verra au fur et à mesure._

Il y eut un énorme silence dans la salle à manger et tous fixaient Harry avec des yeux arrondis par la surprise. Avait-il une idée de la quantité de magie nécessaire pour se lier avec autant d'elfes en une fois ? Kreattur avait les larmes aux yeux car pour la première fois depuis le déclin de la magie il pouvait voir un espoir pour son peuple. Le brun expliqua qu'il allait le faire petit à petit et leur laisser le temps de se faire former par des anciens. Ils pourront travailler sur la rénovation et l'entretiens de Godric's Hollow le temps de bien être dans leur tâche et de trouver celle dans laquelle ils sont les meilleurs.

Kreattur remercia longtemps son nouveau Maître qui ne cessait de remonter dans son estime et le rendre de plus en plus loyale envers celui-ci. L'elfe disparu après des remerciements larmoyants pendant lesquels Harry retrouva sa maladresse et fut rouge de gêne. Il y eut un moment de silence dans la salle et Harry prit une teinte supplémentaire en voyant tout le monde le fixer. Eilendel fini par briser l'ambiance inconfortable pour le jeune sorcier en lui demandant pourquoi il se donnait autant de mal.

 _\- C'est pourtant simple. Ils nous aident et sont présents pour nous accompagner tout au long de notre vie et de celle de nos descendants. Ils périssent à cause de la stupidité du Ministre et des idées fixes de Granger et de sa S.A.L.E. sans qu'ils sachent qu'ils détruisent le monde magique. Je veux changer tout ça, je veux que l'on soit tous ensemble sans a priori et tentions. Pour cela il faut que je commence quelque part. J'ai reçu des héritages monstrueux qui ont vieillit ou sont détruits et je veux les remettre sur pieds dans toutes leur splendeur et pour cela il me faut être proche des elfes. En plus se sont les meilleurs espions au monde : personne ne se doute du réseau d'informations impressionnant qu'ils possèdent._

L'explication sidéra tout le monde et le Prince finit par rire aux éclats, suivit des autres. Ils ne s'imaginaient pas que le jeune homme soit sérieux à leur sujet mais ils s'étaient trompés. Une fois le calme revenu Eilendel lui demanda une histoire sur le jeune Harry. Le brun accepta et voyant l'heure il raconta ce qu'il savait sur ses parents, leur amour et son année avec eux. Il s'arrêta avant la nuit d'Halloween, laissant le suspens. Tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres et Eilendel prenait des notes tout au long de l'histoire.

 _\- Qu'as-tu noté pendant que je parlais ?_

 _\- Ton histoire. Enfin celle de tes parents en l'occurrence._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je m'intéresse à la personne que tu es Harry James Potter. Tu es… étrange._

 _\- Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre bien ou mal,_ marmonna le brun faisant sourire l'elfe noir.

 _\- Bien Harry, prends-le bien. Tu es quelqu'un d'étonnant, une personne que personne ne connait réellement, caché par un masque et l'illusion que les gens se donnent à croire sans parler du ministère et de ses manipulations. Depuis que j'ai fais ta connaissance j'ai l'ambition d'écrire une histoire. Ton histoire._

 _\- Waouh,_ souffla Harry les larmes aux yeux. _Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je… c'est la première fois que… enfin… je… waouh._

 _\- Quelle éloquence Harry,_ s'exclama le démon en s'affalant sur le petit brun qui étouffait presque contre la table. _Accepte ce cadeau. En plus, si on se débrouille bien, la publication pourrait se faire rapidement. Rien que parce que c'est sur toi._

 _\- Non ! Pas tout de suite ! J'ai une meilleure idée. On va la publier quelques mois avant ma demande pour participer aux élections Ministérielles._

 _\- Mais il n'y a pas de…_

 _\- Je sais mais en tant que sauveur et avec tous les procès que je vais faire je vais tellement chambouler le monde magique qu'une telle élection passera inaperçu._

Le démon riait aux éclats à nouveau, laissant le brun respirer correctement, quand Alexeï entra. Sa présence fut si discrète que personne ne l'avait vu arriver, toute l'attention étant autour de son petit protégé. Il observa Harry se faire, sans le savoir, un nom parmi les races de créatures les plus influentes. Il avait commencé avec les gobelins et maintenant il s'entourait des plus grands noms chez les créatures magiques comme les elfes noirs pourtant solitaires et invisibles, chez les vampires immortelles qui étaient symbole de puissance meurtrière, et les démons en faisant ami-ami avec leur Prince.

Le Comte lança un regard circulaire quand il se figea. Harry avait une odeur qu'il connaissait bien sur lui, même deux. L'une était Severus mais il le savait et ce n'était pas inquiétant. Seulement le désir de veiller sur le garçon qui était si semblable à feu sa meilleure amie. Mais l'autre ce n'était pas pour cela. Non. Alors que la magie de Severus enveloppait discrètement mais farouchement le brun, défiant quiconque de s'en prendre à lui, la seconde collait à la peau du jeune Lord. Harry avait le parfum contre lui comme si… Alexeï retint un grondement et se tourna vers le propriétaire de l'odeur, les yeux rouges de rage et féroce.

Le propriétaire en question soupira discrètement et échangea un regard avec le vampire. Il avait de la chance de ne pas être seul ou il serait mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Même si le jeune homme était parfait pour lui Alexeï avait un instinct maternel qui frôlait la folie. Comme une lionne veillait sur ses petits, il avait le regard qui signifiait clairement « Tu touches, tu meurs. ». Le vampire lui fit signe et sans alarmer qui que se soit, ils s'écartèrent du principal concerné.

 _\- Qu'as-tu fais,_ gronda le vampire.

 _\- Oh s'il te plaît arrête de te faire des films ok ? J'ai simplement dormi avec lui._

 _\- Tu… Quoi ?!_

 _\- Pas dans ce sens là abruti ! Je tiens à la vie. Ton protégé acariâtre était là et il m'a laissé rester auprès de lui. Je me suis endormi par accident._

 _\- Comment tu peux t'endormir coller à lui, ne le nie pas je le sens ! Comment peux-tu faire cela en allant seulement le voir ?_

 _\- Ben… en fait je… je l'ai effleuré et il a bougé alors je me suis assis sur le rebord mais…_

 _\- Mais ?_

 _\- J'avais pas prévu qu'il ait une telle poigne bordel ! A chaque fois que je bougeais pour qu'il me lâche il s'arrangeait pour être encore plus collé à moi ! Au bout d'un moment j'en ai eu marre de lutter contre lui, contre moi-même, alors je me suis installé assis dans le lit, contre des oreillers mais cet idiot il s'est allongé sur moi. Donc dans un instinct absolument stupide et incontrôlé j'ai bougé pour m'allonger confortablement pour lui et moi. Quand je me suis réveillé il avait sa tête sur moi et un bras qui me serrait la taille et moi je l'enlaçais._

 _\- Ecoute…_

 _\- Non toi écoute. Je suis parti en effaçant ma trace magique et ma présence d'accord ? Il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé et ne saura jamais. C'était la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie et il n'en saura jamais rien. C'est douloureux Al' mais ça va aller. J'ai promis à Severus que se serait la seule nuit et je m'efforcerais à tenir ma parole._

 _\- Tu n'y parviendras pas. Harry t'est destiné et en plus sa magie agit déjà sur toi : tu as une tête de drogué,_ gloussa Alexeï avant de se reprendre car ce n'était pas si drôle comme situation.

 _\- C'est ça fous-toi de moi ! Vu tes cernes ton cher et tendre n'est pas réapparut ni n'a donné de nouvelles alors on est dans le même bateau._

 _\- Si jamais tu l'ouvres…_

 _\- Je ne dirais rien Al' mais toi non plus._

Le vampire accepta ce marché et ils reprirent leur place. Tous les présents avaient entendus l'accord tacite entre les deux amis et gardèrent le silence. Harry aperçut le vampire et lui fit un énorme sourire, inconscient du regard douloureux et un peu jaloux sur lui. Harry se leva et monta se préparer rapidement avant de redescendre pour aller à la banque retrouver les mêmes personnes que depuis plusieurs jours.

 _\- Oh pitié épargnez nous vos amourettes,_ se moqua Fei Lan avec un sourire moqueur, _En plus Potter, je me dois de signaler que le vampire est déjà prit par un certain blond._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais,_ demanda brusquement le brun.

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ? Non parce qu'il doit y avoir une raison à ton acharnement sur moi ! Donc réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ?!_

 _\- Rien je…_

 _\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ?! J'en ai marre de devoir rendre des comptes à chaque fois, j'en ai marre des cachoteries qu'on fait derrière mon dos et bordel j'en ai ma claque de vos stupides réflexions ! Je ne veux plus être une idole ! Encore moins être suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain ! J'en ai assez des gens qui m'aiment pour ma fortune ma célébrité !_

 _\- Harry,_ murmura doucement Alexeï en le prenant contre lui.

 _\- Pourquoi on ne me laisse pas en paix,_ geignit le brun, les larmes aux yeux.

Fei Lan était muet. Que répondre à tous ce que venait de dire le brun ? Il se sentait mal. Il venait de se mettre le nouveau à dos alors que celui-ci a été aimable avec lui et le pire était le regard de fureur que son ami lui jetait. Le naga sut à ce moment qu'il venait de tout foutre en l'air. Il n'avait plus aucune chance pour se rattraper ou se faire pardonner. Du moins pas avant longtemps.

Harry se blottit un peu plus contre son mentor, refusant de montrer les trainées acides de ses larmes. Il avait bien aimé l'entrée peu commune du naga. La créature l'avait fascinée au premier regard autant qu'elle l'avait intrigué.

 **Flash Back :**

La discussion s'interrompit à l'entrée d'un étrange personnage. L'homme vêtu d'une chemise blanche froissée était somptueux. Le regard du Survivant glissa le long du vêtement qui recouvrait son torse jusqu'à la taille où commençait sa partie… reptilienne ? En effet, Harry se souvint rapidement qu'un Naga était une créature mi-homme mi-serpent. La queue de serpent était magnifique aux yeux du brun d'un bleu Klein où les écailles se reflétaient, en vert canard, sous les rayons de lumière. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de glousser en imaginant un bec et des plumes au naga, comparaison vite arrêté quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres parfaites de l'homme.

Harry n'écoutait pas l'échange entre le gérant et la créature à ce moment là, il se contentait de caresser du regard ce visage viril mais fin, de s'imaginer croquer ces lèvres tentatrices… quand Harry avait plongé son regard dans celui du naga il était subjugué. La même couleur que ses écailles avec la pupille fendue rappelant son appartenance aux reptiles. Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir pour mettre à l'aise l'homme mais surtout pour voir le reste car cette chemise, bien que cintrée et le rendant sexy, était de trop. Quand il l'arracha Harry sentit son désir grimper en flèche et il se mordit la lèvre. Les muscles offerts à sa vu étaient encore mieux que n'importe quel magasine de mannequins qu'il avait pu regarder à la va vite. Non ! Le torse du naga le faisait rêver. Le voir bouger, contracter ses muscles sous les exclamations…

« _Il est parfait… »_

 **Fin Flash Back.**

C'était la dernière pensée cohérente qu'Harry avait eu avant de se forcer à regarder ailleurs. Enfin jusqu'à la seconde suivante. Ce n'est que plus tard, quand ils partirent tous se coucher qu'il avait remarqué les cheveux tressés d'une couleur si noire qu'ils avaient des reflets bleu nuit. Cette nuit là il avait rêvé du naga les cheveux lâchés frôlant ses reins.

Harry se reprit en main et marmonna une excuse au vampire et aux autres pour son excès de colère. Belzebuth rit allègrement, comme à son habitude, en le rassurant car tout le monde avait droit à ses instants « Drama Queen ». Le brun préféra ignorer la pique qui avait plus l'air d'un pieu.

 _\- Harry je… je suis…_

 _\- Quoi,_ demanda l'interpellé en se hérissant. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas le naga mais sa voix de velours l'avait fait frissonné d'une manière qu'il venait de s'interdire à peine cinq secondes plus tôt.

 _\- Je voulais m'excuser_ , reprit durement le naga en fronçant les sourcils. _Tout le monde fait des erreurs, inutile de me parler comme un Troll !_

 _\- Déso…_

\- _Ça va j'en ai ma claque. J'me casse_ , siffla froidement le naga en partant.

Harry se mordit la joue et fixa longuement la porte qui venait de claquer. Il venait encore de faire une bêtise. Fei Lan ne voudra plus lui parler. D'un autre côté il l'avait mérité, non ? C'est de sa faute si…

\- _Harry je te préviens tu continues à penser sur cette voie là et je te mets la fessée,_ gronda le vampire qui le tenait fermement.

Le brun eut un sursaut et se recula aussitôt de son mentor sous les rires des autres. Alexeï soupira sous la bêtise du brun, autant l'actuel que la précédente… et celle encore d'avant. Par Merlin ! Comment était-ce donc possible de faire autant de bourdes en si peu de temps ?! Ne parlons pas de son ami naga qui était sans doute partit se balader en forêt pour se calmer. Comment, avec ces deux énergumènes, pouvait-il penser à un plan de drague pour son blond ? Alexeï soupira ENCORE.

\- _Tu sais, Severus à une cheminée qui a une entrée directe et sûr pour le Manoir Malfoy_ , se moqua gentiment Harry.

\- _Tu sais, Fei Lan aime bien se reposer près du lac au fond de la forêt du jardin_ , répondit le vampire du tac au tac.

\- _De… comment… pourquoi tu… enfin… il_ , s'embrouilla Harry en se sentant rougir.

\- _Harry tu es le seul de l'auberge à ne pas avoir remarqué que tout le monde sait que tu dévore un certain reptile à longueur de temps_ , sourit le vampire tout fier de son coup.

\- _Ah ? J'étais pourtant persuadé d'être aussi discret que toi quand tu avais oublié le monde extérieur qui n'était pas Draco_ , ricana le brun tout content d'avoir trouvé une réplique à temps.

\- _La ferme Potter_ , grogna le suceur de sang.

\- _De même Dorofeïev_ , sourit Harry.

\- _Bon vous avez finit vos gamineries là_ , les interrompit le gérant en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- _Ah oui c'est vrai la banque_ , s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux acolytes.

\- _On oublie la banque_ , s'empressa de dire Angie.

\- _Angie ?! Depuis quand t'es là,_ s'ahurit Harry.

\- _Non mais je te jure ! C'est sympa de ta pars de ne pas me voir ! Tu as de la chance que je dois t'envoyer dans la fosse aux serpents et Alexeï se faire picorer par les paons !_

 _\- Hein,_ firent intelligemment les deux concernés.

 _\- Aujourd'hui c'est plan drague_ , s'écria l'hybride en tapant dans ses mains toute surexcitée.

 _\- Je ne crois pas…_

 _\- Je ne pense pas…_

 _\- Tut ! Harry tu vas mettre un pantalon en cuir bleu foncé avec tes bottes en cuir de dragon noir, une chemise cintrée noire en soie d'acromentula,_ ordonna le petit bout de femme.

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Et que ça saute ! Toi Alexeï pantalon en cuir noir, bottes comme Ry, chemise rouge même matière et veste en cuir noir également. Tu vas me faire tomber ton calice aujourd'hui !_

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER ET OBÉIR !_

Le hurlement de la petite hybride fit bondir l'assemblée et les deux cibles s'éclipsèrent en un rien de temps pour se changer. Angie les vérifia une dernière fois vingt minutes plus tard et les poussa vers leur objectif. Harry avait une peur bleue de ce qui allait se passer à cause des précédents échanges quand à Alexeï il était inquiet de ne pas se contrôler et sauter sur son délicieux calice.

C'est en croisant les doigts pour Harry qu'Alexeï signala sa présence aux grilles du Manoir Malfoy.

* * *

Aloooors ? Bon je m'excuse encore pour le long moment de non publication mais mes partiels ont décidés d'avancer en même temps que les jours de l'année ces abrutis ! è_é

BREF ! Demain c'est mon **anniversaire** (le 3D pour ceux qui vont lire le chap plus tard...) DONC ! Je veux des reviews ! Pleeeeins de pitites (ou grandes) reviews trop choupinettes ou encourageantes, ou adorables ou... Bref ça doit être gentil *-*

Je vous adore mes petits lecteurs chéris ! Passez une bonne fin de semaine et à la prochaine !


	10. Et s'il suffisait de disparaître ?

**Oyez Oyez Poil au nez !**

(Désolée j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher quand j'y ai pensé)

Je tiens à signaler/rappeler que je n'ai pas de Bêta Lec' donc mes textes ont des fautes ! Ma perfection ne couvre pas les frais d'orthographie et de grammaire. Je l'ai déjà dis et je le redis. Je sais que sa pique les yeux pour certains lecteurs mais je fais quand même attention. Cependant si ça vous gêne autant que boire une potion de Neville dites-moi où c'est que je corrige un minimum -"

Bref ! Il me faut un/une Bêta pas si Bête. :p

 **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont fêté mon anniv' c'est gentil ^^**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Serpent d'ombre :** Je me le demande... Mais qui donc ai-je pu mettre dans le lit de notre cher Harry ?! Ne t'en fais pas : je ne dirais rien xD Toi qui te poses pleins de questions, à pleins d'interrogations ce chapitre te mènera... oui j'ai vu Star Wars et alors ?! :p Pour Alexeï va falloir attendre encore un peu ^^

 **Nathydemon :** Nathy... Harry peut fantasmer sur Fei... Toi, tu peux aussi mais si pendant un délire tu rate un moment Harry/Fei ou Alexeï/Draco c'est pas ma faute :D Merci pour tout le reste ^^ et j'espère que mon massacre va te plaire ! Bsouille

 **Deponia :** MDRRR tu me fais trop rire ! Moi aussi je trouve ça un peu étrange, d'autres pensent que c'est mignon et c'est vrai que ça a son côté choupinou mais ouais... c'est flippant quand même ! Mais tkt cacahuète Snape veille °-° Ravie que l'opininon d'Harry sur les elfes te plaise... j'ai un peu hésité mais bon ça plait donc c'est bon ^^

 **Lia Kant :** ... Mwé-hé-hé... Ravie d'augmenter ta palette de couleur xD en tout cas merci pour ton coms ^^ et toi, à quand la suite ? j'attends ! :p

 **Brigitte26 :** HAHAHA Angie remonter les bretelles de Snape ! Mwahahaha ! Mais quelle bonne idée *0* je note. Quand au miracles... si nous on est à Noël eux n'y sont pas encore alors qui sait... :p

 **Aya31 :** Coucou ! Réponse simple : j'aime compliquer les choses et on découvrira pourquoi plus loin. Quand à tes idées je les ai noté sur mon nouveau piti carnet spécial pour cette histoire ! Je finis la partie coeur et je replonge dans la partie "Harry Attaque". ça ne devrait pas être long alors patience :p

 **Just1ne :** Je t'ai tellement imaginé avec l'ampoule d'illumination "Alors c'était lui !" je me suis tapée une barre monstrueuse ! Désolée... Bref ! Ta question est excellente et je n'y répondrais pas, évidemment :p Alexeï est une vraie mère poule en vrai xD quand à Angie je voulais une femme qui en impose et qui n'est pas peur de remonter les bretelles de ses amis. Quand aux elfes on verra plus loin donc patience ! ^^

 **Nefissah :**

 **Haha ! Ravie que ça te plaise autant ! Aujourd'hui ton commentaire est à l'honneur car ta proposition à été acceptée ! J'espère que tu vas aimer le petit plongeons de Fei Lan et Harry... Donne m'en des nouvelles s'il te plait ^^ Encore merci, Bsoux !**

 **Tous les autres :** Désolée mais c'est que vous êtes un paquet à commenter alors je réponds pas forcément à tous. Dans tous les cas je réponds aux votre ici. OUI mes couples, pour certains sont mêli-mêlo et parfois c'est la grande galère mais si tout allait bien ce ne serait pas cool et j'ai pas envie d'une histoire avec des amours tout rose. Pour ceux qui sont perdus quand au(x) prétendant(s) de Harry respirez : c'est normal ! Ca ira mieux bientôt... je crois.

Merci pour tout votre soutient et je suis heureuse que cette approche vous plaise car c'est principalement ainsi que je vois le monde magique : Magique ! Vos compliments me vont droits au coeur et me font toujours autant sautiller de joie... bonjour la maturité -_-"

Pour conclure : un grand MERCI à vous tous ! je suis ravie que mon histoire vous plaise !

* * *

 **Chapitre Neuvième.**

 **Et s'il suffisait de disparaître ?**

Cela faisait une petite semaine que son Calice était sortit de son cercueil et il ne savait pas s'il devait en être ravie ou déprimé. En effet, Severus Snape savait qu'une fois l'Union passée la magie se retirerait, jusqu'à ne plus les obliger à être ensemble. Le professeur savait également que la quantité magique du lien était énorme pour les forcer, Black et lui, à s'aimer. La Magie sait qu'ils sont destinés, complémentaires, et qu'ils seraient parfait dans leur couple. Cependant elle a oubliée un détail : la haine qu'ils se vouent est d'une telle puissance qu'elle reviendra au galop. D'autant plus que Severus est un vampire, qu'il l'a refusé à ses côtés le plongeant dans l'inconscience, le privant ainsi de son filleul.

Severus éteignit le feu sous son chaudron dans un soupir las et versa la potion dans divers flacons. Par habitude il venait de préparer la potion Tue-loup de qualité supérieur. Lupin n'étant plus en vie c'était des ingrédients gaspillés puisque le breuvage ne se conservait pas plus d'une petite semaine.

Encore « une petite semaine ». Severus soupira à nouveau en s'appuyant contre son bureau, les yeux dans le vague. Il devait se débarrasser de l'Union le plus vite possible pour laisser Black partir rapidement et ne pas être trop blessé. A cette pensée le Maître des Potions laissa échapper un rire amer : pour lui c'était foutu.

« _Certes Sirius Black est un connard fauteur de trouble Gryffy, mais il a ses moments attendrissant, comme quand il réclame un câlin…_ »

Comprenant où ses pensées le menaient il gronda et se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de laisser l'attirance dû à l'absence d'Union lui griller les neurones. Déjà résister au cabot était un exploit en soit alors quand il décide d'être enjôleur et câlin là, c'était monumental.

 _\- Chéri ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Je viens de finir de refaire le stock de pimentine_ , mentit le vampire.

 _\- Alors j'ai droit à un peu de ton attention maintenant, bouda le brun avec une moue enfantine._

 _\- J'ai encore quelques petites choses à régler et…_

 _\- Tu m'évite._

 _\- Oui… Quoi ?! Mais non je ne t'évite pas,_ soupira Severus qui se fustigeait mentalement pour sa bêtise et son avoir bafouillé.

\- … _Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Je vais parfaitement bien depuis que je me suis réveillé ! J'ai une forme incroyable et pourtant je me sens comme une merde parce que mon Compagnon me rejette !_

 _\- Je ne te rejette pas et je ne suis pas ton Compagnon tu es le miens ! Ne fais pas l'erreur !_

 _\- Je ne comprends pas le problème, ça revient au même_ , répliqua l'animagus en haussant les épaules.

 _\- C'est là que tu fais fausse route Black ! Tu crois tout savoir sur cette Union mais tu n'en sait rien ! Quand tu l'auras eu tu comprendras que tu t'es toi-même maudit ! Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que moi, et moi seul, devra supporter tes colères quand tu ouvriras les yeux ! Bordel Black je…_

 _\- ARRETE DE M'APPELER PAR MON NOM DE FAMILLE_ , hurla le brun les larmes aux yeux. _Pourquoi m'es-tu autant de distance entre nous ?! Tu m'as ramené en me disant que tu m'aimais et depuis plus rien ! Plus les jours passent et plus la distance entre nous me tue. S'il te plait Sev, lie-moi à toi._

Severus se mordit la langue si fort que le goût de son sang se répandit dans sa bouche. Il savait que Sirius avait gagné. Après un long silence le professeur soupira, son cœur immobile se serra douloureusement alors que son Calice laissa un grand sourire recouvrir son visage.

 _\- C'est moi qui me lie à toi_ , murmura le potioniste au creux de l'oreille de son futur amant.

 _\- Que veux-tu dire ?_

 _\- Tu comprendras un jour… je l'espère_ , chuchota Severus, la gorge serrée.

Il se détesta quand ses bras prirent son Calice par la taille pour le serrer contre lui. Il eut envie de pleurer quand leurs lèvres s'embrassèrent avec douceur. Il voulut vomir quand son nez glissa dans le cou de son Compagnon pour s'emplir du parfum de son homme. Homme qui le délaissera bientôt.

« _N'y pense pas. Le temps d'une nuit, ne pense pas au lendemain_ » susurra une voix interne qu'il oublia rapidement quand Sirius, impatient, avait fait disparaître tous les vêtements de la pièce.

La nuit fut longue, emplie de soupires et de caresses, de murmures et de gémissements. Une nuit parfaite avec l'amant parfait. Quand il y repensait Severus ne pouvait que sourire tendrement. Son Calice avait été parfait.

Alors qu'il lui caressait doucement la joue, une goutte de sang s'y écrasa. Surpris, le professeur se figea et regarda le sang tracer une ligne sur la peau de son homme avant de s'écraser sur l'oreiller. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la veille mis à part deux trous parfaitement bien cicatrisés sur la jugulaire de l'humain.

La respiration de Sirius changea légèrement tout comme les battements de son cœur et en un clin d'œil Severus fut propre et vêtu de ses célèbres robes noires au pied du grand lit à baldaquin.

\- _Que… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un clan de Troll des montagnes ?_

 _\- Le contrecoup de l'Union. Ça va durer jusqu'à ce que tu manges et que ton sang se régénère_ , répondit simplement mais froidement le professeur de potions.

\- _Snivellus ? Qu'est-ce que… oh merde ! Rassure-moi on ne l'a pas fait ?_

 _\- Pas fait quoi Black ? Soit plus explicite dans tes questions !_

 _\- On a pas eut de relations sexuelles ensembles, n'est-ce pas,_ redemanda Sirius en rougissant alors qu'il sentait le bas de son dos et son postérieur se faire douloureux.

\- _Navré de te décevoir, cabot, mais c'est le cas._

Severus ordonna au brun de se dépêcher d'aller se laver et s'habiller pour qu'il puisse manger. Quand il se tourna vers la sortie et que Sirius l'interpella par son prénom, pendant une fraction de seconde, un espoir incommensurable envahit son être tout entier. Espoir suivit de la tendresse tout aussi grande, commençant à dévoiler quelque chose qu'il s'était efforcé de cacher pendant longtemps…

\- _Ne t'approche plus de moi, ne me touche plus, ne me regarde plus, ne me parle plus… en bref : disparaît de ma vie Snivellus. Je n'arrive même pas à croire que j'ai pu coucher avec un connard aussi laid que toi… Pire : que j'ai pu vouloir être avec toi ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi Snape !_

Tel de la glace, une part de Severus s'était peu à peu fissurée aux mots de son Calices avant de tomber en morceau. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, le fait que son amant d'une nuit l'ai appelé par son nom supprima l'espoir que Black le confondait toujours avec celui qu'il était pendant leur scolarité.

Le professeur de potion resta dos à son Calice en silence et sans un mot il disparu dans l'ombre, de nouvelles traces de sang sur les joues.

* * *

 **Pendant ce temps…**

* * *

Harry marmonnait tout en marchant vers la petite forêt de l'auberge. Angie allait lui payer ! Elle allait prendre très cher quand elle trouvera quelqu'un qui lui plait. Foi de Harry elle en pleurerai ! Et non il n'était pas énervé ! Seulement sa tenue ne le mettait pas à l'aise et encore moins pour voir le serpent.

Il trouva enfin le chemin qui menait au lac après plusieurs détours. L'endroit était féérique. Les rayons de lumière se reflétaient sur l'eau pour éclairer l'espace d'une douce lueur alors que les arbres aux alentours étaient inquiétants. Le lieu semblait figé dans le temps crépusculaire, ainsi de petites lucioles virevoltaient dans des cabrioles affolantes. Harry aima immédiatement ce bord de lac.

Un mouvement sur la droite attira son regard et à la vue qui s'offrait à lui il s'immobilisa, avalant difficilement sa salive. Fei Lan était là. Allongé sur le ventre sur un rocher au rebord de l'eau, regardant son reflet et le jeu des lucioles, la lumière jouant avec les écailles de sa queue dont le bout caressait parfois la surface de l'eau. Il était torse nu, comme il en avait prit l'habitude, mais Harry n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il était… grand ou long ? Bref ! Fei Lan était vraiment impressionnant avec sa queue reptilienne qui s'était enroulée autour du rocher et sous son corps pour être confortablement installé.

« _Impressionnant ? Pfff Harry tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses_ » railla une voix intérieure qui agaça prodigieusement le brun dans un temps record.

Harry finit par ce l'avouer non sans une grimace : Fei Lan était d'une sensualité telle qu'elle devrait être interdite.

 _\- Tu vas rester longtemps à me fixer comme ça ? Je n'arrive pas à me décontracter_ , lança le serpent.

 _\- Désolé._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Me fixer ? T'incruster à l'auberge et prendre de la place ? D'exister ? Soit plus précis j'ai plein de raison de t'en vouloir_ , répondit méchamment le Naga sans même regarder le jeune Lord.

Harry garda le silence un instant. La douleur qu'il sentait à son cœur n'était pas normale et il devait montrer de l'indifférence face aux charmes de la créature. Ne pas montrer sa fascination, ni aucun autre sentiment étrange qu'il se refusait de nommer. Sans prendre en compte les sifflements de menace du Naga, Harry s'assit sur le même rocher, à côté de lui.

 _\- Tu crois que j'y arriverai ?_

 _\- A quoi ?_

 _\- Mon projet de rebâtir le monde magique avec les créatures et les sorciers égaux et mêlés._

 _\- Non. Merlin a essayé de faire un monde pour nous, pour que nous ne soyons plus menacés par les humains mais au final les sorciers sont venus prendre refuge ici en fuyant les moldus et nous ont réprimés. Ton rêve durera le temps que les sorciers acceptent de ne pas être les êtres suprêmes de ce monde. Chose qui n'arrivera jamais. Si ton projet aboutit il existera le temps de ta durée de vie._

 _\- Je pense le contraire. Je leur donne l'occasion de conserver leur magie et d'accepter leur monde_ , fit pensivement Harry.

 **\- § Parce que tu es stupide. §** rétorqua le semi-serpent.

 **\- § Pourquoi me déteste-tu autant ? §**

 **\- § Je ne t'aime pas. §**

 **\- § Pourquoi ? §** redemanda Harry en sentant son cœur se faire de plus en plus douloureux et sa voix se bloquer dans sa gorge.

 **\- § Parce que. §**

 **\- § Ce n'est pas une réponse ça ! §** s'énerva Harry en se redressant pour tourner la tête de Fei Lan vers lui.

 **\- § C'est la mienne alors ferme-là et dégage ! Reste loin de moi ! §**

Dans son mouvement de recul Fei Lan donna un violent coup de queue au sorcier qui écarquilla les yeux sous l'intensité du choc et chuta dans l'eau. Fei Lan vit le brun tenter de s'accrocher à lui et réussir, l'emmenant à sa suite dans l'eau.

Le Naga vit très bien Harry s'étouffer sous l'eau et l'attrapa délicatement pour le remonter jusqu'à lui. Alors que le brun s'agitait en se noyant Fei Lan pris doucement son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de lui donner un peu d'air, le temps de remonter. Dans ses bras Harry se détendit, jusqu'à se laisser enlacer dans ses bras. Les deux hommes remontaient à la surface, leurs lèvres scellées et les yeux clos.

Une fois à l'air libre Fei Lan jeta violemment Harry vers la rive avec une grimace de dégoût. Il glissa jusqu'à la rive de galets puis se tourna pour fusiller le garçon du regard.

 _\- On peut dire que tu as le chic pour emmerder les autres et leur bousiller la vie ! J'espère que c'est fini pour aujourd'hui parce que j'en ai raz le bol de toi ! Tu viens de foutre ma journée en l'air ! Quel fier Héro tu fais ! Un Survivant incapable de survivre sans pourrir la vie des autres ! Je comprends la haine que tu suscitais chez Voldemort ! Tu es une vraie plaie !_

L'éclat surpris le brun qui toussait toujours dans l'eau. Peu à peu il se sentit honteux, gêné, mal, et pour une fois de plus il était rejeté. Il avait raison : sa vie détruisait celle des autres. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder ses parents, Rémus, Sirius, et tous les élèves dit morts pour lui. Il était mauvais. Le dégoût du Naga à son écart faisait écho au sien en vers lui-même. Mais une lueur d'espoir restait tout de même.

 _\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir sortit de là_ , murmura-t-il hésitant.

 _\- Je ne veux pas me disputer avec un ami cher à cause de toi. Hors de question que ton existence, ou ta mort, ne me prive d'Alexeï !_

Harry put entendre son cœur se briser. Il put voir son reflet à l'image de Voldemort dans le miroir de Rised se rire de lui. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'une gêne, un parasite un peu trop résistant et qui détruisait tout sur son passage. Finalement Vernon avait raison…

\- … _monstre_ , souffla Harry les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Oncle Vernon, Tom… ils avaient raison_ , murmura Harry levant ses mains tremblantes devant ses yeux.

 _\- Harry… calme toi_ , s'inquiéta Fei Lan en s'approchant doucement vers lui, et si il était allé trop loin ?

 _\- Je suis celui qui les a tué. Je suis un monstre._

 _\- Non. Je suis allée trop loin, excuse-moi Harry. Harry tu m'entends ?_

 _\- Je ne devrais pas exister_ , conclu le brun en levant son regard hanté pour le planter dans celui affolé du Naga.

 **\- § Harry écoute moi ! J'ai mentis Harry. On a besoin de toi. Harry regarde-moi, on va bien c'est le principale, non ? Harry… §**

 **\- § Je suis désolé, Fei… §**

Un brusque éclat de magie fit vibrer l'air, envoyant le Naga contre un arbre puis tout disparu d'un coup. Fei Lan ouvrit les yeux aussitôt et son cœur rata un battement quand il vit l'absence du petit Lord. Là où ce dernier se tenait auparavant, il ne restait que de l'herbe roussit et de la terre brûler.

Fei Lan s'écroula au sol, hurlant de douleur alors que son corps commençait à convulser. La souffrance intense l'étouffait, l'empêchait d'appeler de l'aide. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi avait-il dit ça à Harry ? Où était le jeune homme ? Où est son petit sorcier ? La douleur intense le fit hurler à la mort, figeant tout le monde dans l'Impasse Oublié. Le cri du désespoir, le cri de douleur lorsque l'on perd quelqu'un de cher n'arrivait pas à l'intensité de celui-ci. La haine contre lui-même et le monde qui avait mal aimé son petit humain. La douleur de l'avoir rejeté encore et encore… mais surtout, le supplice de devoir se contenter d'une seule nuit volée dont Harry ignorait tout comme souvenir heureux.

Fei Lan, insensible aux appels de Belzebuth, sourd aux cris d'Alexeï, murmura le doux prénom de son âme sœur disparut.

 **\- § Seishy §**

* * *

Voili voilou !

Je suis super ultra méga giga (et tous les autres qualificatifs qui vont dans ce sens) **_DÉSOLÉE_** !

Je publie seulement maintenant mais quel monstre je suis ! Non en vrai j'ai galéré pour publier ce morceau parce qu'il faut que tout ailles bien de manière à ce que mon imagination reste productive donc bon c'est pas facile. En plus il y avait les exams, les fêtes… BREF !

Je suis désolée de publier si tard ! Normalement je vais reprendre un rythme d'écriture comme avant. Mais je ne peux rien promettre avant la reprise des cours.

Je peux avoir des coms quand même ?

Big Bisouille et à plus :p


	11. Il y a le camp et la Loyauté

**J'ai oublié le disclaimer !**

 **Donc : l'histoire m'appartient tout comme les persos OC qui sortent de ma tête. En revanche Harry Potter et les chefs d'oeuvres qui m'ont inspirés et sur lesquels je me base ne sont pas à moi mais à une dadame connue sous le nom de J.K. Rowling.**

 **voilà c'est fait :p**

 _Je suis_ _désolée._

 _J'ai eu une longue pause et j'en suis désolée. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. J'avais les idées mais pas l'inspiration ou la satisfaction totale pour l'écrire. J'ai donc du retard. Mais l'histoire se complique, les choses avances mais reculent, j'ai un paquet de trucs a traiter et c'est la galère..._

 _mais je ne lâche pas ! Je vais la terminer !_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Serpent d'Ombre :** Je n'aime pas faire souffrir mes persos. La vie n'a pas rose et... bon ok je voulais que sa merde au moins une fois ! Mais c'est pour la bonne cause tu verras ! xD Quand aux lecteurs c'est simplement pour qu'ils soient heureux d'avoir un new chap de ma part au point de laisser un com. mdrrr c'est de la dépendance pur MWAHAHAHA... erm... ok il y a peut-être une touche de sadisme... je dis bien "peut-être" ! Certaines réponses vont suivre comme où est Harry et ce qu'il fait ainsi que petit truc sur Fei mais on verra ce qu'il s'est passé dans les bois plus tard, dans un flash. Comme pour Alexeï et Draco. Prête pour de nouvelles questions ? Alors bonne lecture ! :P

 **Deponia :** Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas non plus. Un coeur brisé reste un coeur brisé et ce n'est jamais agréable pour le propriétaire du dis coeur. Alors ? Qu'a donné la torture de Fei et Siri ? J'espère qu'ils sont soignable j'ai des projets pour eux ! D'ailleurs il se pourrait que Fei passe le bonjour dans ce chap ^^ Bonne lecture !

 **Brigitte26 :** T'inquiète cacahuète ça va s'arranger... si l'auteure veut bien *-*

 **Hathor2 :** Ouais désolée mais j'avais rien d'autre à dire et vu ce que j'ai écris pour celui-là j'ai bien fais ^^ A plus et ne lis pas trop vite xD

 **Ptitcoeurfragile :** Oui c'était mon moment mouchoir. Peut-être pas le dernier mais pour le moment je me contente de celui-là. ^^ Voici la suite, je te souhaite une agréable lecture :)

 **Aurore Malfoy :** MwaHaha ! Je suis tellement puissante ! *O* je t'ai fais venir lire la suite ! C'est la raison pour laquelle je clos les chapitres de cette manière. En plus quand je ferme un chapitre je veux que cela ouvre au suivant, que le lecteur attende, suppose, voit ensuite s'il a eut raison ou non... c'est une sorte de jeu entre moi et mes lecteurs. De plus je clos un chapitre quand j'estime que le thème principale de celui-ci est exploité jusqu'à la prochaine fois donc les lecteurs veulent plus. ^^ En tout cas je suis ravie que cela te plaise. Bonne lecture !

 **Akayui :** Waaaa *O* je suis contente que tu aimes et que j'ai faillis tirer la larmounette. J'avoue j'étais tellement triste quand j'ai écris ce chapitre... Mais celui-là est un peu plus "joyeux" dans un sens. Bonne lec' !

 **Marie :** Bonne année à toi aussi ! Alors pour Sevy-chou et Siri, en fait dis-toi que la magie à fait en sorte qu'ils s'aiment pour les lier ensemble, un peu comme la magie du veela attire celle de son compagnon et provoque les sentiments. cependant comme ils se haïssaient la magie a du etre beaucoup plus présente et puissante. mais une fois l'objectif remplie (le lien pré-établi pcq là il est pas définitif) la magie disparaît ainsi que leur attirance et la haine revient. c'est comme coucher avec ta Némésis pcq tu n'étais pas très net et te réveiller à côté les idées clairs : tu as une réaction réflexe et cris au scandale. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour Siri. J'espère que tu as compris mon raisonnement ^^" quand a ce que devient Harry c'est dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

 **Aya31 :** Haha que de compliments ! Merci beaucoup ! Et oui ne t'en fais pas j'ai tout noté ^^ Cela apparaîtra à un endroit mais je ne sais pas quand. je te ferais signe :p

 **Adenoide :** oui mais je fais un Harry un peu complexe. Gryffi et Slyth, fort mais si fragile... parce que c'est comme ça que je le vois. Cela va aller mieux. Bonne année à toi aussi !

 **Yangaya :** Merci pour ce joli com. J'espère que ce chapitre va également te plaire. Bonne lecture :)

 **Guest 2 :** Salut ! Alors contente que tu sois contente ^^ Je suis ravie que tu trouve ma fic "parfaite" et je suis désolée pour le chapitre cours mais je voulais concentrer votre attention sur ce bordel. Il devait y avoir la partie Draco/Alexeï mais je ne savais pas dans quel ordre les placer alors j'ai fais ça. Le dernier duo sera un flash plus tard pour garder le suspens ^^ Ce chapitre est le plus long de tous jusque là. Bisous d'un Nargole

 **Karozthor the Necromagus :** Ce com m'en rappelle un autre... mais merci beaucoup ^^ ravie que cela te plaise. N'empêche... un pti truc... tu aurais du te faire un pseudo plus long et plus compliqué... j'ai galéré pour mettre le h au bon endroit et un z et pas un s xD

 **Lia Kant :** Non Lia ryry n'a pas fait BOUM ! xD et si je meurs tu n'aura pas la suite *-* calme-toi, respire, et lis la suite. Ah et merci pour ton com de milieu de chap c'était sympa ^^

 **Guest 1 :** On m'a toujours dis que j'avais le chic d'arrêter d'écrire quand il ne le fallait pas. De plus ça vous tient en haleine et vous oblige à revenir alors je le fait :p

 **La Rose de Minuit : ** Merci pour ce com' ^^ Désolée pour le sadisme mais j'aime pas trop facilité les choses. Mais ça devrait s'arranger peu à peu. Je tends à une Happy End. L'histoire Alexeï/Draco n'apparait pas pour le moment, elle viendra en flash back je n'arrivait pas à les classer comme je le voulais.

 **ALLEZ LES ENFANTS FAUT LIRE !**

 **A VOS MARQUES**

 **PRET ?**

 **LISEZ !**

* * *

 **Chapitre Dixième.**

 **Il y a le camp et la Loyauté.**

Severus sentit son lien avec Harry gronder avec violence. Sans se poser de question il laissa sa magie le transplaner jusqu'à son petit protégé. L'endroit lui glaça le sang. Que s'était-il passé pour que le jeune homme transplane dans les décombres de sa chambre, au pied de son petit lit, à Godric's Hollow ?

Harry, recroquevillé sur lui-même, avait entendu Severus arriver pourtant il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Cependant le maître en potion sentit le petit corps se tendre quand il le prit dans ses bras. Ils étaient là, au sol, se serrant l'un contre l'autre en silence sans savoir pourquoi l'autre était dans un tel état. La présence comptait uniquement. Harry aux yeux de la douce Lily Evans et Severus Snape l'éternel protecteur. C'était tout et cela leur convenait.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues heures. Ce fut un jeune petit elfe qui, après une apparition bancale rattrapé de justesse, leur déposa un grand plateau de nourriture variée. Les deux sorciers bougèrent pour se mettre dos à dos et mangèrent en silence.

 _\- Que s'est-il passé_ , fit la voix rauque et abîmée du plus jeune.

 _\- La magie qui nous forçait à nous aimer et être ensemble a disparu après l'Union_ , répondit sombrement le professeur.

 _\- Je vois. Je suis désolé._

 _\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute Potter._

 _\- Si vous le dites._

 _\- Je l'affirme. Tout comme l'ensemble de votre vie n'est pas votre faute._

 _\- Mes parents…_

\- _Ont été tué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres suite à un choix qu'il a fait. S'il avait choisit Londubat vos parents seraient à l'état de légumes ou morts en plus de ceux de votre camarade et qui sait, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas survécu et serait mort à son tour ce qui n'est pas le cas._

 _\- Les élèves…_

 _\- Ont choisit de se battre pendant la guerre._

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Harry, regarde-moi._

Le jeune Lord après un moment se tourna vers son ancien professeur de potion qui lui prit le visage entre ses mains en douceur et plongea son regard dans le sien.

 _\- Tu n'es que le point commun entre plusieurs décisions. Tes parents ont choisit de se dresser contre Jedusor, celui-ci t'a choisis comme adversaire, ses adeptes ont choisis de le ramener et donc de t'utiliser, Jedusor a choisis de te tourmenter en ordonnant la mort de Cédric, tes camarades ont choisis de se battre pour leur liberté, pour leur famille, pour eux-mêmes, les mangemorts ont choisis de tuer les élèves… toi on t'a imposé une prophétie qui te disait de combattre la personne qui brutalisait le monde. Le monde a choisit et tu as subis les conséquences, rien d'autre._

Harry avait les mains accroché aux manches noirs du vampire, il buvait ces paroles rassurantes emplies de vérité. Il ferma les yeux et appuya son front sur l'épaule de son professeur qui le serra maladroitement contre lui. Après un long moment ils finirent de manger tout en bavardant sur les nouveaux projets du jeune Lord.

Ils furent surpris à l'arriver d'Alexeï mais ne dirent rien à la vue du sang sur ses vêtements. C'était un désastre pour le trio. Quand Harry leur en fit part ils rirent jaune à l'unisson et Alexeï leur expliqua son retard par une brève visite à l'Auberge où il avait du intervenir pour calmer le Naga. Il avait sciemment évité de dire le prénom de la créature et fut content de l'avoir fait au vu des tremblements du jeune sorcier.

\- _Je ne te dirais qu'une chose Harry : quand cela fait plus de deux cents ans que tu cherches ton destiné ou Compagnon il arrive que la créature ait des moments de faiblesse. Lorsque l'on m'approchait avec un peu trop d'intérêt cela attisait ma soif. Quand la personne est une créature d'amour, qui ne peut que se lier et accepter sa moitié quand celle-ci ou un inconnu approche le Naga a une réaction protectrice envers lui-même : le rejet total de l'autre même si cela peut le tuer._

 _\- Alors…_

 _\- Te souviens-tu de sa réaction quand tu as commencé à perdre le contrôle de ta magie ?_

 _\- Je lui faisais peur_ , murmura le brun.

\- _Non. il avait peur que ce qu'il ait dis provoque un effet plus important encore que ce qu'il s'est passé. Peur que tu te blesse, peur que cela te tue._

Le jeune sorcier ferma les yeux et se remémora le dernier échange et sentit un poids disparaître. Le poids des responsabilités effacé par Severus et celui-ci par Alexeï, Harry eut l'impression de renaître. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas terminé. Il était toujours fragile de ce côté-là. Il esquissa un petit sourire qui rassura les deux vampires qui lui sourirent en retour.

\- _Bien ! Bonne nouvelle j'ai terminé les papiers pour le dossier « Weasley » ! On peut donc reprendre les affaires. Il faut faire un tour à la banque pour rendre les papiers en règle et y aller avec eux et un briseur de sort de leur banque. Si on le fait nous même on devient attaquable en justice et les gobelins ne pourront pas nous épauler._

 _\- D'accord ! On s'y met_ , s'enthousiasma Harry en se relevant. _Professeur vous voulez vous joindre à nous ou repartir ?_

 _\- Et manquer la tête de Dumbledore et de vos amis ? Monsieur Potter sachez que le malheur des Gryffindor fait mon bonheur ! Et cessez de me vouvoyez et appelez-moi Severus._

 _\- La réciproque fonctionne alors, Severus._

Les deux bruns sourirent puis ils disparurent pour le Chemin de Traverse en transplanant.

A la banque Harry s'avança vers Grevok et le salua en gobelbabil sans trop de problème ce qui lui valut un sourire à la dentition inquiétante. Ils bavardèrent le long des couloirs et jusqu'au bureau du Directeur Ragnok. Leur visite fut aussi chaleureusement accueillit que possible pour des gobelins.

D'un geste de la main Ragnok fit apparaître des fauteuils confortables et s'installa. Le trio le rejoignit, toujours la mine sombre bien qu'un faible sourire était planté sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Ragnok ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé car ils ne devaient pas se déconcentrer : l'heure était à la concentration, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de rappeler.

D'un coup tous oublièrent leurs problèmes et se focalisèrent sur le gobelin qui ouvrait un gros dossier.

 _\- Nous allons faire les choses une par une pour les Weasley. Aujourd'hui c'est l'expulsion. Il ne faudra pas leur parler du reste ! Sous aucun prétexte,_ expliqua Ragnok durement.

 _\- Le reste,_ s'étonna Severus qui ne savait rien.

 _\- D'abord l'expulsion, ensuite l'annulation du mariage et pour finir, comme ce sera le plus gros problème, l'attaque pour le détournement de gallions durant vos années. On devra attaquer Dumbledore et d'autres également donc il faut que cela se fasse en dernier lieu,_ expliqua sérieusement le Directeur tout en montrant les différents sous dossiers.

 _\- C'est plus prudent en effet,_ acquiesça Severus.

 _\- Bien. L'expulsion nécessite plusieurs règles pour être inattaquable et c'est ce que nous allons nous obliger à faire. Première chose il faut un conseillé gobelin me représentant, mon secrétaire le fera. Ensuite, Grevok vous représenterez notre Lord ci-présent et devrez être accompagné de deux des nôtres pour aider à déplacer les objets si nécessaire. Il est important qu'ils quittent la maison vingt-quatre heures après le début des hostilités. Ensuite, il serait mieux que Monsieur Dorofeïev soit présent mais pas vous Monsieur Snape,_ fit prudemment le Directeur tout en restant ferme.

 _\- Cela va de soit,_ approuva le vampire sans difficultés.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Potter, si Dumbledore a vent de notre lien je perdrais ma crédibilité face à lui. Il ignore mon lien avec Sir… avec Black pour la même raison. Il faut me garder à ses côtés le plus longtemps possible,_ fit Severus froidement.

 _\- Comme avec Face-de-Serpent ?! Hors de question que vous serviez d'espion à nouveau ! Cela vous a trop coûté et je refuse que…_

 _\- Vous « refusez_ » _? Je ne vous demande pas votre avis Potter ! De plus je pensais que vous aviez cessé de vous comporter comme un stupide Gryffindor ! J'ai pensé trop vite._

 _\- Vous vous êtes «_ trompé _» ? Vous ?! Impossible,_ ricana Harry clairement moqueur.

 _\- Sachez, Potter que je ne me trompe jamais !_

 _\- C'est ça… mais vous pensez mal,_ gloussa Harry ravi d'avoir eut son professeur de potion.

 _\- Par Salazar cessez vos enfantillages Potter,_ rétorqua Snape faussement agacé.

Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps et rit de bon cœur en se tortillant dans son fauteuil sous les regards désespérés des adultes. L'expression du plus jeune fit apparaître de la douceur dans les yeux de son veilleur nocturne qui récupéra aussitôt un visage impassible. Ragnok prit une gorgée de thé tout comme les deux adultes, attendant patiemment que le fou rire du brun s'apaise.

Ils savaient que le plus jeune se libérait peu à peu des tensions qui l'habitaient depuis la dispute avec le Naga. En repensant à l'état du plus jeune Severus eut une violente envie de tuer qu'il réprima rapidement, cependant pas assez vite pour échapper aux gobelins et à son mentor. Oui, ils savaient que le rire faisait du bien au petit Lord.

Au bout de quelques minutes Harry se calma enfin et se réinstalla correctement avant de prendre une gorgée de thé comme si rien ne c'était passé.

 _\- Nous disions,_ demanda-t-il pour relancer le sujet avec une fausse innocence qui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Je poursuis,_ reprit Ragnok sérieusement, _cela ne me plait pas… cependant il est impératif de suivre cette condition._

 _\- Laquelle ?_

 _\- Il nous faut un Briseur de Sort relié à la banque. Le meilleur et seul disponible étant William Weasley, cela risque de créer des tentions._

 _\- Bill ?_

 _\- Monsieur Weasley est au courant pour Monsieur Potter et il accepte le secret professionnel. De plus il semble de notre côté. Il est parfaitement impartial dans l'histoire,_ intervint Grevok pour la première fois. _Je me suis entretenu avec lui a maintes reprises à sa demande et il a peu à peu découvert que s'il y a des problèmes entre Harry et sa famille ce n'est pas par caprice, même s'il ignore la véritable raison. De plus il m'a certifié qu'il ne mélangeait pas travail et vie privée, même si sa famille est en jeu._

 _\- Il est vrai que Monsieur Weasley est un employé que nous nous efforçons de garder face à la concurrence qui ne manque pas de faire pleuvoir les offres alléchantes par centaines,_ grommela le Directeur de la banque.

 _\- Bill est fidèle et aime ce qu'il fait. C'est pour cela qu'il reste,_ confirma Harry. _Ensuite ? Il y a autre chose ?_

 _\- En effet. Monsieur Potter, quoi qu'il se passe vous ne devrez pas réagir. Que se soit par la parole ou par un geste._

Un ricanement du sombre Maître en potion en dit long sur la difficulté de la tâche pour le jeune homme. Mais le Directeur de Gringotts ne s'arrêta pas là et énonça une liste qui ne semblait jamais finir, faisant blanchir graduellement le célèbre garçon sous les regards amusés des deux vampires.

Après une longue heure de description du protocole à suivre, de règles, de prérogatives en tous genres pour faire déprimer le Gryffindor qu'est Harry Potter, Ragnok ordonna que l'on fasse venir Bill Weasley.

Harry était tendu sur son fauteuil, n'osant bouger ne serait-ce que d'un cheveu. Il se sentait encore plus mal que lorsque Rémus le réprimandait pour ses bêtises. L'ensemble des personnes présentes sentaient son stress évident. Snape releva une manche d'un geste sec avant de mettre une tape derrière la tête de son stupide protégé. Le brun sursauta et fusilla son ancien professeur du regard.

 _\- Si vous avez le temps de me regarder ainsi, Potter, vous en avez pour saluer notre nouvel invité_ , claqua sèchement Severus.

Harry se tendit à nouveau faisant soupirer le maître en potion et se tourna doucement vers un grand homme à la chevelure châtain-roux dont quelques cicatrices attestaient de sa présence à la dernière bataille. Harry se sentit coupable pour la lycanthropie de l'aîné des Weasley attirant son regard sur lui.

 _\- J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de culpabiliser pour ma nouvelle passion de steak saignant et d'hurler à la lune tous les mois,_ ricana Bill en s'asseyant face à un Harry plus rouge que la cape de Godric Gryffindor.

 _\- Eh bien… je…_

 _\- Bien, alors tu peux oublier. Je me suis vengé aussitôt. Mais je suppose que l'on n'est pas la pour parler de l'influence des cycles lunaires sur mon caractère._

 _\- En effet,_ confirma Ragnok, _vous êtes ici car M. Potter s'est vu dans l'obligation de monter un dossier contre la famille Weasley des plus… complet. Aujourd'hui nous allons nous occuper de les déloger du Square Grimmaurd dans lequel ils logent sans aucune autorisation légale ni valide._

\- … _aujourd'hui ? Cela signifie que ce n'est pas tout,_ soupira Bill en fermant les yeux.

 _\- Je suis…_

 _\- Si tu t'excuse Harry je t'en colle une,_ gronda le loup faisant briller ses yeux de colère, _ce n'est pas toi le responsable. A ton avis pourquoi je vis avec ma femme sans lien avec ma famille ? je trouvais que maman poussais le bouchon, surtout avec l'argent qui sortait de nulle part… je suppose qu'au vu des multiples dossiers c'est toi qui lui en donnais._

 _\- Non. Je lui en aurai donné si elle me l'avait demandé,_ fit froidement Harry.

 _\- Haha ! J'hallucine,_ ricana méchamment Bill, _Elle abuse ! Enfin, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de mal entendu entre nous Harry. Ce que fait ma mère, n'en fais pas une généralité à la famille s'il te plait._

 _\- Je n'attaque que ta mère, Ronald et Ginny car j'ai les preuves qu'il me faut. Je doute que les jumeaux soient de la partie vu l'acharnement qu'ils ont à me rendre l'argent que je leur ai donné après la Coupe de Feu._

 _\- Ah oui ! Je voulais te signaler que les intérêts qu'ils ont fixés sont parfaitement légaux et corrects à la noise près._

 _\- L-les intérêts,_ balbutia Harry en blanchissant soudainement.

Bill partit dans un rire assez… canin pendant que le brun cherchait désespérément un moyen de refuser l'argent ET les intérêts. Tous sourires face à la panique et la répulsion du jeune Lord à avoir encore plus d'argent dans ses voûtes débordantes.

Après un retour à la normal ils expliquèrent les démarches au Briseur de Sort qui étudia tous les éléments soigneusement avant d'approuver, non sans demander une marche de manœuvre libre en cas de nécessité qui lui fut accordé sans hésitation.

Ragnok fut satisfait de l'heure à laquelle ils avaient terminés : ni trop tôt, ni trop tard. Il servit un repas rapide avec des sandwichs. Ces derniers étaient si bons que Harry en avala trois sans problème. Les deux vampires eurent droit à du sang qu'ils burent non sans quelques difficultés. Leurs grimaces étaient plus qu'équivoquent quand au goût, ce qui fit glousser Harry puis le déprima quand il se souvint de la raison de cet écœurement.

Le Directeur fit venir son secrétaire, Knovir, accompagné de deux autres gobelins qui étaient, d'après Harry, bien plus terrifiant que tous les autres. Grevok se leva suivit de Bill et Alexeï. Tout le monde se regroupa et Harry trouvait la troupe très hétéroclite et amusante à regarder. Il sourit en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson quand tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

 _\- Ils vous attendent, Potter,_ soupira Snape avec exaspération.

 _\- Oh pardon ! J'arrive,_ se pressa immédiatement Harry en se levant, _Merci pour le repas Directeur, c'était délicieux !_

 _\- J'ai cru comprendre M. Potter,_ sourit la créature avant de leur tendre une cordelette. _Aucun pas de travers et rapidement. Souvenez-vous, après le premier sort utilisez vous avez 24H pas une minute de plus, pour utiliser la force vous disposerez des douze dernières. Il est 13H37, commencez à 14H précise cela sera plus facile._

Le rappelle ferme du gobelin ramena Harry au sérieux mais aussi au stress. Il n'avait pas peur des regards de Ron ou de Molly même s'ils le blesseraient. Non, il craignait de diviser la famille dans la douleur, il ne voulait pas voir le visage d'Arthur se faire douloureux. Harry n'eut pas le temps de penser plus longtemps car le portoloin s'activa.

Tout le monde atterrit avec souplesse mis à part un certain jeune homme qui chuta violemment au sol. Bill ricana de l'étrange problème de brun avec les transports magiques. Harry se releva et Alexeï, d'un coup de banquette le rhabilla et retira la terre de ses vêtements.

Harry reconnu le parc devant la propriété des Black et souffla un coup pour se redonner contenance. Il vit Bill faire de même sans que cela ne fonctionne réellement et il s'en voulu pour les problèmes qu'il causait. Le rouquin lui grogna dessus pour lui signaler d'arrêter et Harry ne put s'empêcher de le charrier sur la communion entre Bill et son loup. Alors que Bill lui passait devant il lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui sourit doucement. Ce simple geste soulagea Harry qui se redressa.

Ils avancèrent tel un seul homme jusqu'à se retrouver face aux bâtiments. Bill sortit sa baguette pour se préparer alors qu'Alexeï faisait de même pour faire apparaître un parchemin et une plume à papote utilisée par les avocats. Ils durent tous signer avec une seconde plume que sortit Grevok : une plume de sang. La simple vue de l'objet fit frissonner Harry mais après quelques explications et que tous eurent signé le brun fit de même.

 _\- Il est 13H59, commençons,_ ordonna Alexeï en lançant le top départ.

 _\- Bill ? Allez-y,_ autorisa Grevok.

 _\- Bien. La maison a déjà commencée à se révéler grâce à ma présence et celle de M. Potter. Il y a plusieurs sortilèges de défenses habituels aux propriétés de Sang-Purs. La signature magique est ancienne et ne va pas nous porter préjudice donc je les laisses intacts. Je vais en revanche devoir retirer le double Fidelitas,_ expliqua Bill alors que la plume s'affolait de tout retranscrire.

 _\- Un double,_ releva Grevok.

 _\- Oui. Un apposé par la famille Black, celui auquel Harry répond. En revanche le second a été posé plus récemment par-dessus le premier et au vue de la puissance et de sa qualité il n'y a que deux possibilité : Dumbledore ou M. Potter. Je penche pour le premier puisque le sort ne réagit qu'à moi et non à Harry._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire,_ interrogea Harry tout en sentant qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse.

 _\- Cela signifie que M. Dumbledore a posé un sort de Fidelitas illégal puisque nous n'avons reçu aucune demande à ce sujet et pire, ce sort devait vous écarter de la demeure,_ expliqua un gobelin effrayant alors que Grevok et Alexeï notait les informations sur un second parchemin.

 _\- Il n'a pas le droit,_ protesta Harry.

 _\- Non en effet Harry. Cela s'ajoutera au dossier. En revanche tu dois dire si tu veux que le sort reste,_ annonça Alexeï en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

 _\- Bill, peux-tu le retirer ?_

 _\- Bien sûr ! Par contre cela va me prendre quelques instants._

Harry regarda la maison avec une certaine colère. Ils avaient tenté de la lui prendre ! En plus des galions ils voulaient ses souvenirs de Sirius ! Manquerait plus qu'ils essayent d'asservir Kreattur ! L'idée le fit sourire : aucune chance que l'elfe se laisse faire. A plusieurs reprises il entendait Grevok et Alexeï parler du « dossier » qui n'était pas un terme si innocent que cela quand on savait qu'ils parlaient de celui d'un certain barbu.

Il regardait l'équipe et était fier de pouvoir compter sur eux. Tous autant qu'ils sont, ils l'aidaient sans rechigner et lui expliquaient les choses. Bill commença a s'agacer au bout du quatrième sort posé par Dumbledore pour repousser Harry ou pour détourner les curieux du Ministère. Il manqua de se blesser quand, en réaction de la suppression d'un sort un autre riposte. Il ne du son intégrité qu'à la défaillance du sort et ses réflexes lupins.

 _\- Un problème M. Weasley,_ interrogea Alexeï en le voyant se figer de stupeur.

 _\- Celui-ci c'est ma mère qui l'a posé,_ murmura-t-il sous le choque, _j'en suis certain je reconnais sa signature magique._

 _\- Je vois… on l'ajoute au dossier. Y a-t-il la trace d'un sort de votre père ou autre membre de la famille ?_

 _\- Non. ah si ! Celui-là c'est les jumeaux,_ ricana Bill semblant rassuré.

 _\- Qu'y a-t-il ?_

 _\- Fred et George ont piégés la sécurité mise par ma mère et Dumbledore pour la suite. Ils ont du trouver un moyen de détourner tous les sorts faible présent dans mes livres. J'ai terminé dans un instant._

 _\- Bien. Cela démontre que les frères jumeaux ne sont pas en accord avec Mme Weasley et M. Dumbledore. Il faudra le signaler dans le dossier,_ sourit Grevok.

Harry commençait à se sentir mal de ne rien faire et s'agita. D'un coup d'œil il vit Bill avoir des difficultés et il s'en inquiéta. Quelques instants après le rouquin baissa sa baguette et essuya la sueur qui avait perlée sur son front sous l'effort et la concentration. Il adressa un faible sourire à Harry avant de signaler que tout était prêt.

Sans attendre Grevok entra dans la petite cour avant et frappa à la porte. Il y eut des bruit sourd de l'autre côté puis la porte fut déverrouillé pour s'ouvrir sur un elfe de maison bien connu. Kreattur salua les gobelins comme il se doit tout en jetant un regard complice et malicieux à son maître. Suite à la demande de Grevok l'elfe de maison les mena au salon principal de la demeure, là où patientait toute la famille Weasley, inquiété par les secousses dû aux sortilèges brisés.

L'étonnement sur les visages des Weasley aurait pu amuser tout le petit groupe si ce n'était pas en pareil occasion. Les trois gobelins se présentèrent poliment comme le voulais le protocole et présentèrent Bill en expliquant la raison de sa présence sur les lieux.

 _\- Pourquoi user de ses talents ici ? Nous aurions pu nous déplacer sans avoir à recourir à de telles méthodes,_ interrogea Molly à la fois surprise et méfiante.

 _\- S'il était question d'un problème financier, en effet nous aurions pu. Cependant nous ne venons pas pour cela. Vous logez illégalement au Manoir Familial des Black et nous sommes ici pour vous demander de quitter les lieux d'ici vingt trois heures et quatre minutes pour être exact,_ dévoila Grevok tout en regardant l'heure restante sur le parchemin.

 _\- Quoi ?! Hors de question ! Nous sommes ici chez nous ! Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de nous faire partir ?! Cette maison nous appartient,_ s'époumona Molly rouge de colère alors qu'Arthur ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Le père de famille regarda son fils Bill droit dans les yeux pour en savoir un peu plus et la colère sauvage qu'il discerna l'étonna. Mais la surprise fut plus grande quand il comprit que cette rage sourde n'était pas pour lui ou toute la famille mais certains membres uniquement, principalement sa femme. Le chef de famille ne savait comment réagir pourtant il savait que Molly allait trop loin et, au vu du parchemin derrière le gobelin, tout était en train d'être scrupuleusement écris pour une potentielle poursuite judiciaire.

 _\- Molly ça suffit,_ l'interrompit Arthur avec un regard sévère. _Au parchemin je peux facilement dire qu'avec tout ce que tu viens de dire nous sommes attaquable en justice et nous ne nous en sortirons pas vainqueur !_

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- J'ai dis silence,_ coupa Arthur plus sèchement. _Pouvons-nous savoir ce qui nécessite une telle procédure messieurs ? Je vous en pris, prenez place._

Arthur désigna des fauteuils et chaises poliment et aperçu du coin de l'œil l'approbation de ses fils ainés. Il fronça des sourcils suspicieux : ces fils savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait, mais quoi ? Le gobelin, se représenta sous le nom de Grevok et dévoila son statut et la raison de sa présence, ce qu'il n'avait pu terminer par l'interruption relativement violente de sa femme.

 _\- Mais Dumbledore nous a accordé…_

 _\- Hélas, Monsieur Weasley, Monsieur Dumbledore n'a aucun droit sur les propriétés Black d'après le testament._

 _\- Albus nous a expliqué que nous devrons en parler avec Harry quand il prendra son héritage,_ expliqua Arthur un peu perdu dans tout cela.

 _\- C'est exact Monsieur,_ intervint pour la première fois Alexeï, ignorant Hermione et Ginny qui s'étaient redressés à sa vue. _Cependant le directeur de Poudlard n'avait aucun droit autre que celui de l'exploiter pour l'Ordre du Phoenix en temps de guerre. Harry Potter a tué Lord Voldemort et la guerre est terminée._

 _\- Ça on l'aura entendu qu'il l'a tué,_ grogna méchamment Ronald, attirant les regards furieux des gobelins et du vampire.

 _\- Je vois. Il y a du avoir un malentendu alors,_ tenta Arthur en ne comprenant pas comment Albus pouvait faire une telle erreur alors qu'il était toujours très pointilleux. _Mais… excusez-moi mais vous êtes bien l'avocat Alexeï Dorofeïev ?_

 _\- En effet._

 _\- Qui représentez-vous ? Je ne savais pas que les Black vous avaient comme avocat,_ s'étonna Molly.

 _\- Je n'ai jamais travaillé avec cette famille. Cependant je suis ici présent pour veiller au bon déroulement des choses et accompagner Lord Potter-Black,_ répondit le vampire mielleusement.

Il savourait sans scrupule les mines surprises de la famille alors que son protégé se dévoilait enfin. Habillé des robes sorcières aux armoiries des familles Potter, Black et Snape, principales maisons de son héritage, Harry s'avança et salua tout le monde poliment mais avec distance. Alors que Ginny allait lui sauter dessus les jumeaux la tirèrent en arrière pour attirer leur brun préféré dans un câlin à trois. Ils murmurèrent des choses et Alexeï vit un bout de papier être discrètement glisser par l'un des frères pendant que l'autre retenait la petite sœur.

Quand celle-ci atteignit enfin Harry elle l'entoura de ses bras dans une étreinte gênante pour le Lord, et Harry se sentit mal quand elle commença à lui dire au combien il lui avait manqué. Elle tenta de l'embrasser mais Harry s'écarta poliment lui expliquant que ce n'était pas le moment. Ginny lui fit un sourire voulu aguicheur et retourna s'asseoir en tentant une démarche sexy qui obligea Alexeï de se mordre les joues, la langue, serrer les lèvres… bref la totale pour ne pas hurler de rire face au massacre. Il faillit échouer quand il jeta un coup d'œil à son protégé.

Le défilé fut suivit par une Hermione avec un regard que le vampire n'aima pas le moins du monde. Un regard calculateur, curieux et colérique.

 _\- Harry James Potter ! Que fais-tu ici ?! Tu dois rester chez ton oncle et ta tante pour la protection par le sang,_ s'écria-t-elle.

 _\- J'ai le droit d'aller dans le monde sorcier Hermione,_ soupira Harry.

 _\- Mais le professeur Dumble…_

 _\- Le Professeur Dumbledore était mon Directeur d'école. L'école est terminée, il n'a plus aucun droits sur moi._

 _\- Il fait ça pour te protéger Harry,_ commença à son tour Ron, _tu sais, les mangemorts doivent être furieux et t'en vouloir pour avoir tué face de serpent._

 _\- Réfléchis Harry, Sirius voudrait que tu sois en sécurité le plus longtemps possible, et donc chez ton oncle et ta tante et pas ailleurs,_ reprit Hermione d'une voix faussement concerné.

 _\- Insinuez-vous que ma demeure n'est pas suffisamment protégée pour mon client,_ demanda vicieusement Alexeï à la jeune femme qui ne savait plus ou se mettre.

 _\- Bien sur que non ! Vous êtes un vampire ! Une créature monstrueuse dans votre genre voudrait lui sucer le sang et garder toutes ses richesses pour lui tout seul,_ cracha violemment Ron en lançant un regard mauvais au vampire imperturbable.

 _\- Cela suffit,_ s'écria Arthur choqué. _Ron présente tes excuses immédiatement !_

 _\- Hors de question que je fasse un truc pareil ! Je ne suis pas un soumis faiblard comme toi ! J'ai fais la guerre, j'ai détruis les Horcruxes avec Harry, je suis membre du Trio d'Or ! Et on ne m'a rien donné pour avoir supporté tous les malheurs que Harry apportait et…_

Les cris de Ron furent arrêtés par Charlie qui lui asséna un coup de poing en plein visage. Un sombre craquement retentit dans le silence. Le dresseur de Dragon se redressa en fusillant du regard son petit frère qui se tenait la mâchoire comme il pouvait. Il annonça froidement son départ car il ne comptait pas rester dans une maison acquise illégalement et avec un frère aussi désolant.

Grevok lui demanda s'il avait besoin d'aide et l'homme sourit gentiment pour signaler qu'il était ici pour quelques jours et donc qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à récupérer. Il s'excusa pour le comportement du scrout qui lui servait de frère à Harry qui lui sourit à son tour, ne lui en voulant pas. Les jumeaux allèrent tout droit sur Harry pour une nouvelle étreinte sans faire attention sur quoi ou qui ils marchaient, avant de suivre leur aîné.

 _\- Revenez ici tout de suite ce n'est pas terminé,_ cria Molly après avoir réparé la mâchoire d'un Ron sonné.

 _\- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux Madame Weasley mais uniquement de vous et de votre mari pour signer les documents pour le départ._

 _\- Mais enfin Harry nous nous sommes occupez de toi depuis longtemps,_ tenta Molly à la grande surprise d'Arthur qui ne la pensait pas si manipulatrice. _Et pense à Albus…_

 _\- Il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas écouté,_ s'agaça Grevok dans un soupire.

 _\- Quoi donc,_ minauda la mère Weasley.

 _\- Lord Potter vient de recevoir son héritage et à l'ouverture des documents il est apparu que vous habitiez ici illégalement,_ susurra Grevok avec un fort accent gobelin qui montrait que sa patience commençait à lui échapper.

 _\- Mais je répète que cela est faux,_ s'entêta Molly, _ce bon Sirius…_

 _\- Cela suffit Molly,_ intervint Arthur fatigué de toute cette situation. _Puis-je voir les documents Maitre Dorofeïev ? Grevok ?_

 _\- Mais enfin Arthur !_

 _\- Silence Molly ou je te jette un sort ! La situation est suffisamment embarrassante comme ça !_

Le cri du père de famille stupéfia toute la famille et les avis quand à cette reprise en main continua à séparer un peu plus la famille. Harry pouvait voir écumer de rage, tout comme Ron. Hermione notait silencieusement un maximum d'informations pour pouvoir faire un rapport et des recherches aussi précis que possible. D'un geste discret Alexeï montra le petit cinéma de la née-moldue à son protégé qui fut heureux de ne pas avoir perdu son calme et divulgué des informations par erreur.

Ginny s'approcha à nouveau du brun pour qu'il ne l'oubli pas. Après tout, puisqu'il l'aimait il allait la marier, avoir des enfants et il ne laissera jamais sa belle famille dans le besoin. Les yeux humides elle attrapa la main de Harry en douceur avant de s'accrocher à son bras progressivement. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du brun dans une supplique silencieuse.

 _\- Miss Weasley, veuillez cesser vos tentatives auprès de mon client : vous l'importunez_ , railla Alexeï en se rapprochant dangereusement de son protégé.

Ginny se figea sous le choc et recula face au regard peu avenant du célèbre avocat. Alors qu'elle se tourna vers sa mère pour une aide potentielle, la rouquine tomba sous le regard d'un bleu glacé de son père. Ce dernier lui ordonna d'aller rassembler ses affaires sans faire d'histoire ou il la laissera se débrouiller s'il y a un procès pour toutes les erreurs commises par sa famille.

Le trio de « rebelles » et Hermione baissèrent la tête, fautifs, alors qu'un ricanement et un sifflement firent tourner les têtes vers les jumeaux. Ceux-ci avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres ce qui inquiéta toute l'assemblée.

 _\- Comment se porte notre acteur financier préféré,_ demanda l'un des deux avec un sourire carnassier.

 _\- Je ne…_

 _\- Allons Harry,_ commença le premier.

 _\- As-tu raté le chapitre chez les gobelins ?_

 _\- Le chapitre ?_

 _\- D'après les règles de la banque…_

 _\- Comme on ne te rend pas l'argent…_

 _\- Tu es le propriétaire,_ s'exclama joyeusement le duo en cœur.

 _\- M-mais… c'était un cadeau,_ tenta Harry en balbutiant.

 _\- Peut-être. Mais on te doit une pars de nos recettes…_

 _\- AH NON ! C'ETAIT UN CADEAU !_

Sous le cri du brun les jumeaux s'inclinèrent bien bas en ricanant que ce n'était que partie remise et ils le savaient tous les trois. Le duo infernal retourna vers les escaliers quand Charlie arriva à son tour et ils prirent leurs valises.

 _\- Que faites-vous,_ s'étonna Molly.

 _\- On est des projets…_

 _\- Sur un nouveau bonbon._

 _\- Quand à moi j'étais seulement de passage mais au vue des problèmes que vous avez à résoudre je vais retourner en Roumanie et reporter mes vacances plus tard._

 _\- Mais il n'y a rien à régler ! N'est-ce pas Harry ?_

 _\- Je suis désolée Madame Weasley mais il me faut un endroit où loger qui ne soit pas une auberge,_ répondit poliment Harry en ignorant ses deux « meilleurs amis » et sa « petite amie ».

 _\- Joins-toi à nous dans ce cas ! Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas dis que tu étais dans le coin ?_

 _\- Vous le savez très bien Madame Weasley,_ trancha froidement Alexeï, _Vous l'avez dis vous-même plus tôt : il y a un risque pour Harry avec les mangemorts qui sont dehors. Moins de personnes n'étaient au courant, moins de danger il y avait. Maintenant il suffit ! Veuillez récupérer vos biens ! Des gobelins sont présents pour vous y aider si nécessaire._

Arthur sentit qu'il avait raté quelque chose à la soudaine tension que sa femme, Hermione et ses deux derniers enfants avaient eut quand le vampire avait pris la parole. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'ignorer ce qu'il se passait actuellement alors qu'il était aux premières loges et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Une fois tout ceci régler il y aura une réunion familiale et il était persuadé que celle-ci changera beaucoup de choses sans savoir mais c'était nécessaire. De plus l'implication d'Albus dans les affaires privées du jeune Harry l'avait toujours gêné et le fait d'apprendre que le Directeur continuait son petit jeu alors que le sorcier était majeur l'énerva un peu plus.

Arthur savait Harry adulte, héritier et dans son droit le plus total et personne n'avait à lui ordonner d'aller chez ces tortionnaires que Hermione et Albus s'entêtaient à appeler sa « famille ». Le chef de famille ne se priva pas de le rappeler à tout le monde et cette fois-ci il en fut certain. Sous ses yeux encore emplit de doutes et de questions sa famille se scinda en deux. Il connaissait les tentions qui ressortaient plus ou moins souvent cependant, aujourd'hui, cela semblait imminent.

L'éclat fut provoqué par Grevok.

 _\- Il est évident que vous ne pouvez quitter le pays le temps que l'enquête n'est pas terminée._

 _\- Quelle enquête ? Je trouvaille en Roumanie,_ s'inquiéta alors Charlie.

 _\- Il va y avoir une enquête profonde sur tout ce qui a été et sera dit pendant le déménagement, de plus il nous faut savoir s'il y a réellement eu une erreur ou s'il y a eu un délit. Pour tout cela vous devez rester en Angleterre. Monsieur Charlie Weasley, veuillez passer à la banque pour que l'on vous donne les papiers nécessaires pour rester ici sans que cela pose problème dans votre travail. Je suis désolé mais les dragons n'ont jamais beaucoup aimé les gobelins si ce n'est comme amuse-gueule et je ne souhaite pas la mort de mes congénères._

 _\- Je comprends. Merci. Je m'y rends de suite._

 _\- Excellent ! Oh ! Signalez que le dossier est suivit par moi-même et que vous avez besoin d'une entrevue avec Monsieur Knovir._

 _\- Entendu,_ sourit Charlie avant de disparaître dans un dernier au revoir joyeux.

Les jumeaux suivirent sans broncher alors que Percy, revenant à lui-même, s'excusa pour aller rassembler ses affaires. D'un regard Arthur envoya Ginny faire sa valise ainsi que Ron mais celui-ci n'obéit pas. Il expliqua qu'il avait beaucoup d'affaires à prendre et Hermione lui suggéra de demander à Kreattur avec un haussement d'épaule. Après une légère réflexion Ron appela l'elfe de maison… qui ne vint pas.

 _\- Kreattur amène-toi ici et en vitesse si tu ne veux pas t'en prendre une,_ rugit le rouquin.

 _\- Kreattur est là sale traître à son sang, menteur, stupide-cupide-petit-menteur,_ balança l'elfe d'un ton mauvais et au regard noir pour Ron.

 _\- Comment oses-tu ?! Tu me dois obéissance ! Va ranger mes affaires et en vitesse !_

 _\- Non ! Kreattur refuse. Kreattur n'a pas de maître aussi débile-stupide-cupide-menteur._

Soudain, sans prévenir la claque fusa. Il n'y eut que le bruit du claquement et la petite joue rouge de l'elfe comme preuve de ce que le roux venait de faire. Cependant, oublié de Ronald Weasley, dans un coin, une plume grattait furieusement le parchemin pour n'omettre aucun détail sur tout ce qu'il se disait mais aussi ce qu'il se passait.

Kreattur sentit les larmes monter. Il avait été frappé par un traître à son sang, par un autre sorcier que son maître. La gifle venait du meilleur ami de son maître. Son si gentil maître qui n'arrivait jamais à en vouloir à ses meilleurs amis. Dobby et lui avaient vus, ils avaient écouté, observé sans relâche Harry Potter et ses amis. Harry Potter ne voyait pas le mal que ses « mais » lui faisaient, il pardonnait tout. Alors Kreattur baissa la tête.

 _\- Que fais-tu Kreattur_ , lui demanda son Maitre Harry.

 _\- Kreattur va ranger les affaires du stup… de Monsieur Weasley,_ fit doucement l'elfe alors que le rouquin se redressa et fit le fier comme un paon.

 _\- Plaît-il,_ redemanda Harry avec douceur mais fermeté, faisant lever le visage de l'elfe. _Rappelle-moi quelle famille tu sers Kreattur ?_

 _\- La Noble Maison des Black._

 _\- Qui suis-je,_ continua Harry en s'approchant de l'elfe.

 _\- Mon Maitre Harry Potter,_ répondit Kreattur en se dandinant.

 _\- Et que t'ai-je dis sur ta tenue pendant ton service à mes côtés ?_

Kreattur releva la tête d'un seul coup ce qui fit craquer ses cervicales. Il afficha une drôle de moue qui sembla être un sourire et disparu en un éclair. Il y eut un long silence pendant que les minutes s'écoulaient et quand le rouquin sembla reprendre là où il c'était arrêté Kreattur réapparut et le réduisit au silence… encore.

En effet, Kreattur venait de se faire une toilette magique rapide et de se vêtir. Il portait enfin les vêtements que Maitre Harry Potter lui avait demandé de porter. Il avait une chemise blanche, tout comme ses petites chaussettes, et un veston à manche courte bleu marine tout comme son pantalon. Une montre à gousset en argent gravé des armoiries de la Famille Black sur le dessus était soigneusement attachée au veston. Une veste tout aussi bleue complétait la tenue avec les armoiries de la famille Black en fils d'argent, des Potter en fils rouges, des Snape en fils anthracites, Gryffindor en or et enfin Slytherin en vert. La plume omit malencontreusement d'écrire les deux derniers blasons familiaux… elle avait tant à écrire !

Harry sourit à son elfe et le félicita : la tenue lui allait comme un gant. Kreattur grommela quelques paroles, gêné, puis s'inclina devant son maître pour lui demander s'il désirait quelque chose.

 _\- Oui. Vois-tu j'ai entendu que lorsqu'un sorcier qui n'est pas maître de l'elfe le punit sans autorisation du maître, celui-ci peut demander réparation,_ expliqua Harry en se tournant vers les adultes qui confirmèrent à l'unanimité. _Ainsi, pour laver ce malentendu et ce geste déplacé, j'ai trouvé une solution qui n'entraînera pas la moindre complication. Kreattur, gifle Ronald Weasley s'il te plait._

 _\- Quoi ?! Hors de question,_ s'époumona le concerné rouge de rage.

 _\- J'exige réparation Ron. Tu n'es pas en mesure de me donner un elfing ou un elfe comme le voudrait la tradition, de plus je ne vais pas te demander de l'argent au vue des problèmes actuels de ta famille…_

 _\- La faute à qui ?_

 _\- Il est dans mon droit de récupéré ce qui m'appartient. Cette maison m'appartient Ron. Maintenant si tu préfère me payer cinquante mille galions…_

 _\- C'est du vol,_ hurla le roux faisant soupirer Grevok et ricaner les deux autres gobelins.

 _\- Sache que l'achat d'un elfing qui n'est pas lié à une famille donc sans maître, ou un elfing volé revendu au marché noir, le prix varit entre cent mille et cinq cent mille galions. Heureusement que je connaissais Kreattur et qu'il a accepté de m'aider ainsi je n'ai pas eut à payer mais j'ai recours à un autre moyen._

 _\- Lequel ?_

 _\- Celui qu'utilisent toutes les vieilles familles Ronald : la magie. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Que préfères-tu ? Payer cinquante milles galions ou une gifle ?_

Le rouquin garda le silence et Kreattur en profita pour lui asséner un coup qui raisonna aussi fort que la précédente. La joue rouge, Ron monta à l'étage faire ses valises avec colère. Molly voulu dire quelque chose mais fut couper dans son élan par son mari qui s'excusa auprès de l'elfe et de son maitre et les remercia pour accepter un si petit dédommagement.

Harry cru que la mâchoire de Molly allait tomber au sol tant elle était bouche bée. Se tournant vers son elfe de maison il lui demanda d'amener autant d'elfes que nécessaire pour remettre la maison sur pied. Il décida de se lier à ceux-ci dans les jours suivant car pour le moment il était fatigué.

Le déménagement se fit assez rapidement lorsque Arthur lança de multiples sortilèges pour accélérer les choses. Même la lenteur de son plus jeune fils ne retarda pas leur départ. Pendant que Molly partait avec les enfants, laissant les valises à Arthur, celui-ci se tourna vers Harry.

 _\- Je suis désolé pour tout cela Harry. Je l'ignorais._

 _\- Je n'en doute pas Monsieur Weasley._

 _\- Il va y avoir une réunion de famille. J'ai l'impression d'être passé au travers de plusieurs éléments importants,_ fit sombrement le père de famille.

 _\- Vous devriez venir à la banque avant cette réunion. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas reçu votre visite,_ intervint Grevok, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

 _\- Excellente idée,_ approuva Arthur en souriant. _Je ne sais pas pour toute la famille Harry mais je peux t'assurer d'une chose : Fred et George te sont loyaux. Moi également mais avoir ces deux terreurs dans son camp n'est jamais suffisant. Ils ont été dans le camp de la lumière, dans le camp de l'Ordre et dans le camp de Dumbledore. Cependant ils te sont loyaux. N'oublie jamais ça._

 _\- Je n'oublierais pas Monsieur,_ répondit Harry étrangement ému.

 _\- Bien. Je suis sur que nous nous reverrons. Mais pas avant que tout soit clarifié. Profite bien de ta liberté Harry. Et n'oublie pas une chose importante : les mots qu'ils soient blessant ou encourageant peuvent cacher bien des secrets._

Le chef de famille disparut, laissant un Harry figé de surprise qui se mit aussitôt à retourner les mots dans tous les sens. Qu'a-t-il voulu dire ? Au ricanement du vampire le brun se renfrogna. Alexeï savait et se foutait royalement de lui ! Franchement c'est quoi ces gens qui tournent autour du chaudron au lieu de parler franchement ?!

Le retour à la banque se fit rapidement après que Bill est retiré les derniers enchantements qu'il avait placés et qu'Alexeï en mette certains de son cru pour éviter toutes visites surprises. De plus Harry ajouta un Fidelitas avec lui-même et Alexeï comme gardiens du secret.

Ils furent accueillit dans le bureau de repos des gobelins avec des tasses de thé fumantes et de petits biscuits. Accrochées aux murs les multiples lettres d'admirateurs et admiratrices du Survivant et un tableau où était écris le classement actuel des lettres. Harry se prit au jeu et vota pour certaines ainsi que Grevok et Alexeï.

Severus les rejoignit avec un hibou qui tenait une lettre dans son bec pour le Lord. Quand il vit ce qui était accroché aux murs, le sombre professeur de potion laissa Harry à sa lecture et avança vers un groupe de gobelins pour leur dire qui était telle ou telle personne. Il les connaissait pratiquement tous puisqu'il avait été professeur à Hogwarts. Il donna même quelques anecdotes qui amusaient l'assemblée.

De son côté Harry était figé, les larmes aux yeux. Dans ses mains tremblantes il tenait la lettre dépliée. C'était un parchemin de qualité et la qualité de l'écriture était d'une remarquable beauté. La simple lettre en elle-même était un chef d'œuvre. La belle écriture noire était un message simple et cours.

* * *

 _ **Harry,**_

 _ **La douleur de ta perte me tue.**_

 _ **Pardonne-moi,**_

 _ **Fei Lan.**_

* * *

Harry effleura les mots de ses doigts, son cœur battant à toute vitesse, l'espoir d'une réconciliation, l'envie de le revoir... Harry effleura l'écaille brillante bleue Klein et se souvint de la panique, de la peur dans le regard du Naga avant qu'il ne parte.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue et toucha l'écaille qui scintilla intensément. Harry rangea précieusement la lettre dans sa robe sorcière, dans la poche intérieure, à côté du cœur.

* * *

A suivre...

Voili voilou ! Encore désolée pour le retard mais ce chapitre à été super compliqué à écrire.

Nourrissez-moi de coms pour la suite !

Je vous retrouve au chapitre suivant...

Myshun.


	12. La Famille avant Tout

_**PARDON !**_

Je suis désolée pour avoir mis autant de temps mais ma santé étant catastrophique réduisant mes chances de réussite à ma première année de Fac... J'ai du prendre le temps d'accepter tout ce que ça allait me demander. J'ai donc mis de côté l'écriture des chapitres et je m'en veux. Encore une fois :

 **Je suis désolé.**

 **Cependant !** Comme je l'ai spécifié en publiant la correction de mon Prologue (j'ai un doute tout d'un coup sur le fait de l'avoir mis en ligne... je check après publier celui là -_-" ) J'ai une Bêtaaa ! **Mioox** fait un super travaille ! Elle m'aide énormément et je suis très contente de ses corrections, mais j'aimerais également vos avis car VOUS êtes les plus concerné ! De plus, je pense qu'il est important de relire les chapitres que je vais corriger petit à petits car des détails, des faits sont ajoutés, détaillés, mieux expliqué... bref normalement c'est plus clair. J'ai aussi bien remis les dialogues comme maintenant pour pas de confusion comme au début. Enfin ! D'après moi ça devrait être mieux mais c'est vous les juges ! Alors à vos coms' !

 **Il est là !**

Oui le Chapitre Onze est juste ici ! Je sais déjà sur quoi et qui écrire le suivant avec plusieurs idées donc ça devrait bien se passer. Je promets rien pour les publications avec les partiels qui approchent mais je fais au mieux.

 **Les chapitres actuels ne sont PAS bêtatisé !**

Pour publier plus rapidement j'ai penser à les mettre en ligne puis corriger petit à petit car la réécriture me demande toujours plus de temps pour diverses raisons. Ensuite ma Bêta, comme tous ici, à une vie et me corrige donc à son rythme. Comme j'ai beaucoup de commentaires sur l'attente de la suite, l'envie de savoir ect... j'ai décidé de faire une première publication sans Bêta puis le corrigé qui sera amélioré, détaillé, et sans fautes ! (du moins c'est l'objectif les fautes je promets rien xD)

 **Réponses aux reviews ! (** **Dieu que ça fait du bien d'écrire ça à nouveau ! :p)**

 **Aurore Malfoy :** Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis mais voici la suite ! Je suis ravie que tu ne m'ai pas tuée avant ^^"

Alors ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu ! Pour l'elfe, si j'ai bon souvenir (j'ai pas relu mes chapitres je dois m'y mettre), il se laisse exploité car il pense que Harry est d'accord avec le traitement qu'il subit. Même s'il se rebelle un peu, à sa manière, il consente à ce que les Weasley logent chez Harry alors qu'il a le pouvoir de les expulser. C'est comme ça que je vois la chose en tout cas. Si je me suis plantée d'elfe je me corrigerais au prochain coms' xD Je pense donner une particularité à l'écaille donné comme Fei Lan est une créature magique ses écailles ou son sang ect... peuvent être utilisés comme ingrédient, catalyseur ou autre mais je sais pas encore quoi exactement. De plus je vais instaurer le fait que quelque chose de donné volontairement à plus de puissance voir de nouvelles propriétés que lorsque ce n'est pas le cas. On verra bien plus tard Snape en parler avec Neville. Ensuite, de ce que je sais Fei Lan n'a pas de signification particulière. Je l'ai juste entendu une fois et ça sonnait bien, j'aime beaucoup. et comme tout prénoms asiatique il faudrait connaitre comme il s'écrit pour y donner un sens mais je ne sais pas comment il s'écrit. Désolée. Voilà ! L'un des plus gros retour de coms que j'ai fais jusque là ! Ravie de t'avoir répondu et je te souhaite une agréable lecture. Désolée pour le retard.

 **Brigiette26 :** En effet entre Fei Lan et Sirius il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Ce chapitre est concentré sur Arthur donc tu vas vite pouvoir te faire une opinion sur lui. Bonne lecture et à la prochaine :)

 **Hathor2 :** Décidément cette gifle a un succès fou ! xD Aller c'est pas la dernière claque chez les Weasley ! Bonne lecture ! Désolée pour le retard.

 **Deponia :** Diantre ! Mon chapitre est presque un sans faute alors ?! :p en fait les détails pour ce que ressentent Harry et Fei Lan il va y en avoir un peu plus loin et sans doute quand ma bêta sera passée par là xD alors patience ! Pour cela j'ai un chapitre tout frais ! Bonne lecture !

 **Olidabrahaskharcafix, anciennement Karozthor The Necromagus :** Je mérite des applaudissements pour l'exploits d'avoir copié sans fautes xD je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'ai autant plus ! Voici le suivant avec pas mal de retard je m'en excuse. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! PS : l'un ou l'autre c'est aussi long a taper, le truc c'est de savoir quand mettre les H et les Z ou S... mais c'est plus long a copier le pseudo que la réponse de review -"

 **Lia Kant :** J'ai publiééé ! Voici la suiite ! Surtout qu'on en a pas parlé alors c'est une totale découverte pour toi. Bref... Pour Neville et Luna on les voit pas encore, j'ai assez d'embrouilles à gérer, Draco un peu plus tard, peut-être cité dans le prochain chapitre mais je sais pas s'il fait faire une apparition. Je finis les Weasley d'abord. C'est long à faire tous ces soucis n'empêche ! Je vais alléger les problèmes : Luna va être clean. Ou qqun d'autre, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de clean pour faire respirer Harry au milieu de toutes ces embrouilles. xD Ravie que ça t'ai plus en tout cas. J'espère faire aussi bien avec celui-là. Oublis pas de relire mon Prologue de corriger stp j'aimerais ton avis. Bonne lecture ! Poutou !

 **Nefissah :** suggestion pour Charlie et Bel' notée et en cours d'étude. Je te dirais si c'est retenu... quand je le publierai (ou pas). Je vais pas gâcher la surprise! en tout cas c'est noté dans mon petit carnet ^^ Pour ce qui est de la suite c'est enfin fait ! J'ai eu du mal à deux parties mais il est fait. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Biisous d'un Nargole mangeur d'Oréo

 **Meli Hope :** Waaaa *o* ça fait plaisir à savoir! Voici la suite avec du retard (trop) et je m'en excuse ! J'espère que tu vas autant aimé la suite ! Bonne lec'

 **Adenoide :** En effet. Le Grand Tournant de la famille Weasley se joue dans ce chapitre. Désolée pour le retard et l'attente. Bonne lecture !

 **Luka.G :** Merci pour ce piti com'! ça fait moins long a répondre xD Je m'excuse pour le retard et espère que le chapitre va te plaire autant que l'autre. Accroche-toi ça bouge un peu ^^

 **Mioox :** comment dire... tu es Bêta donc tu sais grosso modo ce qu'il s'est passé jusque là ^^ Je te souhaite une agréable lecture et je te remercie encore mais cette fois "publiquement" pour ton aide et le travail que tu fais pour moi et les lecteurs qui nous suivent. (oui NOUS parce que tu es dans l'équipe maintenant :D)

 **Marie :** Décidément je suis ravie d'avoir mis cette gifle vu tous les coms qu'elle a suscité :p Pour les Weasley tu as un chapitre complet qui t'attends. Désolée pour le retard et passe un bon moment ^^

 **Aya31 :** Waaaa *o* merciii ça fait plaisir ! Bon par contre j'ai été longue a publier ce chapitre j'en suis désolée. J'espère qu'il va te plaire autant que le reste. Pour ce qui est d'Arthur, Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux je suis contente qu'ils te plaisent. Voyons ce que tu pense de la suite !

 **Morgane93 :** Eh bien merci pour ce compliment ! J'espère quand même que le reste t'a plu ^^ je te laisse découvrir la suite. Excuse-moi pour le retard. Passe un bon moment !

 **Kiro-kero :** Euh... merci ? Je sais pas quoi dire d'autre tellement ton commentaire m'a touché. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise autant. C'était mon objectif mais je pensais pas réussir pour une première publication. J'espère que l'attente de ce chapitre ne cassera pas tout ce que ma fic t'a fait ressentir jusque là. Je te souhaite un agréable moment et une bonne lecture.

 **KuroiUsagi-Chan :** ton com fait juste trop plaisir ! Genre trop trop plaisir ! xD Non sérieusement je suis ravie que tu aimes autant ma fic et avec autant d'enthousiasme ! :p J'espère que ça va continuer. Désolée pour le retard mais le chapitre est là alors passe un bon moment ^^

 **Minimiste :** Je suiiiiis lààààà ! Et un chapitre aveeec ! LOL. Je n'abandonne pas cette fic. Peu importe le retard tu peux être sûr que je reviendrais toujours publier la suite tout simplement parce que ça fait des mois, peut-être deux ou trois ans que j'ai l'idée en tête comme plusieurs autres et je viens de trouver le courage de l'écrire pour la publier. De plus, avec tous les commentaires que je reçois, vos encouragement et enthousiasme envers ma fic je peux t'assurer que je vais la continuer ! Quand j'ai des moments de blanc je lis vos reviews, note vos idées et autre pour m'inspirer. Vos reviews sont super importante dans la rédaction de mes chapitres et pour le moment j'en ai pleins alors ça aide beaucoup. Je suis contente de vous faire plaisir avec mon modeste " _Another Problem"_. Bref ! Voici la suite. Je m'excuse pour le temps mais il est là ! Je te souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon moment. Puisse ce chapitre être à la hauteur des autres que tu semble avoir aimé ^^

 **Aller tout le monde ! C'est le moment de découvrir la suite ...**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **Chapitre Onzième.**

 **La Famille avant Tout.**

Arthur était comme un pantin qui se mouvait. Il avait des doutes sur sa femme, des interrogations sur ces enfants et surtout il s'inquiétait de tous ce qu'il ignorait. Il se tourmentait pendant tout le trajet menant à la banque ne saluant personne, regardant le sol, les épaules voûté, ralentissant un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait de la banque sorcière. Qu'allait-il y trouver ?

La réalité vous rattrape toujours et la vérité fait surface quoiqu'il en coûte, ne prêtant pas attention à la douleur ou la souffrance que cela pourrait provoquer.

Il gravit les marches de la banque sans volonté et s'arrêta un instant devant les grandes portes ouvertes, n'osant franchir le pas. Bill l'attendait avec à ses côtés un gobelin qu'il ne reconnaissait pas mais après tout ce qu'il s'était passé il ne se souvenait plus de grand chose. Il ne vit pas un collègue le saluer chaleureusement ni l'inquiétude couvrir son regard devant l'apathie du père Weasley.

Arthur avança jusqu'à son fils et salua le duo avec un simple hochement de tête fatigué, le regard las. Le gobelin n'en tint pas rigueur connaissant le contexte mais ne montra rien. Ils avancèrent dans le long couloir méconnu des sorciers.

Le père des Weasley s'était promis d'aller à la banque, de faire face au problème mais c'était le cœur lourd qu'il suivait la petite créature jusqu'au grand bureau d'un important gobelin d'après les nombreux couloirs et secrétaires qu'ils avaient passés. Il entra sans le savoir ni même le voir dans le bureau du chef de section des gestions financières majeures. Il ne se rappelait plus comment il s'était retrouvé dans la grande pièce tant il était dans ses pensées mais il ne pouvait plus reculer et ne le voulait pas.

Il était toujours debout quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un gobelin à l'apparence inquiétante entra et prit place derrière le grand bureau gravé tout en lui faisant signe de prendre un siège en face.

 _\- Bien. Je vais être direct Monsieur Weasley, votre famille n'est pas très bien vu ici_ , commença sèchement la petite créature.

 _\- J'avoue que je ne la supporterais pas non plus à votre place_ , confirma le sorcier dans un soupir las.

 _\- Cependant, vos fils relèvent la barre. Nous n'avons rien sur Perceval Weasley mais vos deux aînés William Weasley, appelé Bill, ou Charlie sont de bonnes personnes hautement apprécié. Bill est le meilleur dans sa profession et mal gré les nombreuses demandes il reste fidèle et loyal à notre banque. Charlie gagne peut mais suffisamment pour vivre tranquillement et gère bien son argent, il ne nous pose aucuns soucis. Au contraire, peu à peu son argent augmente dans sa voûte et il demande souvent conseil auprès de son frère ou de nous même. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _\- Je n'ai jamais douté de mes aînés. Je m'en suis plus occupé que les autres car j'avais encore du temps mais par la suite il a été difficile de veiller sur les autres avec mes heures supplémentaires. Cela n'excuse pas tout mais apprendre que mes fils se débrouillent bien et seuls et un soulagement. Surtout que Bill et Fleur sont parents._

 _\- En effet ! Une merveilleuse femme Miss Fleur Weasley. Leur futur enfant est très attendu. Deux autres enfants qui sont très estimés parmi nous : les jumeaux. Ceux-ci depuis le début de leur affaire n'ont cessé de faire des bénéfices importants. Un premier chiffre d'affaire qui a été évalué à dix fois supérieur à celui qu'un gobelin avait prévu. Ils ne cessent de progresser et leur fortune devient importante. Nous devons les recevoir d'ici peu pour leur parler d'un éventuel changement de voûte pour une plus sécuriser._

 _\- Je leur ferais passer le message discrètement._

 _\- Merci bien. Je vous disais donc que les jumeaux sont appréciés ici. L'ensemble de leurs dettes ont été régularisé très rapidement, intérêts compris, sans parler de leurs différents prêts. Ils bénéficient d'une facilité de prêt financier car à chaque fois cela amène encore plus d'or. Un marché fructueux qui nous satisfait tous. La seule dette qui leur reste est celle concernant l'argent que leur a donné Lord Black-Potter pour commencer leur projet. Cependant la somme est mise de côté et entretenue, prête à être rendu lorsque Lord Black-Potter acceptera de la récupérer._

Le ton moqueur du gobelin montrait bien à Arthur que la créature savait la difficulté de faire accepter à Harry le remboursement de la dite dette alors que pour lui c'était un cadeau. Le jeu qui tournait autour de cette histoire était immense et faisait beaucoup sourire les spectateurs.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de se détendre en entendant que ses fils se débrouillaient bien. Il savait que Percy y arrivait également par son emploie auprès du Ministre et même s'il n'appréciait pas toujours les choix de son fils il était fier de lui et content de sa progression dans son travail. Enfin, il n'avait pas l'air de tourner comme les deux plus jeunes et sa femme. Arthur en était malade rien qu'au souvenir du regard haineux de sa femme envers Harry. De plus elle avait eu des propos désordonnés et directement violent. Cette attitude ne lui allait pas le moins du monde. Ce n'était sa Molly, celle qu'il connaissait. D'un autre côté avait-elle été sa femme à un moment et lui avait-elle caché sa véritable personnalité jusque là ? Ne lui montrant qu'une vague image de ce qu'il imaginait être la femme de sa vie.

 _\- Pour en revenir à vous, Monsieur Weasley, nous ne vous connaissons pas. Nous avons envoyé de nombreuses lettres à votre attention mais votre femme venait à chaque fois en vous excusant mais votre travaille vous prenant beaucoup trop de temps._

 _\- Il est vrai que je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps pour moi ou ma famille cependant j'en aurais trouvé si j'avais vu un courrier de votre part. J'en suis désolé mais je n'ai jamais vu de tels documents,_ s'expliqua Arthur craignant la réponse plus qu'évidente.

 _\- Je me doute_ , répondit le gobelin de sa voix grinçante. _Je vais donc vous informer de tout ce qui a été fait depuis peu avant le décès de James Potter et de sa femme Lily Potter anciennement Evans._

D'un geste sec de la main le gobelin fit venir à lui un dossier dont la taille fit pâlir Arthur par sa simple taille puis, sans aucune pitié ni aucun remord la créature lut le contenu.

Les minutes s'écoulaient aussi bien que les larmes d'Arthur face aux crimes fait à l'encontre de la famille noble des Potter, de Harry… même de Sirius. Ça le rendait malade. De plus les sommes d'argent ne cessaient d'augmenter, le plongeant dans un vertige monétaire sans y voir de fin. Des chiffres se bousculant dans sa tête, s'additionnant, se multipliant, ou se divisant pour mieux augmenter le nombre qui représentait une voûte. Des milliers de galions qui le rendaient malade à en vomir.

Arthur repensa à sa femme qui répétait sans cesse qu'ils allaient se débrouiller, qu'ils allaient bien trouver un moyen… alors qu'en réalité elle pillait le compte en banque de celui qu'elle appelait son septième fils. La famille Weasley représentait après les Potter l'une des familles symboliques de Godric Gryffindor. Cependant sa famille lui faisait honte et jamais Godric n'aurait apprécié entendre quoi que se soit sur les Weasley en sachant ce qu'il était en train d'entendre. Ils n'étaient que des ingrats et des voleurs.

« _Non, pas tous. Il y a encore de bonnes personnes »_ pensa Arthur en visualisant les deux aînés et les jumeaux être aux côtés de Harry.

Arthur respira profondément pour s'éclaircir les idées et se redressa sur son siège. Quand le gobelin le vit faire il sourit intérieurement et cessa la lecture alors qu'il n'en était qu'à la moitié et expliqua la raison qui justifiait sa présence.

 _\- Habituellement avec mon personnel j'aide dans les héritages importants, les transferts d'importante sommes monétaires ou de grandes valeurs. Je n'ai jamais été sollicité dans ce genre d'affaire, ou alors indirectement pour venir en aide à un autre secteur. Cependant, dans le cas actuel il est normal que je sois la personne principale. Cela évite des tonnes de papiers et de nombreuses semaines voir des mois d'attentes pour que le dossier soit traité. Ainsi, cela accélère la procédure et vous évite des intérêts trop importants. Cela a été mis en place suite à la demande de Lord Potter_ , commença la petite créature en délaissant le parpaing qui servait de dossier au « problème Weasley ».

 _\- Merci. Tout d'abord je souhaite vider les comptes créées sans mon accord à Ronald, Ginevra et Molly. L'argent sera entièrement restituer à son légitime propriétaire Lord Potter-Black. Il me faudrait la somme d'argent restante à rendre déjà pour ces trois comptes car je suppose qu'ils ont servis. Y a-t-il des objets qui ont été pris ?_

 _\- Heureusement il n'y avait que de l'or pour l'essentiel cependant il y avait les bijoux de fiançailles des parents du jeune Lord au cas où il trouve une jeune demoiselle pour lui. Un ensemble magnifique fait d'émeraudes, d'ambre vert et d'argent. L'ensemble est composé d'une fine chaîne avec un pendentif, un bracelet, une paire de boucles d'oreilles et une bague, on y ajoute la bague officielle de fiançailles de la famille Potter en or et sertis de rubis. Je vous épargne le montant de la valeur de tels bijoux, sachez cependant que la voûte du jeune James en avait sévèrement pâtit, au grand découragement de Miss Evans et l'amusement de ses parents._

Le souvenir de la tête des personnes présentes avait fait esquisser un sourire sur le visage du gobelin avant que celui-ci ne se reprenne. Arthur n'y vit que du feu, trop inquiet de retrouver l'intégrale des bijoux rapidement et sans dommage. Semblant lire la peur sur le visage du sorcier, le gobelin précisa que les bijoux avaient un sortilège les empêchant d'être endommagés de n'importe quelle manière que se soit. Cela rassura à peine Arthur.

 _\- Qui a prit les bijoux ?_

 _\- Votre femme et votre fille comme cadeau de fiançailles pour cette dernière,_ gronda le gobelin agacé au souvenir.

 _\- Fiançailles,_ s'étrangla Arthur comprenant mieux la fureur qui habitait Harry quand Ginny l'avait approché. _Merlin ! Comment ont-ils osés ? Ils ne sont pas des Weasley pour faire cela ! Jamais un Weasley ne ferait une telle chose contraire aux traditions sorcières et aux lois !_

 _\- Il était pourtant prévu un mariage entre votre unique fille et Lord Potter Black. Un mariage sorcier d'ordre Pur et traditionnel dans lequel ils seraient liés à jamais et s'il devait arriver quoi que se soit au jeune Lord, Ginevra Weasley devait hériter de tout,_ cita le gobelin en prenant un papier dont il lut les grandes lignes.

 _\- Il n'a pas été signé n'est-ce pas ? Harry ne l'a pas signé, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Heureusement que les gobelins sont fortement attaché à l'or des grandes fortunes et des sang-pur. Nous n'avons pas apprécié les visites d'Albus Dumbledore et de votre femme sans jamais voir en personne le jeune héritier. Nous avons donc redoublé de prudence et multiplier les tests pour ralentir la procédure jusqu'à la visite de monsieur Potter. Rien n'a été signé mais les tentatives furent nombreuses._

Le poids des nouvelles qui ne semblaient pas vouloir se terminer fit craquer le sorcier qui fondit en larme. Arthur désespérait. Une telle trahison était injustifiable et impardonnable face à la Magie. Le gobelin demanda de quoi se restaurer et proposa d'aller sur les fauteuils plus confortables pour ce qui allait suivre. Arthur acquiesça et s'excusa pour cette soudaine crise de larme. La créature ne commenta pas et lui proposa simplement une tasse de thé et des biscuits.

 _\- Pour en finir avec le mariage,_ articula difficilement Arthur en reposant sa tasse. _Je suppose qu'il faut un dédommagement envers Harry pour annuler le mariage ?_

 _\- Eh bien oui en temps normal et d'un prix qui lui conviendrait, cependant comme je l'ai dis les documents n'ont pas été enregistré donc…_

 _\- Mes enfants et ma femme vont apprendre à respecter les traditions et lois sorcières. Ils ont voulu un mariage sorcier traditionnel ? Ils vont devoir faire face à une annulation de mariage traditionnel,_ expliqua froidement Arthur furieux contre le trio. _Excusez-moi, ne prenez pas cette colère pour vous._

 _\- Je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur puisque vous vous excusez. Qu'avez-vous a proposer comme dédommagement ?_

 _\- Avec l'annulation du mariage je propose la restitution de tous les biens prit par ma famille à la sienne. S'il refuse on lui restitue tout de même ses biens familiaux volés et il fixera son prix._

 _\- La somme peut-être très importante,_ prévint sérieusement le gobelin.

 _\- Elle ne sera jamais assez grande pour ce que trois membres de ma famille lui ont fait._

Le gobelin ravala un sourire satisfait : Monsieur Weasley lui plaisait. Il sentait sa droiture et son respect, il voyait sa fureur contre certains membres de sa famille mais pas contre tous… oui, il comprenait d'où venaient certains traits de Bill appréciés par les siens. Il tenait de son père. Quand on lui avait remis le dossier il en avait voulu à cet homme de n'avoir rien vu, rien fait, cependant Bill lui avait demandé de ne pas le juger, que son père pouvait être quelqu'un de très impressionnant quand il voyait une injustice. Le gobelin avait vu la loque entrer et d'un coup devenir un chef de famille sérieux et responsable. Il avait observé la résolution et l'envie de remettre son clan sur pieds. Il était une bonne personne qui s'était un peu trop reposé sur l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa femme.

Buvant son thé, Arthur pensait déjà aux différents projets pour sa famille quand il se souvint de quelque chose qui le titillait. Que faisait Hermione avec eux au Square Grimmaurd ce jour là ? Encore quelque chose à clarifier.

 _\- Bien. Je sais que les nouvelles ont été dures à entendre mais vous avez pris d'importantes décisions. Cela va être long à mettre en place puis à exécuter. Y a-t-il une priorité ou des choses à faire dans l'immédiat,_ reprit le gobelin en prenant un biscuit supplémentaire.

 _\- Plusieurs. En attendant le transfert et la fermeture des comptes de mes enfants et de ma femme, il faudrait que ceux-ci soient bloqués. Uniquement accessibles à Monsieur Potter car vous avez parlé d'Albus et au début de notre entretiens j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a accepter la vérité._

 _\- Je vois. Décidément il nous pause de nombreux problèmes celui-là,_ grommela la créature bougonne. _J'en ferais par au gérant des comptes du jeune Lord. Autre chose ?_

 _\- Oui. En second il faudra annuler le mariage très rapidement et envoyer la proposition de dédommagement dans la journée si possible, qu'il y est une trace écrite et tangible sur laquelle Harry puisse s'appuyer._

 _\- Ce sont des manœuvres simples a exécuter, une goutte de votre sang sur quelques parchemins et tout sera finit. Ensuite ?_

 _\- Eh bien j'aimerais signaler à Harry que j'ai une dette de vie envers lui, tout comme Ginny au moins. Cependant pour ma fille il faut sa présence si j'ai bonne mémoire alors nous devrons fixer un rendez-vous pour que cela soit fait. J'ignore si mon fils, ma femme ou Hermione en ont, je chercherais. Expliquez-lui bien les choses cela doit être nouveau pour lui. Je sais qu'il en fera bon usage._

 _\- Très bien je fais préparer les documents pendant que nous parlons d'une dernière chose. Que faisons-nous de Miss Granger ?_

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Vous êtes nommés tuteurs magiques, avec votre femme, par ses parents._

 _\- Faites exactement la même chose qu'avec mes enfants. Vérifier toutes les entrées et sorties de son ou ses comptes, gelez-les et rendez l'argent à Harry en prenant en compte qu'elle en a sans doute utilisé une partie._

 _\- Cela sera fait,_ sourit cruellement le gobelin, quittant le bureau d'un bon pas, ravit de la tournure des évènements.

Arthur était divisé entre le soulagement d'avoir réussi à limiter les dégâts et la honte que sa famille lui inspirait. Non, pas toute sa famille, seule une partie était à remettre en cause. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Arthur reprit une gorgée de thé, désormais froid, lui arrachant une grimace.

Le gobelin était de retour alors que le chef de famille broyait du noir. La petite créature lui mit les papiers sous le nez, le sortant de ses pensées. Le sorcier le remercia d'un faible sourire et annota les parchemins avant de les signer. Arthur eut du mal à écrire. Sa main tremblait, la plume crissait sur le parchemin, l'écriture était incertaine mais il finit par esquisser le dernier trait. Il contempla les nombreux documents sur le bureau que le gobelin arrangeait en une pile dans un ordre bien précis. Il l'avait fait. Arthur venait de condamner sa famille à de nombreux problèmes mais il ne le regrettait pas. Molly, Ron et Ginny avaient dépassé les limites.

Le chef de famille des Weasleys remercia longuement le gobelin et sortit des bureaux. Dans le hall principal de la banque, il vit son fils aîné. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent les résolutions d'Arthur se firent incertaines. Et si sa famille ne s'en relevait pas ? S'il avait condamné les siens à la honte et à la disgrâce ? Non, c'était les actions de sa femme qui mettait la honte sur leur famille… n'est-ce pas ?

Bill, en voyant son père s'immobiliser et trembler, se précipita à ses côtés. Une simple main sur l'épaule de son père, il le guida jusqu'à la sortit et les fit transplaner chez les jumeaux où tout le monde devait les attendre.

* * *

La famille entière était là. Tous attendaient les deux plus jeune de la fratrie. Ces derniers prirent place, dans le cercle formé par hasard, comme si rien n'avait changé. Charlie gronda intérieurement face à la complète désinvolture des deux plus jeunes. Il avait quitté la famille, tout comme Bill, parce qu'il avait pu observer les agissements de chacun, étant l'un des aînés rapidement laissé de côté pour les plus jeunes. Il comprenait cette manière de faire, et il était normal qu'ils acquièrent de l'expérience seul, sans parents sur le dos.

Cependant cela lui avait montré des choses qu'il aurait préférer ignorer. Sa mère se plaignant du nombre d'enfants sans pour autant prendre le temps d'acheter une potion de contraception, mais elle avait le temps de râler et gronder toutes les fins de mois. A côté de cela, Charlie ne pouvait nier que sa mère les a tous aimés profondément, chéris, et qu'elle faisait tout pour leur bonheur. Seulement le problème était là, Ron et Ginny avaient grandi en voyant leur mère tout faire pour eux, ainsi c'était « normal ». Molly avait tout fait pour eux… elle en avait trop fait.

Charlie se concentra à nouveau sur ce qu'il se passait. Son père évoquant toutes les démarches qu'il avait mis en place, ignorant les cris des personnes visées. Ron était rouge de fureur et les aînés voyaient bien la jalousie briller dangereusement dans ses yeux. Quand se fut le tour à Ginny, le duo de la famille se leva comme une personne et avancèrent droit sur elle avec un sourire terrorisant. Charlie frissonna. Parfois ses frères lui faisaient bien plus peur qu'un clan de dragon sauvage furieux, et là, c'était le cas. Leur sourire plein de malice et leurs yeux pétillants cruellement ils prirent la parole d'une seule voix. Tout le monde eu la même réaction qu'une proie face à un cruel prédateur : ils étaient attentif, tendus, et Ginny tremblait légèrement.

 _\- Gin' !_ s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur, un sourire malveillant sur leurs lèvres. _Comment va Dean ?_

 _\- D-Dean ? B-bien, pourquoi ?_ couina Ginny sentant son cœur remonter doucement dans sa gorge.

 _\- Oh comme ça_ , répondirent les jumeaux en exagérant leur « innocente ignorance ».

 _\- Nous pensions que tu pourrais…_ susurra Fred en se penchant à une oreille de sa sœur.

 _\- Nous dire comment ton petit-ami va_ , continua sur le même ton le sosie du premier.

 _\- Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami_ , protesta fortement la rouquine.

 _\- Ouh la vilaine !_ reprit aussitôt l'un des jumeaux en se calant derrière sa jeune sœur.

 _\- Tu sais que c'est mal de mentir_ , ricana George en se calant contre son frère à nouveau.

 _\- Je ne mens pas_ , rétorqua Ginny sans ferveur et la voix tremblante de peur.

 _\- Pourtant nous étions si heureux Gred et moi-même quand nous l'avions su ! N'est-ce pas cher frère ?_

 _\- Oh oui ! Quelle joie ! Nous trépignons d'impatience pour avoir les réponses à nos questions_ , s'agita aussitôt l'interpelé, communicant sa bougeotte à l'autre.

Beaucoup de membre dans la famille retenaient leur respiration mais pour des raisons différentes. Molly ne savait pas comment les jumeaux l'avaient su et ne pouvait rien faire sans tout révéler par la suite. Ron ignorait ce qu'il se passait mais après un coup d'œil vers les deux femmes de la famille il se dit qu'ils étaient très, mais alors vraiment très mal loti. Percy voulait connaître cette nouvelle pour savoir si elle allait être utilisable ou non, tout en maugréant intérieurement car une fois encore le duo de choc savait tout avant lui.

Bill et Charlie, eux, écoutaient religieusement le duo infernal non sans réprimer quelques frissons d'inquiétude. Après tout, toute personne censée serait plus terrifiée de ces deux là dans un tel état que de devoir affronter le Premier Cercle de Mangemort du Grand Lord Voldemort au complet. Oui, leurs frères étaient des monstres quand ils le voulaient.

A côté de cela Arthur se sentait mal. Mal au cœur, mal à l'estomac, mal à la tête, mal dans l'âme… A l'attitude de ses fils et de leur jeune sœur, celle-ci avait un lourd secret qui allait lui porter préjudice. Cependant il avait mal d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir peu après sa famille se faire la guerre. Quoiqu'en y repensant les jumeaux ont toujours fait de mauvais tours plus virulent aux deux plus jeunes qu'aux autres. Si c'était le cas… que savaient-ils ? Et depuis combien de temps ?

 _\- Quelles questions ?_ hésita Ginny.

 _\- Est-ce un petit garçon ?_

 _\- Ou une fille ?_

 _\- Non ça doit être un garçon, chez les Weasley il y a plus de chance d'avoir des garçons_ , releva le premier avec sérieux.

 _\- Dans ce cas, sera-t-il blanc de peau ? Ou métisse ? Roux ou brun ?_ poursuivit l'autre en se collant à son frère pour qu'ils fixent ensemble leur sœur.

 _\- Alors Gin' ? Ça fait quoi d'être enceint de deux mois, deux semaines et quatre jours ?_

Les jumeaux firent un grand sourire cruel à leur sœur qui avait blanchit si violemment que l'on aurait pu croire que ses cheveux en feraient de même. L'information avait fait planter le cerveau de toutes les personnes présentes y comprit les deux femmes qui ignoraient comment ils pouvaient en savoir autant.

Le duo reprit place sur leur fauteuil, George sur l'assise et Fred sur l'accoudoir gauche, brisant ainsi leur parfait jeu du miroir. Le silence pesait lourdement dans le salon mais le trio de renégat de la famille ne pu que se recroquevillé sur lui-même sous les regards sombres et glacés des trois aînés de la famille. Arthur consulta du regard ses deux fils aînés avant de se tourner vers son unique fille.

 _\- Suite à ses dernières révélations, Ginny tu vas aller à Sainte Mangouste avec Bill et moi-même pour un test de grossesse et un test de paternité. Je ne souhaite pas te marier au mauvais père._

 _\- M-me marier ?_ Bégaya Ginny de sa voix tremblante.

 _\- Tu es enceinte. Tu seras promise au père puisque tu n'es plus vierge ni bonne à marier. Ce que j'ai dit au préalable avec tes voûtes à Gringotts reste inchangé. De plus tu vas, comme prévu, m'accompagner à la banque pour signaler une dette de vie envers Lord Potter-Black. Pour finir, fais tes valises tu vas chez Muriel._

 _\- Quoi ?! Non ! Elle est méchante avec moi et…_

 _\- Elle se chargera de t'éduquer convenablement au vu de ton mariage imminent_ , asséna durement Arthur. _Elle aura droit à tous les procédés qu'elle juge nécessaire en tant que tutrice maternelle, ta mère allant se faire destituer de ce droit le plus tôt possible pour t'avoir laissé te débaucher à droite à gauche, car je suis certain que le père de l'enfant n'est pas le seul homme à avoir partagé ta couche_ , expliqua-t-il avec aigreur dans la voix. _Sans compter le fait que Molly t'a entraîné, ainsi que Ronald, dans ses manigances à l'encontre d'un Lord respectable qui est, je le rappelle Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu, l'Élu, le Héro, le Sauveur et Survivant… celui que le Monde Sorcier idolâtre, félicite, remercie et que sais-je encore ! Pour cela je veillerais à ce que tu obéisses Ginevra Weasley. Il en va de même avec ton frère Ronald Weasley et de ta mère Molly Prewett !_ Termina Arthur avec conviction et détermination.

 _-Prewett ?_ s'étrangla la susnommée.

 _\- Tu ne t'attendais pas à rester dans la famille après ce que tu lui as fais_?! s'étonna Arthur.

 _\- Mais je…_

 _\- C'est fini. Je vais entamer diverses procédures pour toi, Ginny et Ron. Tu devrais demander conseil à ce cher Albus Dumbledore pour te trouve un avocat, car tu en auras grand besoin._

 _\- Mais non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je suis ta femme ! C'est impossible de briser un mariage sorcier !_ s'égosilla Molly, le visage passant du rouge-fureur au blanc de peur.

 _\- C'est là que tu te trompe Molly. Les Nobles familles de Sang-Pur n'allaient jamais prendre le risque de conserver un traître à sa famille à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Tout Sang-Pur, qu'il soit riche ou pauvre, sait parfaitement que la Famille c'est tout. Tu as tourné le dos et trahis ta famille en manigançant à l'encontre de Harry sans nous en parler. Ginny connait le prix à payer, tu commence à l'entrevoir, et Ronald… eh bien jeune homme tu sais à quoi tu risque de t'attendre._

L'explication froide du père figea le trio d'effroi. A ce moment là ils prirent conscience qu'en effet, Arthur Weasley était un Chef de Famille de Sang-Pur et qu'il allait être impitoyable pour les punir. Après tout, personne ne fait de cadeaux à ceux qui mettent la Famille en danger.

* * *

 _ **TADAAAAAAA !**_

 **Alors ? vous en pensez quoi ? A vos coms' !**

 **La suite sera concentré sur une certaine créature aux écailles bleu Klein... vous voyez de qui je parle ?**

 **Biisous à tous ! Et un grand merci à tous vos commentaires qui m'ont beaucoup aidé à continuer ! J'ai reçu une idée de Nefissah, je le rappelle donc :**

 **Si vous avez des idées partagez-les, je les note dans mon petit carnet et je vois si c'est arrangeable avec mon histoire ^^**

 **Re- Biiiisous à tous ! Noeud nuiiit** (oui une 1H41 c'est un peu tard -")


	13. Tu penses pouvoir m'aimer ?

**BONJOUR A TOUS !**

Oui je suis en vie et OUI je continue cette histoire !

Je suis vraiment désolée, navrée et je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour ce retard. Malheureusement j'ai eu mes partiels, le syndrome du "Vas-Y-Tu-Finiras-Pas-Ce-Chapitre" et les rattrapages... Mais je suis là! J'ai survécu ! Et j'ai trouvé l'inspi... pendant les heures de rattrapages.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai un peu peur au vu de mon retard et du début de chapitre ou milieu que je trouve un peu moyen mais j'adore ma fin *O* vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

 **Réponses aux reviews ! (il y en a un paquet vu mon retard...)**

 **Serpent d'ombre :** Je t'en pris. J'avoue avoir pris grand plaisir à faire les jumeaux comme ça ^^

 **Pims10 :** Pour le moment je reste dans le politiquement correcte mais oui les tensions vont bientôt faire boum. Et je crois que ma haine envers Ginny est visible à travers ce chapitre xD

 **Nathydemon :** Yeah ! Alors le club de pompom pour Arthur je ne pense pas pouvoir l'intégrer à cette fic... mais j'ai bien visualisé la scène de Arthur avec les pompoms derrière c'était pas mal ^^ ravie qu'il t'ai plus en tout cas ! :D

 **.7 :** Je suis super contente que mon histoire te plaise et merci d'avoir aimé et d'avoir pris le temps de faire un coms. La suite avec Harry et Fei dans ce chapitre qui m'en a fait bavé mais il est là ^^ Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ça va te plaire ! :)

 **Brigitte26 :** J'ai toujours imaginé un Arthur très droit et intègre, c'est un Sang-Pur et on le voit quand Harry à un moment qu'il a une force de caractère mais Molly est beaucoup plus en avant ce qui mange son personnage. J'aime beaucoup le mettre en valeur de cette manière et je suis contente que cela t'es plus. Pour Hermione ne t'en fais pas on va en entendre parler un peu plus tard. Quand à Ginny, je vais utiliser la Tante Muriel pour me défouler contre elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais son personnage m'horripile ^^" en attendant la suite du clan Weasley et des Prewetts je te propose de voir où en sont Harry et Fei Lan.

 **Pticoeurfragile :** haha merci :) J'espère que la suite va tout autant te plaire !

 **Desponia :** Haha merci beaucoup ! Ton com m'a fait très plaisir ! Dans ce chapitre je te propose de savoir ce qu'il c'est passé avec Alexeï dans les grandes lignes, de découvrir plus précisément à quoi ressemble notre cher Prince Belzebuth sous sa vraie forme et enfin... les retrouvailles d'un certain brun avec un certain naga... donne m'en des nouvelles ! Pour ce qui est de la relire... attends peut-être que je corrige tous les chapitres. A toi de voir ^^

 **XEternelX :** Ton petit commentaire m'a fait très plaisir. Juste les deux premiers mots et j'étais heureuse ! Merci beaucoup et je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Voici la suite avec du retard mais toujours là ^^

 **Luffynette :** Merci beaucoup ^^ Jespère que la suite va autant te satisfaire :)

 **Lia Kant :** Le voilà ton Ryry ! Je vais t'en parler ! En plus tu n'as lu que les brouillons fait en partiels et pas les modifs sans parler de la fin... tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! Poutou et bonnes vacances ^^

 **Tigrou :** Waaaa merciiii ! C'est trop gentil ! Je mets le treizième et j'espère qu'il va te plaire tout autant ^^ Bonne lecture !

 **Hokage :** Ouf je suis contente ! J'avoue que j'ai toujours un peu peur que ma vision des personnages ne plaise pas aux lecteurs alors c'est toujours un peu stressant ^^

 **Aya31 :** Coucou ! Je vais bien ! Ma santé ça va ça vient mais dans le globale ça s'améliore alors je ne me plains pas ! Ravie que mon chapitre te plaise et je suis soulagé que mon Arthur te plaise. J'ai hésité entre garder un Arthur effacé et mettre Bill ou Charlie reprenant les rennes mais j'ai d'autres projets pour eux ;p Je te laisse maintenant découvrir la suite et j'espère que tu vas aimer aussi ! Je m'excuse encore pour le retard. Bonne lecture !

 **Adenoide :** Le troll ! Merci beaucoup ! Je l'avais oublié celui là ! Enfin pas vraiment mais je n'y avais pas pensé en dette de vie. Mais je crois qu'il y en avait un autre je ne sais plus. Mais bon bref j'en ai au moins un ! Je suis contente que mon travaille te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre va tout autant sinon plus te plaire ^^

 **Noah :** Kyaaa ! Merci merci merci ! Ton commentaire m'a fait suuper plaisir ! En plus j'étais en plein milieu de mon problème de page blanche alors ça remonte toujours le morale ! Un grand merci et j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bonne lecture :D

 **Buffyxangel1 :** Je t'offre la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ^^

 **Lorina :** Merci c'est gentil. Je ne compte pas m'arrêter là, je profite des vacances... pour écrire !

 **Yeon Min 14 :** La voilà la suite ! Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu !

 **Noma Potter-Snape :** Coucou ! Alors merci beaucoup ! J'avoue qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic avec des créatures magiques en français et j'adore ça donc pas mal de mes fics vont en parler sans doute. c'est tout un monde à explorer ^^ je continue et je suis ravie que cela te plaise autant ! Hermione n'est pas influencée par un sort et j'hésite entre la faire rester peste jusqu'au bout ou qu'elle comprenne ses erreurs mais trop tard. Le côté très livre et je sais tout m'insupporte vraiment chez elle sans parler qu'elle répète toujours qu'il faut en parler à Dumby quoiqu'il se passe. Elle n'a aucune initiative et elle est accro au système donc je pense lui en faire un défaut et qu'elle comprenne à la dure : une fois que c'est foutu. a voir. J'hésite.

 **Ga65800 :** merci ^^

 **Azura191 :** Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite :)

 **Astaroth671 :** Haha génial ! J'avoue relire aussi de temps en temps par plaisir mais aussi pour ne pas me perdre ^^ Voici mon chapitre suivant. J'espère que tu l'apprécieras ! Bonne lecture :D

 **Votre attention à tous ! En m'excusant à nouveau pour ce retard...**

 **Je vous donne quelques indications pratiques :**

Paroles : _\- paroles en italique toujours précédé d'un tiret et d'un retour à la ligne_

Pensées _:_ _"Pensées entre guillemets et en italique souvent après un retour à la ligne pour mieux les percevoir mais pas toujours !"_

Fourchelangue (parseltongue) : **_§ Paroles en italique et en gras encadré du symbole paragraphe §_**

 ** _Attention !_** _Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a "siffla-t-il" qu'il y a Fourchelangue ^^_

 ***O* *-* *O***

 **Et maintenant...**

 **Je vous souhaite avec grand plaisir :**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **Chapitre Douzième**

 **Tu penses pouvoir m'aimer ?**

 **POV Fei Lan :**

 _« Seishy…Harry… Harry…Mon doux, mon si beau Harry, où es-tu ? Reviens-moi !_

 _Harry…Harry…_

 _J'aurai du me taire et t'enlacer sur ce rocher. J'aurai du te garder dans mes bras au lieu de te repousser._

 _Seishy…Harry…_

 _Tu es si beau mon Harry. Tu es à moi, mon Amour. Tu es mon âme-sœur, ma vie est tienne… mais je t'ai brisé._

 _Harry…_

 _J'ai mal. Je veux que cela cesse mon cœur. Mais je dois endurer, je dois survivre et souffrir pour t'avoir fais du mal… Mon Amour à moi._

 _Harry…_

 _J'ai si mal Harry… mon doux Harry…_

 _Harry… »_

 **Fin POV.**

Belzebuth écoutait le Naga murmurer cette litanie, encore et encore depuis des heures semblant être des jours. La magie de Fei Lan était vicieuse, le blessant puis le soignant aussitôt pour faire plus mal par la suite. Cela avait commencé par des hurlements…

A la pensée des cris le Prince frissonna violemment. Même à la Cour lors des « réjouissances » organisées par son père les cris n'était pas si déchirant. Ces cris… ces pleurs… ces gémissement d'agonie…. Ils avaient déchiré l'âme des présents.

Le démon frissonna violemment en croisant le regard vide de Fei Lan et se souvint des derniers mots qu'il lui avait accordés avant de se plonger dans son état actuel. Belzebuth avait refusé ce que le Naga lui demandait mais devant la détresse de son ami il ne put qu'accepter. Une fois la promesse arrachée Fei Lan s'était terré dans le silence.

Une porte claqua violemment dans l'entrée et Belzebuth descendit rapidement pour connaître l'identité de l'intrus mais il se figea en bas des escaliers. Alexeï était de retour et au vue de l'absence d'émotions sur son visage il ne fallait pas l'énerver d'avantage au risque qu'il y ait des blessés. Son entrevue avec son âme-sœur avait du se mal passer. Quand le vampire vit le silence religieux, la gêne et la peur des résidents de l'Auberge il releva la tête et posa la question fatidique.

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ici ?_

 _\- Il y a eut un souci entre Harry et Fei_ , débuta timidement Demetri avant de se cacher derrière son père sous le regard sanglant du vampire.

 _\- Un problème ?_ répéta Alexeï en appuyant bien sur chaque syllabe avant de lancer un regard circulaire. _Où est Harry ?_

 _\- On l'ignore. Il a disparu de lui-même d'après ce que j'ai pu voir_ , intervint Eilendel. _Harry faisait une crise violente et n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur sa magie. D'après ce que je sais elle l'a emmené. Harry a complètement décroché de la réalité répétant sans cesse qu'il était un monstre et d'autres choses que je n'ai pu comprendre à cause des supplications de Fei Lan et des passages en Fourchelangue._

 _\- Je vais le tuer,_ persifla Alexeï tout en grondant violemment, les yeux fixés sur la porte de la chambre du jeune sorcier.

 _\- Il n'est pas en état,_ l'interrompit Belzebuth en se mettant entre le vampire et sa proie et donc en danger de mort.

 _\- Écarte-toi ! Il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait,_ hurla le comte en s'élançant à toute vitesse dans les escaliers.

Belzebuth saisit le vampire par la taille et l'envoya contre la porte de l'entrée qui céda sous la puissance de l'impact. Tous les résidents s'écartèrent en voyant Alexeï se redresser dans toute sa splendeur vampirique et sa magie voleter autour de lui qu'il utilisa comme d'un fouet sur le prince. Celui-ci laissa sa véritable forme apparaître, sa propre magie dansant autour de lui et le protégeant de l'attaque sous l'ordre silencieux du Prince.

Il y eut un instant d'immobilité, de silence pesant. Puis, soudainement les deux créatures se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre et le combat commença. Personne ne pouvait y voir grand-chose si ce n'était quelques instants. Alexeï mordit plusieurs fois le prince, faisant couler le sang et aiguisant ses sens grâce au sens frais d'une créature si puissante. Belzebuth ne se laissa pas faire et le vampire vola dans les airs sous un coup d'aile puissant avant de commencer à se faire déchiqueter par les griffes et la magie du démon. On pouvait dire tout ce que l'on voulait sur l'immortalité des vampires, mais face à un prince démon, peu parvenait à survivre. Pourtant Alexeï reprit le dessus, blessant gravement une aile qui cassa sous l'impact du prince contre le sol qui se fissura.

 _\- Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas y aller,_ hurla le vampire couvert de sang.

 _\- J'ai fais une promesse à Fei._

 _\- Laquelle ?_

 _\- Si Harry a disparu, si Harry est mort, alors je le mène à la Cours pour être l'objet des réjouissances tout en l'empêchant de se donner la mort ou de mourir. Il se voue à une éternité de souffrance les plus ignobles._

 _\- Quoi,_ souffla le vampire se calmant immédiatement.

Personne ne veut ne serait-ce qu'approcher les démons quand ils sont pris d'une envie de tortures car elles sont… indescriptibles tant elles sont cruelles. S'y vendre est la pire des choses qu'y puisse arriver. Le silence se faisait plus pesant à chaque seconde qui passait. Leur ami était si désespéré qu'il avait prévu quelque chose d'aussi ignoble ?

Alexeï soupira et détendit ses muscles, toute volonté de se battre ou tuer évanoui. Son meilleur ami et son protégé étaient aussi stupide l'un que l'autre ! Le vampire se pencha par-dessus le bureau d'accueil démoli et prit une bouteille de Fire Whisky pour se servir un grand verre.

 _\- Fais pas ton radin_.

Le grommellement de Belzebuth arracha un sourire au vampire qui versa l'alcool dans le verre qui venait d'apparaître à côté du sien. Les blessures du Prince guérissaient magiquement effaçant peu à peu toute trace du combat. Le démon observa la magie du vampire faire de même, le sang remontant peu à peu jusqu'aux plaies et celles-ci disparaître peu à peu.

 _\- Comment va Harry ?_ interrogea Belzebuth avant d'avaler une première gorgée d'alcool.

 _\- Bien._ _Il ne va pas tarder à arriver. Quelques petits détails à régler encore. J'ai pris un peu d'avance pour casser les dents de Fei mais… je laisse tomber,_ expliqua le Compte en soupirant à nouveau.

 _\- Et toi ?_

 _\- Hm ?_

 _\- Ton potentiel ? Tu es allé le voir, non ?_

 _\- Ouais, en train de gémir avec un autre dans son lit,_ gronda sombrement le vampire.

Il ne reprit pied avec la réalité qu'une fois que son verre se brisa dans sa main. Son regard se baissa sur la main blessé avec indifférence, comme si ce n'était pas la sienne et que cela n'avait aucune importance. Au bout d'un moment, sentant l'inquiétude du groupe, il retira les bris de verre de sa main. Semblant amorphe il fixait sa main guérir doucement et redevenir parfaitement lisse.

 _\- C'est tout,_ demanda suspicieusement une voix glaciale depuis l'entrée.

 _\- Les protections des Malfoys : on ne peut sortir sans l'assentiment d'un Malfoy…_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?_

 _\- J'étais furieux ! Je n'ai pas su me retenir,_ gémit le vampire en plongeant sa tête entre ses mains _. Il était là, en peignoir, devant moi… Puant le sexe et le désir avec une autre odeur que la mienne sur tout son corps…_

 _\- C'est mon filleul, hurla l'inconnu des clients de l'auberge._

 _\- Et c'est mon âme-sœur ! Comment penses-tu que je me sente,_ hurla le vampire perdu. _Je suis désolé Sev._

Le professeur de potion grimaça toujours en colère mais se calmait. Son filleul avait été stupide aussi. D'un geste de la main il fit apparaître deux verres sur le comptoir et les remplis de Fire Whisky à nouveau. Il tendit un verre à son semblable.

\- _Buvons_.

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et resta bouche bée en voyant les deux hommes boire leur verre cul sec et s'en servir un nouveau. Les deux vampires burent un autre verre avant que le propriétaire ne leur serve un alcool plus fort et de tout petits verres que le sorcier ne connaissait pas. Il vit le wendigo remplir les verres à raz bord et les deux vampires les vider en une gorgée avant de les reposer pour un autre. Ils ne prêtaient nulle attention aux autres qui les regardaient surpris, amusés mais aussi avec tristesse.

Angie se tourna vers le petit sorcier et le serra fort contre elle avant de le passer à Loewy qui venait de sortir de l'eau pour prendre son ami dans ses bras. Le couple de vampire l'attrapa à leur tour et il fit le tour des résidents qui l'étreignaient chaleureusement et glissaient parfois des mots de soutient ou d'encouragement. De tous, sauf d'un certain elfe et d'un certain Prince.

Eilendel le sermonna sur son imprudence face au fait qu'il avait laissé sa magie prendre le contrôle. Harry observa l'elfe noir changer quelque peu sous la colère pendant qu'il parlait de son absence de bon sens quand il n'avait pas prévenu qu'il allait bien. Complètement dans ses pensés le sorcier attrapa la mâchoire de l'elfe encore ouverte par son discours et siffla.

 _\- Rappelle-moi de ne pas me faire mordre par un elfe noir en colère. Tu as vu tes canines ?! C'est impressionnant !_

 _\- Harry ! J'étais en train de te réprimander là_ , soupira Eilendel en se calmant.

 _\- Ah pardon ! Tu disais ?_

 _\- HARRY JAMES POTTER BLACK & CO_, hurla soudainement une voix puissante.

Le susnommé leva la tête vers l'homme pour se moquer du raccourci à ses noms de familles mais il ravala son sourire en voyant un Prince démon dans une fureur noir le tuer du regard. Tout à sa colère et sa rage le Prince relâcha entièrement sa magie et son glamour éclata. Tout le monde s'écarta brusquement, laissant Harry se faire remonter les bretelles tout seul.

Ce dernier se sentait minuscule face au démon, ne lui arrivant même pas à l'épaule. La musculature solide n'arrangeait rien à son sentiment d'infériorité et de fragilité. Pourtant le brun prenait les choses calmement. Il savait où il avait fauté et il s'excuserait une fois les réprimandes passées. Il s'en voulait d'avoir inquiété ses amis et voulait se faire pardonner. Pourtant sa concentration trouva quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire que d'écouter les remontrances interminables. Laissant le démon vider son sac, Harry entreprit de le détailler.

Sur son torse nu, oui le Survivant commença par là puisque c'était à la hauteur de ses yeux. Donc, sur le torse magnifiquement sculpté il y avait deux choses à remarquer. La moins intéressante était le fait que le Prince était bien mieux bâtit qu'un Dieu grecque. Les muscles saillant étaient également souples et gracieux, comme si tout était calculé au millimètre près pour le rendre toujours plus attrayant. La ligne de poils bruns qui descendait de son nombril jusqu'à sous la ceinture dont il n'y avait besoin d'aucune imagination avec le pantalon en cuir qui le moulait superbement. Harry sourit intérieurement en pensant que chaque partie du corps du Prince criait sa virilité et sa dominance mais qu'il y avait un côté doux et rassurant pour ne pas laisser penser qu'il n'était qu'une brute. Le Survivant pensa aussitôt que s'il avait du penser à un grand frère il l'aurait imaginé comme lui.

Le héro se remit de ses pensées qu'il songeait irréalistes et stupide pour reprendre là où il en était. Peu importait Ô combien le Prince était bien fait de sa personne, Harry s'en moquait complètement. Non pas parce qu'il savait son cœur déjà prit, mais plutôt parce que son esprit était focalisé sur les tatouages stylisés du démon. Mal gré la peau matte les marques noires ressortaient. Jouant sur le haut des pectoraux dans de fines arabesques à l'allure souple mais tranchante comme des lames. Les traces remontaient en évitant soigneusement la gorge jusqu'aux mi-épaules, ne couvrant que l'articulation des épaules avant de redescendre jusqu'aux biceps. Dans un mouvement brusque le démon se tourna légèrement et Harry pu voir le tatouage continuer sur les omoplates mais laissant l'espace de la colonne vertébrale vide, comme si les marques s'arrêtaient à la naissance des ailes du Prince. En effet, les puissantes ailes étaient sortit sans que le démon ne le réalise. De grandes ailes de chauve-souris d'un noir abysse semblant absorber la lumière sans jamais la refléter. Elles étaient sans aucun doute puissantes au vue de leurs mouvements vifs sous les cris du prince mais le plus impressionnant pour Harry était leur taille. Les appendices avaient l'articulation de l'aile à la hauteur de la tête de Belzebuth pour descendre jusqu'à mi-mollet ou ses chevilles. Il était difficile de le déterminé avec tous les mouvements du prince toujours en plein sermon. Plus il les observaient, plus Harry décida que c'était semblables à des ailes de dragon notamment avec les griffes aux articulations des ailes ainsi qui le fait qu'elles étaient faites de toutes petites écailles.

Flottant à cause de la magie brute relâchée et de l'agitation du démon, la longue et raide chevelure se mouvait, apportant de la légèreté à l'impressionnante silhouette. Ils étaient du même noir que les ailes, s'arrêtant aux creux des reins du Prince.

Tout à sa contemplation, sous les yeux moqueurs de l'assemblée, Harry ne vit même pas que l'objet de ses réflexions l'observait à son tour, bras croisés, attendant une réponse. Voyant que le brun était toujours plongé dans ses pensées le démon se calma légèrement. L'enfant était sauf c'était le principal.

 _\- La vue te plait Harry_ , fit moqueusement le Prince.

 _\- Hmm. Pas mon genre mais pas mal du tout, marmonna Harry toujours ailleurs avant de se figer pour rougir violemment. Euh… enfin je veux dire que… haha…_

 _\- Tu m'as écouté au moins ?_ demanda Belzebuth en baissant les yeux sur le plus jeune tout en connaissant la réponse.

 _\- Ben… Waouh tes yeux ! Ils sont magnifiques_ , s'extasia Harry en attrapant la tête du démon pour le pencher à son niveau.

Belzebuth ne réagit pas tant il était surpris. Harry n'écoutait absolument rien ! Ce dernier continua longuement de parler des deux yeux couleur saphir, luisant avec douceur. Voyant cela Harry fut rassuré sur l'état d'esprit du démon. Si celui-ci avait été en colère le brun n'aurait pas pu soutenir un regard aussi intense avec cette couleur pouvant être effrayante tant elle ressortait par rapport au côté sombre de l'apparence général du démon. Celui-ci laissa le petit sorcier tourner sa tête dans tous les sens et toucher les cheveux. Il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir un jour laisser quelqu'un l'examiner aussi intensément. Cependant le fait que la curiosité du plus jeune était innocente et non pas malsaine ou par peur aidait beaucoup. Commençant à avoir mal au dos le démon se redressa et toisa le plus froidement possible le brun pour se recomposer une image.

 _\- Je te l'ai déjà dis Bel : tes regards ne font pas le poids face à ceux du professeur Snape._

 _\- Pfff… il n'y a qu'avec toi que ça ne fonctionne pas,_ ronchonna le Prince en reprenant un aspect plus… humain.

 _\- Je suis sûr que Severus hausserait un sourcil du genre : « tu crois qu'tu m'fais peur ? » avec le vouvoiement et beaucoup mais alors beaucoup plus de mépris._

 _\- Monsieur Potter,_ fit le concerné de sa voix glaciale.

 _\- Ah ! Tu vois Bel' ?! Juste ça sa m'a traumatisé pendant toute ma scolarité ! Et le pire… c'est les questions des premières minutes au premier cours de potion de la première année. Après ce cours là… tout le monde fuit et s'incline au passage de « La Terreur des Cachots »,_ expliqua théâtralement Harry.

 _\- Potter…_ soupira le susnommé las.

 _\- On devrait faire un chapitre entier sur lui dans « L'Histoire de Poudlard ». c'est devenu un mythe de l'école ce Prof' !_

 _\- Harry !_ s'exclama Snape sous les gloussements généraux.

 _\- Ouiiiii,_ répondit le brun avec toute la fausse innocence qu'il possède, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

 _\- Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à faire ?_

 _\- Ah oui c'est vrai !_

Harry s'avança vers les escaliers quand Loewy le retint avec douceur, attirant son attention.

 _\- Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te parler dans ta chambre._

 _\- D'accord. Merci._

Sans plus de cérémonie le brun monta les marches deux à deux ignorant la boule pesante dans son ventre. Tous les regards sur lui le stressèrent et il s'engouffra dans le couloir pour y échapper. Devant sa porte de chambre, main sur la poignée, il hésita avant de l'ouvrir lentement. Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir, pourtant il le reconnu d'un coup d'œil.

Fei Lan.

Le Naga semblait assoupi, serrant un oreiller contre lui, au pied de son lit. Après avoir allumé une petite boule de lumière magique, Harry observa l'homme au sol. Ses joues avaient encore des traces de larmes et son visage reflétait la douleur. Une larme perdue glissa lentement sur la joue en suivant docilement les traces des précédentes avant que Harry ne la voit et d'un geste doux, du revers de l'index, efface la goutte d'eau salée. Au contact du doigt le visage de l'homme se détendit et un soupire d'aise échappa de ses lèvres.

Harry s'assit en face de lui en tailleur et repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, des jours d'après lui alors que c'était le matin même. Il décida de retirer ses chaussures pour être plus confortablement installé et reprit sa position initiale pour observer tranquillement la créature endormie. L'instant d'après il sursauta quand Fei Lan passa ses bras autour de sa taille en collant son visage contre le ventre du brun, laissant un nouveau soupire passer ses lèvres. Machinalement Harry glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs bleutés, tellement doux qu'il les compara à de légères caresses. Fei Lan resserra un peu plus sa prise autour de lui.

 _ **\- § Harry §**_ , siffla le Naga avec douceur dans son sommeil.

Le brun eut un petit sursaut de surprise avant de rougir violemment, les mains immobilisées dans leurs caresses. Du mouvement attira son regard et c'est comme hypnotisé qu'il vit la queue du Naga se rapprocher de lui dans une langueur sensuelle pour finalement l'encercler comme possible. La rougeur sur les joues du plus jeune le brûlait tellement qu'il pensait que son corps essayait d'imiter le sortilège « inflamare » à la perfection.

Se fut la tension du corps qu'il enlaçait qui commença à réveiller Fei Lan. Il se serra un peu plus contre se torse avec plaisir quand… Serrer ? Torse ? Plaisir ?!

 _\- HARRY !_ s'exclama l'ancien endormit en sautant au cou du sorcier qui avait les joues en feu.

 _\- F-Fei…_

L'homme-serpent se releva et prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- _Je suis désolé_ , fit doucement la créature ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son âme-sœur.

 _\- Ce n'est pas…_

 _\- Si ça l'est Harry. Je ne veux plus te voir comme ça. Encore moins par ma faute._

 _\- J'ai eu le temps de te regarder Fei… tes griffures, tes marques… toi aussi tu as soufferts,_ murmura le jeune sorcier avec douceur, caressant la longue chevelure du Naga.

 _\- Moi ça ne compte pas._

 _\- Tu compte Fei. On compte tous les deux. Si tu m'expliquais après t'être rafraîchis ?_

Fei Lan se redressa doucement et glissa dans la salle de bain du sorcier. Il remplit magiquement la baignoire d'eau tiède et s'y installa. Ayant remarqué que le sorcier aimait ses cheveux il les nettoya longuement avec soin avant de s'attaquer à son corps humain. Une fois le haut du corps propre il attacha ses cheveux dans un chignon en vrac et entreprit de brosser ses écailles. C'était la première fois qu'il trouvait le temps long. Comme toute créature à écaille il aimait passer du temps à en prendre soin mais là Harry l'attendait et il voulait faire vite. Finalement il usa de magie pour les laver et se sécher.

Lorsque Fei revint dans la chambre un petit rire le fit sourire doucement. Fei regardait Harry rire les yeux pétillants de joie sans bouger de l'encadrement de la porte de salle de bain. Le jeune sorcier finit par se calmer et s'excuser.

 _\- Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait rire ?_ demanda Fei en s'avançant doucement vers le brun.

 _\- Tu as à peine passé cinq minutes dans la salle de bain. Je m'attendais à attendre plus longtemps._

 _\- Habituellement j'y passe plusieurs heures pour mes écailles mais comme tu m'attendais, je le ferais plus tard,_ répondit l'homme légèrement gêné.

 _\- Merci._

Harry s'assit sur son lit en tailleur, tapota la place en face de lui pour signaler à l'homme-serpent de prendre place. Il n'eut pas à le faire deux fois.

Dans un silence reposant Harry vit son… son quoi d'ailleurs ? Ami ? Non pas du tout ! Connaissance ? Ils étaient trop proches pour de simples connaissances. Petit-ami ? Oh Merlin qu'il aimerait ! Stop ! S'il continuait sur cette voix s'en était fini de lui. Déjà ses joues le picotaient avec chaleur à nouveau, inutile de se rendre plus ridicule pour finir comme le matin même.

Harry revint à l'instant présent lorsque Fei s'assit face à lui et il observa sa queue se mouvoir doucement pour le stabiliser, frôlant son genou gauche, rassemblant le reste au pied du lit. Au contact des écailles contre son pantalon, Harry ne pu résister à la tentation et, du bout des doigts, effleura la peau reptilienne sans manquer le tressaillement du Naga qui se retint de siffler.

 _\- C'est froid,_ murmura doucement Harry.

 _\- Je suis en partie serpent,_ rappela Fei sur le même ton.

 _\- Oui mais là,_ reprit Harry en posant sa main au niveau du cœur, _là c'est chaud._

 _\- Ma partie humaine,_ répondit doucement Fei recouvrant la main du brun par la sienne.

 _\- Ça se tient. Ce n'est pas… difficile ? Moitié l'un, moitié l'autre._

 _\- Je suis Naga à part entière. Les sorciers expliquent et voient les choses de manière catégoriques, pour cela je suis noté hybride comme les centaures. Mais nous n'avons pas de moitié. Je suis Naga d'apparence mais je peux être entièrement humain ou entièrement serpent à la différence des centaures qui restent figés._

 _\- Vrai ?!_ s'enthousiasma Harry.

 _\- Oui,_ sourit Fei face à la curiosité du plus jeune qu'il trouvait adorable. _Je te montrerais._

 _\- Merci. Je voulais que l'on discute,_ hésita le sorcier, le regard soudainement fuyant.

 _\- Que veux-tu savoir ?_

 _\- Pourquoi avoir réagit si méchamment envers moi ? Pourquoi avoir été si gentil puis infect ? pourquoi avoir paniqué quand je disparaissais ? C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Pourquoi es-tu à nouveau gentil maintenant ? Pourquoi te blesser ainsi… alors que je ne suis qu'un monstre ?_

Les questions du plus jeune glacèrent le Naga d'effroi. Sa voix brisée et les larmes au bord des yeux qui refusaient de le regarder l'attristèrent. Il s'en voulait d'avoir brisé la joie que le jeune homme avait la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il voulait revoir cet Harry.

 _\- Tu n'es pas un monstre Harry._

 _\- Mais tu t'es blessé par ma faute._

Harry avait les yeux embués de larmes alors qu'il traça doucement les griffures que Fei s'était infligé. Celui-ci attrapa les mains du plus jeune et les embrassa avant de lui redresser la tête.

 _\- Avant tout, sache que tout ceci je l'ai provoqué et que j'étais stupide de le faire._

 _\- Non je…_

 _ **\- § Tu es mon âme-sœur Harry. Mon Seishy. §**_ l'interrompit brusquement le Naga pour éviter que son brun ne se blâme.

 _ **\- § Ton Seishy ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? §**_

 _ **\- § j'avoue que Seishy ne convient pas encore puisque tu ne l'as pas encore accepté mais c'est ainsi qu'un Naga appelle son Éternel. §**_

 _ **\- § Éternel ? §**_

 _ **\- § Si tu répète toutes mes fins de phrases demain on y est encore,**_ gloussa Fei Lan faisant rougir le brun qui baissa les yeux relevés aussitôt par l'homme-serpent. _**Ne baisse jamais les yeux face à moi Harry. Si je te gêne dis-le moi, si tu n'aimes pas ou n'approuve pas, dis-le moi, mais tu ne m'es en rien inférieur alors garde la tête haute. Je suis fier de t'avoir comme âme-sœur et tu n'as aucune honte à m'avoir… mis à part que je sois Naga et non Sorcier mais j'ai mon apparence humaine si… §**_

 _\- NON !_ _ **§ Je veux dire… en effet ne rien faire comme tout le monde est pesant mais… la première fois que je t'ai vu tu étais Naga et tout comme il n'est pas nécessaire que tu ais une chemise devant moi, je ne te demanderais jamais de rester sur deux jambes ou autre. Je ne pouvais être sans que l'on me juge et me dise quoi et comment faire. Je ne souhaite cela à personne. Aujourd'hui je suis libre de choisir et j'ai choisis. §**_

 _\- Qu'as-tu choisis Harry,_ demanda le Naga une boule au ventre et les mains tremblantes.

 _\- J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître. J'aimerais que l'on s'apprenne. J'aimerais que tu me voies comme Harry et non comme le Survivant. J'aimerais te connaître comme Fei Lan et non comme un simple Naga,_ énuméra Harry plongé dans ses pensées avant de plonger son regard dans celui de l'homme-serpent. _**§ J'accepte notre lien d'âme-sœur, alors reste à mes côtés. §**_

Fei Lan se sentait mal à l'aise, malade après la tirade du brun qui le vit et laissa échapper une larme. Le plus âgé récupéra la goutte d'eau d'une caresse aérienne et d'une autre il releva la tête basse du brun. Il s'en voulait d'avoir blessé une âme aussi pure, aussi gentille que Harry. Son instinct le torturait pour lui avoir fais du mal plus tôt et sa douleur se refléta dans ses yeux. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'homme et il commençait à se sentir mal de n'avoir aucune réponse de sa part.

 _\- Leçon numéro un : je suis extrêmement possessif et protecteur. Part conséquent tu ne vas nulle part sans moi ! Si nécessaire je serais humain ou serpent mais je ne te quitte plus Harry. Tu m'apprendras qui tu es et je ferais de même. Apprends-moi à m'ouvrir aux autres, à m'ouvrir à toi, je t'enseignerais l'égoïsme et la paresse. Tu m'apprendras ta bonté et à pardonner, je te donnerais l'éternité et le respect. Tu me combleras de tes rires et tes sourires, je t'offrirais l'amour et la tendresse._

Harry écouta avec avidité ces douces paroles qui le comblaient et le rassuraient. Fei avait trouvé les mots juste pour le rassurer et des larmes de bonheur glissèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il offrit un sourire encore timide au Naga qui apprenait les nuances de ses yeux par cœur. Fei glissa sa main dans le cou de Harry, essuyant du pouce la larme dans un énième caresse. Il attira le visage du brun vers lui, se penchant en douceur pour poser chastement ses lèvres sur celles de sa moitié. Ce fut bref mais tendre et les yeux toujours clos, Harry posa son front contre celui de Fei et caressait ses cheveux au même rythme que le pouce sur sa joue.

Harry voulait un peu plus mais il n'osait pas demander quand soudain il sentit le Naga s'écarter. Il se laissa tirer au milieu du lit et Fei passa derrière lui avant de revenir fasse à lui avec un petit sourire malicieux. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Harry sentit la fraîcheur des écailles autour de lui et il rougit violemment. Sa réaction fit rire l'homme qui s'allongea à ses côtés dans des ondulations serpentardes qui ne cessaient d'hypnotiser le brun. Fei ramena le petit corps contre lui, laissant Harry poser sa tête sur son épaule et se blottir contre lui. Le Naga sentit des doigts jouer avec ses cheveux et sourit.

 _\- Désolé,_ s'interrompit le brun.

 _\- Oui. Excuse-toi d'avoir arrêté ce délice, se_ moqua gentiment Fei.

 _\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?_

 _\- D'avoir tes mains sur mon corps ? Quelle étrange question,_ gloussa Fei en voyant Harry rougir.

 _\- Fei ? Tu penses que… tu penses qu'un jour tu pourras m'aimer ?_

 _ **\- § Je ne te connais pas encore Harry mais je t'aime déjà. §**_

* * *

Voilàààà ! J'ai mis du temps à vous le pondre celui-là ! J'aime bien la fin, le milieu un peu brouillon j'ai eu teeeellement de mal à le faire ce chapitre ! Désolée !

Alors on ne change pas les habitudes de quand je publiais régulièrement : A vos coms !

Bsous a tous ^^

Myshun


	14. Âme Unique

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

Je suis désolée pour avoir mis autant de temps mais j'ai sérieusement bloqué sur ce chapitre, notamment à la fin de celui là où je ne trouvais pas comment raccorder aux idées suivantes qui vont donc être dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :s

Je ne cache pas un gros stress pour vos avis... Personnellement je suis mitigée alors à vous de décider ^^'

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Ptitemysty :** Merci ! C'est rassurant de voir que des lecteurs comprennent la difficulté d'écrire régulièrement ^^ Voici la suite. Normalement le prochain arrivera plus rapidement puisqu'il était censé être dans celui là mais je n'arrivais pas à les liés et ça m'a bloqués deux mois... (oui je suis têtue et alors ? *-*) J'espère que tu vas apprécier celui-ci. Bonne lecture !

 **Deponia :** J'ai eu du mal pour le combat, j'avais peur de pas assurer :s mais ravie qu'il te plaise ! Pour ce qui est du pardon de Harry je pars du principe qu'il a relativement vite pardonner Ron quand il l'a rejeté pendant la Coupe de Feu ou qu'il les a abandonné pendant la recherche des Horcruxes alors que perso je lui aurai quelques baffes voir poussé du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie ! è_é oui j'aime pas son comportement à celui là ! Du coup j'ai fais pareil pour Fei alors que celui-ci a contrario de Ron, il s'excuse, s'en veut et offre de la tendresse et de l'amour à Harry qui rêve d'en avoir et est attiré par le Naga... donc voili voilou. Quand à Belzebuth je me suis amusée à imaginer un Harry indifférent à sa colère et qui se retrouve curieux (Gryffindor oblige :p) et ça ajoute un côté chou. Je l'imaginais avec des étoiles dans les yeux et de la fascination pour ce qu'il voyait... il reste éduqué par des moldus et ignorant du monde magique.

 **Karozthor The Necromagus :** Pour le moment je suis indécise sur la question. Il est seulement l'Éternel de Fei, ce qui consiste à être son grand Amour dans un sens mais pas seulement. Les Naga vivent très longtemps comme l'a dit Alexeï dans les chapitres précédents. l'Eternel, le Seishy, est le Compagnon du Naga. Je trouvais ça sympa de nommer les Compagnons des Naga parce que les vampires ont les calices, les veela ont des valéons donc le Naga a un Eternel ou Seishy en fourchelangue. C'est tout. La durée de vie de mes personnages est encore indéterminée *-*

 **Elia Noshi :** Mes lecteurs devraient faire un fan club de "Sadique-Myshun" vu le nombre de fois où vous me dites que je le suis xD je suis ravie que mes textes te plaisent. Par contre pour ce chapitre il risque d'être moins... je sais pas trop quoi à cause de mon problème de transition entre mes idées. Au final j'en fais deux chapitres. Mais j'espère que ça ne va pas te déranger !

 **Brigitte26 :** Oui ! Un couple de casée Allelujah ! AU SUIVANT ! Comme quoi c'est du taff d'être auteur... Sevychou n'écoute jamais rien quand Siri est conserné et inversement ! Un vrai calvaire :D

 **Ptitcoeurfragile :** MARCHIIII ! *-* voici la suite ! Bonne lecture :p

 **Nekokirei :** Ta review ma beaucoup fait rire et plaisir. Voici le chapitre qui suit et j'espère qu'il va te plaire. Bsou Ti' Chat ^^

 **Buffyxangel1 :** Oui bon ne parlons pas de cette catastrophe interpromo qui a été l'hécatombe général. On était 200 de trop les profs avaient pour consigne de nous saquer... ils ont réussi cette année on est dans les chiffres soit 200 de moins que la rentrée dernière xD Désolée pour l'attente de la suite. j'essaierai de publier un peu plus régulièrement mais je promets rien pas à cause des cours mais l'histoire se complexifie et je dois pas mal travailler dessus pour rester cohérente ^^ j'espère que cette suite va tout de même te plaire. Bonne lecture !

 **Yeon min 14 :** Coucou ! Ton com' à fait plaisir ! J'avoue je relis souvent mes notes et ma fic pour ne pas faire d'incohérence mais c'est pas facile xD

 **Luffynette :** Merci pour ce pti' com habituel qui fait toujours plaisir ^^

 **Serpent d'Ombre :** COUCOU ! Oui Alexeï prend sa mission de mentor TRES au sérieux ^^ J'avoue que les tentatives de réprimande d'Eilendel et Belzebuth ont été une véritable partie de plaisir à écrire. Je trouve ça choupi et un bon mélange entre le côté Gryffindor et le côté Slytherin de Harry. Fin bref... Bonne lecture ! :)

 **Aya31 :** Merci ! oui Harry et Fei sont choupinet j'en suis pas peu fière *-* par contre Dray abuse ! Bon... on en saura pas plus avant le prochain chapitre au lieu de celui-là j'ai pas réussi à tout coordonner donc se sera en 2 parties. Désolée ! :s

 **Oskapollock :** C'est juste génial comme review ! Sérieusement merci beaucoup ça m'a touchée ! Ravie qu'elle te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant si ce n'est plus ! Bonne lecture :)

 **Noah :** Haha ravie que mon Ryry te plaise ! Et c'est bien de ne pas aimer Ron et Ginny... il faut les exécrer ces deux-là ! xD

 **Nathydemon :** J'ai eu la même réaction que toi à la fin : enfin un couple ! J'aime bien les calins et comme j'en ai pas beaucoup je les obtiens par procuration via mes personnages xD plus sérieux Harry et Fei sont rapprochés et je compte pas leur faire de torts pour le moment... j'ai trop de couples sur le feu :p Belzebuth est juste... enfin voilà quoi ! C'est LE démon de la fic et puis je l'imagine tellement bien... un peu comme Eilendel d'ailleurs. Quand à Sevychou c'est l'habitude qui agit... depuis le temps qu'il veille sur Harry :p et il a encore un max de taff XD

 **Amista :** *-*

 **Lia Kant :** D'abord tu râles parce que je tourmente mes couples potentiels et maintenant tu trouve ça nian nian... Je les suicides tous si tu veux ! è_é Et Lia... le but d'un brouillon c'est que quand on le réécris se soit mieux que le brouillon de base xD mais c'est rassurant que tu trouve la publication meilleure que le brouillon :p Zoubiiis et bonne rentrée à nous 8D

 **Adenoide :** Oui l'auteur a pensée aux héritiers quand elle a écrit les accords... n'est-elle pas géniale ? XD Mais je vais parler de tous ça bieeen plus tard parce que les enfants ne sont pas encore de mise. Mais ne t'en fais pas j'ai déjà tout réglé de ce côté là ^^ J'avoue que Severus et Sirius devraient parler un peu... après on les connait tous ça va pas être du gâteau !

 **Cosimoon :** Déjà je tiens à dire que ton commentaire a été LE commentaire de mes vacances. C'était juste génial et il m'a amusé. Ellipser un repas de famille pour ma fic c'est juste énorme ! En plus tu ne tarie pas d'éloges et c'est juste super motivant ! Dans tous les cas je suis contente qu'en tant que fan du Drarry tu approuves quand même mes couples. J'avoue avoir quelques pairing favoris mais parfois j'aime découvrir des nouveautés... ou en partager pour le coup. J'espère que ma suite va te plaire. Pleins de câlins aussi parce que tu as raison les câlins c'est trop bien ! *-*

 **Momorrcharlotte :** Désolée du temps mis pour cette petite suite ! Normalement le chapitre suivant ne va pas trop tarder mais je ne promets rien. Enjoy et bonne lecture ! :D

 **Cathy :** Merciii ! Toi aussi t'es pote avec Impatience ?! C'est fou le nombre de gens qu'il connait celui-là ! xD Je suis ravie que tu aimes mon travail et j'espère que ça va continuer ! Bises

 **Sherkan :** Coucou ! Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude d'écrire des reviews la tienne était géniale ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise au point de faire l'effort :) j'espère que la suite va tout autant te plaire. Bonne lecture !

 **Lady . Hinata 1 :** Désolée pour ton pseudo mais il veut pas s'écrire d'un coup il s'efface :s. Merci beaucoup je suis très contente que la fic te plaise :) La suite est pour maintenant ^^ bonne lecture !

 **Infos générales et géniales :**

Quelques chiffres qui réjouissent une petite auteure :

 **218 reviews**

 **131 favoris**

 **190 followers**

Pour cela je vous remercie tous énormément ! Pour votre soutiens, vos commentaires ou pour tout simplement les lecteurs qui ne font rien d'autre que venir lire mes écris parce que j'ai passé tout de même la barre des 34 milles vues ce qui n'est pas rien pour une première publication sur un tel site.

 **De grands remerciements à ceux et celles qui me suivent et commentent à chaque fois :**

 **Serpent d'Ombre**

 **Nathydemon**

 **Lia Kant**

 **Adenoide**

 **Deponia**

Je les cites parce que chacun de leur commentaire m'ont aidé à ne rien lâcher. Parce qu'il y a des questions, des idées, des hypothèses qui m'inspire pour la suite mais aussi pour d'éventuels autres projets. Même si je passe beaucoup de mon temps d'auteure à lire en boucles vos commentaires à tous avec grand plaisir ces cinq là je les lis depuis le début et m'y accroche comme une moule à son rocher. Alors un Grand MERCI à vous pour me suivre et me soutenir dans cette aventure et ce travail de dingue !

Parce que oui publier des chapitres c'est du travail ^^

 **INFO SUR L'HISTOIRE ET CE CHAPITRE ET LE SUIVANT !**

Je n'ai pas publié pendant un moment à cause de ce f****e chapitre ! La raison est simple : j'avais un certain nombre d'idées mais je n'ai pas trouvé de liens transitoires entre celles de ce chapitre et celles du chapitre suivant. Après avoir longuement bataillée parce que je suis têtue et voulais aire un seul chapitre j'ai retardé la publication de celui-ci et pour cela je m'en excuse. Mais le problème est réglé parce que j'en avais marre de vous laisser sans rien. Alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire tout de même.

 **Moi Myshun vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre treizième.**

 **Âme Unique.**

Dans le silence ambiant seul un bruit de papier froissé se faisait entendre. Puis vint la chute du plastique et le bruit reconnaissable d'un bonbon fondant claqué contre les dents sous les coups joueurs d'une langue qui se ravissait du goût acidulé. Dumbledore se repositionna dans son fauteuil de Directeur les yeux clos, savourant avec délice un énième bonbon au citron. Tout ce passait comme prévu voir mieux et il ne pouvait que s'en féliciter. L'amoureux du citron tenait son arme dans le creux de la main. Il lui faisait confiance, il l'aimait, il faisait tout ce qu'il lui disait de faire… et bientôt il mourra pour le plus grand bien. Oh oui il allait encore gagner !

Le Directeur gloussa de ravissement sous les froncements de sourcils du seul directeur ayant été à Slytherin. Ce dernier avait appris que le jeune Potter avait hérité de sa famille et il était hors de question que le nom de sa Famille soit en danger à cause de cet imbécile. Le portrait avait, comme tous les autres, fini par apprécier Harry et ils le surveillaient la nuit quand il marchait dans les couloirs, gardant sous silence beaucoup de ses escapades. Plusieurs anciens Directeurs échangèrent des regards et les plus silencieux disparurent discrètement. L'heure approchait.

La statue à l'entrée du bureau du Directeur s'activa dans un frottement de pierre qui avertit le vieil homme. Celui-ci se redressa et ouvrit la porte d'un geste de la main laissant la directrice adjointe entrer sans avoir à attendre. La femme s'avança droite et austère la mine sérieuse où l'on pouvait discerner de l'inquiétude. Le vieil homme soupira. Il savait très bien pourquoi elle était là.

 _\- Albus ! Vous n'y songez pas sérieusement ?! Déjà quand il revenait des vacances il tenait à peine debout et maintenant vous voulez l'y laisser une année entière ? Vous voulez sa mort_ , s'énerva la femme d'entrée de jeu.

 _\- C'est nécessaire Minerva. Pour le bien de tous, Harry doit rester en sécurité._

 _\- En sécurité ? Même face à Vous-Savez-Qui il était plus en sécurité que chez ses moldus !_

 _\- Il y a la protection de…_

 _\- Oh assez de ces bêtises,_ explosa la Directrice Adjointe en balayant l'air de son bras sous l'énervement. _Nous savons tous deux qu'il n'en est rien ! C'est impossible. Sinon mon petit fils serait en vie ainsi que plusieurs autres enfants tués durant la guerre. Le décès de Lily Potter n'a fait que secouer l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la tentative de meurtre sur Harry l'a déchiré._

 _\- Comment…_

 _\- J'ai fais des recherches_ , fit narquoisement la femme en lui lançant un regard hautain. _Vous n'êtes pas le seul à savoir lire les anciens manuscrits ni à lire les flux de la magie. J'étais avec vous chez les Potter cette nuit là, j'ai été la directrice de sa maison pendant ses six années et j'ai longuement veillé sur lui durant ses vacances. Je connais Potter mieux que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer._

 _\- Peut-être, cependant l'enfant restera chez les Dursley_ , répondit Dumbledore inflexible. _C'est important. Les journalistes sont en effervescence et les Mangemorts restant en veulent à sa vie pour avoir détruit leur Maître. Maintenant si vous voulez bien…_

Minerva le fusilla du regard et sortit en claquant violemment la porte. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle pressentait. Elle chérissait Potter comme feu son petit-fils et tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. S'enfermant dans son bureau elle fit tournoyer sa magie dans de grands mouvements fluides de sa baguette et ses affaires se mirent à tourbillonner. Elle n'allait pas partir en vacance cet été non plus mais elle veillerait sur le jeune garçon. Les doutes concernant le Directeur n'étaient pas fondés, pourtant elle resterait sur ses gardes. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Hogwarts, la directrice des Gryffindors doutait des bonnes intentions du Directeur et se sentait épiée.

Arrivée dans sa chambre la femme enleva sa cape quand un mouvement la figea. Son regard acéré passa sur la chambre mais ne vit rien jusqu'à ce que soudainement, le vieux tableau noir inhabité qu'elle avait gardé attire son regard. Depuis qu'elle enseignait, la peinture était resté vide pour une raison inconnue cependant il se tenait là, le regard brillant et un grand sourire moqueur.

 _\- Vous vous êtes enfin réveillé très chère_ , s'exclama l'homme sans quitter son sourire.

 _\- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

 _\- Vos doutes. Vous les avez enfin acceptés. Je commençais à désespérer. Enfin ! Pour faire cours je vous demande de rester à votre poste dans l'école._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Sans vouloir vous offenser cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a eu aucun signe d'aucun d'entre vous et désormais vous venez, dans ma chambre, me demander de rester au lieu de veiller sur Harry !_

 _\- Lord Potter se porte comme un charme_ , sourit le portrait en savourant l'expression de surprise de la femme.

 _\- L-lord ? Mais il n'a pu avoir son titre sans… Merlin ! Quel idiot ! Un véritable danger pour lui-même ! Ne peut-il pas pour une fois rester tranquille et en sécurité_ , explosa Minerva rouge de colère.

 _\- Il est sauf et ne peut être plus en sécurité que maintenant. Le Lord a bougé, ainsi nous nous sommes réveillés. Gardons cela secret. Vous ne saurez rien de plus sur l'enfant avant que je vous en informe. N'essayez pas de chercher à en savoir plus, cela mènerait Albus à lui._

 _\- Pour qui me prenez vous_ , s'insurgea le professeur de métamorphose.

 _\- Pour une Gryffindor_ , ricana l'homme. _Je connais ma Maison mieux que quiconque._

 _\- Je reste. Mais je veux une preuve qu'il est en sécurité_ , s'entêta Minerva.

 _\- Il a pour avocat le Comte Dorofeïev_ , répondit Godric en haussant les épaules comme s'il annonçait la météo du jour alors qu'elle pouvait la voir par la fenêtre.

Minerva était figé de stupeur. Le Comte avait prit Harry sous son aile ? Le vampire était célèbre pour refuser tous les cas qui lui semblaient futiles même si c'était pour des personnes importantes ou célèbres, il ne prenait que ce qui l'intéressait pour faire mouche à chaque fois. Une raison de plus qui la fit douter du Directeur. Minerva repoussa son envie de voir Harry de côté pour se concentrer sur sa nouvelle mission. Cette année elle se promit de privilégier les Slytherins également, maintenant que Severus n'enseignerait plus.

Encore une décision qui l'avait ébahis. A la fin de la guerre l'homme avait quitté ses appartements avec ses affaires et disparu. Minerva avait entendu les cris de colère du Directeur qui faisait tout pour garder le Maître en potion mais celui-ci ne voulait rien entendre. Albus n'avait pourtant prit encore personne, semblant attendre que l'homme revienne.

La directrice adjointe s'assit dans un grand fauteuil de velours et réfléchit aux derniers évènements. Albus laissait Harry en danger chez sa famille en toute connaissance de cause. Ses actions éveillent de la méfiance chez elle au point de penser à quitter son poste pour veiller sur le jeune homme pendant l'année qui allait suivre mais elle est arrêté par un vieux tableau inhabité depuis des centaines d'années qu'elle avait décidé de conserver dans ses appartements sans savoir pourquoi. Godric Gryffindor y apparaît dans ses moments de doutes, lui dit que son protégé va bien et qu'il bénéficie du meilleur appuie dont une personne puisse rêver : le Comte Alexeï Dorofeïev. Par la suite le Fondateur lui demande de conserver sa place pour veiller sur les élèves et d'attendre patiemment que Potter vienne à elle. En y réfléchissant plus c'était une bonne idée qu'elle reste étant la directrice adjointe et un professeur respecté et écouté elle faisait un allié de choix à son élève s'il voulait revenir à l'école ou demander appuie à celle-ci. Elle saurait mobiliser ses collègues, même contre le Directeur lui-même.

Elle songea longuement ainsi immobile, sous le regard pétillant du Fondateur. La femme soupira de défaite avant de se lever pour faire face au tableau.

 _\- Il semblerait que Potter attire les ennuis de plus en plus gros et de plus en plus loin au fur et à mesure que les années passent_ , finit par dire Minerva entre l'amusement et l'exaspération.

 _\- La décision reste entièrement votre._

 _\- Je refuse d'attendre patiemment Harry !_

\- …

 _\- J'espionnerai pour lui comme Severus a espionné pour nous pendant la guerre. Je ferais des rapports réguliers et complets toutes les semaines sauf lorsque c'est une information importante. Plus il sera informé, mieux il sera préparé à son retour._

Godric sourit largement avant de rire aux éclats.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Rien. Je suis simplement heureux de vous compter parmi mes Gryffindors._

La directrice rosit légèrement sous la gêne malgré un profond sentiment de fierté. Le Fondateur lui-même l'avait accepté dans sa Maison, l'honneur et la joie étaient à son comble. L'homme sourit une dernière fois avant de disparaître du tableau avec un clin d'œil joueur.

* * *

Dans une salle éclairée faiblement un imposant fantôme s'affala dans un large canapé aux côtés d'une femme. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, l'un clairement joueur et impatient alors que le second restait doux et chaleureux. Leurs regards se tournèrent vers leurs amis et d'une même voix ils lâchèrent les nouvelles.

 _\- Ils sont prêts, on peut commencer._

* * *

Dans un autre lieu, à des kilomètres de là.

 _\- Sérieusement les gars, vous pouvez me dire pourquoi je dois aller avec vous à la banque ?_

 _\- On ne va pas à la banque._

 _\- Qu… ? Mais alors…_

 _\- Les choses sont simples…_

\- … _Nous devons simplement…_

\- … _Trouver Harry…_

\- … _Pour le forcer…_

\- … _A accepter l'argent que nous lui devons !_

Les regards déterminés de ses frères firent frissonner le second fils Weasley. Il aimait beaucoup les jumeaux, que personne n'en doute, mais quand ses deux là avaient une idée en tête il valait mieux ne pas en être la cible. Dans un soupire l'aîné du trio repensa à ce que ses frères appelaient le « G.P.E» : Gêne Potter par Excellence. C'est ce qu'ils résumaient pour la tendance de leur ami de s'attirer dans des ennuis monstrueux et de s'en sortir presque miraculeusement. Lorsque Bill avait demandé pourquoi le gène Potter le duo avait simplement haussé les épaules en lâchant que l'un des Maraudeurs était James Potter. Tous les Weasley connaissent les Maraudeurs, les plus grands farceurs et casse-cou de leur génération voir du siècle. Toute la famille les connaissait car ils étaient l'inspiration inépuisable des jumeaux, leurs Muses.

Tout à ses pensées Charlie bouscula le duo qui s'était figé en plein milieu du chemin. Il s'apprêtait à les réprimander quand deux mains se plaquèrent sur sa bouche simultanément. Ses frères se tournèrent face à lui, les yeux pétillants d'une lueur inquiétante alors que deux sourires franchement très flippant grandissaient sur les visages identiques.

 _\- Chuuuut,_ firent-ils en cœur, plaçant un doigt contre leur sourire.

 _\- On a enfin…_

\- … _trouvé Harry_ _!_

Les garçons pointèrent un individu étrange du bout du doigt. Charlie allait leur dire qu'ils s'étaient trompés quand il vit une ombre familière aux côtés du noble. Severus Snape. Voyant l'excitation de ses jeunes frères Charlie secoua la tête d'un air faussement défaitiste avant de poser brutalement ses mains sur une épaule de chacun des ses frères.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?_ Leur demanda-t-il s'attirant deux regards interrogateurs. _Suivons-le !_

Aussitôt dit l'aîné du trio avança dans la direction de son presque frère, en toute discrétion. Les jumeaux échangèrent un long regard silencieux, parvenant parfaitement à comprendre l'autre, puis s'élancèrent à leur tour à la poursuite de leur principal et unique actionnaire.

Le trio entra dans une ruelle qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et ils ralentirent le pas par curiosité. Charlie s'émerveilla de toutes ses créatures qui se baladaient sans craintes dans leur forme réelle ou partiellement bridée à cause d'une trop grande puissance magie, aura ou un physique trop imposant. Les jumeaux en revanche analysaient et prenaient de rapides notes sur des choses très diverses et Charlie, aillant vite repéré leur manège les empêchaient d'aller voir à certains endroits bien trop dangereux. Non il ne s'inquiétait nullement pour ses frères mais plutôt pour la population présente voir futur qui fera objet de cobaye aux différents tests durant l'élaboration d'un nouveau projet sans compter le « Grand Final ».

Fred et George se laissaient guider sans broncher, sachant qu'ils reviendraient plus tard pour satisfaire leur curiosité. De plus, ils avaient repérés un ingrédient introuvable au Chemin de Traverse qui pourrait facilement décupler les effets de certaines inventions ! Ils suivirent Harry et très vite ils surent où il allait. D'après les indications, il n'y avait qu'un seul bâtiment au bout de l'impasse : l'Auberge de l'Aube Rouge. Une Auberge pour des créatures qui en avaient besoin mais qui voyait également des visiteurs réguliers ou habitants très longue durée.

Charlie, suivit de près par ses frères, poussa la porte d'entrée de l'auberge. Il n'y eu aucun grincement inquiétant mais plutôt un éclat de rire aussi limpide que l'eau, doux et chatoyant. Ils s'avancèrent vers une porte entrouverte à côté des escaliers et virent une femme humanoïde rire sous les absurdités que sortait un couple à la peau d'une pâleur cadavérique.

Le trio les observa en silence mais la réprimande de la femme envers son époux fit glousser les jumeaux, attirant l'attention. Au lieu de les calmer, le duo riait encore plus fort sous le regard désespéré de l'aîné et les sourires des autres.

 _\- A qui avons-nous l'honneur,_ interrogea l'un des résidents.

 _\- Je suis Fred…_

\- … _et moi George…_

\- … _à moins que se soit l'inverse_ , se présentèrent les jumeaux.

Un silence suivit la déclaration. En effet lorsque le premier avait dit s'appeler Fred il avait montré son frère et celui-ci avait fait de même avant de tout inverser avec la dernière phrase. Chacun dans la pièce se demandait qui était qui avant que Eilendel ne s'avance vers eux avec Belzebuth tous deux souriant.

 _\- Il n'y a ni Fred ni George_ , murmura l'elfe en les observant attentivement.

 _\- Tu as aussi remarqué ? C'est plutôt impressionnant d'ordinaire mais chez des sorciers je n'en ai jamais entendu parler_ , fit le démon le regard curieux.

 _\- De quoi…_

\- … _parlez-vous ? Nous sommes bien…_

\- … _Fred et George. N'est-ce pas, Gred ?_

 _\- Evidemment Forge._

 _\- Non. il y a deux corps, deux noms mais une seule et unique entité, une âme unique._

 _\- Des âmes sœurs_ , demanda Charlie intéressé.

 _\- Non. Les âmes-sœurs sont encore différentes. Fei et Harry sont âmes-sœurs car complémentaires, elles s'entremêlent jusqu'à rendre la limite flou. Cependant vos frères n'en ont qu'une seule._

 _\- Eilendel s'explique mal,_ reprit le Prince. _A la naissance il y a eu l'âme de Fred et l'âme de George, deux distincts. Cependant ils ont évolués de manière fusionnelle comme il n'est pas rare de voir chez des jumeaux. La spécificité ici c'est que leurs âmes sont entrées très vite en résonance. Ils ont eu des liens fusionnels très tôt. Quand se sont-ils rapprochés ainsi ?_

 _\- Dès la naissance ils étaient des reflets dans un miroir et ils ont très vite joué de cela. Maman ne sait pas les distingués. A vrai dire dans la famille il n'y a que mon grand frère Bill, parfois mon père et moi qui parvenons à les différencier. Harry aussi y arrive._

 _\- Harry à une magie dormante tellement puissante que je n'ose penser à comment il sera une fois qu'elle sera éveillé_ , sourit Eilendel.

 _\- M'en parle pas. Déjà qu'il se fou de moi constamment même sous ma vraie forme alors imagine après_ , grogna le démon avec une moue d'enfant capricieux.

 _\- Pour en revenir à vous_ , reprit l'elfe _. Votre complicité très jeune à fait que vos âmes se sont apprivoisées l'une l'autre. Elles se sont entrelacés, emmêlées jusqu'à ce que les séparer devienne impossible. Puis la frontière entre elles, trop poussée de chaque côté à finit par s'amincir jusqu'à disparaître totalement. L'effet est devenu irréversible lors de votre passage à l'âge adulte magique, vos seize ans. C'est pour cela qu'il n'y a ni Fred ni George. Plus maintenant du moins, plus depuis vos seize ans. Vous n'êtes qu'un._

 _\- Mais si il…_

\- … _tombe amoureux ?_

 _\- Non. Vous ne ressentirez pas l'envie d'être avec quelqu'un en plus de l'autre au quotidien. Vous êtes âmes-sœurs et âmes uniques. Personne ne vous attirera tant que l'autre ne l'est pas._

 _\- Nous allons donc…_

 _\- Restez seul toute notre vie ?_

 _\- Seuls ? Vous êtes deux et un à la fois. Votre vie c'est votre âme et votre âme c'est vous et votre frère._

Un silence accueillit la réponse de l'elfe et les frères d'un même geste se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Après un petit instant d'hésitation ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, le nez dans le cou, dans une étreinte serrée.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus mal gré sa petite taille !

On se rejoint au prochain chapitre en attendant n'hésitez pas pour commenter ce chapitre que se soit positif et négatif (constructif svp) je prends les deux ça aide toujours !

Au plaisir :)

Myshun.


	15. L'Anneau Caliciaire

**Coucou me revoilou !**

Je sais j'ai un sacré retard et j'en suis sincèrement désolée mais cette fic est un tel projet que c'est difficile de s'y retrouver. Quand je l'aurais terminée se sera la première de cette ampleur que j'aurais terminée. L'enjeu est énorme ^^

 **JE VOUS SOUHAITE UNE TRES BONNE ANNEE !**

La parution des chapitres va donc être plus irrégulière et je m'en excuse d'avance. Seulement là je vais clore les parties romances de base pour entrer dans la partie plus houleuse avec Harry et son projet, toutes les histoires liées et à côtés ect... Un travail de Titan je m'en rends compte maintenant xD la fic risque de dépasser les 20 voir 30 chapitres à ce rythme !

Restez avec moi s'il-vous-plaît !

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Nathydemon :** coucou ! Oui Fred et George ont été plus facile que le chapitre qui suit ! Le démon on verra. Seulement Fred et George sont ensembles pour le moment et ça suffit. Ne me rajoute pas du travail xD Je suis contente que ma plume te plaise ^^ Bonne lecture, bises.

 **Serpent d'Ombre :** Je suis super contente de toutes tes questions même si malheureusement je ne peux pas y répondre sans te dévoiler l'histoire. Mais tu as un bon instinct... peut-être devrais-je rendre les choses encore plus complexe ? Quoique si je le fais je risque de m'y perdre moi-même x) J'espère que le chapitre qui suis va te plaire, il est court :s Bonne lecture !

 **Pims10 :** Merci. Moi aussi je suis contente de ma Minerva. Je la voyais mal tourner le dos à Harry. De mon interprétation elle est une vrai lionne protégeant son petit avec Harry même si parfois son statut ou les autres l'empêchent de vraiment le montrer ainsi que son caractère.

 **Deponia :** Merci ! Je suis ravie que l'idée pour les jumeaux te plaise. Pour Minerva, elle n'est pas entièrement pardonnée. Pour le moment ce n'est que le portrait qui l'utilise.

 **Hathor2 :** Oui c'est vrai que les jumeaux vont remuer un peu les choses... surtout avec ce qui arrive dans ce chapitre. l'Auberge va finir en véritable champ de ruine si je continue comme ça xD

 **Karozthor the Necromagus :** Citron man ne voit jamais rien de ce qu'il va lui tomber dessus. Mais là ça va être si gros que le Monde Sorcier n'y verra rien jusqu'au dernier moment !

 **Espe29 :** coucou ! Merci beaucoup je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Bonne lecture pour la suite, Bizz !

 **Lady . Hinata1 :** coucou ! Ravie que tu aimes ^-^ Pour ce qui est des jumeaux : dis-toi qu'en temps qu'être humain, dès ta conception tu avais une âme et celle-ci s'est développer ect... et un jour tu pourrais tomber éperdument amoureux(se) de quelqu'un et que se sera réciproque. Ce serait ton "âme-soeur". Bien. Maintenant imagine qu'à ta conception, tout ce que tu es se dédouble. Ton corps, ta conscience, mais pas ton âme. Normalement tu obtiens un corps vivant "viable" et l'autre à l'état de légume. ajoute un zeste de magie. La tout est pareil sauf que ton âme, qui ne peut être copié car chaque âme est unique, celle-ci se déchire pour compenser l'absence dans le second corps. Du coup i corps pour 1 âme. Plus toi et ton jumeau vivez ensemble plus la magie vous relit étroitement pour que votre âme ne forme à nouveau plus qu'une. C'est ce que sont les jumeaux. Ils sont deux personnes avec une âme unique. Ils sont donc frères, amis, confidents, amants éventuellement ect... et s'ils trouvent quelqu'un qui leur correspond se sera une unique personne pour les deux, un couple à trois car ils ne sont qu'un. C'est plus clair maintenant ? Je te laisse lire la suite, bonne lecture ^^

 **Luffynette :** coucou ! Lis la réponse de review juste au dessus de la tienne j'explique tout à LadyHinata1.

 **Brigitte26 :** merci ! Ravie que tu approuve ! Bonne lecture pour la suite bizz

 **Morgane93 :** Coucou ! j'espère que pour ce chapitre tu n'as pas du tout relire à nouveau :s je suis désolée d'écrire comme ça mais c'est compliqué. J'espère que tu vas toujours continuer de me lire. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, bizz !

 **Aya31 :** Merci encore ! xD la suite la voilà ! J'espère que tu vas aimer !

 **Astaroth671 :** J'ai beaucoup aimé ton commentaire. C'était court mais encourageant. Désolée de n'en refaire qu'un maintenant et il n'est pas très long :s Bonne lecture tout de même ^^

 **Noah :** J'avoue adorer les jumeaux et Severus également ^^ Bonne lecture pour la suite !

 **Lia Kant :** Voilà pas de suicide comme tu l'as demandé ! Quoique ce n'est pas passé loin du carnage... Bonne lecture ! On se voit le 9 !

 **Sunakotatji :** Bonjour. Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie de voir qu'elle intéresse autant :) La suite a mit pas mal de temps à s'écrire désolée. Bonne lecture tout de même.

 **Marie :** Merci. Maintenant explication suivante ! xD

 **Adenoide :** C'est Dumby en gros u_u"

 **Oskapollock :** Waaaa *O* merciiii ! Ravie que ça t'ai autant plus ! Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture.

 **Aurel8611 :** o.O maintenant que j'y réfléchis, à part une fiction j'ai jamais vu Harry avec un OC. Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. J'espère que ça va continuer, bonne lecture pour la suite ^^

 **LolitaUp :** Haha merci ! Heureuse que tu aimes ce que j'écris :p Pour l'info, rappelle-toi pendant le shopping avec Harry et Angie Alexeï et Draco se rencontrent chez le marchand de cuir et flirt outrageusement xD Mais tu comprendras en lisant ce chapitre ! Bonne lectuuuure :p

 **Momorrcharlotte :** Merci beaucoup. Contente que tu aimes ce que j'ai fais. C'était un gros pari avec les lecteurs :s

 **Sakura-okasan :** Merci et venant des jumeaux c'est tellement... habituel xD

 **Lau'7 :** Bonjour ! Tout d'abord je tient à te remercier sincèrement parce que ton commentaire, un peu plus que tous les autres, m'a énormément aidé. Comme à chaque fois que j'ai du mal j'avais décidé de relire les commentaires et j'ai vu le tiens en plus. Signe que mal gré tout mon histoire attirait l'attention et intéressait du monde. ça m'a permis de tenir le coup et de m'acharner pour écrire quelque chose. Alors un grand Merci à toi ! Quand au reste : NON ! Je n'arrêterai jamais ma fic. Peu importe le temps que ça me prendra je la finirais. Autant pour moi que pour vous qui comptez sur moi pour vous faire rêver. Alors Lau' ne t'en fais surtout pas, "ta cocote" continue d'écrire ! xD Bonne lecture pour ce petit chapitre, Bsoux ^-^

 **Avis au monde :**

JE NE M'ARRETERAI JAMAIS D'ECRIRE !

Encore moins quand je vois le nombre de personnes qui aiment mon travail et me soutiennent. J'aime vous faire rêver. J'aime vous donner accès à une infime part de mon monde de part ma plume. J'aime beaucoup trop tout cela pour m'arrêter. Alors peut-être que les chapitres vont être long à arriver, peut-être que je n'en mettrais pas de nouveau ici mais des OS en parallèle, mais sachez qu'il y aura toujours une suite. Pour moi avoir la satisfaction d'avoir terminée ma fiction, mais surtout pour vous et le plaisir que vous avez à vous évader quelques instants avec l'aide de mes histoires et de celles des auteurs de ce site.

GROS BISOUS A TOUS !

MERCI ENCORE !

* * *

 **Chapitre Quatorzième.**

 **L'Anneau Caliciaire.**

 **Manoir Malfoy :**

Il regardait sa femme se brosser les cheveux, assise à sa coiffeuse et rêveuse. Il savait ce qui la rendait si rayonnante, lui-même ne pouvant s'empêcher d'espérer. L'espoir d'un nouvel enfant, un enfant qu'ils élèveraient comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait pour Draco. Sans pour autant en oublier la tradition des Sangs-Purs mais plus ouverte.

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte il entendit des cris briser la douce atmosphère présente. Il reconnu son fils appeler quelqu'un qui n'était pas Zabini de ce qu'il entendait… un certain Alexeï ? La n'était pas la question ! Comment un étranger pouvait entrer chez lui ainsi ?

En colère le Lord s'arrangea d'un coup de baguette et se pressa dans le couloir de l'entrée, dos à la porte et le remonta en direction de la chambre de son fils. Ainsi il était certain de croiser l'intrus. C'est non loin du petit salon qu'une ombre le percuta violemment avant de disparaître. Un tintement attira son regard sur un objet au sol. Avant de pouvoir faire un seul geste son fils déboula en peignoir à peine fermé, courant et criant à l'étranger de revenir. La fierté qu'il ressentait pour son fils se prit une claque monstrueuse quand celui-ci le bouscula sans même le voir. Sans doute à cause des larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue.

Une fois certain que personne d'autre n'allait le pousser contre un mur il se pencha pour ramasser une bague. Il entra dans le petit salon et s'assit, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'anneau.

 _\- Dois-je jalouser ce bijou_ , s'amusa Narcissa en entrant dans la pièce.

 _\- C'est une œuvre d'art_ , souffla Lucius sans un regard pour sa femme, focalisé par la bague.

 _\- Je vais vraiment m'inquiéter si vous continuez cher époux._

 _\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, elle n'est pour aucun de nous deux._

 _\- Une autre femme_ , interrogea légèrement Narcissa mais Lucius vit ses yeux bleus se plisser.

 _\- Un Calice. Si je ne me trompe pas c'est une bague qu'un vampire fait de lui-même quand il rencontre son âme-sœur. Il l'a lui remet en gage de fidélité et de protection. Si le Calice accepte le lien, sans qu'il soit question de morsure ou autre c'est avant tout cela, le Choisie passe l'anneau à son doigt. Les autres vampires reconnaissent le futur Calice comme membre des leurs et ne lui font aucun mal voir le protège si le vampire lié n'est pas là, ce qui est extrêmement rare._

 _\- Comment sais-tu cela_ , s'étonna Narcissa.

 _\- Severus. Quand il a été transformé, un vampire important l'a prit sous son aile et lui a donné divers livres à consulter. J'ai lu avec lui et depuis notre rencontre avec Potter j'ai étoffé notre bibliothèque._

 _\- Comme si elle n'était pas déjà conséquente_ , rit doucement Narcissa.

La femme s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où son époux contemplait la bague et fit de même. Elle était faite d'or blanc et de cristal. Les deux éléments se tournaient autours tout le long, fixés par un filin d'or jaune. Au centre c'était un peu différent. Venant de la gauche l'or blanc gagnait en importance pour finalement prendre toute la place alors que l'inverse en faveur du cristal se voyait sur la partie droite. Les deux moitié se rejoignaient à nouveau au-dessus et en dessous d'une petite émeraude en forme de larme.

Le travail fin et léger était impressionnant. Jamais le couple Malfoy n'avait vu de travail aussi précis et complexe. A l'intérieur était gravé et repasser en or les mots « éternellement votre ». Tout à leur contemplation ils ne virent pas Blaise attendre à la porte avant qu'il ne se racle la gorge.

 _\- M. Zabini ?_

 _\- Je crois que Dray a un problème_.

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Oui monsieur. Il… Votre fils est mon meilleur ami mais en ce moment il est ailleurs. Du peu que j'ai pu en tirer, un homme qu'il a rencontré pendant son shopping hante ses pensées._

 _\- Développez_ , ordonna Lucius en plissant les yeux redoutant ce qu'il allait apprendre.

 _\- Je n'en sais pas plus. Draco n'est pas votre fils pour rien. Mais cette rencontre le ronge et de ce que j'en ai vu c'est le même homme qui nous a surprit dans une position compromettante_.

 _\- Je vois. Quittez le Manoir par cheminée. Suivez-moi. Narcissa, allez me chercher le livre qui concerne notre discussion dans mon office. A droite, dernier tiroir. Et gardez ceci je reviens._

Lucius remit l'anneau à sa femme et sortit de la pièce pour reconduire l'invité de leur fils. Une fois Blaise hors de vue, Lady Malfoy attrapa les pans de sa lourde robe et se précipita dans les couloirs et escaliers. L'affaire était de la plus haute importance. Son inquiétude grandissait pour son fils, si bien qu'elle en oublia les elfes à disposition dans tout le Manoir pour répondre à leurs besoins.

Le livre en main elle se redressa pour sursauter à l'apparition soudaine d'un elfe de maison.

 _\- Mindy s'excuse pour avoir surprit la Maîtresse. Mindy va se punir._

 _\- Pourquoi es-tu là_ , soupira Narcissa en calmant son cœur qui battait furieusement dans sa poitrine.

 _\- Le Maître a demandé à Mindy de prévenir la Maîtresse que le petit Maître est dans la petite chambre accessible par celle des Maîtres._

 _\- Quoi_ , s'étrangla la femme soudainement livide.

 _\- Le Maître veut que vous veniez vite._

Narcissa, livre et bague en main, releva à nouveau ses robes et s'élança à toute allure vers son fils. Son unique était dans la petite chambre. Ils avaient créé cette dernière quand leur fils avait été atteint d'une dragoncelle particulièrement virulente. Elle l'avait veillé et prit soin de lui comme jamais, son époux prenant le relais quand elle s'évanouissait de fatigue. A sa surprise son époux ne l'avait pas effacée par la suite. Seulement dissimulé l'accès. Ce fut ce jour-là qu'elle su que son époux aimait son fils mal gré tout ce qu'il lui faisait. Il tenait à son fils.

Elle entra à toute vitesse dans la pièce, essoufflée et rouge. Lucius l'assit sur le fauteuil le même fauteuil qu'elle avait occupé des années auparavant et lui expliqua le peu qu'il savait. Pour retenir l'homme Draco avait levé les protections du Manoir que seul un Malfoy pouvait ouvrir à nouveau grâce à son sang. Mais l'homme étant vampire… il l'a mordu. A l'inverse de ce que l'on aura pu penser, Lucius n'eut pas de réelle réaction… ce qui ne fut pas le cas de sa femme dont les yeux brillèrent de haine. Quelqu'un avait touché à son unique fils !

Le lord la laissa pester et marcher dans tous les sens pour extérioriser sa colère. Draco s'agita dans son sommeil et à peine Lucius l'eut-il remarqué à mi-voix que sa femme le poussa légèrement pour prendre la main de son fils et veiller à son éveil. Pourtant, quand Draco comprit où il était il fut prit d'une crise de larme assez violente.

Lucius regarda son fils pleurer, se tordre dans tous les sens en criant d'une douleur pour laquelle il ne pouvait rien. Dans les paroles sans réel sens de son fils il comprit une chose : il avait été rejeté par son vampire après l'avoir presque trompé sous ses yeux. Ils n'étaient pas liés ensemble et il n'avait pas comprit les paroles de Harry avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il était stupide.

 _\- J'aurais du écouter Potter_ , murmura-t-il quand il fut plus calme.

 _\- Que vient faire Potter dans cette histoire_ , demanda Narcissa.

 _\- Ils étaient ensemble. Je faisais des essayages dans le magasin de cuir, Parkinson me collait_ , grogna Draco au désagréable souvenir. _Quand Potter est entré avec une sorcière et… et lui. Quand il m'a vu il est immédiatement venu à mes côtés et…_

 _\- Poursuit fils, c'est important_ , l'encouragea Lucius encore un peu trop froidement au goût de sa femme qui le fusilla de regard.

 _\- Il m'a complimenté, conseillé… j'ignore combien de temps il s'est occupé de moi pendant que le vendeur s'occupait de Harry mais ce fut trop cours à mon goût quand il du repartir avec Potter. Harry m'avait lancé un regard étrange et m'avait dit de lire un livre sur les vampires. Je l'ai fais mais… c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Mais maintenant…_

 _\- Il semblerait que Potter ait vu juste ce jour-là_ , le coupa Lucius. _Sais-tu qui est ce vampire ? Pour tenter de le retrouver._

 _\- Il est l'avocat de Potter, Compte Alexeï Dorofeïev_ , répondit Draco en dégustant chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

 _\- Dorofeïev_ , s'étrangla le couple en écarquillant les yeux.

 _\- Oui. Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Il n'y a pas plus influent et noble chez les vampires ou sorciers que le Compte Dorofeïev._

 _\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que…_

 _\- Je n'ai pas dis cela fils, calme-toi._

Draco s'allongea sur le dos et se rappela la scène qui s'était jouée plus tôt. Blaise sous lui qui le chauffait. L'image permanente du vampire le rendant fou. Son meilleur ami qui avait finit par craquer et gémir avec lui… la porte qui s'ouvre violemment et la voix glaciale et cruelle du vampire dont les yeux rouges le fixaient avec dégoût. L'entendre lui dire qu'il était venu pour lui l'avait rendu heureux mais quand un galion atterrit sur le matelas et les mots tellement…

 _« J'attendais mieux venant d'un allumeur comme toi. Finalement ce n'est pas si étonnant. Petite pute. »_

Draco trembla violemment sur son lit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. La douce main de sa mère le fit sursauter et il s'en écarta vivement. Plus personne ne devait le toucher. Le regard blessé de sa mère ne l'atteint pas, plongé dans les seuls souvenirs joyeux qu'il possédait avec le vampire. Rapidement le regard haineux d'un peu plus tôt s'y superposa.

Le couple observa leur enfant frôler la marque d'une morsure du bout des doigts avec un petit sourire triste. Lucius bouillonnait intérieurement en voyant son fils si expressif. JAMAIS il ne l'avait vu ainsi et il ne savait s'il en était heureux ou attristé de prendre conscience qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment son enfant. Il pouvait cependant faire une chose pour lui. L'anneau pesant lourdement dans sa main.

 _\- Fils ? Il y a quelque chose qu'il a laissé tomber en partant_ , commença Lucius avec flegme sous le regard sévère de son épouse et curieux de son fils. _C'est un anneau que les vampires réservent à leur Choisi. Une fois que l'un d'entre eux trouve son âme-sœur il forge l'anneau lui-même du début à la fin, sans aucune aide. Si le futur Calice accepte son rôle futur il met l'anneau à son doigt. Ainsi la communauté vampirique le protège quand le vampire ne le peut._

 _\- Je ne la mérite pas… je l'ai trahi. Je ne peux la mettre au doigt_ , murmura Draco la voix enrouée.

 _\- Je sais ! Tu ne peux la mettre au doigt à cause de l'incident pourtant il l'a conçu pour toi, en pensant à toi. Tu peux la porter mais pas au doigt. Accroche-là autour de ton cou avec l'une de tes chaînes. De l'argent pour rester dans les couleurs et…_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Dray ?_

 _\- Pas une chaîne ni avec quoi que se soit qu'il ait utilisé pour la concevoir._

 _\- Tu as une idée_ , sourit Narcissa.

 _\- Oui. Je peux ?_

Les deux hommes de la famille eurent une brève conversation silencieuse et le père remit l'anneau à son fils qui partit rapidement à la recherche de ce qu'il lui fallait.

Dans sa chambre il appela Mindy qui apparue aussitôt. Il lui fallait un bandeau en soie noire large d'un centimètre et suffisamment long pour faire le tour de son cou. Il fouilla dans toute sa chambre, sans faire attention à être distingué ou ranger après avoir vidé chaque partie de sa chambre. Mindy le regarda retourner sa chambre dans tous les sens quelques instants avant de comprendre pourquoi il l'avait appelé. Tous deux savaient très bien que l'elfe connaissait par cœur là où se trouvait chaque objet dans cette maison, y compris le morceau de soie. Mais le vampire avait fait le bijou par lui-même alors il devait faire ça seul. Mindy se dandina sur ses pieds mal à l'aise, sachant que son aide n'était pas nécessaire. Mais que le jeune homme était déjà passé sept fois devant ce qu'il cherchait !

 _\- Peut-être que Mindy peut dire…_

 _\- Non ! Je dois le trouver tout seul._

 _\- Mindy est d'accord avec le jeune maître. Mindy voulait juste expliquer comment Dobby fouillait pour trouver ses maigres affaires._

Draco se figea dans ses recherches et se tourna vers l'elfe qui se tordait les doigts en piétinant sur place sous le malaise. Le blond s'assit sur le bord de son lit pour admirer le carnage qu'était devenue sa chambre habituellement parfaitement rangée. Il fit signe à l'elfe de lui expliqué et Mindy obéit avec enthousiasme. Elle allait aider le petit maître et non seulement le regarder lui donner encore plus de travail.

Une fois fait Draco retrouva l'objet en quelques instants avec satisfaction. Il le tendit à Mindy et se mit à ranger son bazar. Si tout vider des tiroirs et étagères lui avait pris quelques minutes, ranger fut une toute autre paire de manche. Il y passa près de deux heures ! Une fois fini il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et regarda la bague et le bandeau de soie noire posés devant lui. Mindy le regardait toujours silencieusement. Les maîtres avaient changés en revenant de la banque il y avait quelque temps de cela. Une histoire avec Harry Potter. Elle n'en savait pas plus mais c'était suffisant.

 _\- Mindy ?_

 _\- Oui maître ?_

 _\- Comment je peux attacher les deux bouts sans que l'on voit la couture ?_

 _\- C'est un sort complexe pour les sorciers. Le plus facile serait que le petit maître choisisse de coudre lui-même le bout avec du fil et une aiguille et jeter un sort pour que le lien fait devienne aussi lisse que le tissus, effaçant ainsi la couture. Comme si ce n'était qu'une coupe unique._

 _\- Oui. Je n'ai jamais cousu mais c'est toujours mieux que de rater un sortilège inconnu dessus. Va me chercher de quoi m'entraîner. Tu vas m'apprendre à coudre !_

Mindy écarquilla ses yeux globuleux sous la surprise avant de disparaître pour aller chercher le nécessaire. Elle en avait plein ses petits bras et titubait en marchant, ne sachant pas où elle mettait les pieds. Elle entendit le Lord pester après Severus Snape qui était dans un état pitoyable avant de se faire sermonner à son tour par le froid professeur. Ce dernier parlant de l'état de son mentor immortel. Les deux amis défendaient leur parti dans un débat glacial, tout en s'échangeant des informations entre les lignes. La dispute aux apparences houleuses n'était rien d'autre qu'un bon vieil échange d'informations pour parvenir à leur objectif commun, ici : réunir le vampire et son Calice.

Draco souffla enfin ! Deux heures que son elfe l'entraînait à coudre sur différents tissus et cacher celle-ci pour faire croire à une unique bande. Il avait les doigts abîmés mais étonnamment il s'en moquait royalement. Il ne voyait plus que son ruban de soie noire. Il avait peaufiné son travail. Désormais au centre du collier une petite entaille horizontale supplémentaire était ajoutée pour y glisser la bague avant d'être refermée par le même procédé que plus tôt.

L'Héritier Malfoy se leva pour faire face à son grand miroir. Il refusa de regarder son reflet, les mains se tordant dans tous les sens. Il entendit à peine Mindy l'approcher avec le collier tant il stressait. Il souffla un grand coup pour se calmer un peu et se reprendre. D'un mouvement souple du poignet il fit léviter le collier jusqu'à son cou. Il sentit la caresse de la soie glisser autour de sa gorge avant de se refermer sur sa nuque. D'un sort il souda les deux extrémités et d'un autre fit disparaître toute trace visible. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment clos. Son reflet faisait peur mais il s'en moquait car il _la_ portait. Tranchant avec sa peau pâle, le bandeau noir enserrant sa gorge attirait le regard qui glissait inévitablement sur la bague finement travaillée.

Draco eut un sourire doux en effleurant l'objet. Il resta longtemps dans ses pensées, le regard baissé vers l'anneau. Il finit par se regarder dans le miroir et il grimaça. Il n'était pas même digne de porter les gênes Malfoy tant il faisait pitié. Il comprit l'inquiétude de Blaise quand il l'avait vu. Un nouveau soupire lui échappa des lèvres avant que se regard ne durcisse. Terminée la conduite Hufflepuff ! Dès maintenant il redevenait un Malfoy !

D'un mouvement sec de la baguette et de la formule appropriée il rangea toute sa chambre avant de s'installer à son bureau. Une lettre pour son ami pour qu'il lui excuse son comportement sans pour autant perdre la face. Il était un Malfoy. Il ordonna à Mindy de lui préparer un repas consistant pendant qu'il se laverait.

Narcissa, derrière la porte, sourit doucement à son époux qui faisait mine d'être agacé de son comportement. La blonde se moqua de son Lord en partant dans les jardins. Son fils était désormais à nouveau sur pied. Il n'avait plus besoin d'elle jusqu'à la prochaine fois alors elle pouvait retourner à la direction de l'arrangement des jardins. Lucius soupira et envoya un rapide patronus à son meilleur ami d'enfance. Hors de question que son fils unique sorte sans surveillance après un tel état émotionnel !

 _\- Mindy ?_

 _\- Petit Maître ?_

 _\- Je vais me balader au Chemin de Traverse. Il faut que je vois Potter mais je dois surtout en apprendre plus sur les vampires._

 _\- L'Impasse Oubliée pourrait vous aider_ , indiqua la petite elfe.

 _\- Où est-ce ?_

 _\- Maintenant vous la trouverez vous verrez._

Sans donner plus d'indication l'elfe disparu et Draco décida d'en faire de même. Il avait un endroit à visiter.

* * *

ENFIN !

Désolée qu'il soit si court surtout après autant de temps mais qu'est-ce qu'il a été difficile à écrire celui-là ! J'en suis moyennement satisfaite.

Donnez-moi des coms svp ! Ils m'aident beaucoup à continuer.

Bisous à tous et à la prochaine ! (Rapidement je l'espère)


End file.
